Entre los muros del Hospital
by LunaS Purple
Summary: ¿Y si Esme no fuera la destinada para Carlisle? ¿Si existiera alguien más destinada a su corazón aunque él todavia no lo supiera? Pasen para descubrirlo Humanos/Vampiros
1. Chapter 1 Cambio de horario

**Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, Megan, Derek y tal vez algun otro que aparezca + adelante son mios. La historia salió de mi revoltosa imaginación.**

**Capitulo 1 Cambio de horario**

**Megan POV**

_Derek Taylor_

_Amado hijo, novio y amigo_

_1985-2009_

Por milésima vez leía las palabras escritas en su lapida y también por milésima vez trataba que tuvieran algún significado para mi. Tal vez su odiosa madre pensó que era un buen resumen de lo que él fue, pero para mi solo eran palabras sin sentido que no lograban siquiera abarcar su mirada, su sonrisa, sus palabras de aliento, la manera en que me besaba, nuestros momentos juntos… cada insignificante detalle de su vida no estaba involucrado con esas cuatro estúpidas palabras.

A casi un año de su muerte, todavía me dolía no tenerlo junto a mi.

Termine de colocar las flores y me levante, no sin antes advertirle

–Estos días vendré más temprano y me quedare menos tiempo, apenas ayer me avisaron del cambio de horario en las prácticas y tengo que ver como me organizo, pero tan pronto tenga todo resuelto, todo será igual, de acuerdo.

Camine lentamente hacia la salida del cementerio, uno de los lugares donde mi vida transcurría. Y hasta ahorita no me había molestado en modificar en algo el ritmo que mis días tenían.

Me levantaba a las 6:30 de la mañana, me arreglaba y salía rápidamente rumbo al cementerio para dejarle flores a Derek y platicar un rato, suena tonto, lo se, pero era algo que me ayudaba mucho y más cuando no sabía que decisiones tomar. Después regresaba a mi departamento a desayunar algo y salía rumbo al hospital. Estaba en mi último año de Medicina y mis prácticas las realizaba en un hospital comunitario de Seattle.

Terminando mi turno, iba a la universidad a tomar las últimas clases que me quedaban por cursar y llegaba a mi casa alrededor de las 9 o 10 de la noche con la última reserva de energía para caminar hasta mi cama y caer rendida.

Y así era todos los días, cementerio, hospital, escuela y casa.

Después de la muerte de Derek (una semana antes de nuestra boda), me concentre en terminar la carrera y ser lo antes posible la Doctora Carter. Y ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Pero apenas hace tres días el doctor Phillips me había dicho que por falta de personal en el turno nocturno del hospital, me ofrecía cambiar mi horario. Esto era ventajoso ya que las nuevas clases que debía tomar solo las daban temprano, así que sin más acepte.

Aunque después de aceptar, muchas compañeras que hacían sus prácticas también aquí me miraban de manera hostil e incluso algunas de ellas me perseguían durante mis rondas para que aceptara cambiar mi horario con ellas. La razón, Carlisle Cullen.

El doctor Cullen tenía cerca de 3 meses trabajando en el hospital en el turno de la noche y era casi el mismo tiempo en que yo ya lo detestaba, aunque nunca lo había visto, todo gracias a esas mismas compañeras. Todo el día me molestaban con sus comentarios respecto al doctor Cullen, que si era extremadamente guapo, que era muy amable, caballeroso, que era casi una enciclopedia humana por tantas cosas que sabia, bla, bla bla. Además siempre pasaban su tiempo especulando si era soltero, divorciado o viudo, porque no tenia anillo de boda, eso cuando no fantaseaban con él. Era bastante gracioso pero después de cierto tiempo escuchando lo mismo, irritante.

Oficialmente mi cambio de turno era por la falta de personal pero extraoficialmente era por casi todos sabido que ya no tenían a ninguna practicante disponible que no suspirara por el doctor Cullen, y conociendo el doctor Phillips mi historia, mi condición de viuda prematura y mi total renuencia a enamorarme de nuevo, era la mejor y al parecer, única opción.

Llegue al hospital 5 minutos antes de las 7 de la noche. Fui directamente a los casilleros para dejar mis cosas y cambiarme. Debo reconocer que estaba un poco nerviosa y tenía mucha curiosidad, era la primera vez que vería al doctor Cullen e iba a ser divertido comprobar todo lo que mis compañeras opinaban de él, aunque mi única opinión era que probablemente el doctor Cullen era el clásico doctor que se la pasa coqueteando con las internas y practicantes, actuando de manera caballerosa para que cayeran en sus garras, lo que al parecer le estaba funcionando. Pero si intentaba hacer lo mismo conmigo solo perdería su tiempo, no me interesaba siquiera ser su amiga, así que nuestra relación seria puramente profesional.

Me dirigí con la enfermera encargada, una señora de aproximadamente 50 años, para que me indicara donde podría encontrar al doctor Cullen y así empezar con mi trabajo, ya que esta semana permanecería en urgencias.

–Buenas noches, me podía decir donde esta la oficina del doctor Cullen, soy Megan Carter, la practicante.

–Buenas noches señorita, lamentablemente el doctor Cullen tuvo una emergencia y llegara hasta más tarde, pero me dio indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer, así que siga mientras le explico. Soy Aline Smith.

–Mucho gusto, bueno la sigo.

Me explico lo que tenía que hacer, que básicamente era atender las emergencias pero como en la noche no había demasiadas, estuvimos charlando un buen rato, y pude comprobar que el famoso doctor también ponía nerviosas a las enfermeras. Lo que me llevo a preguntarme ¿Qué tenía de especial Carlisle Cullen para que todas las mujeres a su alrededor anduvieran tras él?

Al final el doctor no apareció en todo mi turno, así que salí justo a la media noche con dirección a mi departamento agotada aunque no había hecho mucho. Justo antes de perderme en el sueño, los acontecimientos del día inundaron mi mente, y el cuestionamiento sobre si había sido atinado cambiar mi horario comenzó. Pero la respuesta era algo que solo el tiempo y mi relación laboral con el doctor Cullen me darían.

**Carlisle POV**

Llevábamos cerca de cuatro meses instalados en Seattle. Decidimos mudarnos casi diez meses después que Bella diera a luz y decidimos estar en Seattle principalmente para no alejarla de Charlie.

Mi familia había crecido, ya que al nacer Renesmee, Jacob se unió y además Leah y Seth lo acompañaban. Así que la mudanza no fue tan rápida como siempre lo había sido. Para empezar teníamos que buscar una casa más grande para evitar las constantes peleas entre Jacob y Rosalie, para que Alice pudiera tener sus visiones sin interferencias, para que la convivencia entre vampiros y licántropos fuera lo mas amena posible y además para darle a cada pareja su intimidad.

Eso era algo con lo que yo ya no tenía problema, mi vida de casado había terminado hace más de diez años cuando mi querida esposa Esme había decidido continuar su camino lejos de la familia y aunque al principio fue muy doloroso, no le reclame nada y ahora todo estaba bien. Muchas veces Alice me trataba de convencer para que buscara una pareja, sentía que no lo necesitaba, ya que había convertido a Esme por amor y para ser sincero, porque me sentía solo, pero ahora no estaba solo, tenía a mis hijos y a mi nieta.

Ahora mismo me dirigía al hospital para recibir a una nueva practicante, ya que las anteriores solo coqueteaban conmigo en vez de hacer su trabajo. Gracias al cielo yo no contaba con el don de Edward de leer mentes, pero no era necesario para saber que era lo que pensaban de mí. Al fin de cuentas, siempre era lo mismo.

Así que me veía en la penosa situación de pedir el cambio de practicantes, siempre sin decir el verdadero motivo claro, no era de caballeros dejarlas en evidencia. Pero sabía que el doctor Phillips lo sospechaba. Ahora el me dejo claro (muy sutilmente) que con esta nueva practicante no tendría esos problemas.

Estaba a punto de llegar al hospital cuando Edward me hablo por teléfono

–Carlisle, puedes venir a la casa por favor, algo le pasa a Renesmee y necesitamos que la cheques

–De acuerdo, en un momento llego

Sin más di la vuelta y regrese a toda velocidad a la casa. Le hable a la enfermera Smith para que atendiera a la practicante, diciéndole que llegaría más tarde, bueno eso esperaba.

Renesmee era una semi vampira por lo cual debíamos tener más cuidado y mantener un chequeo continuo.

Pero al llegar a la casa y ver a Nessie (apodo que le había puesto Jacob) solo comprobé que el temor de Edward y Bella era por ser padres primerizos. Nessie había crecido cerca de 10 cm en un día y era por eso que estaban tan asustados. Tenía casi un año y parecía una niña de tres años. Pero para tranquilizar a mis hijos decidí no regresar al hospital, mañana me pondría al corriente.

–Hola Carlisle, ¿no vas a ir al hospital hoy? – me pregunto Alice

–No, mejor voy a vigilar a Nessie para que Edward y Bella estén tranquilos

–Pero ¿Qué tal que haya algo importante en el hospital hoy?

–No lo creo Alice, el turno de la noche siempre esta muy tranquilo

–Pero es q… – iba a decir algo, pero de repente se callo, entonces decidí preguntarle

–Alice ¿Qué me ocultas?

–Yo nada, lo que sea que tenga que pasar pasara– dijo y salió con sus aires de bailarina del despacho.

En verdad Alice a veces nos confundía.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez yo!_

_Decidi expresar mi amor hacia Carlisle y bueno, salio esto._

_Es corto pero bueno me gusto como quedo, espero les guste_

_L'S P_


	2. Chapter 2 Errores y curiosidades

**Una vez más aclaro, algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Megan, Derek y tal vez algún otro que aparezca + adelante son míos. La historia salió de mi revoltosa imaginación. **

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, les pido por favor que lean el aviso y algunas aclaraciones que se encuentran al final.**

**Y bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 2 Errores y curiosidades**

**Megan POV**

Todo el día había sido un fastidio. No había dormido bien, las clases estuvieron pesadas y por lo mismo no pude comer nada, como consecuencia me dolía el estomago y la cabeza, además no tuve tiempo de ir con Derek. Estaba segura que esto último era lo que me ponía de peor humor, porque tenía meses que no dormía del todo bien, las clases siempre tenían un punto de pesadez y después de la muerte de Derek no comí durante días y no me había muerto ¿cierto? El dolor de estomago y cabeza solo era algo extra.

Estacione mi camioneta en el lugar de siempre y camine hacia la entrada del hospital, donde pude ver que algunas practicantes y una que otra enfermera miraban en una dirección completamente absortas. Se veían realmente graciosas y me dio curiosidad saber que era lo que estaban viendo. Reconocí entre ellas a Caroline Adams, una chica que estaba conmigo en las prácticas y le pregunte

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué ven?

–Estamos viendo a ese bombón– gire mi cabeza hacia donde ella señalo y entendí porque estaban tan idas. Ahí parado se encontraba un doctor rubio y sumamente pálido, era alto y apuesto, tal vez demasiado apuesto, incluso podía decir que era modelo en vez de doctor. Estaba dándole indicaciones tranquilamente a la enfermera Smith, quien parecía un poco apenada y a pesar de la distancia, se podía apreciar su sonrojo.

– ¿Pueden dejar de mirar al pobre hombre como si fuera un pedazo de carne? – dije al verlas nuevamente. En verdad parecían una manada de leonas hambrientas que habían encontrado a su presa.

–¡ah! pero si se trata de la monja Megan– dijo Mandy Brown, la chica que había ofrecido sus servicios a casi todo el personal masculino del hospital, bueno ustedes entienden –¿Por qué no vas a rezarle a tu novio muerto y nos dejas en paz a las que si queremos disfrutar a los vivos? – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, bien eso fue un golpe bajo. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el doctor pasó junto a nosotros y todas pusieron su total atención a él.

–Buenas noches señoritas– dijo el doctor y contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, su tono fue un poco cortante aunque amable. En algún momento poso su mirada en mi y la amabilidad que expedía me tranquilizo. Eso era raro, al igual que el color dorado de sus ojos, pero tal vez solo eran las luces. Mire otra vez a las chicas y seguían perdidas en la figura de ese doctor. Yo un poco harta di la vuelta hacia los casilleros.

En verdad eran tan ridículas.

Después de cambiarme, me asome a los pasillos para comprobar que todas ya se hubieran ido, y efectivamente el pasillo se encontraba vacio. Camine buscando a la enfermera Smith y cuando la encontré, me indico que fuera hasta la oficina del doctor Cullen.

Llegue a la oficina y toque la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Gire la perilla y comprobé que estaba abierto, así que me metí. La oficina estaba sola.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y salir, pero decidí mejor sentarme en un sofá frente al escritorio y esperar que llegara el doctor Cullen y, mientras esperaba, me puse a curiosear un poco. La oficina no era muy grande y tenía la pinta de una oficina de director de universidad. La madera relucía y montones de libros adornaban los estantes. Se me hizo raro no encontrar fotografías de su familia o por lo menos de él, en cambio lo que si había era cuadros. Los tres que ahí se encontraban eran algo raros, pero aun así me gustaron. Ya había pasado un rato y el doctor no llegaba así que un poco enojada dije

– ¡Vaya! Aparte de todo, también es impuntual– dije a mi misma mostrando mi exasperación, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me espanto

–Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie– dijo el doctor al cual mis compañeras veían como algo comestible. De cerca se veía más joven aunque unas enormes ojeras adornaban sus ojos y pude comprobar que sus ojos en verdad eran dorados y no solo alucinación mía. Podría calcularle alrededor de unos treinta y cinco años. Él siguió mirándome con curiosidad y me pregunto – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estoy esperando al doctor Cullen, pero creo que la puntualidad no es uno de sus fuertes– dije aunque instantáneamente me golpee mentalmente por haberlo dicho ¿por qué le decía eso a un completo desconocido? Para tratar de corregir mi error le pregunte – ¿tu lo conoces? – una ligera sonrisa se instalo en sus labios y me contesto

–Un poco– se quedo pensando un poco y pregunto – ¿Por qué dices que es impuntual?

–mmm pues porque ayer tenía que verlo para que me diera indicaciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer y se tuvo que ir y al final ya no llego y ahora pues, no esta aquí– dije, otra vez mi gran boca. Después de un tiempo, el volvió a decir

–Creo que el doctor Cullen no te cae bien– no pregunto solo afirmó

–Bueno mmm yo, no realmente. No lo conozco y por eso no puedo decir si me cae bien o no, simplemente mis compañeras me tienen un poco harta con "el doctor Cullen esto" o "el doctor Cullen aquello", es probable que sea un buen tipo pero también es probable que sea el típico doctor que trata de seducir a enfermeras y practicantes por igual – yo no entendía porque le había dicho todo esto a él si yo ni siquiera hablaba con mis compañeros, pero él me inspiraba mmm no se tal vez ¿confianza?. Pero aunque fuera un desconocido, era doctor y podría decirle al doctor Cullen lo que había dicho de él y eso afectaría mi estancia en el hospital, entonces estaba a punto de decir algo para por lo menos restarle importancia a todo lo que había dicho cuando una enfermera apareció en la puerta de la oficina y dijo mirando al hombre frente a mi

– ¡oh! Doctor Cullen lo he estado buscando, lo necesitamos en urgencias.

¡¿Quéeeee? ¿Él es Carlisle Cullen? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¿Por qué a mi?

–Si señorita, ahora voy– dijo él mirándome fijamente. Cuando ella salió, el extendió su mano y con una ligera sonrisa naciendo en sus labios me dijo

–Hola, Carlisle Cullen mucho gusto.

Y creo que es conveniente decir que en ese momento lo único que quería era que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y me tragara enterita, pero también sabía que eso exactamente era lo que menos iba a suceder.

Carlisle POV

Estaba leyendo unos expedientes del hospital en casa, toda la mañana había pasado muy tranquila. Mire mi reloj y eran las 4 de la tarde. Salí de mi despacho para averiguar en donde se encontraban mis hijos, pero al parecer no había nadie en casa. Estaba a punto de regresar cuando Alice entro con su clásico andar de bailarina en la sala

– ¡Hola Carlisle! – me saludo efusivamente

–Hola Alice, ¿sabes en donde están todos?

–Si, ya sabes que yo se todo– dijo –Rosalie y Emmett salieron no se a donde y no creo que quiera saber– dijo haciendo cara de asco – Edward y Bella fueron a cazar, Jacob y Seth están en el patio con Nessie, Leah no se y Jasper y yo fuimos de compras, Nessie necesitaba ropa nueva, ¿hoy si vas a ir al hospital?

–Si Alice, de hecho ya me tengo que alistar para irme ¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

–Bueno yo solo quiero que seas feliz y se que cuando estas en el hospital lo eres, solo por eso– dijo demasiado rápido y añadió muy bajo –y más ahora.

–Alice, puedes decirme que pasa por favor

–No pasa nada, tu vete tranquilo al hospital papá, veras que todo estará bien ok– y sin más se dio la vuelta rumbo a su habitación.

…

Llegue al hospital quince minutos antes de la siete, por lo que busque a la enfermera Smith para que me pusiera al tanto de lo que había pasado ayer. Todo había estado tranquilo y los pocos casos que se presentaron los habían resuelto fácilmente y más gracias a la nueva practicante, la señorita Carter.

Mientras le daba indicaciones sobre lo que haríamos hoy, podía escuchar los murmullos de un grupo de enfermeras y practicantes que estaban en la entrada. Y el tema era yo y mi atractivo, eso me molestaba pero trataba de ignorarlo ya que no era del todo su culpa, mi condición de vampiro era lo que las atraía, pero evidentemente eso ellas no lo sabían.

Estábamos discutiendo los resultados de un paciente cuando una voz me hizo poner atención en la conversación de las chicas

– ¿Pueden dejar de mirar al pobre hombre como si fuera un pedazo de carne? – vaya esa chica era la excepción a todas ellas. No pude evitar reírme internamente por su ejemplo, ya que tendría que ser yo quien las mirara como comida.

– ¡ah! pero si se trata de la monja Megan ¿Por qué no vas a rezarle a tu novio muerto y nos dejas en paz a las que si queremos disfrutar a los vivos? – ¿Qué? Como se atrevía a hablarle así, además yo no estaba vivo del todo.

Después de darle las gracias a la enfermera Smith, camine en dirección a mi oficina, y para eso tenía que pasar por donde estaban reunidas las enfermeras y practicantes. Al llegar a ellas solo pronuncie un _buenas noches _y seguí mi camino, no sin antes mirar a la chica que me había comparado con comida. Era una chica linda, su cabello castaño estaba recogido y sus ojos cafés tenían cierto punto de curiosidad.

Continúe mi camino hasta la oficina, pero tenía que vigilar el progreso de un paciente así que salí rápidamente de ella. El progreso del paciente era favorable, pero no lo podía dar de alta todavía. Regrese a mi oficina ya que ahí tendría que encontrar a la nueva practicante. Cuando llegue a la puerta inmediatamente note un olor en el ambiente, alguien estaba adentro, y lo comprobé cuando escuche a alguien adentro decir

– ¡Vaya! Aparte de todo, también es impuntual

Me apresure a entrar y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la misma chica que momentos antes había tenido una discusión con su compañera.

–Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie– dije rápidamente y me di cuenta que ella me miraba escrutadoramente, así que añadí – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estoy esperando al doctor Cullen, pero creo que la puntualidad no es uno de sus fuertes– dijo ella, aunque al instante se tenso y su cara se transformo en una de terror, después de un momento se relajo un poco y dijo – ¿tu lo conoces?

Yo no pude evitar sonreir un poco y contrario a mi costumbre le conteste

–Un poco– me sorprendí el no haberle dicho que yo era el doctor Cullen, pero esta chica me provocaba una inmensa curiosidad así que le volví a preguntar – ¿Por qué dices que es impuntual?

–mmm pues porque ayer tenía que verlo para que me diera indicaciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer y se tuvo que ir y al final ya no llego y ahora pues, no esta aquí– y otra vez, puso cara de aflicción

–Creo que el doctor Cullen no te cae bien– afirme con un poco de sorpresa, ya que era la primera vez que pasaba algo así

–Bueno mmm yo, no realmente. No lo conozco y por eso no puedo decir si me cae bien o no, simplemente mis compañeras me tienen un poco harta con "el doctor Cullen esto" o "el doctor Cullen aquello", es probable que sea un buen tipo pero también es probable que sea el típico doctor que trata de seducir a enfermeras y practicantes por igual – vaya, eso era nuevo para mi, pero en lugar de sentirme ofendido, me daba mucha risa. Estaba a punto de decirle quien era yo cuando una enfermera apareció, adelantándose.

– ¡oh! Doctor Cullen lo he estado buscando, lo necesitamos en urgencias.

Yo seguía mirando a la señorita, que si no me equivocaba, se llamaba Megan Carter. La cara que había puesto cuando supo quien era yo no tenía precio.

–Si señorita, ahora voy– y para romper el momento incomodo, le ofrecí mi mano muy amablemente al mismo tiempo que le decía

–Hola, Carlisle Cullen mucho gusto.

Ella bajo su mirada a mi mano y después la regreso a mis ojos, pero tardo unos momentos en corresponderme el saludo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, me di cuenta que ella podría haber notado la frialdad de mi piel, pero cuando la mire, seguía con la cara de terror, entonces gire para salir de la oficina y hablando lo mas amablemente posible, le dije

–Vamos.

Ella asintió débilmente y camino rápidamente hacia la sala de urgencias. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos atendiendo a los pacientes, no hablo para nada y tampoco me miro, en verdad estaba avergonzada y así permaneció hasta que fue hora de volver a casa.

* * *

**_Otra vez lamento el retraso, tanto es esta historia como en la de Relaciones Equivocadas. Hace 2 semanas tuve un problema de salud que ahora me obliga a tomar reposo, pero tambien me tenía prohibido estar frente a la computadora. En fin, afortunadamente ya estoy bien._**

**_algo bueno es que antes de todo este problema ya tenía empezado este capitulo y una idea ya plasmada del siguiente, ásí como una nueva historia que esta rondando por mi mente. Prometo actualizar en los siguientes días ok._**

**_Bueno, muchas gracias por tomarse un momento para leer el fic, eso me hace muy feliz al igual que sus reviews, por eso espero que les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios. Se me esta haciendo un poco dificil escribir el POV de Carlisle, por eso seguire solo con el de Megan y solo si es necesario, escribire el de Carlisle. Ah por cierto, he pensado que sería interesante que aparezca Esme, pero me gustaría saber como les gustaria que ella actuara, como la Esme que todos conocemos, dulce y amorosa, o que sea un poco agresiva y posiblemente mala, aclaro que no ella no sera la villana de esta historia, pero si tendria un papel desicivo, por eso me gustaria saber su opinion para que tenga una idea de como actuará._**

**_Eso es todo por ahora, en verdad 1000 gracias!_**

**_L'SP_**


	3. Chapter 3  Un poco de recuerdos

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capitulo 3 Un poco de recuerdos**

**Megan POV**

– ¡Y le dije que era impuntual! ¡Y le di a entender en su cara que no lo soporto! Obviamente no sabía quien era él, pero aun así fue una estupidez de mi parte…– dije furiosa mirando su nombre –tu me conoces, sabes que soy de las personas que se guarda su opinión, pero no se… realmente no se que me paso que le solté todo– respire hondo dos veces y volví a hablar –desde entonces solo le he hablado lo estrictamente necesario y de eso ya son cuatro días. Aunque me sorprende que no me haya despedido ya, tal vez quiere torturarme, pero si así fuera ya lo hubiera hecho…

Seguí caminando de un lado al otro enfrente de su lapida desahogándome. Mucha gente que pasaba por ahí me miraba con lastima y con la evidente creencia de que estaba loca, pero poco me importaba. Por fin, después de cuatro días, había organizado mi tiempo para visitar a Derek. Y había estado casi una hora contándole mis problemas, empezando y terminando con el doctor Cullen.

Después de sacar toda mi frustración, le conté lo que había hecho hoy, que no era nada interesante. Solo había dormido hasta tarde (ya que era sábado y no tenía escuela) y después había escombrado el departamento, que parecía una zona de guerra por el desastre que era. Y decirle mis planes para mañana. Visitaría a mi abuelo, tenía muchas semanas de no verlo y en este momento necesitaba ver solo rostros familiares.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, y por lo mismo me sentía cansada. Dormía tarde pensando por que el Dr Cullen no había mencionado nada acerca de todo lo dicho por mi, pensaba que para este tiempo ya sería una mujer desempleada. Pero aunque lo esperaba, esto no paso. Yo hablaba lo estrictamente necesario con él. Todo era tan incomodo, que muchas veces pensé cambiarme otra vez de turno, pero después desechaba la idea, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Y después de pasar casi dos horas platicando con Derek, era tiempo de retomar mi rutina. Aunque mis deseos de ir al hospital eran casi nulos, tenía trabajo que hacer.

.

Llegue justo a tiempo, y curiosamente no estaba tan de mal humor, definitivamente el hecho de ir con Derek me hacia bien, aunque muchas personas lo vieran como enfermizo.

Pero de alguna manera el karma me cobraría mi perorata hacía Carlisle Cullen.

Al ser sábado, la sala de urgencias tenía mucha actividad y estaba atestada de gente. Eso solo significaba que tendría que ver todo el tiempo al doctor Cullen.

Accidentes de auto, adolescentes ebrios y peleas callejeras fue lo que más atendimos esa noche. Tenía intenciones de disculparme con el doctor Cullen desde que llegue al hospital, pero estuvimos tan ocupados que no había tenido un momento a solas con él, y esto en parte lo agradecía infinitamente. Pero eso no evitaba la incomodidad que sentía cerca de él.

Mientras curaba la herida en la ceja de un chico ebrio que se había peleado con otro por una chica, según lo que él balbuceaba, el doctor Cullen se acerco.

–Listo, creo que eso es todo– dije al chico

–Tiene algo para un corazón roto– pregunto casi sollozando

– ¿eh? Mmm yo… lo siento pero creo que no podre ayudarte con eso– dije

–Tal vez si me das un beso, logre olvidarla– dijo mirándome fijamente –eres muy bonita

Yo no pude evitar sonreírle porque era gracioso verlo así, pero poniéndome un poco seria, le dije

–mmm gracias pero creo que no es lo más ético, soy tu doctora– dije evitando reírme pero no imagine que el chico me tomara de la cintura y me plantara un beso. Totalmente en shock, intente empujarlo pero eso no fue necesario, porque alguien lo aparto de mi y más fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Carlisle Cullen sosteniendo al chico alejándolo de mi y diciendo

–Bueno amiguito, creo que ya estas mejor y puedo darte de alta, todavía hay gente en espera de ser atendida y la Doctora Carter no puede entretenerse contigo– aunque su voz sonaba calmada, pude distinguir un poco de enojo en su voz.

El doctor Cullen saco al chico de la sala mientras este me gritaba – ¡Hey hermosa, llámame!

Yo estaba todavía sorprendida y un poco sonrojada por todo, cuando una dulce voz me pregunto

– ¿esta bien? – yo gire mi cabeza para chocar cocar con los ojos dorados del doctor Cullen

–Si, bueno, esto fue muy embarazoso– dije y unas intensas ganas de desaparecer me atacaron

–Bueno, no se pueden controlar las hormonas adolescentes– dijo y yo solo me sentí más apenada de lo que ya estaba –creo que sería mejor seguir trabajando

–Si– dije caminando en dirección contraria

Pasada la media noche, me dio hambre y aprovechando que entrabamos un lapso de relativa paz, me dirigí a una maquinas de comida y compre un insípido sándwich. Nota mental, preparar un pequeño lunch para no morir de hambre.

Tome mi comida y me dirigí a la sala de practicantes a comer. Los doctores estaban en sus oficinas, las enfermeras tenían su estación, y como única practicante, solo estaría yo, mi sándwich y una botella de agua. Empecé a comer pero él sabor del sándwich me provoco nauseas, así que preferí morir de inanición que por intoxicación. Sin otra cosa más interesante que hacer, tome un libro que estaba leyendo y estaba tan metida en la trama que grite un poco cuando escuche un ruido.

Carlisle Cullen estaba cerca de mi y me miraba pidiendo disculpas

–Lo siento, no quise asustarla

–No hay problema, estaba tan metida en el libro que no puse atención a nada más

– ¿Y se puede saber que lee? – me pregunto con curiosidad

–Dracula – conteste como si nada

– ¿Y te parece interesante? – pregunto

–Pues si ¿que una chica se enamore de un vampiro? ¿y que ese vampiro sea el amor de su vida pasada? – él se quedo pensativo y frunció el seño, después me miro fijamente y me pregunto

– ¿No te importa que él sea un monstruo?

–Bueno, no puedo negar que es un poco raro amar a alguien así, pero en definitiva, eso solo se puede lograr por amor. El amor es el único sentimiento que conozco que permite a dos personas estar juntas por muy diferentes que sean– dije completamente segura, y un poco melancólica también al acordarme de Derek –Bueno si yo volviera a sentir algo tan fuerte, no me importaría que él fuese un vampiro– comente, pero al mirar de nuevo al doctor Cullen, vi que me miraba con un poco de asombro, y había algo más en sus ojos que no supe interpretar, pero que de repente me hizo perderme en ellos y olvidar todo lo demás, cuando sin querer, deje caer el libro y eso me saco del trance en el que me encontraba

–Yo… lo siento doctor Cullen, no se porque siempre termino diciendo cosas de más enfrente de usted– él me sonrió y yo añadí –de hecho, me quiero disculpar con usted por lo que le dije la otra vez, y le agradezco que no haya pedido que me echaran del hospital, que a decir verdad era lo menos que me merecía por todo lo que yo…

–Bueno– me interrumpió –debo aceptar que me sorprendió pero me agrado que fueras sincera, aunque sea erróneo todo lo que piensas y creo que la mejor solución a todo esto es olvidarlo y conocernos un poco ¿no te parece?

–Yo … bueno yo …– no sabía que decir, así que él simplemente levanto su mano y la extendió hacia mi

–Hola, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y creo que voy a ser tu jefe– me quede quieta y no sabía que hacer, pero al ver que el doctor Cullen esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, tome su mano sin dudar

–eh mucho gusto doctor Cullen, me llamo Megan Carter y voy a trabajar aquí– _que inteligente respuesta_ grito mi cabeza

–Y ya que vamos a trabajar un buen tiempo juntos, me gustaría que me llamaras Carlisle

–Bueno, en ese caso usted– él me miro con el seño fruncido– digo tú, puedes llamarme Megan

–De acuerdo Megan

–De acuerdo Carlisle

Y ambos sonreímos, para después ir a continuar trabajando.

Salí del hospital ya entrada la madrugada, y estaba muy agotada. Subí a mi camioneta y maneje lentamente hacia mi departamento. En un alto, mire por el retrovisor y vi un Mercedes negro, de seguro era alguien que salía de una fiesta. Llegue con un poco de esfuerzo a mi departamento por que me estaba cayendo de sueño, pero justo cuando me estacione, pude ver el mismo Mercedes estacionado a unos metros que yo. Sin darle importancia, baje y me adentre al edificio.

Abrí la puerta y fui directamente a mi habitación, me cepille rápidamente los dientes y puse la alarma de mi celular, me arroje a la cama y rápidamente entre en la oscuridad.

.

Estaba soñando con algo dorado cuando mi alarma comenzó a sonar, y aunque todavía tenía sueño, tenía que levantarme. Rápidamente me bañe y vestí, prepare una muda de ropa y salí disparada hacia la casa de mi abuelo. Durante el trayecto escuche música y cante a todo pulmón, estaba muy feliz y eso era algo raro.

Cuando llegue, entre silenciosamente por la cocina, sabía que Elinor estaría ya preparando él desayuno. Y efectivamente, ella estaba cantando alegremente junto a la estufa.

–Hola– dije mientras ella lanzaba un grito y brincaba un poco –perdón por asustarte

–¿Megan? – dijo un poco extrañada y después comenzó a reír mientras me abrazaba –mi niña que milagro, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has estado?

–Estoy bien, pero ya los quería ver y aquí estoy, ¡los extrañaba mucho! – dije toda emocionada

–Bueno, bueno, si quieres ve a ver a tu abuelo en lo que yo termino el desayuno si, no sabes lo contento que se va a poner, también te extraña.

–ok– y salí de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de mi abuelo.

Mientras subía las escaleras, me di cuenta que la casa no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual a cuando yo vivía aquí. La sala antigua que cuando era pequeña me parecía inmensa, el gran comedor donde muchas veces solo comíamos mi abuelo y yo, los cuadros en el mismo lugar, todo estaba igual, al igual que las emociones que me producía estar aquí.

Llegue al segundo piso y camine por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta. Toque pero nadie contesto, así que abri la puerta pero solo encontré una gran cama perfectamente acomodada.

Salí un poco desilusionada, pero al percatarme de la hora era obvio que mi abuelo ya no estaría ahí. Regrese por donde vine y no pude evitar detenerme en la habitación que había ocupado durante casi toda mi vida y todavía ocupaba cuando me quedaba en esta casa.

Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, algunas muñecas y osos de peluche perfectamente acomodados en un juguetero, fotos de mis amigos de la infancia y adolescencia, de mis padres, de mi abuelo, de Elinor y Justin. Inclusive todavía permanecía intacto el poster de los Backstreet boys que tenía detrás de la puerta.

Salí de ahí con un poco de nostalgia, pero camine apresuradamente en donde, estaba segura, se encontraba mi abuelo, su despacho. Entre tratando de no hacer ruido, pero como siempre, mi abuelo ya sabía que estaba ahí, a veces creía que mi abuelo tenía un super oído, porque a cualquiera podía asustar, menos a él

–Meg, ven a saludar a tu abuelo y no a intentar que le de un infarto– yo solo comencé a reír y me acerque para abrazarlo mientras él me daba un beso en la cabeza –como has estado pequeña, tenías tiempo de no venir, ¿todo bien en el hospital?

No me extraño que el abuelo supiera del hospital, porque él era muy amigo del doctor Phillips.

–Todo esta bien abuelo, fue un poco pesado el cambio de horario, pero ahora todo esta perfecto

–Y como te va con el nuevo doctor, ¿Cómo se llama?

–Carlisle Cullen

–Ah si el doctor Cullen, como te va con él

–Bien, es inteligente, simpático, amable y profesional y…– vaya, quien me escuchara diría que estoy hablando igual que todas las demás, bueno por lo menos yo no terminaba con el "y esta soltero" o "¿será casado?

–Me alegro, tenía muchas ganas de verte, te he extrañado mucho

–Yo también abuelo, y en verdad quería venir desde antes pero he estado ocupada, aunque te prometo que coy a venir más seguido.

–Te entiendo, era más fácil vernos en la otra casa, pero la verdad me gusta estar más aquí. Aquí siempre hay tranquilidad y eso es algo que a mis años, siempre se agradece

Nos vimos interrumpidos por el llamado a desayunar de Elinor.

Caminamos hacia la cocina donde la mesa ya estaba lista.

Cuando íbamos a comenzar, se escucharon gritos provenientes del patio y por la puerta entro un joven bien parecido, alto, un tanto musculoso pero aun así delgado, con el cabello color café claro, unos ojos color miel y el seño fruncido. Era Justin.

–Oigan, ¿de quien es esa camioneta de allá a…– se callo en cuanto me vio y en su cara se planto una gran sonrisa –¡La pequeña Meg a regresado a su hogar! – Y se acerco para despeinarme

– ¡Oye! yo también me alegro de verte, pero yo no te despeino

–Ah acaso venías peinada

– ¡Tonto!

– ¡Niña!

– ¡Justin, Megan! ¡Quieren calmarse! Vamos a desayunar como la gente decente– esa fue la voz de Elinor. Justin se sentó junto a mí y así comenzamos a desayunar, aunque de vez en cuando él y yo nos molestábamos.

Estas tres personas eran las que yo más quería en la vida, y siempre me sentía feliz junto a ellos. Elinor era la mamá de Justin y ellos dos estaban con mi abuelo después de que mi abuela Valery muriera. Ella fue un gran apoyo cuando mis padres murieron, en esa época yo solo tenía 4 años. Y a partir de ese momento, yo viví con mi abuelo, de todos modos no tenía más familia.

Vivimos un tiempo en la casa que tenía el abuelo en los suburbios de Seattle, pero a él siempre le gustaba más estar aquí, una casa donde casi siempre veníamos de vacaciones, a una hora del centro de Seattle. Y hace cerca de 6 meses se mudo definitivamente acá. Ahora que lo pensaba, Derek nunca conoció este lugar, siempre que visitamos a mi abuelo era en la otra casa.

Después de recoger y platicar un rato, Elinor nos pidió a Justin y a mi, ir al supermercado en Seattle por cosas para la comida, así que nos subimos en su camioneta y partimos hacia allá. Iba muy entretenida mirando por la ventanilla cuando Justin me pregunto

–¿Y que has hecho este tiempo?

–Nada interesante, escuela, hospital y cementerio, lo de siempre

–¿sigues visitando a Derek? ¿No piensas que es algo mmm enfermizo?

–No, puede que sea raro pero es algo que me hace bien

– Y ¿no hay algún pretendiente Megan?

–No, ni creo que lo haya

–¿Por qué? No estarías haciendo nada malo, ya paso un año desde la muerte de Derek, así que no veo cual es el problema

–Lo se, pero yo no estoy segura de querer nada con nadie, ese tipo de amor solo se siente una vez

–No estoy seguro

– ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes a alguna chica babeando por ti?

– ¡Oye, todas babean por mi! Pero no hay una que en verdad me guste, incluso e acompañado a tu abuelo a algunas reuniones, pero casi todas esas chicas son muy pesadas y superficiales

–Bueno, no te desesperes, yo creo que algún día encontraras a alguien

En ese momento llegamos al supermercado.

Aunque había cierta cantidad de personas, todo estaba tranquilo. Pero para terminar más rápido, Justin y yo decidimos separarnos. Rápidamente compre chocolate, fresas y un poco de uvas para decorar un pastel, y todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una lasaña. Estaba concentrada viendo que diferencia había entre un paquete de pasta y otro cuando alguien choco conmigo.

–oh discúlpame, no te vi– dijo una chica de cabello color chocolate, extremadamente pálida

–No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída– dije. Ella poso su mirada en lo que tenía en el carrito y me pregunto

–¿vas a tener una cena romántica? – pero antes de que contestara, un chico de cabello cobrizo y alborotado se acerco

–Bella, ya escogiste la pasta, oh lo siento ¿interrumpo?

–No solo– pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, una voz bastante familiar para mi les pregunto

–Bella, Edward ¿ya terminaron? – En ese momento, Carlise Cullen llego a donde estábamos y paso su mirada de ellos a mi –¿Megan?

–Buenas tardes doc– pero su mirada me hizo cambiar lo que iba a decir –Carlisle

–¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto

–¿De compras? – dije un poco como pregunta, ¿Qué más se podía hacer en un supermercado?. Note como el chico llamado Edward se reía un poco y después se aclaraba la garganta

–Oh lo siento, Megan déjame presentarte a mis hijo Edward y su esposa Bella

–Mucho gusto, Megan Carter– dije mientras les daba la mano. Ellos parecieron dudarlo un poco, pero al final respondieron a mi saludo. Me sorprendió que ambos tuvieran la piel fría, pero bueno, en esta época del año cualquiera tiene la piel fría. Otra cosa que note fue que los tres eran extremadamente pálidos y sus ojos eran de un color dorado, pero bueno, tal vez era cosa de familia, así como yo había sacado el cabello rizado de mi madre y los ojos de mi padre, además del lunar en el cuello de la abuela Valery y el carácter de mi abuelo. Edward volvió a reprimir una sonrisa cuando lo vi.

– ¿entonces Megan, tienes una cena romántica hoy? – pregunto de nuevo Bella. Note como Carlisle me miraba expectante y Edward y Bella con curiosidad. Estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz me pregunto

–¡Hey Megan! ¿Qué vino prefieres cariño, tinto o blanco?

Y en este momento, solo quería golpear el trasero de Justin, aunque no sabía muy bien porque.

* * *

**_Por equivocación, borré el capitulo, así que espero no sea diferente a como lo escribí!_**

**_L'S P_**


	4. Chapter 4 Familia

**Personajes de ****Twilight pertenecen a SM, los demás junto con la historia son míos.**

**Capitulo 4 Familia**

**Megan POV**

– ¡Hey Megan! ¿Qué vino prefieres cariño, tinto o blanco?

Justin se acerco a nosotros y vio a todos con recelo.

_Eres un idiota Justin_– fue lo que pensé en este momento –_este no es momento de fingir_

–Y quienes son tus amigos "cariño" – me pregunto mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada

–El es el doctor Carlisle Cullen, mi "jefe" – dije resaltando la ultima palabra – y ellos sus hijos Edward y Bella – luego me gire hacia Justin –Él es mi "amigo" Justin Harper– _que próximamente será asesinado de la forma más sádica que exista _– pensé y note que Edward volvía a reprimir una sonrisa. Yo me quede mirándolo y pensé –_vaya, es como si escuchara lo que pienso… naa no lo creo, esas son tonterías, demasiada imaginación Megan_– y comencé a reír mentalmente por mis pensamientos aunque él se puso un poco serio.

Como no teníamos nada más que comprar le dije

–Llévate los dos, a mi abuelo le gusta el tinto y a tu mamá el blanco– después me dirigí a la familia Cullen –bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, un placer conocerlos Bella y Edward y nos vemos mañana en el hospital Carlisle– y camine hacia la caja jalando a Justin, mientras escuche un leve_ Adiós_ de parte de los Cullen.

Cuando salimos de supermercado y fuimos a la camioneta le dije a Justin

– ¿Qué demonios pensabas para hacer eso?

– ¿Hacer qué?, el llamarte cariño – yo asentí –pues si no recuerdas, eso es algo que siempre hacemos cuando alguien incomodo quiere ligarnos– dijo él

–Ya lo se, pero Edward no quería ligarme, esta casado– casi le grite mientras subía a la camioneta

–Pues tal vez él no pero tu jefe si

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte furiosa –por Dios, es mi jefe, y también esta casado, creo.

–Eso no importa, él te miraba raro, diferente– decía mientras encendía el motor

–Oh Dios, ahora resulta que eres un experto en miradas

–Bueno ya no importa… lo que no entiendo es porque te molesto tanto que lo hiciera, inclusive cuando hicimos lo mismo el día que conociste a Derek no te pusiste como fiera– dijo. Como no pude dar una buena razón para justificar mi momento de furia, decidí mirar por la ventana, solo para encontrarme con el trió Cullen que metían sus compras en un Jeep enorme y después ellos se subían al mismo para salir del supermercado.

º

Toda la tarde fue de total armonía, y yo estaba tranquila como hacia mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Comimos delicioso, vimos algunas películas y por la noche me quede a dormir en mi antigua habitación. Pero lo más importante, mis pensamientos no se vieron inundados por nada referente al apellido Cullen.

El pequeño rastro de luz solar que se colaba por mi ventana me despertó. Tenía que apurarme si quería llegar a tiempo a mis clases, así que me bañe y ves en tiempo record y baje las escaleras corriendo.

–Megan, ven a desayunar– me grito Elinor. Yo rápidamente me senté en la mesa y comí los deliciosos hot cakes que había preparado. Cuando termine, salí volando hacia el baño para cepillarme los dientes y fui a despedirme de mi abuelo.

–Abuelo, tengo que irme, vendré el próximo fin de semana sin falta– dije muy apresurada

–Megan, necesito que vengas mañana, tengo un asunto que discutir contigo y mientras más rápido lo dejemos en claro, mejor

–De acuerdo, vendré mañana, ahora me voy porque ya estoy retrasada

–Muy bien cariño, cuídate por favor

–Tu también abuelo– y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Antes de salir, Elinor me dio varios almuerzos para el día, le agradecí y me despedí de ella y Justin, quien solo me pidió que tuviera cuidado.

º

Las clases no habían tenido nada de especial, pero no tuve tiempo de ir al cementerio, así que fui directamente al hospital.

Todo estaba tranquilo, siendo lunes no había muchas cosas por hacer, pero si pude notar que Carlisle estaba un poco serio. No quise darle importancia ni buscar razones para ello, así que me dedique a mi trabajo lo más concentrada que pude.

Alrededor de las 12:30, la sala de urgencias estaba muerta, bueno no había actividad alguna. Así que fui por un café y me dispuse a leer un poco. Una vez más estaba leyendo Dracula, así que me volví a asustar cuando Carlisle apareció con un café en la mano y se sentó enfrente de mí.

–Lamento asustarte

–Creo que se ha vuelto costumbre entre nosotros ¿no? – y no pude evitar reírme

–Si tienes razón– contesto él. No supe que más decir, hasta que me acorde de que mañana tendría que ir con el abuelo y este sería un buen momento par pedirle permiso de llegar más tarde.

–Carlisle ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunte sintiéndome tonta de repente, todavía se me hacia extraño hablarle de tu

–Dime– dijo mirándome atentamente

–mmm veras, mi abuelo quiere arreglar algunos asuntos conmigo y quería pedirte que me permitieras llegar un poco más tarde mañana para solucionarlos– dije

– ¿Qué tan tarde sería?

–Probablemente solo hora y media

–De acuerdo

–Gracias– y nuevamente no supe que más decir, hasta que él me pregunto

– ¿Pasaste una agradable velada ayer?

–Si, siempre estar con mi familia me hace bien

–Tienes razón, estar con las personas que amas es lo mejor, como tu novio Justin– dijo en un susurro, pero que entendí perfectamente y casi al instante quise tener a Justin enfrente y golpearlo hasta cansarme

–Eh no, Justin no es mi novio, solo es parte de la familia

–Ah– dijo y su expresión se suavizo un poco – ¿tienes mucha familia? – me pregunto

–En realidad no, solo somos mi abuelo, Elinor, Justin y yo. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 4 años y no tengo hermanos, además ellos eran hijos únicos, así que ni primos ni tíos.

–Lo lamento

–No hay problema, fue hace mucho tiempo

– ¿Y Justin entonces que es de ti? – pregunto curioso

–Bueno él es como mi primo. Elinor, su mamá, comenzó a trabajar con mi abuelo cuando mi abuela murió, y como su esposo había fallecido también y era muy amigo de mi abuelo, él la ayudo dándole casa y trabajo, pero nunca los trato como simples trabajadores, ellos siempre han sido de la familia– dije –Elinor siempre ha sido como mi madre y Justin siempre me ha cuidado como mi hermano

EL me miraba con atención pero parecía que no estaba entendiendo algo.

–Pero su comportamiento ayer fue diferente– dijo

–ah eso lo hace para alejar a posibles pretendientes incómodos de mi y creo que malinterpreto a tu hijo ayer, pensó que quería conquistarme–reí un poco pero al recordar lo que Justin dijo acerca de Carlisle, no pude evitar sonrojarme –a veces es demasiado sobre protector y más desde que Derek– pero no termine la frase. Con nadie había hablado de Derek después de su muerte y no era Carlisle precisamente con quien quería comenzar a hacerlo. Él pareció interpretar mi silencio y no dijo nada más y para no quedar en otro incomodo silencio, decidí cambiar de tema

– ¿Y Edward es tu único hijo?

–No, tengo cuatro hijos más

–Vaya– dije evidentemente sorprendida – y ¿como se llaman?

–Bueno ellos son Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper

– ¿y cuantos años tienen? ¿Supongo que todos son más pequeños que Edward?

–No realmente, Alice tiene la misma edad de Edward y Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett son un año más grandes– ante mi evidente confusión, rápidamente dijo –todos ellos son adoptados. Veras, mi esposa no pudo tener hijos y por eso decidimos adoptar a Emmett, Edward y Alice, Jasper y Rosalie son sobrinos de Esme, pero quedaron huérfanos y también los adoptamos.

–Wow– fue lo único decente que pude decir, aunque una cosa se grabo en mi memoria, Esme era el nombre de su esposa –tienes una familia grande en comparación con la mía

–Si, y todavía nos falta Renesmee

– ¿Renesmee?

–Si, mi nieta, ella es hija de Edward y Bella

– ¡Oh! Hasta tienes una nieta… Nunca imagine que ellos ya fueran padres, se ven muy jóvenes

–Lo son, pero se aman y creo que eso es lo que importa

–Si, cuando dos personas se aman, no existe nada más– dije muy bajito, porque todo esto del amor, relaciones, familia y demás solo me hicieron recordar a Derek y el futuro que planeábamos juntos, haciendo que la melancolía regresara a mi. Pero una calidez me embargo al momento de alzar mi cabeza y posar mi mirada en el oro liquido que eran los ojos de Carlisle, era algo extraño estar tan cómoda con alguien que no fuera de mi familia.

º

Después de nuestra platica, nos dispusimos a trabajar, pero como no había mucho que hacer, salí del hospital a las 3:30 de la madrugada.

Al momento de subir a mi camioneta, no pude evitar mirar en todas direcciones, ya que tenía una sensación de ser observada, algo realmente ilógico a esa hora de la madrugada. Pero esa sensación no me abandono en todo el trayecto y mucho menos cuando llegue a mi casa.

Pero en cuanto entre a la casa y me acosté en mi cama, todo se esfumo de mi mente y lo único que recordé antes de caer profundamente dormida fueron unos ojos dorados que me miraban con ternura.

* * *

**_Listo otro capitulo, y para ser sincera no me gusto del todo como quedo. En fin tratare que el siguiente sea mejor, espero subirlo lo más rapido posible!_**

**_Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, ya saben que eso me motiva y me ayuda a escribir pronto los capitulos jejeje_**

**_Bueno les dejo la invitación para que lean mis otros fics: Relaciones equivocadas y Mitologías, este ultimo es nuevo!_**

**_Sin más por el momento AdIoS!_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**

**_L'SP_**


	5. Chapter 5 Los accidentes ocurren

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de SM... Megan, su familia y lo relacionado a ella es mío.**

**Capitulo 5 Los accidentes ocurren**

**Megan POV**

El semáforo se puso en rojo y me detuve. Acomode mis gafas para el sol y no pude evitar mirarme al espejo. Era un esplendido día, porque a diferencia de las últimas semanas, hoy en Seattle había sol. Y así había sido durante toda la semana.

Y, a causa de esta inusitada visita solar, la cantidad de familias en calles y parques públicos era mayor. Así que a mi querido abuelo y a Elinor se les había ocurrido hacer un día de campo familiar en el bosque cercano a casa.

No puedo negar que estaba un tanto nerviosa de ver a mi abuelo. Y esto era simplemente porque la última vez que lo había visto, las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien.

**Flashback**

_Mi abuelo, Justin y yo habíamos ido a las oficinas de su abogado, en el centro de Seattle. Yo estaba de mal humor porque estas oficinas no me agradaban nada, simplemente porque después de la muerte de mis padres, tuve que venir mucho con abuelo aquí para arreglar los asuntos pendientes de ellos, y entre ellos, mi adopción por parte de Benjamin Forest, mi abuelo._

_Y durante este mismo tiempo tuve que soportar las condolencias y miradas de lastima de todos los abogados del buffet, secretarias y demás... por Dios, solo tenía cuatro años pero esas miradas no las podía soportar._

– _¿Que hacemos aquí?_

–_Estamos aquí para asegurarme que cuando sea momento de irme, las cosas estén arregladas para todos_

– _¿Irte? ¿Tienes planeado viajar y no me habías dicho nada?_–_ dije un poco dolida. Si bien no tenía que saber todo acerca de mi abuelo, un viaje si me lo podía informar ¿no? Justin me miraba con incredulidad y mi abuelo me respondió como si todavía tuviera cinco años_

–¿_en verdad quieres que te responda a eso?_–_ yo los mire confundida y cuando entendí el punto, me quede callada, por la vergüenza de mi despiste momentáneo y por el intenso vacio que se instalo en mi pecho de solo pensar que mi abuelo me dejara sola._

_No supe muy bien que cara puse para que Justin se acercara a mi y pasara su brazo por mis hombros, quizá tratando de darme un poco de apoyo, el sabía perfectamente como odiaba el lugar y los asuntos legales, sobre todo después de la muerte de mis padres y de Derek._

–_Buenos días Collins_

–_Buenos días Sr Forest, señorita Carter, señor Harper_–_ Justin y yo simplemente asentimos_

– _¿Los papeles están listos?_–_ pregunto mi abuelo_

–_Si señor, en un momento los traerán_– _dijo el abogado, después se dirigió a mi _–_Señorita Carter ¿como ha estado? tiene mucho tiempo que no la veía_

–_Me encuentro bien gracias_–_ en ese momento, un joven entro al despacho dejando unos papeles frente al señor Collins. Tenía que ser alguien nuevo, ya que afortunada o desafortunadamente yo conocía a todos los abogados del buffet. Tal vez la interrogación estaba plasmada en mi cara ya que el señor Collins aclaro_

–_El es mi hijo Landon, hijo ella es la señorita Carter, nieta del señor Forest y bueno, al señor Harper ya lo conoce_–_ dijo con amabilidad. Landon me sonrió y me ofreció su mano_

–_Landon Collins, un placer conocerla_– _yo le respondí el saludo dándole mi mano, pero lo que me tomo totalmente desprevenida fue que se llevara mi mano a la boca y depositara un suave beso. Trate que no se notara mi aturdimiento y que saliera mi voz lo más tranquila posible_

–_Encantada_

–_Bueno Sr Forest, aquí están los papeles, solo se necesita la firma de los presentes y todo quedara listo_

–_De acuerdo_

_Después de que mi abuelo los leyera, nos indicaron que los firmáramos. Solo que yo me opuse a firmar algo antes de leerlo._

–_Megan, ¿desconfías de tu abuelo?_–_ dijo mirándome _

–_No, pero te conozco y se que a veces se te meten ideas locas en la cabeza_

–_Vamos pequeña, solo son cosas de rutina, no es nada fuera de lo común, además si no te apresuras, perderás más tiempo_–_ eso era un golpe bajo, mi abuelo sabía perfectamente sobre la manía que tenía con el tiempo y lo utilizaba en mi contra, además no podía llegar más tarde al hospital, Carlisle podría molestarse. Asentí, me acerque y firme, pero en la ultima pagina pude leer "Directora del hospital Central de Seattle"_

_En un instante vi todo rojo y rápidamente grite_

– _¿que? no puedes hacerme esto abuelo_

– _¿Hacer que?_–_ pregunto inocentemente_

–_Esto_–_ dije señalando a los papeles _–_sabes perfectamente que lo único que quiero es practicar la medicina tranquilamente, no me gusta nada de lo administrativo_–_ estaba furiosa y mi abuelo lo noto, se giro a Justin, quien salió de la oficina y le dijo a ambos Collins, cuya presencia yo había ignorado_

– _¿Pueden darnos unos minutos a solas?_–_ ellos asintieron y salieron por la misma puerta donde momentos antes había salido Justin. Una vez que nos vimos solos le dije_

– _¿y bien?_

–_Megan, sabes perfectamente que ese iba a ser tu lugar en un futuro_

–_si pero confiaba en que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo para el puesto_

– _¿Alguien mejor que mi nieta?_–_ me pregunto incrédulo mi abuelo _–_¿quien me ha demostrado ser perfectamente capaz de lidiar con las cosas difíciles?_

–_Abuelo yo..._–_ pero me interrumpió_

–_Además contaras con la ayuda de Justin, ya lo sabes_

– _¿Y si me niego?_–_ pregunte tratando de que cambiara de opinión_

– _¡Ese es tu destino y lo tienes que aceptar si o si!_–_ al parecer también mi abuelo ya estaba enojad, pero yo lo estaba aún más_

– _¡Es mi vida!_–_ grite _–_y el hecho de que seas mi abuelo no significa que la puedas manejar a tu antojo_

– _¿Cual vida Megan? Pareces autómata haciendo lo mismo todos los días_–_ yo lo mire _–_Si no estas en el hospital, estas en el cementerio. Se que la muerte de Derek te destrozo, pero no puedes seguir viviendo solo de su recuerdo, hija tu si estas viva y debes continuar_–_ yo no podía creer que mi abuelo me dijera esto_

–_tu no entiendes_–_ dije con voz débil_

–_por supuesto que si, yo he perdido lo mismo que tu, y mírame, seguí mi camino_–_ dijo _–_como me gustaría que te enamoraras otra vez, te casaras y tuvieras hijos como debe ser_–_ para este momento, yo había comenzado a llorar, recordando la sospecha que tuve de estar embarazada justo antes de que me avisaran que Derek estaba muerto._

–_Debí haber impedido tu relación con ese joven, siempre me pareció que algún día te lastimaría_– _el enojo volvió a mi y me levante_

–_ok, si esa es tu opinión, adiós_–_ y salí dando un portazo, hacia el elevador._

**Fin flashback**

Eso había sido hace dos semanas y yo me sentía fatal por no hablar con mi abuelo. Pero me habían sorprendido los pensamientos del abuelo hacia Derek, yo sabía que a Elinor le caía bien, Justin no lo soportaba y a veces entre los dos los comentarios sarcásticos abundaban, pero nunca me imagine que mi abuelo pensara que Derek me lastimaría.

Estacione la camioneta, baje y compre unas flores.

Camine por el cementerio y me detuve en la lapida tan conocida y al mismo tiempo tan odiada por mi, y no pude evitar leer una vez más

_Derek Taylor_

_Amado hijo, novio y amigo_

–En estos momentos es cuando me haces más falta, lo sabías– dije mirando la lapida y me percate que había unas rosas blancas ahí –y tu madre sigue pensando que tus flores favoritas son las rosas cuando en verdad son los jazmines– así que quite las rosas y deposite el pequeño ramo de jazmines que llevaba mientras un recuerdo llegaba a mi

–_me encantan los tulipanes_–_ dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón y Derek me abrazaba_

–_y a mi los jazmines _

– _¿Jazmines? creí que eran las rosas_–_ dije confundida_

–_Así era hasta que te conocí_–_ dijo sonriendo_

– _¿Y yo que tengo que ver?_–_ pregunte_

–_Simple, tu hueles a jazmines, así que decidí que son mis favoritos_–_ dijo mientras me comenzaba a besar el cuello, haciéndome sonreír..._

Solté un suspiro contenido y hable –he tratado de hablar con el abuelo, pero ha habido tanta actividad en el hospital que no he tenido tiempo, incluso he sentido que exploto pero gracias a Carlisle, no ha sido así– me calle un segundo y continúe –él siempre sabe que decir para hacerme sentir mejor– solté una risita y le dije –creo que lo nombrare mi tranquilizante personal- comencé a reír más fuerte por mi broma, pero al instante me calle –que tonterías estoy diciendo, es mi jefe por Dios... bueno es tiempo de irme a ver al abuelo y a los demás, nos vemos mañana... te amo.

Me levante y una vez más, me sentí observada. "si Justin estuviera aquí, diría que soy una tonta" pensé y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

.

– ¡Megan! que bueno que viniste– grito Elinor en cuanto estacione la camioneta en el lugar escogido para el día de campo –Justin, ayúdale a Meg con sus cosas.

Justin se acerco a mi, me sonrió y dijo

– ¿como estas?

–Cansada pero bien– respondí, era imposible que le ocultara algo a Justin –¿y tu?

–No han sido las mejores semanas, pero estoy bien

– ¿Porque? bueno aparte de lo obvio– dije sabiendo como les afectaba a Elinor y a él mis discusiones con el abuelo

–Termine con Claudia, y discutí con Collins– Claudia era su pareja desde hace tres semanas, y veía que el sentimiento era fuerte en Justin

–Lo siento mucho– dije lo más correcto en estos casos

–no tienes porque, a ella le interesa más su carrera que formar una familia, y podría haberla apoyado, pero ella dejo claro que no quería tener hijos hasta dentro de muchos años, pero nada me garantiza que con el tiempo ella los quiera tener– dijo

–Lo se, y también se cuanto deseas tener hijos– dije yo un tanto melancólica –que ironía ¿no?, tu deseas hijos y yo no ¿no tendría que ser al revés?– Justin me miro y dijo

– ¿Desde cuando tu no quieres tener hijos?– me pregunto

– ¿Desde que la persona que sería su padre murió?– dije más como una obvia pregunta

– ¿Y no haz pensado que puede existir alguien que pueda cumplir ese papel incluyendo el de esposo y amante?– me pregunto

–Aunque existiera, yo no me enamorare otra vez, ya di mi corazón una vez y no lo he recuperado, así que ni hablar

– ¿Por qué eres tan terca?– Justin pregunto enojado

–Cambiemos de tema quieres, ahora dime ¿por qué discutiste con Collins? y ¿de cual Collins me hablas?

–Del niño mimado de Landon, él cretino me hizo todo un interrogatorio sobre mi relación contigo para después pedirme tu teléfono, cosa que evidentemente no hice, él es poca cosa para ti– no pude evitar reírme y le dije

–Y así quieres que encuentre a mi segundo "príncipe azul"– y comencé a reírme más –si te la pasas espantando a todos mis pretendientes

–Solo cuido de ti y tus intereses para cuando llegue el indicado– dijo muy seguro de si mismo y con orgullo en la voz

Iba a replicar, pero vi a mi abuelo y no pude evitar entristecerme... Justin lo noto y me dijo

–Ve a hablar con él, ambos están sufriendo y se necesitan– yo asentí y camine hacia él. Estaba sentado cerca de un pequeño lago que se encontraba en el lugar.

– ¿me puedo sentar?

–Claro pequeña– dijo. Me senté y un incomodo silencio se estableció entre nosotros, y yo no sabía que decir para romperlo. Después de un rato, me decidí a romperlo pidiéndole perdón

–Abuelo, lo siento mucho, no debí gritarte ni hacer lo que hice

–No Meg, perdóname tu a mi por decir cosas que te lastimaron, debí ser sincero contigo desde hace tiempo y decirte lo que pensaba de ese muchacho y contarte mis planes para el hospital

–Si, pienso lo mismo– dije con una sonrisita –entonces sigue en pie lo de la dirección

–Si, mi amor– dijo mientras me abrazaba –pero velo de esta manera, así podrás poner en su lugar a todos los imbéciles de la junta directiva, y podrás ayudar a mucha gente

–Tienes razón abue– dije y comenzó a reír y después dijo

–Lo se, siempre la tengo– yo reí con él y le dije

–Te quiero mucho abuelo, nunca me dejes sola

–Yo también pequeña, y hare lo imposible por que siempre estés con tu familia, ahora a comer– dijo y se levanto

–Ve, en un momento te alcanzo– dije y mi abuelo desapareció. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y pequeñas lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas. Como odiaba llorar, y mucho más que la gente me viera hacerlo.

Mi estomago comenzó a hacer sonidos raros, recordándome que tenía que comer, así que seque mis mejillas, me levante y cuando iba a dar un paso, mi pie se atoro con una rama. Trate de zafarlo pero choque con algo y caí. Inmediatamente sentí el golpe en mi cabeza y un dolor increíble se instalo en mi pierna, casi al mismo tiempo liquido caliente empezó a resbalar por mi rostro.

Pude vislumbrar una silueta brillante, como si estuviera cubierta con trocitos de espejo, avanzar hacia mí y escuche una risa por demás macabra para después desaparecer.

Trate de moverme, al ver que no salían sonidos de mi boca, pero una vez más, otra silueta brillante se acerco a mi, esta vez un poco más grande que la anterior y yo por reflejo, comencé a moverme más. Justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, voces se empezaron a escuchar mientras una familiar voz me decía

–tranquila, estarás bien– y todo se volvió negro.

Carlisle POV

Toda la semana el sol había mostrado todo su esplendor, y aunque a los humanos les alegraba en demasía, a algunos de nosotros nos incomodaba e incluso nos molestaba. Este era el caso de Alice, quien se quejaba por no tener la oportunidad de ir de compras mientras el sol estuviera presente.

Caso contrario el de Bella, quien quería aprovechar para salir en familia al primer día de campo de Renesmee, algo que frustro un poco más a Alice, ya que argumentaba que no teníamos atuendos adecuados para estar entre pasto y ella no podría comprarlos.

Aun así entre Rosalie, Bella y Jasper lograron calmar su mal humor y más cuando tuvo una visión sobre el día de campo y que los soleados días terminarían pronto.

Por mi parte, no había tenido dificultades, ya que al tener el horario nocturno, no me tuve que preocupar en inventar excusas, pero sabía que eso terminaría ya que estaban planeando cambiar los horarios nuevamente.

Y me alegraba que pudiera conservar a mi equipo de trabajo, incluyendo a los practicantes, es decir, a Megan.

Ella se había convertido en una especie de amiga, y me alegraba que en mi condición de vampiro, pudiera convivir estrechamente con una humana. Aunque Rosalie me recordaba en todo momento las posibles consecuencias de tal amistad, tanto para ella, como para nosotros, ya que mi familia también se vería involucrada, y teniendo ya un historial con los Vulturis...

Y sabía muy bien que Bella y Alice pensaban que entre Megan y yo había algo más que una amistad, por la propia experiencia de Bella con Edward, pero eso era imposible, ya que, aunque Esme no estuviera conmigo, sabía que mi corazón le pertenecía a ella.

Aunque no puedo negar que Megan me despertaba mucha curiosidad porque siempre hacía o decía algo que me sorprendía, y me gustaba descubrir que reacción tendría en tal o cual situación... pero eso no era estarse enamorando ¿cierto?

Así que, decidí alejarme un poco de ella, para evitar posibles confusiones de su parte, ya que aunque yo no quisiera, la mayoría de enfermeras, practicantes e inclusive algunas doctoras, me veían con potencial para marido, pero una vez más Megan me sorprendía cuando me daba cuenta que ella era la única que solo me veía como amigo, y pensar en eso me causaba diversas sensaciones.

Yo conocía la razón a eso, y no precisamente porque ella me lo hubiera dicho, sino porque alguna de las enfermeras me lo habían contado... Ella seguía enamorada de su prometido.

Y debo aceptar que su historia era muy triste... según lo que ellas me habían dicho, él murió una semana antes de casarse en un accidente automovilístico justo a dos calles de la casa de Megan. Después, ella había vuelto a la rutina diaria, lo único que había cambiado eran sus visitas diarias al cementerio.

Y aunque había tratado de alejarme un poco de ella, no podía evitar decirle algunas palabras de apoyo, ya que a veces parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, sobre todo hace dos semanas en que parecía estar muy mal.

_El día estaba muy aburrido, sobre todo sin las interesantes pláticas con Megan, quien me había pedido permiso para llegar más tarde por asuntos con su abuelo._

_Fui a mi oficina por unos papeles y cuando me dirigía hacia urgencias, pude ver a Megan, se veía pálida, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos e hinchados y parecía distraída._

_Me acerque y le dije_

– _¿todo esta bien Megan?_

–_La verdad no, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse_–_ dijo dándome una sonrisa vacía_

–_Pues espero, sea lo que sea, que se solucione pronto_–_ dije _–_sabes que cuentas conmigo_–_ y lo siguiente me sorprendió. Ella se acerco y me abrazo, mientras comenzaba a llorar... y aunque sorprendido al principio, después le correspondí al abrazo, y un calor cómodo se instalo en mi pecho._

_Entre sollozos pudo explicarme que había discutido con su abuelo y se sentía muy mal por eso, ya que era la única familia que le quedaba, aunque las razones no me las dijo, se veía que sufría._

_Trate de animarla y decirle que solo tenía que hablar con su abuelo y se arreglaría todo, pero desafortunadamente esos días tuvimos mucho trabajo y cada vez que la veía, ella parecía ausente, lo que me daba a entender que las cosas todavía no se solucionaban._

–Carlisle, estamos listos– me dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones

–Perfecto, porque si no Alice, se pondrá a gritar en cualquier momento– dije yo con una sonrisa

–Te escuche Carlisle– me grito Alice

Terminamos de meter las cosas al Jeep de Emmett y al auto de Bella, y nos distribuimos, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Seth irían en el jeep, mientras que Edward, Bella, Jacob, Leah, Renesmee y yo en la camioneta de Bella.

Antes de abordar los autos, Rosalie dijo

– ¿En verdad tenemos que llevarlos a ellos?– señalando a los licántropos

–Vamos Rose, la enana quiere que Jacob vaya, por lo tanto ellos igual– dijo Emmett –ellos ahora son familia– mientras Rosalie solo bufaba

–Calma rubia, que a mi tampoco me apetece pasar tiempo contigo– dijo Jacob

–Eres un idiota– dijo Leah

–Estamos de acuerdo– dijo Rosalie y ambas comenzaron a reír, aunque de momento se callaron y comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada, como siempre

–Bueno, si ya terminaron de discutir, vámonos– dije yo

.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos todas las cosas y Nessie empezó a jugar con Jacob mientras las chicas acomodaban todo.

Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a luchar entre ellos, al igual que Seth y Edward. Leah dijo que daría una vuelta y se transformo, para después internarse en el bosque.

Después que todos jugáramos un rato con Nessie, Emmett, Edward y Bella fueron a cazar, mientras Alice y Jasper paseaban. Rosalie y Jacob discutían sobre quien le daría de comer a Nessie… y Seth se acerco a mi, mientras leía

–hola doc, ¿Qué hace?

–Leía- dije, mientras él cambiaba su expresión y decía

–Lo siento, lo interrumpí– yo lo mire con diversión y le dije

–No te preocupes ¿necesitabas algo?

–No, solo quería platicar– dijo y se quedo pensando un momento, para luego decir –sabe, hay un pequeño lago en esa parte del bosque, y ahí estaba una chica linda– yo sonreí

– ¡en verdad! ¿Y como lo sabes?

–Pues, como Edward y Bella se fueron a cazar, y no me aburre ver discutir a Jake y a la chica rubia, fui a alcanzar a mi hermana y ahí lo encontré

–vaya, y ¿averiguaste quien era la chica linda? – dije más por cortesía que por verdadero interés

–Pues una señora la llamo Megan, pero cuando iba a investigar más, algo me distrajo– El interés aumento en cuanto escuche ese nombre, pero era imposible que fuera la misma, muchas mujeres se podían llamar Megan ¿cierto?

– ¿Y que fue eso?

–Un olor asqueroso como el de ustedes– yo lo mire y el rápidamente aclaro –no se ofenda doc, pero aunque ustedes sean buena onda, apestan

–Lo se– dije, pero pensando en eso – lo más probable es que alguno de los chicos haya estado cerca

–no lo se, pero tal vez es así– dijo dudoso. Cuando iba a hablar otra vez, Alice llego corriendo y me dijo

–Carlisle, Edward te necesita con urgencia

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunte a una Alice alterada

–No lo se, simplemente me llamo que fuéramos

–Entonces vamos– dije –Rosalie, Jacob, cuiden a Renesmee y por favor ya no discutan.

Comenzamos a correr y me di cuenta que íbamos llegando al lago que momentos antes me había mencionado.

Cuando llegamos, el olor a sangre golpeo mi nariz, mientras veía el cuerpo de una joven cerca del lago, con sangre saliéndole en la cabeza y la pierna. Edward y otro joven trataban de ayudarla pero no sabían si moverla o no. Bella y Emmett estaban ahí, pero a bastante distancia para no oler la sangre, junto a otras dos personas.

Afortunadamente las nubes habían aparecido ocultando el sol, de lo contrario Edward no se hubiera acercado a ayudarlos, y nosotros tampoco.

Pero al ver de quien se trataba fue un gran impacto.

– ¡Megan! – grite y corrí en su dirección. Cuando me acerque, constate que estaba inconsciente, y sintiendo la presencia de mis hijos, limpie la sangre con un poco de agua, mientras le cubría la herida.

–Edward, traigan el auto, tenemos que llevarla a la casa– dije, él asintió y se fue junto con Emmett y Bella.

Después de un momento ellos llegaron con la camioneta e iba a subir a Megan cuando el joven que se encontraba ahí se acerco

– ¿A donde va a llevarla?– cuando lo mire bien, vi que era Justin

–A mi casa, ahí tengo todo lo necesario para curarla

– ¿Porque no la llevamos al hospital?– dijo la señora, quien supuse era la mamá de Justin

–Créame que sería lo primero que haría pero necesito parar la hemorragia y en casa tengo todo lo necesario, además esta muy cerca de aquí– dije tratando de convencerlos

–De acuerdo, entonces yo los acompaño, Ben, mamá, vayan a la casa, yo les avisaré cualquier cambio

–Por supuesto que no Justin, es mi nieta y mi responsabilidad– así que él era el abuelo de Megan. Para no perder tiempo, les dije

–Si quieren, mi hijo Edward puede llevarlos a la casa, y Justin puede venir conmigo

–De acuerdo, pero hay que darnos prisa– repuso el señor

–Edward– dije mirándolo. Él asintió y le dije mentalmente –"Danos un momento, necesitamos preparar a Rosalie y Nessie, sobretodo a Rosalie"– él asintió de nuevo, mientras Justin y yo subíamos a Megan.

Me gire a Bella y le dije de forma que solo nosotros podíamos escuchar –ve junto con Alice y Jasper y preparen todo, dile a Jacob que se quede con Nessie, y que Emmett se vaya con Rose, después los buscaremos, dense prisa por favor– ella asintió y se marcho junto con Jasper y Alice.

Cuando llegamos, rápidamente la trasladamos a una habitación donde tenía todo mi equipo medico. Rápidamente limpie la herida que tenía en la sien, le di unas puntadas y la vende, para después hacer lo mismo con la pierna, afortunadamente la hemorragia se había detenido y no era necesaria una transfusión.

Cuando hube terminado, salí a hablar con Justin, y por lo que había escuchado, su mamá y el abuelo de Megan ya habían llegado.

– ¿Como esta mi nieta?

–Afortunadamente no es nada grave, aunque si necesitó puntos, pero con reposo se recuperara pronto

–Que buena noticia– dijo y me miro atentamente –así que usted es el doctor Cullen– yo asentí mientras le ofrecía mi mano –dígame simplemente Carlisle por favor– a lo que él sonrió y me dio la mano

–Un placer, yo soy Benjamin Forest, el abuelo...

–De Megan, lo se

–Bueno ella es Elinor Harper y supongo que ya conoce a Justin

–Si, ya tuve el placer de conocerlo– dije y ahora fue mi turno de presentar a parte de mi familia –ellos son algunos de mis hijos, Edward, Isabella y Alice

–Bien, Carlisle, ahora que es lo que sigue

–Simplemente esperar a que despierte

–De acuerdo, así que si no le molesta, nos quedaremos hasta que lo haga–dijo Benjamin y asentí, ya Nessie había salido con Jacob, Leah y Seth, mientras que Rosalie había ido a cazar con Emmett, pero estaba casi seguro que estaría realmente furiosa.

–Por supuesto que no es molestia– dije y le dije a Alice– Porque no los llevas a la sala, mientras Bella, puedes preparar algún bocadillo

–Si– dijeron las dos. Afortunadamente, el hecho que se convirtiera en vampira, no cambio el buen sazón de Bella, y era de gran ayuda si tenías a tres licántropos y una semi vampira en casa.

Mire a la familia de Megan salir junto con las chicas, mientras Edward se quedaba conmigo, entré una vez más para mirar a Megan, quien parecía dormir profundamente.

–La quieres mucho ¿verdad?– la pregunta de Edward me tomo por sorpresa

–Si– y mi respuesta me sorprendió más –no me gustaría que nada malo le pase, es una muy buena amiga

–¿Seguro que lo único que sientes por ella es amistad?– eso me hizo pensar mucho y respondí

–No lo se– dije, tratando de ser sincero –solo se que es alguien muy especial para mi

–Vi como la mirabas, y puedo decir que es parecido a como yo veo a Bella– dijo y salió del cuarto

Llevaba ya algunos días preguntándome que sentía verdaderamente por ella, y solo puedo decir que verla así, herida y frágil me dolió como no pensé _volver_ a sentir por una humana... debo reconocer que Megan despertó mi curiosidad desde el primer momento, y poco a poco fui desarrollando un cariño especial por ella, ¿pero acaso yo la amaba?

Me quede mirándola fijamente y no pude evitar tocar la piel de su mejilla, en este momento un poco pálida por el accidente, y el calor inundo mis dedos al contacto con su piel. Ella en verdad era hermosa.

Todavía mantenía mis dedos descansando en su mejilla cuando comenzó a moverse. Retire mi mano y ella soltó un pequeño gemido mientras tratada de moverse más

–No te muevas Megan, te puede doler– le dije y ella abrió los ojos confundida mientras me decía

– ¿Carlisle?– volteo hacia todos lados y volvió a preguntar – ¿en donde estoy?

* * *

_**Nuevo capitulo y nuevo año... y también nuevo cuatrimestre u.u!**_

_**Si ya entre a la escuela y a decir verdad estuvo aburrido el día, pero los siguientes si estarán pesados mmmm pero afortunadamente ya tengo la posibilidad de escribir en la escuela, por lo que ahora si puedo actualizar más seguido. El problema sería que será cada historia por semana... en fin si puedo serán las tres cada semana, espero porque tengo una profa fan de las tareas y ya amenazo con dejar varias, además mis papás se encargaron de mantenerme ocupada los sábados con un curso de compu... que hasta el momento ha resultado aburrido xq esas cosas ya las sé! **_

_**Pero tengo que aprovechar que las ideas están fluyendo con rapidez y es genial! **_

_**En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**_

_**BiEnvEnidaS laS ChiCas nuEvaS y biEnvEnidoS loS rEviEwS!**_

_**L'SP**_


	6. Chapter 6 Él no está aquí

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de SM... Megan y su familia son míos al igual que la historia.**

* * *

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capitulo 6 El no está aquí**

**Megan POV**

Aunque la oscuridad reinaba a mí alrededor, sentía dolor, un constante dolor. Sin embargo, una risa siniestra dominaba todo y lo único que lograba era que mi pánico se disparara. Definitivamente debía salir de aquí.

Comencé a moverme, desesperada por salir de donde quiera que estuviera, y sentí algo frío en mi rostro. A pesar que la oscuridad me daba miedo, al sentir ese toque frío, el miedo se esfumo y me sentí completamente tranquila. Deseando saber de dónde provenía, incremente mis movimientos y sentí como el frío también se movía, por lo que el miedo regreso. Quise gritar, pero parecía como si mi voz se hubiera esfumado

–No te muevas Megan, te puede doler– una hermosa voz trataba de tranquilizarme, pero al recordar a la única persona portadora de una voz así, mis ojos se abrieron del impacto. No podía ser él.

– ¿Carlisle?– trate de enfocar mi visión y enfrente de mi se encontraba Carlisle Cullen. La luz procedente del foco hacía que se viera como un dios en un cuarto parecido a los del hospital… pero ¡si yo estaba cerca de un bosque! – ¿En dónde estoy?

– En mi casa– respondió desganado –te caíste cerca del lago

–Pero ¿Cómo me encontraste? – mi garganta estaba seca, así que mi voz salió con dificultad

–Al parecer, coincidimos en los lugares para descansar– dijo y una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios –así que cuando tu abuelo y Justin pidieron ayuda, fuimos rápidamente y te ayudamos

– ¿y ellos dónde están? Y tu familia ¿no están molestos por la intrusión? –quise levantarme pero con el movimiento todo comenzó a girar. Carlisle me tomo del brazo y dijo

–Con cuidado Megan, te golpeaste la cabeza– traté de asimilar lo que me decía, pero mi concentración se hallaba en su fría mano que tocaba mi brazo provocándome ligeros escalofríos pero para nada desagradables. Al parecer, el siguió mi mirada ya que retiro su mano con delicadeza – ellos están en la cocina, y no te preocupes por mi familia, ellos entienden

– ¿qué me paso? – pregunté

–Te caíste por la pendiente del rio– contestó Carlisle –tienes una herida en la pierna y otra en la cabeza, pero vas a estar bien, no te fracturaste nada

–De acuerdo– no supe que más decirle, hasta que la imagen de mi familia llegó –Carlisle ¿podría ver a mi abuelo?

–Si, en un momento les pediré que vengan, primero quiero decirte algo– yo asentí y el prosiguió –tendrás que descansar por lo menos una semana para que curen bien tus heridas

–No creo que sea para tanto– dije un poco sería, ya que creía que una semana era mucho tiempo

–Creo que es el tiempo conveniente– siguió diciendo Carlisle

–y yo digo que no, vamos ni siquiera me duele– insistí yo

–eso lo dices por el medicamente que te di, pero en cuanto se pase el efecto, no querrás levantarte de tu cama– dijo él

–No me conoces, así que no sabes cuanta resistencia al dolor tengo– dije ya un tanto enojada, aunque al ver el gesto de algo parecido a la tristeza que puso Carlisle me hizo querer morderme la lengua por hablar de más. Él recompuso rápidamente su expresión y dijo

–Tienes razón, aún así te lo recomiendo como tu doctor y te lo ordeno como tu jefe, así que en esta semana sólo te quiero ver en el hospital para algún chequeo, de acuerdo

–Está bien– dije refunfuñando como niña pequeña

–Bueno, ahora voy por tu abuelo– yo asentí y el salió.

Minutos después, mi abuelo, Elinor y Justin entraron a la habitación donde me encontraba.

– ¿te sientes bien hija? –preguntó Elinor

–Sí, Eli no te preocupes– contesté

–Bueno doctor, ahora ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir? –preguntó mi abuelo

–le he recomendado a Megan que descanse toda esta semana y eso aunado al medicamento y a una buena alimentación, estoy seguro que se recuperará pronto– en este momento por alguna razón odie el tono profesional de Carlisle, y no tanto por lo que me obligó a hacer, sino porque era demasiado frío y formal, nada que ver con el Carlisle atento y dulce que yo conocía, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que lo extrañaba.

–Bueno doctor, si eso es lo único, creo que sería conveniente que nos fuéramos, Justin, lleva a Megan a la camioneta por favor– Justin se acerco para cargarme, pero yo lo detuve

–No es necesario abuelo, puedo caminar–dije un poco más enojada

–Megan, deja de comportarte como una niña y permite que Justin te lleve a la camioneta, no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar– el tono de mi abuelo no aceptaba replicas, pero yo no necesitaba ayuda, sola podía

–Simplemente digo que puedo caminar– mientras decía esto me levante del sillón y me sostuve fuertemente de este ante el mareo, pero no demostré a nadie mi incomodidad y seguí caminado hasta salir del cuarto. Podía escuchar refunfuñar a mi abuelo y a Justin decir –tan terca como siempre.

Cuando llegue a la sala, vi que ahí se encontraban Bella y Edward, acompañados de una chica pequeña, delgada y con cabello negro, corto y graciosamente peinado, no pude evitar imaginármela como una pequeña hada

–Hola chicos– dije –me da gusto verlos, lástima que haya tenido que ser por algo así

–No te preocupes Megan, que bueno que no fue nada grave– dijo Edward con una sonrisa

– ¿No se van a quedar a cenar? – Pregunto la chica y rápidamente dijo –hola soy Alice Cullen– se acerco a mi y yo pensé que me daría la mano, pero me sorprendí bastante cuando se abalanzo hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo –papá me ha hablado mucho de ti Megan– sentí mis mejillas enrojecer pero un escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí un poco de dolor en mi pierna y un pequeño gemido lastimero salió de mis labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que nadie se diera cuenta

–Alice, ¿podrías soltar a Megan? – la imponente voz de Carlisle sonó en la sala y me sobresaltó un poquito– la puedes lastimar– cuando me separe de ella, pude ver como sus labios se movieron rápidamente como si estuviera hablando, pero no escuche ningún sonido salir de ellos.

Alice me soltó y le dije –Un placer Alice, lamentablemente no podemos quedarnos– mi voz salió un poco lastimosa por el dolor y me aclare la garganta –de verdad un placer conocerte y volver a verlos y muchas gracias– traté de moverme pero la pierna me empezó a punzar, al igual que la cabeza.

Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y dormir, así que volví a hablar –lamento mucho si arruiné su paseo– camine un poco pero por el dolor me detuve –en verdad lo siento –dije pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, unos brazos me tomaron de la espalda y las piernas y nos comenzamos a mover hacia la puerta. Por el frío que sentí logre identificar a la persona que me ayudaba

–Carlisle ¿puedes bajarme? – dije enojada –ya dije q…– pero no pude terminar ya que lo vi a la cara y me interrumpió

–Que puedes tú sola, ya lo escuche, pero te duele y si sigues haciendo esfuerzos, los puntos se pueden abrir– yo solo bufe, pero antes de que Carlisle me dejara en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, sentí la presión de algo frio en la parte lastimada de mi cabeza y un descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo para después quedar totalmente relajada

En cuanto estuve sentada lo mire y dije –Gracias – y le sonreí, aunque muy en el fondo quería volver a sentirlo junto a mi

–De nada– me devolvió la sonrisa y se inclino para abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, después dijo –te veo en tres días de acuerdo– pude sentir su respiración en mi cara y fui consciente de la cercanía de nuestros rostros, así que no pude evitar mirar sus labios y me pregunte, en un momento de locura, si podría acercarme y besarlo… la medicina para el dolor no era buena para mí.

Sólo salí de mi trance cuando escuche voces y ruidos, Carlisle se alejo rápidamente pero sin dejar de sonreír y yo cerré los ojos, para evitar seguir pensando locuras. Al parecer me quedé dormida, porque cuando desperté, ya era un nuevo día y me encontraba en mi habitación de la casa de mi abuelo.

Los siguientes días estuve enclaustrada en la cama, con la constante vigilancia de Elinor. Ni siquiera me habían permitido pararme así que ni hablar de ir a mi departamento. Pero ya habían pasado los tres días de reposo y tendría que ir con Carlisle. Además necesitaba ir a checar que todo estuviera en orden tanto en mi departamento como con Derek.

– ¿Estás segura que te quieres ir? – me preguntó el abuelo –pienso que primero deberías consultarlo con el doctor Cullen

–Necesito volver a hacer mis cosas abuelo, además sé que estoy bien porque, por si no te acuerdas, yo también soy doctora– _o casi_, pensé

–Entonces Justin ¿puedes llevarla a su cita con el médico? – le pidió Elinor a Justin

–Preferiría que primero me llevaras al departamento y después al doctor– repuse yo

–Muy bien– dijo Justin

Así que terminando de desayunar nos fuimos directamente a mi departamento. Cuando salí de él aquel día no me imaginaba que tendría un accidente así que estaba un poco sucio. Quería hacer un poco de limpieza pero sabía que Justin no me dejaría. Afortunadamente para mí, el abuelo le hablo para recordarle que tenía una cita con el señor Collins, así que se despidió de mí y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Me cambié de ropa y metí la ropa sucia a la lavadora, escombré mi cuarto y la cocina, lave los trastes sucios y terminé todo antes de tiempo.

Justo ahí recordé que mi camioneta se encontraba en la casa del abuelo, pero no importaba, simplemente tenía que pedir un taxi.

Cuando éste llegó, le pedí que me llevara al cementerio. Compre unas flores y nuevamente hice el tan conocido recorrido hasta la tumba de Derek. Al llegar, me enfurecí al ver que las flores que le había colocado hace tres días estaban destrozadas junto a la lapida. Tal vez Margareth vino y como siempre, las arruinó como hace con cualquier cosa referente a mi y a Derek.

–Hay veces que en verdad odio a tu madre– le dije a Derek mientras tomaba las flores destruidas y marchitas y las tiraba al bote de basura más cercano –y juro que hubo veces en que me enfurecí contigo por aceptar siempre las cosas que decía de mi y nunca defenderme– deje las nuevas sobre la lapida –por Dios, era tu prometida, o como tu decías, era tu mujer y siempre le decías si a lo que tu madre dijera– suspiré reprimiendo las lagrimas que querían salir –¡rayos! ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto justo ahora? ¿Qué sentido tiene si tú no lo vas a escuchar? ¡tú no estás aquí! ¡tú me dejaste sola!

Y en ese momento, una ráfaga de aire me hizo mirar a un árbol cercano donde las hojas se movían salvajemente, y si era sincera, me asuste. Así que tomé mis cosas y mirando la lapida dije

–lo siento Derek, hoy no estoy muy bien, te a…– en ese momento unos ojos dorados aparecieron en mi mente y solté rápidamente– amo

Salí del cementerio y me detuve en una esquina a esperar un taxi para llegar al hospital. Mientras esperaba sentí una pequeña gota de agua caer por mi mejilla _¡oh Dios!_ Pensé, _por favor que no llueva, por favor _empecé a rogar mentalmente pero como si justo hubiera pedido lo contrario, una fina lluvia comenzó a caer mojándome entera en unos pocos minutos.

Por fin un taxi apareció y el conductor solo me miro con mala cara al ver que estaba empapada y probablemente mojaría su asiento. No le di importancia y casi le grite que me llevara al hospital. Durante el trayecto, cerré los ojos y las palabras que dije en el cementerio dieron vueltas en mi cabeza, y una vez más reprimí las ganas de llorar. Además la lluvia no ayudaba con mi tristeza y mi melancolía.

Cuando llegué, había muchas personas en la entrada de urgencias resguardándose de la lluvia. Entre rápidamente, y al verme, la enfermera Smith solo me miro con preocupación mientras me señalaba el reloj

–Llega tarde señorita Carter, su cita era a las 3–

¡Rayos! Ya eran las 5:45, lo que me faltaba. Había olvidado completamente que hace dos días habíamos cambiado de horario, ahora estábamos en la mañana.

–Lo siento pero es que no tengo mi camioneta y ningún taxi pasaba, además me entretuve con otras cosas

–Bueno, vaya rápido porque el doctor Cullen la está esperando

Trate de caminar lo más rápido posible hasta el consultorio de Carlisle, y en cuanto entré, posó su mirada en mi, primero con sorpresa y después con preocupación, y no era para menos, con mi ropa tan mojada por la lluvia, el cabello hecho un desastre y seguramente con los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

Baje la mirada porque sentí mucha vergüenza por mi aspecto y la inmaculada belleza de Carlisle no ayudaba. Nunca había reparado en el contraste entre él y yo, y en este momento era abrumante ser consciente de ello.

– ¿Qué te pasó Megan? –Carlisle se levanto rápidamente y se detuvo delante de mi, tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia el sillón junto a su escritorio

–Mientras esperaba un taxi afuera del cementerio, la lluvia comenzó y no pude evitar mojarme– conteste en voz baja

– ¿No te trajo Justin?

–Tuvo una emergencia y mi camioneta se quedó con mi abuelo

–Ya veo– dijo mientras parecía recordar algo y sonrió –espérame mientras traigo algo de ropa para que te cambies ok, si no te quitas esa ropa mojada te puedes enfermar– yo asentí y el salió

Espere unos minutos mientras él regresaba y fui consciente de mis temblores a causa del frío, así que comencé a quitarme la sudadera y mis Converce, él entró y me miró

–Aquí tienes, puedes usar el baño para cambiarte– me dio una bolsa y me apresuré a entrar al baño. Fue un poco difícil quitarme la ropa porque mis temblores eran cada vez más violentos, y justo cuando llegué hasta mi ropa interior, vi que esta también se encontraba mojada. Recordé que en mi casillero tenía un poco de ropa para cuando no tenía tiempo de llegar a bañarme a casa e ir a clases, así que con toda la pena del mundo abrí ligeramente la puerta y llamé a Carlisle

– ¿Puedes ir a mi casillero por un poco de ropa interior? – le pedí en cuanto lo vi

–eh… sí en un minuto vuelvo– cerré la puerta y escuche como la de afuera también se cerraba. Pasaron apenas unos segundo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y después unos golpes en la puerta del baño, volví a abrirla un poco

–Esto fue lo único que encontré– dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y me daba una prenda que reconocí como mis pantys de moñitos morados. Con la cara completamente caliente y he de suponer, con toda la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas, dije

–Gracias– y cerré de nuevo la puerta. Termine de cambiarme y tuve que ponerme la sofisticada blusa sin sostén, el otro estaba completamente mojado, así que me puse el suéter para taparme y salí del baño. Me senté en el sillón otra vez y Carlisle me dio un té para que entrara en calor.

–tómatelo, todavía estas temblando– asentí y tomé el té en pequeños sorbitos, sentí que poco a poco se iba el frío de mi cuerpo, pero el frío de mi corazón no desaparecía. Carlisle tuvo que darse cuenta porque sentía su mirada fija en mi y me pregunto

– ¿Qué te paso? Estas muy callada y puedo asegurarte que tú no eres así– soltó una risita y añadió –por lo menos no conmigo

–Hoy no ha sido mi día– dije en voz baja –y la lluvia solo ha empeorado mi estado de humor– Carlisle me miraba y sin decir nada, me insto a continuar –fui a ver a Derek y las flores que le puse estaban arruinadas, eso disparo mi mal humor y comencé a gritar furiosa en contra de la madre de Derek– suspiré cansada y dije – ¿acaso puedo ser más patética? – me sobresalte un poco al sentir su mano tomar la mía y darle un apretón, pero no retire mi mano y él tampoco –cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, me sentí completamente estúpida, gritándole a la nada como desquiciada y dándome cuenta que me encontraba sola, y me dolió entender que él nunca va a volver – la otra mano de Carlisle se fue a mi rostro y delicadamente quito las lagrimas que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, caían por mis mejillas

–Tú no estás sola– dijo con voz contenida –tienes un abuelo que te adora, al igual que Elinor y Justin, y bueno si de algo sirve, me tienes a mi– dijo suavemente –me considero tu amigo y los amigos se apoyan– sonrió un poco, pero parecía que trataba de decir algo más. En ese momento todas las barreras que había impuesto alrededor de mi corazón cayeron y sin más, abrace a Carlisle con todas mis fuerzas mientras grandes sollozos salían de mi garganta.

Nunca había llorado tanto, ni siquiera después de la muerte de Derek, ya que durante días había permanecido en shock, estaba ausente y nada me interesaba. Fue hasta después que mi familia hablo conmigo, pude salir de mi estado catatónico.

Poco a poco deje de llorar, pero no me quería separar de Carlisle, era tranquilizante estar entre sus brazos, y no quería perder la sensación de seguridad y amor que tenía en estos momentos. Pero recordé que aunque él era mi amigo, todavía era mi jefe y estábamos en su consultorio, en el hospital y supuestamente en una consulta y si alguien llegaba a entrar, podría suponer muchas cosas en la posición en que nos encontrábamos, así que con dificultad me separe de él y al instante me sentí vacía de nuevo.

Mirarlo sólo empeoro las cosas. Sus ojos parecían tener una batalla entre la felicidad y la tristeza, cosa que me hizo preguntarme qué pasaba por su mente. Me asuste mucho al pensar que mis patéticas acciones le hubieran hecho replantearse mi amistad, porque nadie quiere ser amigo de una chica loca que le grita a su novio muerto y que parte de su vida la pasa en un cementerio.

– ¿Puedes revisarme por favor? – le pedí, ya que mientras más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido podía irme. Él me miro y la batalla fue ganada por la tristeza, misma que se instalo permanentemente en sus ojos, y yo quise golpearme por ser tan estúpida y solo crearle problemas a los demás.

–De acuerdo, siéntate en la camilla– me levante lentamente y camine hacia la camilla, después me recordé que me revisaría el muslo, así que me desabroché el pantalón y lo baje, quedándome en ropa interior. Carlisle se detuvo en cuanto me vio, pero continuó como si nada y me reviso rápidamente

–Está muy bien, sigue con los mismos cuidados y cuando creas conveniente te los puedes quitar, ya debes saber cómo hacerlo– su actitud de doctor sabelotodo y desagradable me desconcertó para después hacerme enfurecer –las banditas de la cara te las puedo quitar ahora, así tendrás que venir hasta el lunes, te puedes tomar todos estos días

–No creo que sea necesario, mañana mismo me puedo quitar los puntos y el jueves estaré aquí–dije lo más fríamente que pude

–Ya te dije que necesitas reposo, así que no te quiero ver por aquí hasta el lunes– me miro a los ojos y no tenían ninguna emoción – ya puedes subirte el pantalón– esta vez no me sonroje, y si lo hice fue por el sentimiento de ira que me impulsaba a golpear a Carlisle. Sólo él me hacía quererlo abrazar y al minuto después quererlo golpear

–Si no me quieres ver, simple– dije entre dientes –enciérrate en tu oficina y te aseguro que así no me veras para nada– baje de la camilla, subí mi pantalón y salí de la oficina dando un portazo.

Camine sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que me tope con el baño de mujeres. Entré y me fui resbalando hasta que mi trasero y mis piernas golpearon el suelo y ahí me quedé, no supe por cuanto tiempo, simplemente pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Carlisle, lo que le grité a Derek y sobre lo patética que era mi vida.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de volver a ser la que era antes, alegre, optimista, y alguien que creía en el amor. Y eso no lo iba a conseguir sentada aquí, sola en un baño. Así que me levante y salí rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento.

Camine, casi corrí por los pasillos, teniendo la necesidad de respirar aire fresco, aún cuando afuera todavía llovía. Salí sin despedirme de las enfermeras y me detuve en las puertas, sorprendida ante la oscuridad que ahora dominaba el cielo, no quería mojarme de nuevo y además tendría que esperar un taxi.

Me acerque a una banca cercana y me senté a esperar que pasara mi transporte, y mi mirada se paseo por el imponente hospital, los jardines alrededor y el estacionamiento, ahora casi sin autos, así como por el vacio vestíbulo.

Debo de reconocer que de noche y visto desde afuera, el hospital es un lugar un poco tenebroso.

Me di por vencida a los 25 minutos que ningún taxi paso. Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la parada del autobús, ya no me importó si me mojaba de nuevo, ya que la lluvia no había dejado de caer, en verdad el clima estaba de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo.

Sólo habré caminando unos cuantos pasos cuando un auto negro (un Mercedes de hecho) se detuvo junto de mi. El conductor bajo la ventanilla y la voz de Carlisle salió del interior

–Megan, ¿sube por favor? Te llevo a tu casa– me detuve completamente pero no sabía qué hacer, no podía rechazar una oferta de transporte cálido y cómodo, pero no sabía que pasaría en el trayecto de 20 minutos encerrada en un pequeño espacio junto a Carlisle. La lluvia golpeaba contra mi cabeza y mi espalda y Carlisle volvió a hablar –si sigues mojándote en verdad enfermaras e irás a trabajar hasta dentro de otra semana–

Y así, sin dudarlo, abrí la puerta, me subí y rápidamente abroche el cinturón. Sólo minutos después recordé que estaba empapada (de nuevo) y mojaría el asiento, pero no me importó, eso sería mi pequeña venganza contra él. Estuvimos callados cerca de 10 minutos, sólo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y el ruido característico del motor reinaban en el auto. Y aunque estuve buscando como loca algún tema impersonal no se me ocurrió nada. Hasta que las gotas que golpeaban la ventana me dieron una idea

–Que mala suerte que el sol se haya ido ¿verdad? – me atreví a mirar a Carlisle y su mirada me hizo reír –¿Qué pasa?

–No puedo creer que hables de la lluvia– dijo y se puso a reír también

– ¿Qué? – dije inocentemente –para algunas personas es una tragedia que llueva

–Lo sé, de hecho conozco a alguien así– su hermosa sonrisa todavía se encontraba en sus labios

–Lo ves, así que no insinúes que hablo del clima porque es un tema fácil e impersonal

–Yo no estoy insinuando nada, tú eres la que lo menciono– dijo divertido

–No sé de qué me hablas– dije y así nos volvimos a sumir en un silencio que se convertiría en incomodo si no encontraba algo que decir, así que volví a pensar frenéticamente pero una vez más nada se me ocurría. Hasta que observé mis manos y mi mirada fue recorriendo mis piernas y después mis brazos lo que me hizo preguntarle

– ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa para mí?– Carlisle me miró

–Alice– dijo como si fuera la respuesta a todo y como no añadió nada más, añadí

– ¿acaso tienes ropa de mujer para tus conquistas? ¿E involucras a tu hija en eso? Eso es algo que no creía de usted doctor Cullen– y aunque lo dije de broma, eso me hizo sentir un poco de dolor… no eso no era cierto, tal vez era que la gripa estaba comenzando a entrar en mi cuerpo

– No y no– dijo – y antes de que preguntes, te diré que eso es algo que te contaré otro día, porque por hoy ya llegamos– ante su anuncio, miré por la ventana y confirme que nos encontrábamos enfrente de mi edificio

–Tienes razón, entonces en ese caso, nos vemos después– desabroche el cinturón y me giré e iba a abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Carlisle tomo mi brazo y me detuvo

–Espera Megan– me giré lentamente hacia él y lo mire

– ¿Si Carlisle?

–Yo… bueno yo…– su cara de fastidio me dio risa, una que logre suprimir y me despertó la curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza –yo sólo quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento, te ofrecí mi amistad y lo primero que hago es ofenderte, de verdad lo siento–

–No tienes nada de que disculparte, yo fui la que empezó, y si te soy sincera, tu abrazo me hizo mucho bien, pero tuve que separarme porque si alguien entraba, podía imaginarse cosas que no eran, y no quería dar explicaciones– su rostro volvió a brillar por la felicidad y tomo mis manos entre las suyas

–En ese caso, tengo que advertirte sobre mis cambios de humor, y pedirte que me tengas mucha paciencia– dijo

–no es nada que no pueda hacer, en cambio tú tendrás que soportar mis locuras y el hecho que no pueda dejar de hablar de alguien que ya no está aquí– suspire y seguí –estoy prácticamente estancada en el pasado y es algo que ya no me gusta, no sé qué ha pasado para darme cuenta de eso pero quiero volver a vivir

– ¿significa que estás dispuesta a volverte a enamorar? – pregunto y aunque no me lo había planteado, ese tema era algo que tenía que analizar con cuidado

–no lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que quiero ser la misma chica alegre y divertida que era antes, el amor es algo que no puedo subestimar, ya una vez amé con toda mi alma y las cosas no salieron como quise, así que prefiero tomarlo con calma, un fracaso más y mi corazón no lo soportaría, la última vez casi…– deje la frase inconclusa al ser consciente de la realidad –no lo logré

–Te entiendo– dijo mirándome con una intensidad que me hizo estremecer mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las mías –pero sea lo que sea que pase, yo estoy aquí y lo estaré todo el tiempo que tú lo quieras– sólo sonreí y le dije

–Gracias– y sin pensarlo, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. Abrí la puerta y salí rápidamente y empecé a correr hasta que me detuve en el ascensor.

Lo primero que hice en cuanto llegue a casa fue darme un baño, el cual devolvió el calor a mi cuerpo y después de cambiarme, telefoneé a casa de mi abuelo. Obviamente él se quejo porque no regresé, pero en estos momentos tenía muchas cosas que pensar y eso sólo lo podría lograr en mi casa.

Después de tomar un rico café, me fui directamente a mi cama. E inevitablemente los hechos del día inundaron mi mente. Pero las palabras que se clavaron a fuego en mi memoria fueron las últimas palabras de Carlisle, mi jefe y ahora mi amigo: _yo estoy aquí y lo estaré todo el tiempo que tú lo quieras…_

Sólo me faltaba descubrir cuento sería ese tiempo, pero muy dentro de mí, algo me dijo que lo querría para siempre.

* * *

_**Hola chicas! Bueno si también hay chicos que leen esto… Hola a ustedes también!**_

_**Debo y quiero agradecerles por ser pacientes conmigo, vaya hasta creo que merecen un altar jajaja. Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena. Si soy sincera, Derek no iba a ser el tema principal de este capítulo, pero creo que tenía que poner algo más acerca de su noviazgo con Megan… además Carlisle es tan lindo, que el próximo capítulo será un Carlisle POV sobre este.**_

_**Sólo estoy esperando ajustar de nuevo mis horarios y ya tendré un calendario de actualizaciones… así que estén pendientes.**_

_**Una vez más les doy las gracias por su apoyo incondicional y para las que les interese saber, la "Semana de las lenguas" fue todo un éxito, así que por ese lado todo está bien.**_

_**Y sin otro comentario que agregar, me voy a seguir con mis otras historias =)!**_

_**L'S P**_


	7. Chapter 7 Pero yo sí

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de SM... Megan y su familia son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capitulo 7 Pero yo sí**

**Carlisle POV**

– ¿Carlisle?– volteo hacia todos lados y volvió a preguntar – ¿en dónde estoy?

– En mi casa– respondí –te caíste cerca del lago

–Pero ¿Cómo me encontraste? – me preguntó con voz rasposa

–Al parecer, coincidimos en los lugares para descansar– _y cazar tal vez_ pensé, cosa que me hizo reír –así que cuando tu abuelo y Justin pidieron ayuda, fuimos rápidamente y te ayudamos

– ¿y ellos dónde están? Y tu familia ¿no están molestos por la intrusión? – había pena y preocupación en su voz, quise tranquilizarla pero ella intentó levantarse y perdió el equilibrio, por lo que la tomé del brazo e inmediatamente su calor corporal comenzó a entrar por mis poros. Trate de ignorarlo y le dije

–Con cuidado Megan, te golpeaste la cabeza– ella miraba hacia donde mi mano la sujetaba y recordé que mi tacto era frío y eso tal vez la incomodaba, así que la solté delicadamente y le dije aparentando indiferencia – ellos están en la cocina, y no te preocupes por mi familia, ellos entienden

– ¿qué me paso? – preguntó

–Te caíste por la pendiente del rio– contesté –tienes una herida en la pierna y otra en la cabeza, pero vas a estar bien, no te fracturaste nada

–De acuerdo– se quedó callada un momento y después volvió a preguntar –Carlisle ¿podría ver a mi abuelo? – sabía que querría ver a su familia, pero antes tenía que decirle lo que habría que hacer

–Si, en un momento les pediré que vengan, primero quiero decirte algo– ella asintió y continué –tendrás que descansar por lo menos una semana para que curen bien tus heridas– ella se puso seria y contestó

–No creo que sea para tanto–

–Creo que es el tiempo conveniente– dije aunque me incomodaba la idea de no verla más que en las citas de revisión

–y yo digo que no, vamos ni siquiera me duele– insistió y me pareció adorable lo valiente que era, aunque estaba seguro que no sentía dolor por el efecto de la medicina

–eso lo dices por el medicamento que te di, pero en cuanto se pase el efecto, no querrás levantarte de tu cama– ella pareció enojarse por lo que dije y contestó con decisión

–No me conoces, así que no sabes cuanta resistencia al dolor tengo– su cometario me hizo darme cuenta que ella tenía razón, el hecho de trabajar juntos no me hacía conocerla bien y saber eso me dio mucha tristeza. Traté de ocultar mis sentimientos y dije

–Tienes razón, aún así te lo recomiendo como tu doctor y te lo ordeno como tu jefe, así que en esta semana sólo te quiero ver en el hospital para algún chequeo, de acuerdo

–Está bien– hiso un gesto como de una niña pequeña y eso borró un poco de la tristeza que sentía, pero sólo un poco

–Bueno, ahora voy por tu abuelo– dije y salí rápidamente.

… … …

Encontré a su familia en la cocina platicando plácidamente con mis hijos, aunque en cuanto entré, el señor Forest se levantó y me dijo

–Carlisle ¿Megan ya despertó?

–Así es, y quiere verlo

–En ese caso, no la hagamos esperar– diciendo esto, los tres se levantaron y caminaron detrás de mí, ya que los iba guiado al cuarto donde ella estaba.

Entraron y yo me quede en la puerta, observándolos

– ¿te sientes bien hija? –preguntó la señora Elinor

–Sí, Eli no te preocupes– contestó Megan

–Bueno doctor, ahora ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir? –preguntó el señor Benjamin mirándome

–Le he recomendado a Megan que descanse toda esta semana y eso aunado al medicamento y a una buena alimentación, estoy seguro que se recuperará pronto– miré rápidamente a Megan y ella estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirándome fijamente, parecía molesta conmigo

–Bueno doctor, si eso es lo único, creo que sería conveniente que nos fuéramos, Justin, lleva a Megan a la camioneta por favor– Justin iba a hacer lo que Benjamin le pidió pero Megan lo detuvo diciendo

–No es necesario abuelo, puedo caminar– y ahora parecía furiosa

–Megan, deja de comportarte como una niña y permite que Justin te lleve a la camioneta, no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar– su abuelo también parecía enojado pero ella insistió, era una mujer muy terca

–Simplemente digo que puedo caminar– y así se levantó y por un momento me pareció que se tambaleaba pero se sostuvo del sillón y salió caminando. Llegó a la sala y saludo a mis hijos, aunque me dio curiosidad que pensó en ese momento porque Edward soltó una sonrisa

–Hola chicos, me da gusto verlos, lástima que haya tenido que ser por algo así– una vez más ella se escuchaba culpable

–No te preocupes Megan, que bueno que no fue nada grave– dijo Edward sonriéndole

– ¿No se van a quedar a cenar? – preguntó Alice e inmediatamente se presentó –hola soy Alice Cullen– se acerco a ella y, fiel a su costumbre, la abrasó y le dijo –papá me ha hablado mucho de ti Megan– ella se ruborizó pero después se puso pálida y pude ver un poco de dolor en su expresión, por lo que dije

–Alice, ¿podrías soltar a Megan? la puedes lastimar– Alice la soltó y me dijo enojada "sólo lo dices porque tienes envidia que yo si la puedo abrazar", obviamente lo dijo sólo para que nosotros lo entendiéramos

–Un placer Alice, lamentablemente no podemos quedarnos– parecía que estaba controlando su voz para que el dolor no fuera visible pero lo noté –de verdad un placer conocerte y volver a verlos y muchas gracias– se movió y Edward me dijo en tono bajo "Carlisle, creo que el dolor es más fuerte ahora" Yo asentí y la miré más atentamente

–Lamento mucho si arruiné su paseo– comenzó a caminar pero sus pasos no se veían muy seguros –en verdad lo siento – no lo pensé dos veces, me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos saliendo al patio delantero de la casa. Ella se tensó un momento pero después se relajó y dijo

–Carlisle ¿puedes bajarme? – y otra vez estaba enojada –ya dije q…– en ese momento me miró y yo decidí interrumpir sus quejas, quería que se estuviera quieta para que no se lastimara más y tuviera que pasar más tiempo fuera del hospital

–Que puedes tú sola, ya lo escuche, pero te duele y si sigues haciendo esfuerzos, los puntos se pueden abrir– ella bufó y su aliento se coló por mi nariz, volviéndome completamente loco. Traté de serenarme, pero no pude evitar besar su cabello y aspirar su aroma, después con renuencia pero con cuidado, la deposité en el asiento de la camioneta. Ella me miró y dijo

–Gracias – y sonrió haciendo que fuera muy difícil dejarla ir

–De nada– le sonreí de vuelta y me incliné para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad –te veo en tres días de acuerdo– la proximidad de nuestros rostros me hiso quererla besar, pero me alejé rápidamente antes de cometer una locura.

–Muchas gracias Carlisle– dijo Benjamin –ha sido muy afortunado que te encontráramos en esta emergencia

–No ha sido nada Benjamin, muchas gracias por permitirme ayudar

–Bueno, te mantendré al tanto del progreso de Megan y le pediré a Justin que la acompañe al hospital

–De acuerdo– nos dimos la mano y momentos después, la camioneta salió rumbo a su casa.

Minutos después regresé a la casa y le dije a Alice

– ¿Puedes comunicarles a los demás que ya pueden regresar? – la verdad no tenía ánimos para hacerlo yo mismo. Alice asintió y salió de la sala. Edward se acercó a mí y me dijo

–no sé si este sea un buen momento para ti, pero quería comentarte algo extraño con respecto al supuesto accidente de Megan

– ¿Crees que no lo fue? – pregunté

–No podría decirlo con exactitud, pero si puedo asegurar que había en el lugar una esencia de vampiro– en ese momento me tensé pensando que Megan podría haber atraído a algún vampiro

–No lo creo– dije – en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, no hemos descubierto ninguna amenaza ni vampiros nómadas

–Lo sé, a mí también me pareció extraño pero consideró que deberíamos investigar un poco, y también cuidar a Megan– yo asentí y me levanté. Caminé en círculos pensando en cómo podría ir a la casa del abuelo de Megan para cuidarla pero Edward me interrumpió

–Megan se me hace muy simpática– yo lo miré y agregó –y muy inteligente, además sus pensamientos son fascinantes

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté deseoso de saber sus pensamientos

–Es muy observadora y se da cuenta de detalles que la mayoría ignoran, pero ella le encuentra una explicación a todo, y aunque no está lejos de la realidad, no es del todo cierto– dijo en tono divertido –realmente es fascinante

–Lo sé, es perfecta– dije sin pensar y Edward comenzó a reír con más fuerza

–Y te tiene en la palma de su mano, aunque creo que no lo sabe– se puso serio y dijo – ¿Sabes que la mayoría del tiempo piensa en su ex prometido?

–Sí– dije –sé por experiencia propia que es muy difícil dejar ir a alguien a quien amaste tanto– Edward asintió y dijo

–Pero hoy la noté un tanto confundida

–Tal vez fue mi culpa– dije –me costó mucho trabajo controlar mis emociones, y tal vez eso influenció en ella

–No lo creo... – se quedó callado y después dijo –será mejor que Bella y yo vayamos por Renesmee, ya estuvo mucho tiempo con Jake– dijo imitando el tono de Bella y yo me comencé a reír, Edward siempre sería sobre protector con su hija. Él me miró y añadió –Además ya debe estar dormida – y sin más salió de la sala dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

… … …

Los días pasaron y nuestras pequeñas rondas nocturnas en la ciudad no arrojaron mucho, ni tampoco los recorridos que daba cerca de la propiedad de Benjamin. El hecho de imaginarme a Megan siendo perseguida por un vampiro disparaba mi pánico y mi sentido protector hacia ella, pero sentía que estando en casa de su abuelo, ella estaba protegida.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que los días que no la veía, pasaban demasiado lentos para mí. Me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no ahora la extrañaba mucho y sólo contaba las horas para volverla a ver.

Estaba acomodando unos papeles antes de irme al hospital, cuando Alice entro acompañada de Jasper, quien cargaba una gran bolsa

– ¿ya te vas a ir? – preguntó

–Sí, en un momento salgó para el hospital ¿necesitabas algo?

–No, simplemente quería darte esto– le hiso una seña a Jasper y él me entregó la bolsa –lo vas a necesitar– dijo y yo intente abrirla pero ella me lo impidió –No veas lo que trae

– ¿Por qué es tan importante? –

–No insistas Carlisle, ella no te lo dirá– me dijo Jasper

–De acuerdo– tomé mi portafolio y la bolsa y ya iba a pasar la puerta cuando ella se acerco a mí de nuevo y me dijo

–Y por favor, trata de controlarte y piensa muy bien lo que haces y dices– dijo y la miré

– ¿no crees que sería oportuno que me digas que va a pasar para saber qué hacer? – le pregunté

–Prefiero que sea sorpresa– contestó y mejor no insistí, hoy estaba feliz porque vería a Megan en el hospital

… … …

Estaba concentrado completamente en los análisis de un paciente, ya que traté de entretenerme para no volverme loco con la espera. Pero eso no impidió que escuchara el latido de su corazón, además que su característico olor, por alguna razón, era más intenso.

Cuando apareció por la puerta, entendí porque.

Megan estaba mojada completamente de la cabeza a los pies. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido, su cabello despeinado y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Pero lo que más me preocupo fueron sus ojos, que estaban irritados.

Debido a mi escrutinio, supuse, ella bajo su rostro, evitando mi mirada. Así que le pregunté, para que volviera a mirarme

– ¿Qué te pasó Megan? – me levanté y camine hasta colocarme enfrente de ella, tomé su mano y la conduje hacia el sillón junto a su escritorio

–Mientras esperaba un taxi afuera del cementerio, la lluvia comenzó y no pude evitar mojarme– contestó

– ¿No te trajo Justin? – pregunté ya que se suponía que él la iba a acompañar

–Tuvo una emergencia y mi camioneta se quedó con mi abuelo– contestó y me preocupó el hecho de que ella hubiera estado sola

–Ya veo– conteste y la miré y justo ahí recordé la bolsa que me había dado Alice, sonreí y dije –espérame mientras traigo algo de ropa para que te cambies ok, si no te quitas esa ropa mojada te puedes enfermar– la miré antes de salir y me di cuenta que sus temblores habían aumentado.

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi auto y saque la bolsa de la cajuela. No me importo que alguien me viera, éramos rápidos y la verdad, lo único que me importaba ahora era que Megan no enfermara. Regresé a mi consultorio y ella ya se había quitado la sudadera

–Aquí tienes, puedes usar el baño para cambiarte– le entregué la bolsa y rápidamente entró al baño. Pude escuchar el rápido golpeteo de su corazón y también el ruido de sus movimiento, aunque en un momento escuché que avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió para preguntarme

– ¿Puedes ir a mi casillero por un poco de ropa interior? – parecía apenada y no puedo negar que yo también

–eh… sí en un minuto vuelvo– salí hacia su casillero y me sorprendí que Alice no hubiera incluido un juego de ropa interior a menos que… creo que hoy tendría que hablar con mi hija seriamente. Abrí su casillero sin esfuerzo y saque la ropa que me pidió metiéndola rápidamente en mis bolsillos.

Regrese y me acerqué a la puerta del baño, toqué y ella abrió

–Esto fue lo único que encontré– dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia mi escritorio. Ella contestó

–Gracias– y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Después de un momento salió del baño cambiada completamente y aunque todavía se veía pálida, se veía completamente adorable. Se sentó en el sillón otra vez y le entregué un té para que ayudara a eliminar el frío de su cuerpo.

–tómatelo, todavía estas temblando– le dije y comenzó a tomar pequeños sorbos, y el color poco a poco regresó a sus mejillas, pero no había dicho ni una palabra y aunque al principio pensé que era por pena, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

– ¿Qué te paso? Estas muy callada y puedo asegurarte que tú no eres así– me reí un poco y agregué –por lo menos no conmigo– y era cierto, ya que siempre que se encontraba conmigo hablaba casi todo el tiempo

–Hoy no ha sido mi día– dijo en voz baja –y la lluvia solo ha empeorado mi estado de humor– era obvio que algo la agobiaba y traté de infundirle confianza para que me lo dijera –fui a ver a Derek y las flores que le puse estaban arruinadas, eso disparo mi mal humor y comencé a gritar furiosa en contra de la madre de Derek– parecía cansada y avergonzada – ¿acaso puedo ser más patética? – sin pensarlo tomé su mano y le di un apretón, pero ninguno de los dos hiso el intento de retirarla –cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, me sentí completamente estúpida, gritándole a la nada como desquiciada y dándome cuenta que me encontraba sola, y me dolió entender que él nunca va a volver – mi mano libre se dirigió a su rostro y delicadamente limpié su rostro de las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos. Verla así hizo que no pudiera contenerme y le dije

–Tú no estás sola– me partía el corazón verla llorar, así que haría siempre lo imposible porque ella no lo hiciera –tienes un abuelo que te adora, al igual que Elinor y Justin, y bueno si de algo sirve, me tienes a mi– dije quedamente –me considero tu amigo y los amigos se apoyan– sonreí con un poco de tristeza porque lo que más quería era que se diera cuenta que yo estaba aquí para ella, y principalmente, quería decirle que yo la quería mucho más que como sólo amiga.

Y de repente, ella me abrasó y comenzó a llorar más amargamente. Era tanto su dolor, que la abracé con más fuerza y deseé con todas mis fuerzas borrar su tristeza y lastimar a quien fuera el causante de la misma.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, y su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse, aunque en determinado momento se tensó y se separó de mí. No negaré que me sentí vacio y solo en cuanto se alejó, y la tristeza me invadió al pensar que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo. Me miró y vi un poco de pánico, mismo que yo sentí al darme cuenta de la cercanía que habíamos mantenido y tal vez hoy si hubiera dado con la respuesta correcta a las cosas extrañas en mí.

– ¿Puedes revisarme por favor? – pidió y aparté mi mirada de ella para que no notara la tristeza que amenazaba con ahogarme

–De acuerdo, siéntate en la camilla– le dije y ella se dirigió hacia la camilla. Cuando la miré, me detuve ya que ella estaba en ropa interior. Actué con indiferencia y la revisé rápidamente

–Está muy bien, sigue con los mismos cuidados y cuando creas conveniente te los puedes quitar, ya debes saber cómo hacerlo– sé que soné muy frío pero ya no podía permitir acercarme a ella si sospechaba algo acerca de mi, primero tenía que pensar en mi familia y no ponerla en peligro –las banditas de la cara te las puedo quitar ahora, así tendrás que venir hasta el lunes, te puedes tomar todos estos días– me dolió decirlo pero creí que era lo mejor,

–No creo que sea necesario, mañana mismo me puedo quitar los puntos y el jueves estaré aquí–su tono sonó indiferente, pero pude distinguir la ira bullir dentro de ella, algo que me hizo enojar a mi también

–Ya te dije que necesitas reposo, así que no te quiero ver por aquí hasta el lunes– la miré completamente inexpresivo – ya puedes subirte el pantalón– en verdad me estaba comportando como un patán.

–Si no me quieres ver, simple– dijo entre dientes –enciérrate en tu oficina y te aseguro que así no me veras para nada– bajó de la camilla, subió su pantalón y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Me quedé mirando por donde había salido y no reaccioné durante un tiempo. No podía creer lo imbécil que fui y como le respondí, como si fuera una tonta, algo muy alejado de la realidad, pero su rechazó me dolió y no pude controlarlo.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Alice y me enfurecí más. Pero no iba a conseguir nada quedándome en la oficina y sumiéndome en mi depresión. Y me di cuenta que el único patético aquí era yo, un vampiro deprimido.

Salí rápidamente por la puerta y seguí la esencia de Megan, pero esta se perdió en la salida, claramente se había ido. Regresé más abatido a mi oficina y me deje caer pesadamente en el sillón.

La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo y comprendí que no tenía caso quedarme aquí, así que tomé mis cosas y salí del hospital lo más rápido que pude.

Subí a mi auto y comencé a manejar hacia la casa, pero en el camino me encontré con una silueta que iba caminado sin prisa, de nuevo bajo la lluvia. Y a pesar de la oscuridad, supe inmediatamente que se trataba de Megan. Por muy enojado o deprimido que estuviera, no iba a dejarla en la calle mojándose, con la posibilidad de que se enfermara, así que me acerqué y bajando la ventanilla, le pregunté

Megan, ¿sube por favor? Te llevo a tu casa– ella se detuvo y hacía gestos graciosos lo que me hiso suponer que estaba pensando en mi oferta de transporte, así que para convencerla completamente le dije –si sigues mojándote en verdad enfermaras e irás a trabajar hasta dentro de otra semana–

Así que ya no le quedó de otra más que subirse, y a mí no me importó que se mojara el auto, lo importante era ella. El silencio nos envolvió unos minutos, pero yo me deleitaba con el sonido se su respiración y el golpeteo de su corazón. La observe rápidamente y ella miraba hacia el exterior, hasta que dijo

–Que mala suerte que el sol se haya ido ¿verdad? – me miró y preguntó –¿Qué pasa?

–No puedo creer que hables de la lluvia– sin poder evitarlo me reí

– ¿Qué? – dijo con inocencia –para algunas personas es una tragedia que llueva

–Lo sé, de hecho conozco a alguien así– le contesté, ya que Bella todavía no disfrutaba al cien por ciento de la lluvia

–Lo ves, así que no insinúes que hablo del clima porque es un tema fácil e impersonal – dijo

–Yo no estoy insinuando nada, tú eres la que lo menciono–

–No sé de qué me hablas– se hiso la indiferente y otra vez se puso a observar la oscuridad por la ventana, volviendo al silencio inicial. Yo buscaba iniciar la conversación ya que debía disculparme por mis actos, pero nada llegaba a mí. Ella se movió un poco y me preguntó

– ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa para mí?– me sorprendió que me lo preguntara pero sería obvio ya que no todo el mundo tiene una bolsa de ropa femenina a la mano. Lo peor es que no supe que decirle, y no le podía decir la verdad, así que le dije una parte de ella, por lo menos por ahora

–Alice– y lo que dijo después me sorprendió y me hizo reír

– ¿acaso tienes ropa de mujer para tus conquistas? ¿E involucras a tu hija en eso? Eso es algo que no creía de usted doctor Cullen– aunque por su expresión pareció que no le gustaba la idea, lo que me hizo sentirme feliz

– No y no– dije – y antes de que preguntes, te diré que eso es algo que te contaré otro día, porque por hoy ya llegamos– _salvado por la campana,_ o por lo menos, por el edificio, pensé

–Tienes razón, entonces en ese caso, nos vemos después– estaba a punto de salir, pero no la podía dejar ir sin disculparme así que la tomé del brazo y le dije

–Espera Megan– me miró un poco sorprendida y me preguntó

– ¿Si Carlisle?

–Yo… bueno yo…– me odié porque me estaba comportando como un adolescente, cuando tenía más de 300 años, ella hacía esfuerzos para no reírse y me molesto que a ella le pareciera gracioso, pero tenía que hablar, era ahora o nunca –yo sólo quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento, te ofrecí mi amistad y lo primero que hago es ofenderte, de verdad lo siento–

–No tienes nada de que disculparte, yo fui la que empezó, y si te soy sincera, tu abrazo me hizo mucho bien, pero tuve que separarme porque si alguien entraba, podía imaginarse cosas que no eran, y no quería dar explicaciones– habló un poco rápido, pero no tanto para que no entendiera, y entender que no se había alejado por lo raro en mí, me hizo sentirme tranquilo y feliz, y sin poder controlarme, la tome de las manos y le dije

–En ese caso, tengo que advertirte sobre mis cambios de humor, y pedirte que me tengas mucha paciencia–

–no es nada que no pueda hacer, en cambio tú tendrás que soportar mis locuras y el hecho que no pueda dejar de hablar de alguien que ya no está aquí– iba a replicarle pero ella continuó –estoy prácticamente estancada en el pasado y es algo que ya no me gusta, no sé qué ha pasado para darme cuenta de eso pero quiero volver a vivir

– ¿significa que estás dispuesta a volverte a enamorar? – pregunté esperanzado, pero aunque su respuesta fuera afirmativa, no podía mantenerla a mi lado, era muy peligroso para ella

–no lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que quiero ser la misma chica alegre y divertida que era antes, el amor es algo que no puedo subestimar, ya una vez amé con toda mi alma y las cosas no salieron como quise, así que prefiero tomarlo con calma, un fracaso más y mi corazón no lo soportaría, la última vez casi…– se calló un momento y yo sentí pánico al creer que pudo morir –no lo logré

–Te entiendo– dije y apreté sin querer más sus manos entre las mías –pero sea lo que sea que pase, yo estoy aquí y lo estaré todo el tiempo que tú lo quieras– sonrió y dijo

–Gracias– y se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. Demasiado rápido para un humano, salió del auto y corrió hasta su edificio.

Me quedé un momento afuera de su edificio, debatiéndome entre quedarme e irme, al final me decidí por la última, pero para cambiarme y regresar después y poder cuidarla.

Llegué a casa y me cambié rápidamente, y estaba a punto de salir cuando me topé con Rosalie en la puerta

–Si vas a cazar, te acompaño– iba a salir conmigo pero la detuve

–No voy a ir a cazar, Rosalie, ya fui ayer

– ¿Entonces a dónde vas? – preguntó y se notaba molesta

–Voy con Megan

– ¡No puede ser! – gritó y todos mis hijos acudieron ante esto –¿tu también?

– ¿Yo también qué Rosalie?

–Eres un inconsciente como Edward corriendo detrás de una humana… ¿Y Esme qué?

–Rosalie, tu sabes que Esme y yo ya tenemos algún tiempo separados, y fue por decisión suya así que no tienes nada que reprocharme

–Pero ella puede regresar, ella me lo ha dicho– no me sorprendió ya que sabía que ellos mantenían contacto con la que consideraban su madre, lo que si me inquietó fue que quisiera regresar

–Y si así lo quiere, yo no se lo impediré, pero no sé si quiera que volvamos a hacer pareja

–Pues no dejaré que nuevamente una humana separe a mi familia– dijo Rose furiosa

–Lo lamento hija, pero ella es mi amiga y así lo seguirá siendo hasta que ella quiera, y para eso no te voy a pedir autorización, sólo tu comprensión

–Pues nunca la tendrás– dijo y salió de la casa, con Emmett detrás de ella. Suspiré cansado y Bella me dijo

–No te preocupes por ella Carlisle, al final lo entenderá, y sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo– yo asentí dije

–Gracias Bella

–Ahora apresúrate, no queremos que nada le pase– dijo y así me levanté y salí corriendo hacia su departamento.

Cuando llegué, fue fácil introducirme sin ser detectado. Su departamento era sencillo pero acogedor, todo estaba en orden y no pude evitar acercarme a mirar las fotografías que tenía en la salita. Allí se veía a ella de pequeña con un hombre y una mujer, sus padres supuse.

En otra aparecía con Benjamin, la señora Elinor y Justin, este último y ella parecían de 10 años. Pero la fotografía que más llamó mi atención fue una donde aparecía con un chico de cabello un poco rizado y castaño, él la abrazaba y tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Megan se veía feliz, como nunca la había visto, y en su dedo brillaba un anillo, el de compromiso. Entonces me di cuenta que iba a ser muy difícil que ella dejara el amor por Derek atrás. Pero me prometí que aunque ella nunca me amara, yo siempre iba a estar a su lado como amigo o como sea que ella lo quisiera, porque Dereck ya no estaba con ella… pero yo sí, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_**Como lo prometí, aquí está el Carlisle POV del capítulo anterior, además esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar!**_

_**¿Quién será el vampiro que vio Megan?**_

_**Bueno, si quieren saber el día de actualización, vayan a mi perfil y ahí lo encontraran!**_

_**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, ojala lleguemos a los 20 reviews antes del próximo calitulo!**_

_**L'S P**_


	8. Chapter 8 Convivencia humana

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de SM... Megan y su familia son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capítulo 8 Convivencia humana**

**Megan POV**

–Le recomiendo que repose por el día de hoy, es posible que persista la fatiga y puede volver a desmayarse– la pequeña mujer me miro y asintió. Ella intentó moverse pero su crecido vientre le dificulto el movimiento, así que me acerqué a ayudarla a acomodarse. De repente un señor entró precipitadamente a la sala de urgencias gritando

– ¡Jennifer! – obviamente estaba buscando a alguien, pero sus gritos alteraban a los demás pacientes de urgencias, por lo que deje a la señora Robinson en la camilla y me acerqué a él

– ¿Puede guardar silencio? Estamos en un hospital, no puede llegar gritando

–Lo siento– dijo mientras miraba en todas direcciones –Estoy buscando a mi esposa, me avisaron que se había desmayado y que la trajeron al hospital, se llama Jennifer Robinson– yo sonreí y dije

–Ella está bien, simplemente se le bajo un poco la presión, pero está estable– él centró su mirada en mí y le ofrecí mi mano –Soy la doctora Carter y yo atendí a su esposa, si quiere seguirme por favor, lo llevaré con ella– asintió y caminamos hasta donde la señora Robinson se encontraba

–Me llamo George Robinson– contestó débilmente – ¿el bebe está bien? – preguntó

–Así es, consideró pertinente que se quede el día de hoy en observación para descartar cualquier anomalía con el bebe, pero hasta el momento ambos están bien– terminé de hablar y abrí la cortina. George se abalanzó hacia su esposa y la abrazó mientras ella se aferraba a él con fuerza y se ponía a llorar

–oh George tuve tanto miedo– dijo y él comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras la tranquilizaba con su voz

–los dejaré un momento, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirle a alguna enfermera que me llame– él asintió de nuevo y yo cerré la cortina, dándoles privacidad. Ambos desbordaban tanto amor y preocupación por el otro, que me sentí un tanto incomoda siendo espectadora. Me fui de ahí con una leve sensación de dolor.

Fui hasta la estación de enfermeras de urgencias y avisé que el familiar de mi paciente había llegado. Les pedí que cualquier cosa me avisaran y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, fui por un café.

En el camino me encontré con Caroline, quien iba platicando amenamente con Adam Stone, uno de los residentes, y con Mandy, quien cada vez que me encontraba desde mi pequeño accidente, me fulminaba con la mirada. Ignoraba completamente la razón.

–Es obvio que no le caes nada bien– me dijo Peter Banes, otro médico residente

–Que trágico, no recibiré su tarjeta de la amistad en san Valentín– dije con sarcasmo y sonreí –aunque me da curiosidad saber que fue lo que hice para que me mire de esa manera– él también sonrió y me preguntó

– ¿Acaso no lo sabes?– yo negué con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos, si me lo preguntaba era obvio que no lo sabía – pues porque tu actitud ha cambiado y por supuesto, por tu amistad con el Doctor Cullen

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunté sorprendida

–Vamos Megan, tomo mundo sabe que el doctor Cullen casi no habla con nadie, o habla estrictamente lo necesario, pero no ha pasado desapercibido que contigo habla más que con cualquiera, incluso te sonríe– los nervios empezaron una fiesta en mi organismo y no sabía a dónde mirar por lo que decía Peter, pero creo que lo mejor era ser sincera –además ya no eres tan taciturna como antes

–Pues tienen razón, Carlisle y yo somos amigos– Peter me miró sospechosamente por la familiaridad con que nombraba a Carlisle, pero era mi amigo y no quería negarlo –y en cuanto a mi actitud, decidí cambiar un poco, nada más

–Pues ahí está tu respuesta– Peter dijo – Mandy está furiosa porque estás haciendo popular en el hospital y porque él habla contigo, lo que no hace con ella– el empezó a reír de nuevo y añadió –es más, creo que por lo mismo, no eres del agrado de la mayoría de las mujeres en este hospital, aunque ellas sean más civilizadas que Mandy y sepan ocultarlo, en pocas palabras están celosas

–No lo puedo creer– dije porque era verdad, no era algo común que ellas tuvieran celos de mi

–Pues créetelo cariño y sobre todo, mantente fuera de sus garras, no dudes que empiece a armar planes para perjudicarte con los jefes de cirugía, más ahora que estas a punto de graduarte–

–Estaré alerta– dije sonriendo

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Megan? – lo miré y asentí –Cullen y tu ¿tienen algo que ver? – nuevamente me sorprendí por lo directo de su pregunta, pero no tarde en responderle

–Si te refieres a algo del tipo amoroso, no– lo miré fijamente –como te digo, sólo amigos

–mmm ya veo– Peter parecía estar analizando algo, por lo que me concentre en disfrutar de mi café, pero él volvió a hablar y me preguntó con la duda reflejada en su cara –entonces ¿te gustaría salir el viernes en la noche? – yo lo miré sorprendida, porque de entre todas las cosas que podría preguntar, esta era la que menos se me hubiera ocurrido

– ¿Cómo una cita? – no pude detener mi boca al preguntarlo, pero era algo indispensable de saber para sonreír con entusiasmo o entrar en estado de pánico

–Me encantaría que así fuera, pero la verdad es que es una salida de varios amigos– él sonrió un poco avergonzado, tal vez por mi exabrupto al contestarle, por lo que tuve que ser sincera y explicarle

–Disculpa si soné brusca, apenas estoy tratando de volver a salir y era importante para mi saberlo, pero creo que una salida con todos no estaría mal

–Lo sé, lo que menos quería era asustarte, pero me pareció buena idea invitarte, ya sabes, convivencia entre amigos– él sonreía más

–Acepto– dije –aunque salir a bailar no es mucho mi estilo, me gustaría hacerlo– un Peter emocionado me escribió el nombre y la dirección en un post-it –Gracias

–Recuerda, el viernes a las 9 en este sitio– yo sonreí y le dije

–Lo recordaré y ahí estaré– él salió de la sala de descanso para ir a ver un paciente y yo me senté en una silla para terminarme el café.

Había pasado ya un mes desde mi accidente y las cosas habían cambiado, para bien supongo. Después de ese día, al que yo llamé día uno, había tratado poco a poco de hacer las cosas que antes me divertían, pero descubrí que a raíz de lo que paso con Derek, había dejado atrás a muchas personas, por lo que ahora mis amigos eran nulos.

Me concentré en la escuela para tratar de no recordar, y después mi obsesión fue el trabajo, así que mis escasas amistades se alejaron al verme tan encerrada en mi misma. Tenía que hacer algo importante y salir con los chicos era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Con Carlisle, las cosas iban mejor. Seguía hablando hasta por los codos, obviamente, pero creo que era algo que a él le divertía. Platicábamos todo el tiempo y e incluso me llamaba por teléfono y seguíamos platicando hasta que me quedaba dormida. Y realmente, nunca me aburría, porque Carlisle hablaba de muchos temas diferentes, ahora entiendo porque mis compañeras decían que parecía una enciclopedia humana, y me parecía fascinante, pero eso de tener tantos conocimientos en la cabeza como si hubiera vivido cientos de años, también me intimidaba.

Con respecto a nuestras familias, mi abuelo se sentía muy agradecido con él y Elinor estaba fascinada. Justin estaba divido en opiniones, se mostraba hostil, pero sabía que pensaba que Carlisle era simpático.

Yo, en cambio, había encontrado a Bella y a Edward en algunas ocasiones, y siempre me maravillaba del intenso amor que proyectaban. A Alice no la había visto y a los demás todavía no los conocía, pero Carlisle me hablaba tanto de ellos, que sentía que ya lo hacía. Incluso me hablaba de Jacob, Leah y Seth, amigos de Bella que vivían con ellos.

Por eso, podía decir que nuestra amistad estaba mejor que nunca, y cuando no podíamos vernos, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Pero lo que si me preocupaba, era que mis compañeros del hospital pudieran malinterpretar mi relación con Carlisle. Bueno no es que tuviéramos una relación, simplemente éramos amigos y él era alguien muy importante para mí, pero tenía miedo que inventaran cosas que pudieran afectarnos en el trabajo, o peor aún, que le dieran a Carlisle una idea equivocada de mis sentimientos, ya que yo sabía perfectamente cuanto le desagradaban las chicas lanzadas que lo perseguían por todo el hospital.

Y aunque estaba segura que era mi amigo, no quería que creyera que yo andaba detrás de él, eso sólo ocasionaría que se alejara y sabía que me dolería, ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Decidí dejar de divagar y fui a dar un recorrido por urgencias, nadie me había llamado pero quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.

En el camino hacia allí, me tope con Steve Rogers, el segundo doctor soltero más codiciado del hospital, el primero, por supuesto, era Carlisle. Pero a diferencia de él, Steve si aprovechaba las insinuaciones de las chicas.

Steve no me caía del todo mal, pero tampoco era de mi agrado, mucho menos en este momento que me miraba como una pieza de carne y el fuera un pobre oso hambriento

–hola Meg, cuánto tiempo sin verte– me pareció que trataba que su voz sonara sexy, pero el tono que estaba ocupando y la forma en que dijo mi nombre, sólo me revolvió el estomago –Peter me dijo que vas a ir el viernes– en ese momento me arrepentí de haber aceptado, ya que no me apetecía estar cerca de Steve

–Así es– dije desviando mi atención al expediente de la señora Robinson

–Entonces permíteme ser tu pareja de esa noche, te aseguro que a mi lado no te aburrirás y disfrutaras mucho– mis nauseas aumentaron ante el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero hice un esfuerzo por sonreír y decirle

–Lo siento Steve, Peter me invito, así que voy a ir con él– al momento quise patearme por meter a Peter en algo que no era cierto y también por no haber preguntado quienes irían antes de aceptar. Quise arreglar mi comentario y dije –además es una salida de amigos

–Tienes razón preciosa, pero si quieres disfrutar como se debe, sólo búscame– yo asentí, mientras mantenía mis puños en su lugar, así tal vez evitaría golpearlo. Afortunadamente antes de que mi autocontrol se acabara, él se fue.

Regresé a la sala de descanso con la firme intención de no salir, de ser posible, en todo el día. Sabía que con mi cambio de actitud podría recibir invitaciones de chicos, pero no que creyeran que por haber vivido la muerte de mi prometido (o como yo decía, mi viudez prematura) era material disponible y estaba desesperada para que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran.

–Sabes que debes tener cuidado con Steve ¿verdad? – me giré y Bonnie Lane entró en la sala con un café en sus manos, se sentó en el sillón frente a mí y me miró, esperando mi respuesta

–Lo sé, su reputación no es desconocida en el hospital– conteste con sinceridad, ya que Bonnie era de las chicas que me caían bien en el hospital, y de las pocas en las que podías confiar, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que ella había estado junto a mi desde antes de la muerte de Derek

–Además, creo que Mandy tiene suficientes cosas en tu contra como para que agregues otra más– dijo ella riendo –recuerda que ella cree que es su favorita–

–Tal para cual, de todos modos no estoy interesada– dije –nunca pensé que querer cambiar podría ser tan complicado

–Me alegra mucho que decidieras salir del cascaron, pero debes tener cuidado, muchos van a andar detrás de ti sólo porque piensan que estas desesperada por un poco de atención– ella me dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y agregó –sabes a lo que me refiero

–Sí, ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no pienso ahora en una relación con nadie

–Eso está bien, disfruta un poco más antes de atarte a alguien de nuevo– dijo sonriéndome –ahora creo que…– Bonnie no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese momento Peter entró y dijo

–Megan trajeron esto para ti– dijo señalando un pequeño arreglo floral que llevaba en sus manos – ¿donde lo pongo? –

–En la mesa por favor– dije y Peter así lo hizo y salió rápidamente por la puerta

– ¿de quién son? – preguntó Bonnie

–No tengo idea– dije y ambas nos quedamos mirando las rosas, hasta que ella dijo

–Mira, aquí hay una tarjeta –la tomó y me la dio. La abrí y escrito a mano con una letra elegante, estaba el siguiente mensaje

_**Señorita Carter, espero que se encuentre mejor de salud y en agradecimiento a su aceptación de reunirse conmigo el sábado, he decidido mandarle estas hermosas flores.**_

_**Su amigo, Landon Collins**_

–Oh no– dije y me senté de golpe en el sillón – ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañada Bonnie –¿Quién te mandó las flores

–Landon Collins, es uno de los abogados de mi abuelo, y olvidé que acepté salir a cenar con él el sábado– dije apesadumbrada

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

–pues que sólo acepte para que me dejara en paz, llegó de repente a mi casa y tenía una cita con Carlisle y me estaba retrasa…– me callé de repente al ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, y mire a Bonnie, quien me miraba con una picara sonrisa en su cara –bueno no es que tuviéramos una cita, simplemente tenía que llegar al hospital– podía sentir mi cara arder

–No te detengas, a mi no me molesta tu amistad con el doctor Cullen, además, te conozco más que nadie de este hospital y si quisieras algo más con él, sé que tendrías que amarlo con locura para andar con él– le sonreí en agradecimiento por sus palabras y también por darme cuenta que a pesar de haberme alejado, ella parecía querer retomar la amistad conmigo –y sabes que puedes confiar en mí– añadió

–Muchas gracias– dije – es sólo que, bueno no me gustaría que los demás malinterpretaran o inventaran cosas–

–pues creo que es un poco tarde– dijo ella y yo me tensé –muchos ya especulan que tan intima eres del doctor

–Ahora entiendo la actitud de Peter y Steve– dije

– ¿Peter? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – dijo y me sorprendí del cambio de tono en su voz

–Nada, simplemente me preguntó si tenía algo más con Carlisle y le dije que no, y después me invitó a la salida del viernes– dije tranquilamente – ¿tú vas a ir? –vi que su rostro se volvió a relajar y una tímida sonrisa volvió a aparecer, algo que me dio a entender que a Bonnie le importaba Peter

–Claro que sí, ya nos hace falta divertirnos– el ambiente volvió a la calma y nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y Mandy entró por ella

–Vaya, vaya, tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Megan? – yo la miré sin saber a qué se refería y ella se acerco a la mesa y tomó una rosa del arreglo –Primero Carlisle Cullen, después Peter Banes y Steve Rogers y ahora –miró la tarjeta que estúpidamente había dejado sobre la mesa y dijo –Landon Collins– me acerqué y tomé la tarjeta, miré a Mandy y le dije

–No es de tu incumbencia, ocúpate de tus asuntos – miré a Bonnie sintiéndome culpable por que Mandy había insinuado que yo tenía algo con Peter, pero ella miraba furiosa a la chica frente a mi

–Por supuesto que es mi asunto– dijo Mandy volviendo a atraer mi atención –Es asunto de cualquiera aquí cuando alguien como tú mancha el buen nombre del hospital– dijo destilando odio en sus palabras para después hablar con un poco de burla – ¿Qué crees que diría tu amado Derek si supiera que su novia es una zorra que corre detrás de los hombres por un poco de sexo? – con cada palabra que decía, la ira crecía dentro de mí así que sin pensarlo, caminé hasta ella y le di una bofetada tan fuerte como pude

–No te preocupes, no tengo intención de quitarte tu puesto– le dije y el odio era más que evidente en su mirada

–Además, Megan tendría que acostarse con más de tres docenas de hombres para, no digamos superarte, simplemente para estar a tu nivel– dijo Bonnie apoyándome

–Las dos son unas malditas, pero me las van a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así– dijo y salió por la puerta intentando dar un portazo, uno que el mecanismo de cierre de la puerta impidió

– ¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos? – preguntó Bonnie

–No, pero no estaría de más estar alertas, fue lo mismo que me dijo Peter– ante la mención de Peter, Bonnie desvió su mirada y yo una vez más, quise ser muda, en verdad tenía que aprender a controlar mi verborrea –y hablando de Peter, tengo que pedirte una disculpa

–No entiendo porque– dijo Bonnie

–Me he dado cuenta que te gusta– ella inmediatamente me miró –y yo cometí la estupidez de decirle a Steve que el viernes iría con Peter, pero sólo lo dije para quitármelo de encima– ella sonrió sólo un poco

–Lo entiendo, y creo que no es de mi incumbencia– su tono era triste y yo le aclaré

–De acuerdo, pero creo que debería conectar mi cerebro con mi lengua, con Carlisle me pasa lo mismo, siempre hablo sin pensar– ella sonrió, pero vi que sus ojos tenían todavía un dejo de tristeza

– ¿Te has dado cuenta que hablas mucho de él?– preguntó

–Es mi amigo y hablo con él todo el tiempo, así que es uno de mis pocos temas de conversación

– ¿Quién iba a creer que tú, quien supuestamente aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas al misterioso doctor Cullen, iba terminar siendo su amiga? – dijo y tenía absolutamente toda la razón

–Eso, amiga mía, es uno de los misterios de la vida– dije y ambas comenzamos a reír.

… …

Terminé mi turno en el hospital y salí hacia el estacionamiento. Estaba incomoda y todo porque no había visto a Carlisle en todo el día, así que me debatí mucho en salir del hospital sin siquiera verlo, pero no podía incitar a más rumores esperándolo como si fuéramos una pareja.

Abrí mi camioneta y puse el arreglo floral en el asiento del copiloto, cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Eso era algo que me pasaba muy seguido, y la verdad no que gustaba nada, pero era demasiado extraño, ya que algunas veces me sentía acompañada, protegida, y muchas otras, el pánico y el miedo o incluso la desesperación se apoderaban de mi.

Hoy era una de esas.

Me metí apresurada a la camioneta, como si de esta manera estuviera protegida contra un peligro desconocido. Una vez más, Justin me diría que estaba loca, y probablemente Carlisle se reiría de mí.

La encendí, y durante el camino a casa, durante una luz roja, me pareció ver un borrón blanco pasar rápidamente por la calle… creo que debía dejar de ver Smallville, estaba empezando a imaginar cosas, y tal vez debería dejar de leer ciencia ficción.

Llegué a casa con las mismas sensaciones recorriendo mi organismo, así que en cuanto cerré la puerta de mi departamento, la cerré con llave al igual que las ventanas, era una manera de disminuir mi paranoia.

Me preparé la cena con la esperanza que Carlisle me llamara, pero no sucedió así, y no pude evitar decepcionarme, ya que parecía ser un ritual al que me había acostumbrado… entonces pensé que tal vez podría llamarlo yo en esta ocasión.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué, para escuchar los cinco _pip_ antes de que la contestadora sonara.

Más decaída cada vez, dejé el teléfono en paz y por inercia, como siempre sucedía cuando estaba triste, confundida y deprimida, fui hacia la ventana y la abrí.

La calle estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, y la lámpara del edificio vecino sólo proyectaba una débil luz. Inmediatamente, la lluvia comenzó, lo que hizo que mi estado de ánimo empeorara, pero al menos, ya me encontraba en casa.

Seguí contemplando la lluvia, cuando un auto negro cruzó rápidamente la calle, y si mi vista no me engañaba, se trataba de un Mercedes Negro.

Pero existían miles de esos en el mundo, así que suponer que era de Carlisle era una tontería de mi parte. Pero por lo menos, esa tonta idea me hizo sentir más tranquila, así que cerré la ventana y me dirigí a la cama, ya era momento de dormir.

Me acosté y suspire sonoramente, hoy había sido muy pesado, tratando de lidiar con la actitud de Steve y Mandy, con el pesar de no ver a Carlisle y con la culpabilidad por haber utilizado a Peter y que en el proceso, lastimar a Bonnie, la única amiga que tenía.

Pero el viernes era una buena oportunidad para arreglar mis errores, y no la iba a desaprovechar, ya que intentaría que Peter y Bonnie disfrutaran el tiempo juntos. Y era algo que no iba a resultar tan fácil, ya que al mismo tiempo tendría que mantenerme alejada de Steve y tratar de disfrutar de la noche.

Otro problema el cual resolver era el de Landon y sobre todo, Justin.

Porque si él se enteraba que tenía una cita con Collins hijo, probablemente era capaz de encerrarme en la casa para que no fuera. Y aunque no tenía las mínimas ganas de ir, no podía cancelarlo después que se preocupó por mí durante mi recuperación del accidente y había sido muy amable después.

A Carlisle no le había mencionado esta cita, y la verdad no entendía porque, tal vez porque no era tan importante como para andarlo divulgando por los cuatro vientos, aunque eso de mandarme flores era un poco exagerado.

La verdad nunca pensé que eso de querer cambiar de actitud y comenzar a convivir más con la especia humana y no pasar las 24 horas entre libros y tumbas me iba a traer demasiadas complicaciones, por lo menos los libros no molestaban ni los muertos trataban de hacerte daño ¿cierto?, y ahora que lo pensaba, habían disminuido las veces que había ido al cementerio, desde aquella vez de mi locura temporal y mis gritos desesperados, me sentía un poco avergonzada, y también asustada por la extraña ráfaga de viento.

Después de toda mi revolución de pensamientos, poco a poco la somnolencia hizo su aparición y el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Durante la noche, entre la bruma del sueño y la conciencia, puedo asegurar que sentí mucho frío, especialmente en mis mejillas, por lo que me acurruqué más entre las cobijas. Y a pesar de suene a una locura, algo dentro de mí se emocionó ante esto. Y estoy segura que mis sueños se vieron inundados por una melodiosa voz y un aroma particular, cuyo dueño me había mantenido inquieta y ansiosa todo el día.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Pues como **_**Entre los muros del hospital **_**y **_**Mitologías**_** fueron las que recibieron más reviews, aquí está la recompensa!**_

_**Como les había dicho surgen las complicaciones y el cambio de Megan no pasó desapercibido por los demás, lo único malo es que esto atrae tanto a príncipes azules como a renacuajos jajaja y también despertó la envidia de las féminas y una que otra zorra cof, cof, Mandy cof, cof…**_

_**Y también apareció una nueva amiga, Bonnie, la verdad le hacía falta a Megan y ella seguirá presente más adelante, ahora vamos a ver qué pasará en la salida con los amigos y en la cita que tiene con Landon, y la pregunta más importante ¿Dónde se metió Carlisle?**_

_**Bueno seguimos la misma mecánica, espero mañana poder actualizar **_**Relaciones equivocadas**_** y **_**Un amor olvidado**_**, y ya saben, los fics que reciban más reviews tendrán su actualización la próxima semana!**_

_**Hasta la próxima =)**_

_**L'S P**_


	9. Chapter9 Larga vida al rey de mis pesadi

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de SM... Megan y su familia son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capítulo 9 Larga vida al rey de mis pesadillas**

**Megan POV**

_I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word, _

_Now in the morning I sweep alone, Sweep the streets I used to own…_

La canción Viva la vida de Coldplay sonaba fuertemente por todo mi apartamento, mientras yo cantaba a todo pulmón desde la ducha.

_I used to roll the dice, Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing: "Now the old king is dead! __Long live the king!"…_

Hoy me había levantado con un pesimo humor (decir que estaba enojada, triste, decepcionada y sobre todo deprimida era poco) y no había nada mejor para cambiarlo que escuchar algo de música, y mi primera opción fue esa… tenía una extraña necesidad de sentirme poderosa.

_Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string, Oh who would ever want to be king?  
I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing…  
_  
Salí de la ducha, tome la toalla y empecé a secarme, todo sin dejar de mover mis piernas, mis caderas y mi cabeza al ritmo de la canción y por supuesto, sin dejar de cantar.

_Be my mirror my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I cannot explain, I know Saint Peter will call my name  
_

En cuanto estuve en mi cuarto, seguí cantando mientras me vestía, y así lo hice hasta que la canción acabó.

_Never an honest word, and that was when I ruled the world  
_

Terminé de vestirme, me cepillé el cabello y lo recogí en una coleta, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, todo esto sin dejar de pensar en todas las emociones que me recorrían, aunque todavía tenía la sensación de que algo se me estaba olvidando. Mientras me miraba en el espejo, mis ojos se posaron en el enorme calendario que Justin me había regalado.

El enorme número 22 estaba marcado en el calendario y el brillo para labios que sostenía en mi mano cayó al suelo. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y sentía que no me sostendrían por más tiempo, así que me aferré al tocador y me senté en el pequeño banco tras de mí.

Ahora sabía lo que había olvidado.

El 22 de julio del año pasado, estaba arreglándome para reunirme con Derek, cuando a las 14 horas mi teléfono sonó, trayendo consigo todo un maratón de dolor y desesperanza. Hace 365 días, Derek había chocado en su auto cuando venía hacia mi casa, y había muerto instantáneamente.

Hace 365 días, Derek se había ido para no regresar jamás, dejándome sola. Sola para cancelar la boda, sola para mirarlo inmóvil en una caja de madera, sola para soportar los desplantes, gritos y acusaciones de su madre, sola para recibir condolencias cuando se suponía tendría que recibir felicitaciones con mi matrimonio, sola para aguantar los abrazos del tío Jerry, el estúpido hombre que me miraba lujuriosamente aún en el funeral de su sobrino y los abrazos hipócritas de Hanna Montgomery, la eterna ex novia de Derek que sin duda me odiaba.

Sola mientras veía como todos mis sueños se derrumbaban al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del hombre que amaba era cubierto con tierra… Hoy era el primer aniversario de la muerte de Derek Taylor, amado hijo, novio, amigo.

Sin lugar a dudas, tenía que salir de aquí.

Tomé mis llaves, mi celular y salí de la casa, azotando la puerta. Baje hasta el estacionamiento y fui directo hacia mi camioneta, entré, la encendí y manejé por las calles sin rumbo.

Me detuve frente al mirador, cerca de donde desembarcaba el ferry, sintiéndome completamente estúpida. Mantuve la mirada perdida por un tiempo que sentí interminable, tratando de no pensar, no sentir, no llorar… y al parecer, lo estaba consiguiendo. Sabía que tenía que ir al hospital, pero no quería ver a nadie, ni saber de nada, ni hacer nada… simplemente me sentía vacía.

Miré mi reloj y vi que llegaba tarde al hospital, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba ir, tal vez así podría distraerme y no sumirme en un estado deprimente como seguramente lo haría. Además, hoy sólo trabajaba medio día.

Volví a encender mi auto y mi celular sonó, pero lo dejé así, todavía no estaba preparada para hablar con nadie. Durante todo el trayecto el teléfono no dejó de sonar, y ya hasta cuando llegué, vi que Justin era quien me hablaba

–Antes de que preguntes, estoy bien– dije apresuradamente

– ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo? – preguntó

–pasa por mi al medio día ¿por favor– pedí y él aceptó, así que sin más le colgué.

Cuando entré al hospital, había mucha agitación por un accidente de tráfico que había dejado muchos heridos, así que fui a cambiarme y regresé para apoyar en lo que se necesitara.

Vi a Bonnie y a Caroline haciendo suturas, Mandy y Peter atendiendo la histeria de varias personas y a Adam dando informes mientras otro tanto de enfermeras y doctores atendían a los diferentes heridos, entre ellos Carlisle.

Él me miró un minuto y siguió en lo suyo y yo, aunque me moría de ganas de hablar con él, simplemente lo ignoré. El primer día que no lo vi pensé que había sido por el ajetreo del trabajo, el segundo día, descubrí que me evitaba deliberadamente y casi me volví loca tratando de hallar la razón, el tercer día me di por vencida y estuve de mal humor todo el día… Y hoy no podía ni tenía ganas de lidiar con sus cambios de humor. Y menos con los comentarios de los demás, que decían que Carlisle se había aburrido de mi y me había dejado.

Pero la distancia que se había creado entre nosotros, me hacía querer tirarme al suelo y llorar como una pequeña niña abandonada, hoy me sentía más sola que nunca.

Suturé el brazo de una señora, le di analgésicos a otra y estaba a punto de acercarme a ayudar a Bonnie, cuando me topé con una niña de aproximadamente tres años, por su cara, parecía asustada y sólo llamaba a su mami.

– ¿Dónde está tu mamá, pequeña? – me agaché hasta su altura y le pregunté

–No dse– me contestó y se talló sus ojitos, parecía que iba a llorar

– ¿Cómo te llamas nena? – le pregunté

–Anne– contestó. La tomé de la mano y me la llevé hasta donde estaba Sam Jordan, un enfermero

–disculpa Sam ¿nadie ha venido a preguntar por una niña extraviada? – él contestó

–Lo siento Megan, sólo han preguntado por adultos mmm pero espera– dudó un momento y comenzó a buscar en unos papeles –un señor preguntó por su esposa y por su hija, pero a la señora la mandaron a otro hospital y nadie sabía dónde estaba la niña– leyó en el papel y me dijo –el señor se llama Bob Elliot y su esposa Anne–

– ¿no dijo cómo se llama su hija? – pregunté

–No, pero dejo su número de teléfono, háblale y pregúntale–dijo y miró a la pequeña que sujetaba mi mano fuertemente –de todos modos, debes de cuidar a la pequeña hasta que algún familiar venga por ella

–Pero quiero ayudar en urgencias– dije

–Megan, sabes cual es el procedimiento, así que mejor ve a la cafetería, aquí hay mucha sangre y gritos para una niña– yo asentí dándole la razón y tuve que llevármela a la cafetería.

Le compré un helado y la senté en una silla mientras me sentaba junto a ella y hablaba por teléfono con el que creía, era su papá. Afortunadamente, si resulto ser su papá y acordamos que vendría por ella en unas dos horas. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar.

Anne se terminó su helado y nos fuimos a la pequeña guardería que tenía el hospital. Allí, ella se puso a jugar con los diversos juguetes que había y yo me maravillé de lo rápido que los niños se adaptaban a las cosas o a las situaciones.

Era una lástima que los adultos no pudiéramos hacer lo mismo.

Anne bostezó y muy dulcemente me pidió si le podía leer un libro, así que le pedí que tomara uno e inmediatamente después de escogerlo, se sentó en mis piernas para que leyera. Empecé el cuento y apenas íbamos en la cuarta hoja cuando Ane se quedó dormida.

Como no tenía un lugar donde acostarla, tuve que dejarla dormir entre mis brazos. Y una vez más, me vi presa de los recuerdos y la ilusión de tener un bebe, un pedacito de Derek y mío. Pero todo eso se vio reducido una vez más a nada, cuando recordé lo que hoy había pasado hace un año.

Miré de nuevo la paz que transmitía Anne al dormir, y deseé hacerlo yo también, últimamente no había dormido bien. De repente me sentí observada y miré hacia la puerta para ver a Carlisle de pie, observándome atentamente.

–Hola– saludo suavemente notando que Anne estaba dormida

–Hola– contesté tratando de ocultar mis emociones

– ¿Quién es nuestra amiguita? – preguntó y al mirarlo, miles de emociones cruzaban su rostro

–Anne Elliot, ella y su mamá estuvieron en el accidente pero a su mamá la mandaron a otro hospital y a ella la trajeron aquí, su papá no ha de tardar mucho en llegar

–Que bueno– contestó sin apartar los ojos de Anne, pero después de un momento levantó el rostro y me miró, haciéndome estremecer por la intensidad con que lo hacía –supe que hoy se cumple un año del fallecimiento de Derek

–Así es– dije y regresé la mirada al suelo, evitando que el notara mi dolor

–Lo siento– dijo y toda la furia y el dolor se incrementaron en mi, haciéndome explotar

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una estúpida a la cual le tienes lastima o porque eres un imbécil que no se dio cuenta antes que no debía ser mi amigo? – dije apretando los dientes tratando de no gritar para no despertar a Anne –en cualquier caso, ya no importa, yo tampoco quiero ser nada tuyo

–No Megan, yo no… – pero no pudo decir más porque el señor Elliot llegó en ese momento y yo salí para entregarle a su hija.

… …

Dos horas habían pasado desde que el señor Elliot se llevara a Anne, y yo no había hecho mucho en el hospital. Desgraciadamente mi plan de distracción fracaso estrepitosamente y en este momento me sentía como un fantasma. Sin lágrimas, sin alma, sin corazón.

Bonnie entró en la sala de descanso y sonriente me dijo

–Meg, Justin acaba de llegar a recepción– yo intenté sonreír y vi como Bonnie hizo una mueca ante eso – ¿Cómo la estas pasando?

–Bien– ella levantó una ceja, era claro que no me creía –bueno he tenido días mejores

– ¿todavía quieres salir en la noche? – me preguntó a lo que yo asentí inmediatamente

–Tengo que distraerme con algo, así que sí, iré–

–Entonces estaré contigo todo el tiempo–

–muchas gracias– esta vez, mi sonrisa fue sincera

–invitaste a … bueno a alguien– pude entender su duda y le agradecí porque no me preguntara directamente por él, no después de mi desplante

–No– fue mi sencilla respuesta –bueno Bonnie, me voy o si no, Justin se va a enfurecer

–De acuerdo, paso por ti a las 8:30

–Ok– dije y salí de ahí para encontrarme con Justin.

… ...

Ibamos juntos, caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde había pasado más tiempo en el último año, un lugar que se había convertido en mi refugio durante muchos días de tristeza: La tumba de Derek.

Pero antes de llegar, tomé la mano de Justin deteniéndolo.

Ahí frente a nosotros, se encontraba Margaret Taylor, la mamá de Derek, acompañada de Hanna. Ambas estaban frente a su tumba, con rosas en sus manos y anegadas en llanto. Quería acercarme, pero no era el momento, no quería iniciar una batalla verbal con ellas, así que jalé un poco a Justin para que esperáramos hasta que ellas se fueran. Pero apenas habíamos dado la vuelta, cuando la estridente voz de Hanna se escuchó

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – yo me detuve y Justin me dio un apretón con su mano dándome apoyo, así que me giré lentamente y la miré de frente

– ¿atreverme a que Hanna? – ella y Margaret estaban más cerca de lo que supuse

–A venir con tu amante a ver a Derek– gritó

–No quiero discutir contigo Hanna, y menos por algo tan estúpido como eso, así que si me permites– caminé rodeándolas pero no pude avanzar mucho porque Margaret me tomó el brazo con fuerza deteniéndome

–Tú eres la culpable de todo mujerzuela inmunda– sus ojos llameaban de odio –te odio, como maldigo el día en que Derek te conoció–

–Señora suéltela– dijo Justin firme y Margaret me soltó y ambas mujeres se alejaron de nosotros – ¿estás bien? – preguntó Justin

–Sí– susurré y seguimos nuestro camino. Desgraciadamente no soporté estar mucho tiempo ahí, así que le pedí a Justin que me llevara a casa y durante todo el camino, estuve callada. No le mencioné que hoy saldría con los chicos y tampoco que mañana cenaría con Landon, pero realmente no importaba.

–Gracias por acompañarme– le dije a Justin en cuanto llegamos a casa

–Sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti– dijo sonriendo – ¿estarás bien? – preguntó

–Haré mi mejor esfuerzo– dije

–Bueno ya sabes, ante cualquier ataque de pánico, llanto descontrolado o suicidio, o si simplemente quieres que vayamos a golpear a alguien llámame ok– dijo sacándome una sonrisa, por muy idiota que fuera su comentario

–serás el primero que llame– dije y caminé directo a mi departamento.

… …

8:20 de la noche y estaba esperando a Bonnie, que en cualquier momento llegaría. Hasta el momento no había sucumbido al dolor y afortunadamente estaba bien, pero sabía que todo tenía un límite y tal vez llegaría al mío… sin embargo, si no lo había hecho después de todo lo que había pasado en el día, no lo iba a hacer en este momento.

Bonnie habló a mi teléfono avisándome que estaba esperándome en el estacionamiento, así que tome mis cosas y salí de la casa, una vez más por este día.

Al llegar a la acera, vi el auto de Peter estacionado frente a mi edificio, él iba al volante y Bonnie iba de copiloto. Saludé y Peter me elogió diciéndome que estaba muy guapa, yo por supuesto me sonrojé, pero también me sentí mal al recodar la presencia de Bonnie, así que le resté importancia a mi atuendo.

Y de verdad, no creía que un pantalón negro a juego con una blusa straple roja y una chaqueta negra no era algo fuera de lo común.

Llegamos al club y el ruido llegaba al exterior del lugar. Nos bajamos y Bonnie gimió frustrada al ver una inmensa fila de gente intentando entrar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en otras circunstancias, pero como mencioné antes, hoy no tenía importancia.

Peter llamó a alguien por teléfono y momentos después, Caroline salió y se acercó a decirle algo a los chicos enormes que cuidaban la entrada. Casi inmediatamente, entramos, ante los gritos de enojo de las demás personas.

Adentro la actividad era enorme. Llegamos hasta donde estaban los demás chicos: Caroline, Adam, Sam, Connie, Mandy y Steve. Perfecto, pensé con sarcasmo, casi todos venían en pareja y yo sería la desubicada.

Inmediatamente pidieron unas bebidas, pero yo no quería abusar del alcohol, así que pedí una piña colada sin alcohol. La música resonaba por todo el lugar y mucha gente estaba al centro de la pista bailando, así que los demás no se quisieron quedar atrás y rápidamente se fueron a bailar. Yo me quedé ahí sola, simplemente mirándolos, pero no me importaba.

Un chico se acercó y me invitó a bailar, de lejos vi como Bonnie me miraba haciendo gestos para que aceptara y así lo hice. El chico, llamado Eric, era guapo, muy guapo de hecho y bailaba muy bien. No paré de bailar hasta unas cinco canciones después, y decidimos ir por algo para tomar.

Él pidió un coctel pero no escuche como se llamaba y cuando nos los entregaron, me lo tomé todo de un sorbo, wow, en verdad estaba sedienta. Pedí otro y esta vez lo disfruté más, estaba delicioso. Regresamos a la pista y está vez, las canciones eran más sensuales que las anteriores, así que no pude evitar quedar más cerca de Eric. Me sobresalté un poco cuando Eric puso sus manos en mis caderas, pero después no me importó ya que eso hacía que nos moviéramos mejor.

Después de tres canciones, Peter pidió bailar conmigo y Eric aprovechó para ir al sanitario. Peter y yo bailamos y entendí que ese era mi momento darle una ayudadita a Bonnie

– ¿La estas pasando bien? – preguntó él

–La verdad es que sí– grité –tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía

–Me alegra oírlo– contestó

–Y ¿tú cómo estás?

–Muy bien Megan– sonrió

–Eso está muy bien– dije alegré –además he notado que no has dejado de mirar a Bonnie

–Sí… bueno– parecía dudar –creo que nunca la había tratado tanto como hoy y me he dado cuenta que es una chica increíble– dijo y había sinceridad en sus ojos y en su voz

– ¿entonces porque no estás bailando con ella? – pregunté

–Porque yo fui quien te invito a venir y te dejé sola en la mesa

–Pero estaba bailando con Eric– contesté –y seguramente cuando regrese, volveremos a bailar, así que no te preocupes y ve por Bonnie– en cuento terminé de hablar, lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé de regreso a la mesa, donde se encontraban Mandy, Steven y Bonnie. Inmediatamente Peter invitó a Bonnie a bailar y yo me quedé con una compañía despreciable.

Al parecer, Mandy iba a hacer alguno de sus típicos comentarios, pero la llegada de un chico la calló. Él chico la invito a bailar y ella aceptó, dejándome sola con Steven.

– ¿No te gustaría ir a bailar? – preguntó Steven

–Si– él sonrió pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró cuando le dije –pero no contigo– me levante y vi que Eric estaba en la barra, así que caminé hasta él y pedí la misma bebida de hace rato.

Me la terminé de un solo trago y volvimos a la pista a seguir bailando. Una sonrisa se formó en cuanto vi que Bonnie y Peter bailaban, hablaban y sonreían sin dejar de mirarse, mi objetivo estaba hecho.

Pasé mi mirada por todo el lugar y descubrí que Steven había desaparecido, Conni y Sam seguían en lo suyo y después sentí nauseas al mirar a Mandy encima del mismo chico que la saco a bailar, parecían estar teniendo sexo con la ropa puesta.

Seguí bailando con Eric hasta que ya no pude más y regresamos a la barra. Él siguió pidiendo bebidas y yo me las tomé, y ya me sentía un poco mareada pero hasta ahorita todo estaba bien, así que no importó.

Como Eric quería seguir bailando, lo deje libre para ir a buscar a alguien más, todavía me sentía cansada. Así que en cuanto se fue, yo seguí concentrada en mi bebida., por eso no noté que alguien se sentó a mi lado hasta que dijo

–Creo que has bebido mucho– y más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me tope con los ojos dorados de Edward Cullen mirarme con un poco de desaprobación

–Hola Edward– dije y lo abracé sin pensar

–Hola Megan– contesto un poco sorprendido –¿no crees que ya es tarde? Tal vez ya deberías ir a casa

–Por supuesto que no Edward– dije convencida, tal vez si quería irme a casa, pero no quería enfrentarme a todos los recuerdos en cuanto estuviera sola, todavía no podía. Edward me miró con un poco de preocupación y entendimiento, y esa expresión me recordó a otro par de ojos dorados, pero no quería pensar en él tampoco –¿No quieres tomar algo? – le pregunté

–No gracias, tengo que conducir– contestó y yo comencé a reírme

–Mala suerte, yo no tengo que hacerlo– dije y tomé otro trago de mi bebida. En ese momento, Bonnie y Peter se acercaron a nosotros

–Megan oh lo siento si interrumpimos– dijo Bonnie mirando a Edward como evaluándolo

–mira Edward te presento a Bonnie Lane y Peter Banes, compañeros del hospital– dije mirando a Edward –chicos él es Edward C… es Edward– decidí omitir su apellido, no podría iniciar cualquier comentario más acerca de los Cullen y yo

–Un placer– contestó Edward mirándome de reojo

–Igualmente– contestó Peter –bueno Megan quería avisarte que ya nos vamos, si quieres podemos llevarte a tu casa– añadió

–Por supuesto que no– respondí –váyanse y diviértanse, yo puedo tomar un taxi para regresar

– ¿estás segura? – preguntó Bonnie mirándome seria –pareces ya un poquitín tomada

–Te aseguro que no es nada– dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma, ya que podía sentir los efectos del alcohol

–No se preocupen, yo la llevare– dijo Edward sorprendiéndome

– ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó Bonnie de nuevo mirando un poco insegura a Edward… ¿Por qué todo el mundo veía raro a los Cullen?

–Por supuesto que sí, Edward es un viejo amigo– _y su papá también_, pensé, pero ignoré la pequeña punzada de dolor que sentí al darme cuenta que al vez esto ya no era así –si quieres, llámame por la mañana, porque te aseguró que en cuanto llegue, dormiré como un bebe

–De acuerdo Megan, nos vemos mañana– ambos se despidieron de nosotros y Edward se quedó ahí mirándome mientras yo pedía una nueva ronda de bebidas.

–Creo que este no es tu ambiente favorito– dijo Edward

–Es cierto, pero no tiene nada de malo variar alguna vez– sobre todo cuando las personas que amas te dejan sola, quise añadir pero no tenía caso decirlo a Edward, posiblemente él ya lo sabía, porque mi jefe me decía que era raro poderle ocultar algo a Edward. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, Edward estaba sonriendo –¿Por qué no trajiste a Bella? ¿Cómo está Nessie? ¿y los demás?

–Wow, son muchas preguntas– dijo todavía sonriendo –pues Bella se quedó cuidando a Nessie, que está muy bien, ambas lo están, al igual que los demás– pero al final hizo una mueca extraña como si no fuera cierto, tal vez alguno estaba enfermo o algo así.

De repente, un nuevo escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi columna vertebral y tuve miedo, mismo que desapareció en cuanto una nueva canción empezó a sonar. Inmediatamente tomé la fría mano de Edward y lo jalé hacia la pista

–Ven Edward, vamos a bailar.

Read my mind de The Killers sonaba fuerte y como me gustaba mucho esa canción, comencé a cantarla

_I never really gave up on, Breakin' out of this two-star town  
I got the green light, I got a little fight, I'm gonna turn this thing around_

_Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?_

Edward me miraba y no pude evitar mirarlo también, buscando algo, no sabía muy bien que y al mismo tiempo deseando que fueran otros ojos dorados los que me miraran, otros oídos los que escucharan mi canto desafinado y otros labios los que me sonrieran al verme cantar

_The good old days, the honest man  
The restless heart, the Promised Land  
A subtle kiss that no one sees  
A broken wrist and a big trapeze_

_Oh well I don't mind, you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you go, can you read my mind?_

–Sabes Edward, se que parecerá una locura, pero a veces pienso que puedes leer mi mente– dije riendo y vi como Edward se tensaba un momento

– ¿en verdad lo crees?

–Bueno es lo que a veces me parece– dije y volví a reírme Y después seguí cantando

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun  
The drop dead dream, the Chosen One  
A southern drawl, the world unseen  
A city wall and a trampoline_

_Oh well I don't mind, you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you jump,Tell me what you find..  
When you read my mind_

–y ¿si te dijera que en verdad puedo hacerlo? – preguntó

–Pensaría que has tomado más que yo– respondí. Él iba a añadir algo, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular y dijo

–Permíteme un momento, tengo que contestar– sólo sonreí y le dije

–no hay problema– él asintió y se alejó, colocando su celular en la oreja. Yo seguí moviéndome con los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto termino la canción, me detuve y los abrí. Y en ese instante, sentí que el mundo se detenía y que yo ya estaba loca.

Parado entre la multitud, vi el rostro tenso de Derek, mirándome con una mezcla de pasión, amor lujuria e ira. Estaba sumamente pálido y sus ojos oscuros resaltaban gracias a la palidez de su rostro.

Parpadeé varias veces tratando de aclarar mi visión, posiblemente el alcohol ya me había afectado. Pero él seguía mirándome sin siquiera parpadear, así que cerré los ojos esperando que se desvaneciera.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, Derek había desaparecido.

Totalmente confusa y temblando, caminé, casi corrí hasta la barra y pedí una bebida, que tomé de un solo trago. Raídamente, esa bebida se convirtió en cinco y cuando decidí que ya había sido suficiente, mis piernas me temblaban y todo se movía alrededor.

Cuando intenté caminar, tropecé con él asiento y creí que caería, pero unas manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me sentí aliviada, pensando que se trataba de Edward, pero el tacto se sentía cálido, no frío.

Comprobé que no se trataba de Edward cuando la persona que me sujetaba susurró en mi oído

–Vamos afuera nena, aquí ya no hay nada para ti, mejor vamos a jugar un rato.

Él me dirigió hacia una puerta y a pesar de que estaba bastante mareada, supe que no era la misma por donde habíamos entrado.

Entramos a un oscuro pasillo y el ruido de la música disminuyó un poco, pero aún así era estridente y ensordecedor. Bruscamente, él me pegó a la pared y comenzó a besarme, mientras que yo trataba de alejarlo pegándole con mis manos, pero no parecía funcionar, era más fuerte que yo.

Siguió besándome en el cuello mientras sus manos tocaban mis caderas, mi cintura y poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta mis pechos. Grité, pero era seguro que nadie me escuchó. Y eso sólo me recordó lo sola que estaba, Derek había desaparecido, Edward no regresó y Carlisle ya no me quería.

Fue cuando sentí las manos y los labios de Steve Rogers en mis pechos cuando me di por vencida.

Me derrumbe y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante el día brotaron… por fin, había llegado a mi limite y no había nada ni nadie, que pudiera cambiar las cosas.

* * *

_**Oh Por Dios! **_

_**Bueno cuando empecé a escribir el capitulo, ni yo misma sabía que iba a terminar así… ¿Creen que alguien llegará a detener a Steve? Bueno y que odiosas son Margareth y Hanna ¿verdad? Yo las aborrezco completamente.**_

_**Pero lo más importante ¿Qué onda con la aparición de Derek? Y ¿Por qué Carlisle se comporta así?**_

_**Bueno como siempre, espero sus comentarios! Y También les agradezco las alertas, favoritos y reviews! Además les recuerdo que + reviews = rápida actualización!**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente**_

_**L' S P**_


	10. Chapter 10 Reparación de daños

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de SM... Megan y su familia son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capítulo 10 Reparación de daños**

**Edward POV**

– ¡Mira papi, Jacob salta muy alto! – gritó mi pequeña Nessie alargando el muy, al mismo tiempo que aplaudía y reía por las tonterías que hacía Jacob

–Ya lo vi pequeña– ella asintió y fue corriendo hacia su mamá, quien caminaba hacia nosotros

–Mami, mami ¡mira como salta Jacob! – Bella le gruñó un poco a Jacob

–Ya te dije que no fanfarrones frente a mí hija– le dijo un poco enojada, pero Jacob simplemente soltó un aullido que parecía una carcajada

–_Sólo tienes envidia, Bells_– pensó Jacob mirándome para que le informara a Bella

–Oh no Jacob, no pienso decirle nada a Bella, ella todavía tiene más fuerzas que yo y no quiero que me arranque la cabeza

–_Cobarde_– gritó a través de su mente, un cumplido exclusivamente para mí

–Simplemente soy precavido– dije y escuché un bufido de parte de Bella, quien acariciaba tiernamente los rizos cobrizos de Renesmee

– ¿Podrían dejar sus platicas mentales? Y por el amor de Dios Jacob, transfórmate, Renesmee ya se va a dormir y no va a jugar más– Jacob obedeció a Bella y se alejo un poco, para después regresar ya en humano, con sólo unos jeans puestos – ¡Y tapate, por favor!

–De acuerdo– dijo y rápidamente se puso una playera

Nessie se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su madre para después quedarse profundamente dormida. Bella le acariciaba el cabello, su frente, sus mejillas, mientras la miraba con adoración, y yo no podía sentirme más afortunado por tenerlas, ellas eran mi vida.

A pesar de que estábamos en el patio en completo silencio, adentro se escuchaban muchos ruidos. Presa de la curiosidad, le pregunté a Bella

– ¿Sabes que tanto hacen allá adentro? – ella me miró y negó con la cabeza

–No, pero han estado así desde que regresamos de cazar– contestó y Jacob hizo una mueca de asco

– ¿Tú no sabes nada? – le pregunté a Jacob

–Pues ciertamente no, sólo sé que la rubia ególatra no ha venido hoy a molestar mientras Seth y yo estuvimos jugando con Nessie, a Carlisle no lo he visto desde la mañana y la enana vidente sólo ha dado vueltas por toda la casa, con el empático rubio detrás de ella todo el tiempo– dijo Jacob

– ¿Carlisle no ha regresado del hospital? – preguntó Bella mirándome

–Al parecer no– contesté y Bella me miró preocupada –sabes que últimamente no ha estado bien

–Es por la chica esa, la doctora ¿no? – preguntó Jacob

–Eso creo–contesté simplemente, no quería divulgar los asuntos amorosos de mi padre. En ese momento, Alice salió apresuradamente y al mirarme, exclamó

– ¡Edward! ¿Puedes venir por favor? _Es una emergencia_– la última parte la pensó y yo asentí. Me levanté y caminé detrás de ella hasta llegar a la sala

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – demandé

–Se trata de Megan– ella me miró fijamente mientras diversas imágenes comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza. En esas imágenes aparecía Megan bebiendo demasiado, en un bar que según Alice, estaba cerca del centro. Sabíamos que Megan saldría hoy con sus amigos, pero en la visión, ella estaba sola, hasta que una sombra se acercaba a ella y todo se desvaneció.

– ¿Cuando viste esto? – pregunté

–Hace unas dos horas– ella nuevamente comenzó a caminar por toda la sala –he tratado de localizar a Carlisle pero no me contesta, por eso es que te llamé a ti, tú la conoces y creo que ella confía en ti, eres el único que puede cuidarla

– ¿No has visto donde rayos se metió Carlisle? – pregunté enojado

–Cambia de destino constantemente, sólo estoy segura que fue a la casa de Megan e iba a ir al bar donde ella está, pero cambió de idea y ahora no se detiene mucho tiempo en algún lugar

–Bien, voy a avisarle a Bella y me voy– dije, pero antes de salir le pregunté a Alice – ¿en donde están Emmett y Rosalie?

–Emmett se la llevó a cazar, creo que están cerca de la frontera con Canadá– Alice suspiró y continuó –Rosalie estaba de muy mal humor

–Si bueno, eso es normal en ella– dije y salí corriendo hasta que llegué con Bella –Amor, debo salir

– ¿Qué pasó Edward? – preguntó ella muy preocupada, por lo que me acerqué y la besé

–No te preocupes cariño, si me doy prisa nada pasará– ella asintió pero no se tranquilizó del todo

– ¿es algo grave? Edward sabes que te puedo acompañar, tengo que estar a tu lado– la acerqué más a mí y le hable suave y tranquilamente, ya que todavía era una neófita y se alteraba fácilmente

–Se trata de Megan, al parecer se le van a pasar las copas y no queremos que tenga un accidente o algo así, además Alice no localiza a Carlisle y el único disponible soy yo, por eso te digo que no te preocupes

–Está bien– dijo ella resignadamente –pero si algo surge, sólo llámame y te alcanzaré

–Sabes que si amor– acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé profundamente, para demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Podría haberme quedado así junto a ella toda la noche, pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer y un carraspeo nos hizo separar

–Hay menores de edad aquí– dijo Jacob con cara de asco

–Oh perdón por pervertirte Jake– respondió mi Bella, sonriéndole

–No lo decía por mí, sino por Nessie y por Seth, ya llegó de su paseo nocturno– respondió Jacob enojado

–Mi bebe está dormida, y no creo que Seth haya quedado traumatizado si nos vio, así que no exageres– replicó Bella, y yo disimuladamente me di la vuelta y fui directo a mi auto, dejando a Bella y a Jacob discutiendo sobre lo que era bueno o no para Nessie… de nuevo.

Salí de la casa y me adentré en el tráfico nocturno de Seattle, preguntándome en donde carajos estaba Carlisle. Estos días el había estado actuando muy raro, y cuando se lo pregunté directamente, no me quiso contestar. Fue hasta que por accidente leí sus pensamientos, que me di cuenta que se sentía culpable por lastimar a Megan.

Ella y él se llevaban cada día mejor y eso no había pasado desapercibido en el hospital, y casualmente unos días antes, Carlisle había escuchado a una chica del hospital llamar zorra a Megan, haciendo alusión a su amistad con él y a cierto interés que Megan despertó en otros hombres del hospital.

Y Carlisle, teniendo el carácter que tiene, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Pero cometió uno de los peores errores que podría haber hecho: alejarse de Megan.

Yo sabía por experiencia propia el daño que podría causar tomar esa decisión, por lo menos a Bella y a mí casi nos cuesta la vida, y no había día en que no me sintiera culpable por habernos hecho pasar por esto a ella y a mí.

Esperé que Carlisle aprendiera de mi ejemplo, pero parecía ser que esto todavía no sucedía. Y sólo esperaba que esto no trajera consecuencias mucho más dolorosas que las mías.

Seguí manejando hasta que hallé el lugar donde estaba Megan. Me estacioné un poco lejos de la entrada, donde una multitud de gente estaba deseosa de acceder al lugar, así que tuve que encontrar otra entrada. Aunque tenía cerca de 110 años de existencia, todavía tenía la apariencia de un chico de 17 años, así que no iba a ser fácil que me dejaran entrar.

Por fin, hallé una puerta trasera que colindaba con un callejón y vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca, jalé la puerta y entré.

Si afuera había mucha gente, ahí adentro no se quedaba atrás. Varios grupos de gente estaban concentrados por todo el lugar, algunos bailando, otros charlando en las mesas, y algunos más pidiendo bebidas en la barra.

Ahí fue donde localicé a Megan.

Estaba hablando con un chico, pero momentos después le dijo que se fuera a bailar y él le obedeció, mientras ella pensaba que nunca más iba a utilizar esos zapatos y en lo deliciosa que era su bebida.

Me acerqué a ella sin dudar y me senté al lado suyo, pensé que me miraría pero seguía concentrada en su bebida por lo que le tuve que decir

–Creo que has bebido mucho– ella dio un pequeño respingo cuando me escuchó y en cuanto me vio, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa

–Hola Edward– dijo y ahpra el sorprendido fui yo ya que se abalanzó hacia mi abrazándome

–Hola Megan– contesté – ¿no crees que ya es tarde? Tal vez ya deberías ir a casa– sugerí, suerte y tal vez aceptaba

–Por supuesto que no Edward– la seguridad con que lo dijo no me gusto, pero en cuanto diversos pensamientos se colaron por su mente, entendí porque no quería estar sola: hoy se cumplía un año de la muerte de su prometido. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus pensamientos cambiaron y fugazmente vislumbre a Carlisle, pero se desvaneció rápidamente, era evidente que estaba enojada con él – ¿No quieres tomar algo? – preguntó

–No gracias, tengo que conducir– fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió decir para no tomar eso y a ella le pareció muy gracioso

–Mala suerte, yo no tengo que hacerlo– respondió después de que terminara de reír y para confirmarlo, le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Mientras ella hacía eso, capte los pensamientos de una chica que estaba cerca, ella estaba buscando a Megan, hasta que la encontró y se acercó,

–Megan– dijo pero después me miró y añadió –oh lo siento si interrumpimos–la chica me estaba mirando fijamente, y su mente sólo decía que era muy guapo, pero sabía que su cuerpo captaba el peligro de estar cerca de mi

–Mira Edward te presento a Bonnie Lane y Peter Banes, compañeros del hospital– Megan me miró y después volteó hacia la chica y el chico que no había visto –chicos él es Edward C… es Edward– si Bonnie y Peter notaron su vacilación al decir mi nombre, no pensaron en ello

–Un placer– conteste mirándola al entender porque omitió mi apellido

–Igualmente– contestó Peter –bueno Megan quería avisarte que ya nos vamos, si quieres podemos llevarte a tu casa– esperaba que aceptara, pero no lo hizo

–Por supuesto que no– contestó –váyanse y diviértanse, yo puedo tomar un taxi para regresar

– ¿estás segura? – le preguntó Bonnie muy seria –pareces ya un poquitín tomada– y eso era cierto

–Te aseguro que no es nada– dijo no muy segura. Su amiga iba protestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, yo dije

–No se preocupen, yo la llevare– Megan me miró sorprendida

– ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó Bonnie mirándome a mi, porque como decía, la atracción y el miedo recorrían su sistema, notando ligeramente el peligro. La única que no lo sentía era Megan ya que su mente gritó que no entendía porque la mayoría de la gente nos miraba raro y no pude evitar recordar a mi Bella cuando nos conoció y tuve que reprimir una carcajada

–Por supuesto que sí, Edward es un viejo amigo– contestó Megan y pensó una vez más en Carlisle –si quieres, llámame por la mañana, porque te aseguró que en cuanto llegue, dormiré como un bebe– añadió para convencerla, cosa que funcionó

–De acuerdo Megan, nos vemos mañana– ambos chicos se despidieron de nosotros y no pude evitar observarla, ya que volvió a pedir bebidas

–Creo que este no es tu ambiente favorito– dije, intentando adivinar si este era en verdad lo que quería hacer

–Es cierto, pero no tiene nada de malo variar alguna vez– contestó pensando que se sentía muy sola, y después recordando lo que le contó Carlisle sobre mí, cosa que me hizo reír –¿Por qué no trajiste a Bella? ¿Cómo está Nessie? ¿y los demás? – preguntó ella y me recordó a Alice

–Wow, son muchas preguntas, pues Bella se quedó cuidando a Nessie, que está muy bien, ambas lo están, al igual que los demás– excepto Carlisle, quise decirle pero ella no entendería lo que mi padre estaba haciendo y tampoco el porqué.

De repente, ella se tensó un poco, pero se relajó cuando puso atención a la canción que estaba sonando, para después tomar con confianza mi mano y arrastrarme a la pista

–Ven Edward, vamos a bailar

La canción Read my mind de The Killers sonaba por todo el lugar y ella comenzó a cantar

_I never really gave up on, Breakin' out of this two-star town  
I got the green light, I got a little fight, I'm gonna turn this thing around_

_Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?_

Una vez más nuestras miradas se encontraron y su mirada me enterneció, pero sabía que ella buscaba algo en mis facciones por cómo me miraba, aunque ella no sabía o no quería reconocerlo.

_The good old days, the honest man  
The restless heart, the Promised Land  
A subtle kiss that no one sees  
A broken wrist and a big trapeze_

_Oh well I don't mind, you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you go, can you read my mind?_

–Sabes Edward, se que parecerá una locura, pero a veces pienso que puedes leer mi mente– soltó sin más y yo me tensé, mientras sentía como se borraba mi sonrisa. A esto me refería cuando le dije a Carlisle que ella pensaba las cosas correctas pero le daba razones incorrectas

– ¿en verdad lo crees? – pregunté sin mucho énfasis

–Bueno es lo que a veces me parece– respondió y río de nuevo, lo que me hizo pensar que si ella no hubiera bebido, tal vez nunca me lo hubiera dicho, después sólo siguió cantando

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun  
The drop dead dream, the Chosen One  
A southern drawl, the world unseen  
A city wall and a trampoline_

_Oh well I don't mind, you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you jump,Tell me what you find..  
__When you read my mind_

–y ¿si te dijera que en verdad puedo hacerlo? – pregunté a la ligera, tanteando su reacción

–Pensaría que has tomado más que yo– respondió con simpleza y se me ocurrió la gran idea de ayudar a Carlisle y contarle algo de lo que ocurría por su mente, pero cuando iba a abrir mi boca para hablar, sonó mi celular y le dije

–Permíteme un momento, tengo que contestar– ella sonrió y contestó

–No hay problema– caminé rumbo a los sanitarios y con el celular en el oído, contesté –Ahora qué Alice, ya todo está bien

–Lo sé, simplemente quería avisarte que ya localicé a Carlisle, estaba vagando por el bosque, y en cuanto regreso le avisé y no debe tardar en llegar allí

– Le explicaste que estaba pasando

–No todo, apenas escuchó que se trataba de Megan y salió disparado, pero aún así no entiende– Alice bufó y después en un tono más alegre, preguntó –¿Cómo está Megan? ¿no la dejaste emborracharse verdad?

–Ella está bien Alice, por lo menos ya no está tomando

–No has visto nada raro, me preocupa la sombra que apareció en la visión

–A mi también, pero hasta ahora no he visto nada fuera de lo normal

–bueno Edward, ahora sólo tienes que esperar por Carlisle y él la llevará a casa, ha sido sufici…– de repente Alice calló y eso no me gustó nada

–Alice ¿sigues ahí? – se escucharon movimientos al otro lado de la línea y el que contestó fue Jasper

–Está teniendo una visión Edward– de inmediato me tensé, mientras escuchaba como Jasper le decía a Alice –Amor ¿Qué viste? –Alice dijo algo, pero ni siquiera con mi oído vampírico fui capaz de escucharlo

– ¿Qué pasa Jasper? ¿Qué vio Alice? – demandé un poco exasperado

–Ayuda a Megan– gritó Alice –ve Edward, ayúdala, está en peligro, sálvala– sin pensarlo, regreso rápidamente al bar, pero ella ya no estaba en la pista ni tampoco en la barra. Comencé a buscarla desesperadamente por todo el lugar, pero no había ninguna señal de ella.

Empecé a buscar en la mente de las personas para ver si alguien la había visto, y me tensé enormemente cuando un sutil de vampiro inundo mis fosas nasales… era el mismo efluvio que sentí cuando la encontramos lastimada en el lago.

–Edward ¿en dónde está Megan? – Carlisle apareció con su mirada llena de preocupación, y en este momento no era para menos. Le expliqué de forma rápida y su preocupación se volvió pánico, así que entre los dos comenzamos a buscarla.

Nuevamente la busqué en la mente de los demás, pero nadie parecía haber reparado en ella, así que busqué su aroma y cuando lo encontré, lo seguí. Carlisle debió hacer lo mismo porque nos encontramos en un pasillo, que daba a una salida de emergencia, muy parecida a la que utilicé para colarme en el bar.

Salimos e inmediatamente, los pensamientos de Megan llegaron a mí, como si la tuviera a un lado y me hubiera gritado. Sus gritos desesperados de ayuda se mezclaban con unos pensamientos llenos de lujuria y euforia.

No me tomó mucho tiempo adivinar que esos pensamientos eran de algún bastardo que estaba tratando de violarla. Corrí hacia ellos, seguido de Carlisle quien parecía no entender, mientras escuchaba como Megan se derrumbó, convencida que estaba más sola en el mundo.

Cuando lleguamos hasta ella, me sorprendió verla en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas, la chaqueta destrozada, su top estaba partido en dos, por lo que sus pechos estaban expuestos. Pero lo más importante, era que no había ni rastros de su atacante.

Carlisle parecía haberse quedado en shock, por lo que me acerqué y ella en un movimiento automático se encogió.

–Megan soy yo Edward– dije pero su postura no cambió. Por su mente se repetían los mismos gritos de auxilio mientras llamaba desesperadamente a mi padre

También repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Derek mientras recodaba la imagen borrosa de un rostro pálido en medio del bar. Me quité mi chamarra e intenté ponérsela, pero en cuanto la toqué, ella comenzó a llorar más y gritó fuertemente, mientras en su mente se concentraba el rostro de un tipo completamente ebrio, y por su mirada podía decir que también estaba drogado.

Por los pensamientos de Megan, supe que su nombre era Steve.

–Megan mírame, soy Carlisle, no te voy a lastimar– mi padre se acercó y ella por fin hizo caso y lo miró confundida. Poco a poco ella dejó de temblar y Carlisle aprovechó para quitarse su chamarra y ponérsela, para después tomarla en sus brazos. Ella enterró su rostro en el cuello de Carlisle y comenzó a llorar mientras le decía que no la dejara sola.

–Nunca más mi amor, nunca más te dejare sola

Inmediatamente después, ella se desmayó.

–Carlisle, es mejor que nos vayamos inmediatamente de aquí– dije y el asintió. Nos dirigimos rápidamente a mi auto y Carlisle se sentó en el asiento trasero. En cuanto me subí yo también, Alice me llamó

– ¡Dime que llegaste a tiempo! – pidió con ansiedad

–Creo que sí, acaso no lo sabes– respondí

–No vi mucho Edward, algo lo impidió

– ¿Qué hacemos Alice? – pregunté

–Llévenla a su casa, yo voy para allá con Jasper– dijo y me pareció bien

–No le digas nada a Bella, yo se lo diré cuando regrese

–De acuerdo– colgué.

Recorrimos el camino en absoluto silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración de Megan. Carlisle tenía el rostro serio, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de ella, no parecía respirar, lo único que evitaba que pareciera una estatua era su mano acariciando con ternura y amor su rostro.

Manejé hasta llegar al departamento de Megan. Afortunadamente era tarde y nadie estaba afuera, así que subimos en el elevador y en la bolsa del pantalón encontramos sus llaves.

Abrí la puerta y entramos, y aunque era físicamente imposible que me sintiera agotado, me senté tratando de borrar los sucesos de esta noche. ¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en tan pocos minutos?

Carlisle se sentó en el sofá todavía con ella en brazos

–Sería mejor que la acostaras en su cama– le propuse

–Lo sé, pero… no creo que pueda dejarla– contesto en un susurró –siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer– no supe que responderle.

Segundos más tarde, Alice y Jasper aparecieron por la puerta y fueron rápidamente hacia Carlisle

– ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Alice. Como Carlisle no respondió, yo lo hice

–Creo que bien– hice una mueca y comencé a explicarle –Cuando llegamos estaba sola, con la chaqueta y el top destrozados– omití decir que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sabía que ellos entenderían el punto –y no había rastro de su atacante.

–Ella siente mucho miedo– dijo Jasper

– ¿Podrías tranquilizarla? – pidió Alice y Jasper aceptó. Noté como su poder comenzó a funcionar cuando el rostro de Megan se relajó y soltó un suspiro. Carlisle no despegaba la mirada de ella.

– ¿No sabes quién intento dañarla? – me preguntó Alice

–Lo único que se, es que se llama Steve, creo que ella lo conoce– dije y en ese momento, un gruñido que alertaba peligro escapó de la garganta de Carlisle, quien se puso de pie y dijo

– ¿Steve Rogers? Esa escoria no vivirá mucho tiempo, juro que lo mataré– la mirada despiadada de Carlisle nos recorrió a todos, pero Alice se acercó a él y le dijo en tono conciliatorio

–Cálmate Carlisle, estas asustando a Megan– él inmediatamente volvió a mirar su rostro, que en este momento volvía a tener esa expresión de miedo.

Estuvimos unos minutos en completo silencio, pensando que hacer, hasta que Alice habló

–Será mejor que la dejemos dormir, ella no recordará nada por la mañana, lo he visto

– ¿Segura Alice? – preguntó Carlisle

–Completamente– respondió ella con seguridad –bebió mucho alcohol y si recuerda algo, lo relacionara con eso– dijo

–Tienes razón Alice, pero creo que tenemos otro problema– dije, ganándome la atención de todos

– ¿Cuál? – peguntó Jasper

–En el bar pude sentir el efluvio de un vampiro, y estoy seguro que es el mismo que sentí cuando encontramos a Megan en el lago– Carlisle volvió a tensarse, al igual que Jasper y Alice

– ¿No será una coincidencia?– preguntó Jasper

–Que esté en el mismo lugar que Megan y que casualmente ella resulté lastimada en esas mismas ocasiones, no lo creo

–Entonces debemos redoblar esfuerzos para cuidarla– comentó Alice –no puedo creer que no haya visto nada– bufó enojada

–Debemos avisarles a los demás– dije yo

–Es lo mejor, además pronto va a amanecer– dijo Jasper

–Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré con ella, prometí no volver a dejarla sola– dijo Carlisle y Jasper lo miró sorprendido, mientras Alice sonreía y yo simplemente asentí

–De acuerdo, nos veremos en casa– dije y los tres salimos de ahí, dejando a una inconsciente Megan en brazos de Carlisle.

**Carlisle POV**

Después de que mis hijos se fueran, me levante y llevé a mi amor a su cama. No pude evitar compararla con un ángel, viéndola dormir ahora tranquilamente. Pero sabía que no podía dejarla dormir con mi chamarra por más que quisiera, ella no podía recordar lo que sucedió esta noche y no podría explicarle porque tenía mi chamarra.

Así que busqué una pijama y comencé a quitarle la ropa. Si está hubiera sido otra ocasión, sabía que quitarle la ropa sería lo más excitante que podría ocurrirme, pero ahora sería un completo enfermo si pensara así.

Además la culpabilidad amenazaba con ahogarme.

Todos estos días me había comportado como un imbécil y a pesar de que juré nunca lastimarla, a a primera prueba la dejé sola cuando más me necesitaba. Hoy me necesitó más que nunca y no estuve ahí para ella.

Pero había aprendido mi lección muy dolorosamente y ahora nunca más la iba a abandonar, a menos que ella lo quisiera.

Pensar eso me provocó un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, pero me lo merecía.

Termine de desnudarla y rápidamente le coloqué la piyama. Me levanté para sentarme en el pequeño sofá que tenía en su habitación, pero ella no me lo permitió, aferrándose fuertemente a mi mano, de todos modos, no hubiera permanecido lejos de ella mucho tiempo.

Me acomodé junto a ella y ella inmediatamente se giró hacia mi y me abrazó, temblando ligeramente por el frío que salía de mi cuerpo. Yo comencé a acariciarle su cabello y darle miles de besos.

–Perdóname mi amor, por favor perdóname– le dije y ella me respondió abrazándome más fuerte.

Lo que quedó de la madrugada la pase con ella, acariciándola, besándola y diciéndole todo lo que la amaba. Porque ahora estaba seguro, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y no podría dejarla sola, mucho menos ahora que corría peligro.

El amanecer llegó y yo tuve que levantarme, no podía quedarme en su cama, pero si podría vigilarla desde afuera. Salí apresuradamente y esperé escondido hasta que fueron las 10 de la mañana, momento en que ella salió.

Su expresión sólo revelaba agotamiento y dolor de cabeza, pero no mostraba signos de temor por lo sucedido. Di gracias al cielo por eso.

Vi que Bonnie Lane llegaba por ella, así que menos preocupado me dirigí a la casa. Teníamos que planear la vigilancia y yo tenía cosas que investigar.

A pesar de haberme calmado, ayer hablaba en serio. La escoria de Steve Rogers no iba avivir mucho tiempo, yo me encargaría de eso.

* * *

_**Bonjour à toutes!**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta la explicación de porque Edward apareció en el bar y lo mejor, Carlisle apareció para ayudar a Megan!**_

_**Ahora esperemos que ella en verdad no recuerde nada… o ustedes que creen ¿ella recordara? Y si lo hace ¿Cuándo lo hará?**_

_**Bueno como saben espero sus comentarios! Además estoy super emocionada porque mañana es mi cumple y aunque no tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer, cumplir años siempre me emociona, y bueno también me da mucho pánico porque siento que no he hecho nada importante jaja!**_

_**¿Pueden regalarme un review como regalo de cumpleaños?**_

_**L'S P**_


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Qué pasó ayer?

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan y su familia son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capitulo 11 ¿Qué pasó ayer?**

**Megan POV**

Varias voces aparecían en mi sueño…

_Megan te amo…_

La voz de Derek diciéndome que me ama… parece distante y al mismo tiempo… siento como si hubiera sido ayer… Derek está a mi lado, amándome…

Pero la voz se distorsiona… y se convierte en un gruñido terrorífico… alguien se siente triunfante por lastimar….

_Megan, eres deliciosa… y por fin estás a mi merced… _

Al último momento se transforma en un susurro doloroso… y la voz más atrayente que he escuchado en mi vida resuena en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez… la voz de alguien que ha acaparado mis sueños todos estos días…

_Perdóname mi amor, por favor perdóname…_

Susurros llenos de arrepentimiento… amor y pasión diluidos en palabras que hacían vibrar mi cuerpo… mi corazón llamando silenciosamente al dueño de esa voz mientras mi cabeza gritaba su nombre…

_Carlisle quédate conmigo, no te vayas, ven a mí, te quiero, Carlisle…_

_Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle…._

Abrí los ojos de golpe por la abrumadora sensación que me invadió, pero con la misma velocidad los cerré. Podía escuchar una melodía sonar, y cuando me concentré lo suficiente supe que se trataba de mi móvil, pero no me apetecía para nada moverme.

Mi cuerpo se sentía aletargado y mis ojos pesaban, además sentía como si mi cabeza estuviera en una nebulosa y tenía frío. Sabía que durante la noche sentí frío, como si una brisa gélida se hubiera colado por mi ventaba y se hubiera concentrado en mi cama, junto a mi, pero a pesar de eso, ese frío me hizo sentirme segura.

Después de minutos o tal vez segundos, intente abrir los ojos y aunque la luz grisácea que entraba por la ventana me hizo entrecerrar los ojos, los mantuve los suficientemente abiertos para mirar mi habitación… por alguna razón, hoy me parecía diferente.

Mi móvil seguía sonando y sabía que tenía que contestar, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía a mi cerebro. Cuando logré la gran proeza de que mi cuerpo respondiera, me levanté y un mareo atacó mi cabeza, por lo que espere un poco sentada en la cama. Volví a intentarlo y, aunque a trompicones, tomé el bendito aparato y lo coloqué en mi oreja

– ¿Hola? – me sorprendí un poco por el tono ronco de mi voz, pero era lo natural al despertarme

– ¿Megan? Gracias al cielo, estaba preocupada por ti– Bonnie gritó al otro lado de la línea y mi cabeza resintió el sonido

–Shh, no grites por favor– pedí en un susurro – ¿Qué pasó?

–Lo siento, pero tú me pediste que te llamara temprano– me quedé callada recordando la noche anterior, pero todo era muy borroso, creo que si me había pasado de copas

–No recuerdo Bonnie, además este increíble dolor de cabeza no ayuda mucho

–mmm yo pensé que estar con el bombón de ayer te quitaría todos los malestares dime ¿te acostaste con él? – podía imaginarme a Bonnie con los ojos abiertos con curiosidad y con una sonrisa en su cara, pero no entendía de quien rayos me hablaba

– ¿De quién hablas?

–Pues del chico de peinado extraño, el que estaba contigo ayer cuando nos despedimos– intenté hacer memoria de nuevo y poco a poco fui entendiendo –Estaba de infarto pero me pareció un poco joven y extraño, pero de seguro es un dios en la cama ¿como se llamaba? ¿Edwin o Edgar?– allí caí en la cuenta de quien hablaba

– ¿Edward? Por dios no– dije y la mera idea de Edward y yo en una cama me hizo sentirme enferma –Por supuesto que no me acosté con él, es mi amigo, casi como mi hermano– _o tu hijastro_, gritó una pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza pero la ignoré con todas mis fuerzas –además está casado y tiene una linda nena ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?

–Bueno, pues como no me contestabas, pensé en dos razones, una, que el chico hermoso te había hecho llegar al cielo por toda una noche de pasión, o dos, que él mismo chico te hubiera secuestrado y tuviera que buscar tu cuerpo en algún lado, esta última me tenía muy preocupada

–Creo que deberías de dejar de leer novelas de misterio Bonnie, tu imaginación está un poco creativa

–Oye, eso no lo saque de ningún libro, sabes que yo no leo, simplemente veo el noticiero y leo el periódico

–Ok – dije intentando reprimir un bostezo y Bonnie comenzó a reírse

–Te dejo querida, pero te recuerdo que hoy tenemos una salida de compras– al escucharla no pude evitar encogerme en mi cama

–Por favor no Bonnie, mi cabeza me va a matar y no seré una buena compañía hoy, además no necesito nada

–Recuerda que hoy tienes una cena y por lo que me dijiste el jueves, no tienes nada decente que ponerte, así que paso por ti en una hora de acuerdo– comencé a patalear como niña pequeña pero eso sólo aumento mi dolor de cabeza y además, recordé que Bonnie no podría verme y que de seguro me veía patética

–no tengo elección ¿verdad? – pregunté

–Nop– dijo acentuando la p –así que te quiero lista en una hora

–Sí, sí ya escuche– y escuchando de fondo las risas de Bonnie, terminé la llamada.

… …

Media hora después, ya bañada y vestida con ropa deportiva, entré en la cocina y me serví jugo en un vaso, que me bebí en un santiamén. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco, pero todavía sentía la nebulosa en ella y mi estomago no toleraba nada más que el jugo.

Entré a la sala y me senté, el sofá estaba un poco frío pero cómodo, además nuevamente sentía que había algo diferente en mi casa. Pasé mi mirada por todo el cuarto, intentando averiguar qué era lo diferente hoy.

Tal vez un cuadro estaba chueco, los cojines en diferente posición o el sutil aroma a frescura que llegaba hasta mi nariz. Después de cinco minutos, me di por vencida.

Bonnie no tardaría en llegar, y daba gracias al cielo que ella manejara, yo no tenía ni el ánimo ni la fuerza, todavía estaba un poco temblorosa, además cuando salí de mi departamento, el poco sol existente el día de hoy se convirtió en mi enemigo.

Con las gafas oscuras muy bien puestas, salí a la calle y el conocido escalofrío hizo su aparición, pero este vez fue seguido por una sensación de seguridad y un calorcito se anido en mi pecho, eso me hizo saber que todo estaba bien.

El auto de Bonnie se detuvo frente a mi edificio, por lo que me acerqué y subí

– ¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamó Bonnie en cuanto me vio –¿acaso terminaste con todo el alcohol del lugar?

–Por supuesto que no y por favor, no grites– le pedí

–Pues tu aspecto me dice lo contrario, estás tan pálida como un cadáver y tu equilibrio no es muy bueno

–Bonnie, arranca el estúpido auto– exigí y el auto avanzó.

Casi tres horas después, Bonnie y yo salimos del centro comercial con un par de bolsas cada una y nos dirigimos al auto. En cuanto me senté, mi estomago rugió de hambre y Bonnie rió para después maniobrar el auto y salir de ahí con dirección al departamento.

Me moría de hambre y lo más normal era que fuéramos a algún restaurante, pero no sabía lo que mi estomago podía tolerar y no quería hacer una escenita en un lugar así, así que comeríamos en la comodidad de mi hogar, además me pareció ver en una de las tiendas a Alice Cullen acompañada de un chico rubio.

Lo normal hubiera sido que me acercara a saludar pero a esa chica sólo la había visto una vez y tal vez ni siquiera me recordara y por el momento, quería evitar a cualquier miembro de esa familia, principalmente al padre, sobre todo después del loco sueño de anoche, donde Carlisle me decía que me amaba...

… …

Una vez más me miré al espejo y la verdad no me veía nada mal, pero me sentía un poco extraña. El vestido color turquesa me quedaba bien y el peinado y maquillaje que Bonnie había sugerido hacia que me viera sofisticada, aun así algo en esto no me parecía correcto.

Tocaron a la puerta y un poco temblorosa fui a abrir, encontrándome con Landon Collins elegantemente vestido.

–Hola Megan– dijo para después besarme en la mejilla –Estas preciosa

Una vez llegamos al auto, Landon abrió la puerta del copiloto para mi como todo un caballero y no pude evitar sentirme alagada, pero una vez más la sensación de incomodidad todavía estaba ahí.

El silencio fue predominante en todo el camino, porque por más que pensara algún tema, no se me ocurría nada y esta vez el clima no era una opción, como cuando lo hice con cierto doctor rubio hace ya un poco de tiempo_ ¡Basta Megan, deja de pensar en el! _me exigí.

Llegamos a un restaurante francés muy elegante y rápidamente nos condujeron a nuestra mesa, que era un poco apartada de los demás. Eso no me gusto mucho.

Una vez más Landon aparto la silla para mí y la acomodó en cuanto me senté, y tal vez por descuido sus dedos rozaron mi espalda y nuca, dejando un escalofrío por toda mi columna y una sensación de deja vu llegó a mí.

–Estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado mi invitación Megan– Landon sonreía mientras su mirada se detenía en mis labios, yo un poco nerviosa, desvíe la mía

–Yo también– contesté dando un sorbo al vino que él había ordenado y nos habían traído hace unos momentos

–Sé que apenas si nos hemos visto pero para mí significa mucho que estés aquí, en verdad quería conocerte– sólo atine a sonreír y le di otro sorbo al vino –espero que Justin no se moleste, me pareció un poco posesivo contigo–

–Justin es como mi hermano, así que siempre me cuida y está al pendiente de todo lo que me pasa– _excepto esto que estoy haciendo_, pensé

–lo sé, sólo que por un momento pensé que él y tu, bueno tenían algo más que hermandad– no pude evitarlo y comencé a reír

–Por supuesto que no, créeme que nunca nos hemos visto de esa manera– él sonrió de nuevo y antes de que me diera cuenta, acerco su mano hasta la mía y la tomó con fuerza

–Entonces creo que no va a haber ningún problema para cortejarte– su voz sonó suave e incitadora, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y por un momento me deje llevar, hasta que el mesero llego para tomar nuestra orden.

Ordenamos y un poco nerviosa me dedique a pasear la mirada por todo el lugar, pero realmente no veía nada, ya que mi mente no procesaba lo que capturaban mis ojos. Esta estaba sumida en pensamientos relacionados con mi sueño y la voz de Carlisle y la sensación de las manos de Landon entre las mías y su voz.

Estaba asustada por las sensaciones que Carlisle me hacía sentir, incluyendo el estado de miseria en el que estaba sumida el día de ayer provocado por su rechazo y por el aniversario de la muerte de Derek.

Y aunque en un principio acepté la invitación de Landon sólo para quitármelo de encima en el momento, ahora agradecía haberlo hecho, ya que él había logrado que por sólo un instante olvidara al doctor Cullen y su rechazo hacia mí.

La comida llegó y él no volvió a tocar el tema de sus intenciones, simplemente nos dedicamos a comer y después a platicar un poco sobre nosotros, la conversación fluía de forma natural y me hacía sentir cómoda o tal vez era el vino.

Landon pidió la cuenta y después de algunos minutos, nos levantamos y caminamos a la salida. El vino que había consumido me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, y al salir del restaurante el viento golpeo con fuerza mi rostro y el frío me hizo encogerme un poco.

El auto llegó y nos subimos. Landon habló durante el recorrido de regreso monopolizando la conversación, lo cual agradecía porque mis sentidos no estaban al cien por ciento y la mayoría de sus preguntas me permitían responder con monosílabos.

Pero llegó un momento en que comenzó a darme sus condolencias sobre lo pasado con Derek y eso sólo aumento la tristeza que hasta el momento parecía haber dejado a raya. Landon siguió hablando de Derek y sus palabras se mezclaron con mis pensamientos sobre mi jefe, y llegó un momento en que no pude más, quería que se callara.

Llegamos a mi departamento y lo único que quería era despedirme de él y correr a llorar a mi cama, pero al girarme para despedirme, me paralicé al sentir los labios de Landon sobre los míos.

Landon movía sus labios esperando mi respuesta; estaba tan aturdida que mi cerebro no sabía qué hacer, pero mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo y comenzó a responder el beso… Hasta que una serie de imágenes comenzaron a rondar mi mente que me llenaron de terror, imágenes donde Steve Rogers me besaba salvajemente mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y donde Derek aparecía en medio de un mar de gente, imágenes donde Carlisle Cullen me sostenía en sus brazos jurándome amor y rogando perdón.

Al instante me separé de Landon y con la respiración agitada, más por tratar de regresar a mi cuerpo el aliento que se escapo debido al terror que por el beso en sí, lo miré

–Debo irme Landon– dije con dificultad y me giré para abrir la puerta

–Lo siento Megan, no me pude controlar, yo…– pero no terminé de escucharlo porque en ese momento salí, cerré la puerta de un portazo y corrí hacia el elevador. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, corrí de nuevo hacia mi departamento y cerré la puerta, recargándome en ella.

La absoluta oscuridad reinaba por todo el departamento y esto, combinado con el silencio me puso en un estado de pánico. Pero lo que me hizo lanzar un chillido de terror fue cuando la lámpara exterior se encendió e iluminó la sala, mostrándome el rostro de Derek en medio de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé al interruptor y encendí las luces, pero al voltear de nuevo, no había nadie en mi sala. Para este punto, mi cuerpo parecía sufrir de convulsiones e incapaz de permanecer más tiempo de pie, me fui deslizando hasta que mi trasero tocó el suelo.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ Era lo que pensaba una y otra vez.

Esas imágenes eran demasiado reales, así que un sueño no podía ser, pero rogaba con que no fueran verdad… tal vez todo fue producto del alcohol, pero aun así…

Por mi mente siguieron repitiéndose docenas de veces las mismas imágenes unas aterradoras, otras que me hacían suspirar, pero todo debía ser alguna invención de mi imaginación, ya que no podría haber visto a Derek porque él había muerto hace un año (cuando pensé en esto un sollozo se escapo de mi garganta), Steve no pudo haberme atacado porque no dejé que se acercara demasiado a mí, pero si había bebido demasiado tal vez no podría haber evitado que él…

Montones de arcadas me atacaron al pensar en Steve y en mí, pero recordé la forma en que yo lloraba, así que algo de mutuo acuerdo no pudo haber sido.

Pero lo más importante de todo, era que Carlisle nunca me habría dicho que me ama, si con su actitud de los últimos días había dejado claro que ya no quería ser mi amigo, así que eso de declarar su amor por era una total locura.

Las punzadas de dolor volvieron a atacar mi cabeza y termine recargándola en la pared, preguntándome una y otra vez que había pasado y tratando de recordar algo, pero todo era muy confuso.

De repente recordé que Edward había estado conmigo, él probablemente no había bebido tanto como yo, así que él podría decirme que había pasado ayer en el bar.

Sin dudarlo me levante y caminé hasta mi bolso, saqué mi celular y busqué el numero de Edward, mismo que me había dado ya hace tiempo. Al segundo timbrazo, él respondió

–Hola Megan– me sorprendió que supiera que era yo, pero después recordé los identificadores de llamada y me sentí un poco tonta

–Hola Edward ¿cómo estás? – pregunté tratando de ser cortes aunque me moría de ganas de preguntar, pero obviamente no podría simplemente decirle oye _¿de casualidad no sabrías si me tope con mi ex novio muerto ayer?_ O _¿podrías informarme si un doctor lunático quiso violarme?_ O tal vez la más graciosa sería _¿viste si tu papá apareció donde yo estaba y confesó que está enamorado de mi? _No definitivamente no podía hacerlo

–Muy bien Megan, pasando un sábado en familia– pude reconocer algunas voces de fondo y una dulce risa resonar, sin duda Bella, la pequeña Renesmee y otras personas estaban ahí –Pero siento que no llamaste solamente para preguntar por mi estado, así que ¿Qué quieres saber? – _Intuitivo el muchacho_, pensé pero no dije nada, así que él volvió hablar –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

–Bueno sí mmm veras yo…– Rayos, esto no era tan fácil –quería saber si algo interesante pasó ayer, ya sabes– así o más clara, me sentía estúpida –lo que pasa es que bebí demasiado ayer y no puedo recordar algunas cosas así que… bueno me preguntaba si… tú sabías ¿Qué pasó ayer? – todo el tiempo de mi torpe petición me imaginé a Edward reprimiendo una sonrisa, pero por alguna razón al terminar me pareció que él no respiraba, por lo menos no escuchaba su respiración por el teléfono

–No te preocupes, creo que el alcohol te noqueó y te quedaste dormida en la barra, así que cuando regresé, te llevé al auto y después a tu casa, nada más– el tono que Edward utilizó al hablar podría haber convencido a cualquiera, incluso a mí, pero podría jurar que había algo más, algo me hacía dudar

– ¿Seguro que nada más pasó? ¿No hice el ridículo?

–No Megan, simplemente te quedaste dormida– sip, algo me decía que Edward ocultaba algo pero sabía que Carlisle no era mentiroso así que Edward tampoco mentiría ¿que ganaría un chico de 17 años al mentirle a la amiga de su padre sobre si hizo el ridículo? Es más, sería el primero en contar a los cuatro vientos lo qu… un momento

–Edward Cullen ¿me puedes decir qué demonios hacías en un bar cuando tienes 17 años? – grité –Eres un niño, por Dios, además tienes una esposa y una hija que cuidar como para estar en un bar completamente solo– de repente, mis temores se esfumaron y la furia remplazó al miedo. Edward permaneció callado y eso me enfureció más – ¡contéstame Edward!

–Es que, no… no sé qué decirte– respondió

– ¿Tu padre está ahí? – pregunté y de nuevo, silencio del otro lado –¿pregunte si Carlisle está ahí? – esta vez, Edward pareció dudar pero al final habló

–Si

–Ponlo al teléfono– pedí y se escuchó ruido para que al final la hermosa voz de Carlisle contestara, pero esta vez no iba a confundirme –Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

–No entiendo qué me quieres decir– dijo

– ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Edward vaya a bares? Te recuerdo que todavía es menor de edad, no importa si ya este casado y tenga una hija

–Lo sé pero yo no sabía que había salido

–Pues entonces ponles más atención a tus hijos ¿Qué hacías mientras él salía?

–Estaba fuera, necesitaba pensar

–Pues deberías utilizar el cómodo despacho que tienes y pensar ahí, así no descuidarías a tus hijos

–Creo que deberías calmarte Megan, por lo que me comentó Edward, ayer estabas bastante mal– ouch, golpe bajo pero ese comentario con su característico tono calmado y conciliador sólo logró enfurecerme más

–No me hables así Carlisle Cullen, ni siquiera con ese tonito tuyo, porque yo no soy tu hija y lo que haga o deje de hacer en mis ratos libres no te interesa, además no me quiero calmar– respiré profundamente porque me di cuenta que yo no era nadie en la vida de Carlisle para hablarle así –Lo siento, yo no sé que me paso

–No te preocupes Megan, tienes razón debo tener más cuidado con mis hijos

–Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, así qu…– pero antes de despedirme, escuché la voz de Alice por el teléfono

–Megan ¿te gustaría venir mañana a desayunar? Papá quería preguntártelo pero es tan tímido que prefirió no hacerlo– la verdad Alice sonaba sincera pero no le quise creer

–Lo siento Alice, pero mañana… bueno mañana… veré a Justin eh si eso– contesté apresuradamente –es que quedé de ir a desayunar con Justin, así que no podré ir– _¡Mentira!_ gritó mi conciencia pero no podía aceptar, por mucho que quisiera

–De acuerdo, pero espero verte pronto– se escuchaba un poco desanimada pero me dije que esto era lo mejor

–Haré lo posible– respondí

–Bueno, te pasó a Carlisle– nuevamente se escucho ruido pero Carlisle no habló

–Ahora sí, me tengo que despedir– dije y ahora sí, escuché a Carlisle suspirar

–Bien Megan pero yo… bueno yo necesito hablar contigo– mi corazón volvió a la vida y comenzó a latir desbocado, pero con el poco autocontrol que logre reunir, dije

–Creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, por favor cuida mucho a los chicos, despídeme de Edward y adiós– y antes de que él agregara otra cosa o yo me arrepintiera, colgué.

Pronto, todo a mí alrededor se volvió a desmoronar, y me quedé sentada en la cama mirando a la nada. Era una estupidez que sufriera tanto al estar separada de Carlisle, simplemente éramos amigos, así que la lejanía no tendría que doler tanto, pero dolía y era algo constante.

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos dolorosos y confusos, y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con Justin sonriendo como un idiota

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se metía

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien? – me preocupó pensar que algo malo había pasado

–Tranquila todos estamos bien, sólo que se me hizo tarde y no creo que pudiera llegar a casa sin dormirme– se sentó en el sofá todavía sonriendo, y su sonrisa se creció cuando miro mi atuendo –creo que me has hecho caso y has decidido salir y disfrutar ¿cierto? ¿quién fue el afortunado en gozar de tu compañía? – preguntó bostezando

– ¿Landon Collins? – dije pero mi respuesta sonó a pregunta y como supuse, la sonrisa tonta de Justin desapareció y una mueca de furia fue su remplazo

–Megan ¿qué rayos hiciste? – vi en mi reloj que pasaban de las 11 de la noche y realmente estaba cansada así que decidí cortar por ahora el sermón que sabía Justin me daría y dejarlo para mañana, cuando estuviera más tranquila

–Creo que será mejor hablar mañana, por ahora no tengo cabeza para eso– Justin me miró desconfiadamente por lo que agregué –te juro que mañana podrás preguntarme y decirme lo que quieras mientras desayunamos pero ahora no ¿por favor?

–De acuerdo– aceptó muy débilmente

–y prepárate porque yo tengo mi propia lista de preguntas, no creas que pasé por alto tu sonrisa de idiota

– ¡Oye! – gritó aventando un cojín del sofá pero logré esquivarlo

–Sabes dónde está el cuarto de huéspedes, así que hasta mañana– dije y cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

… …

Salí de mi cuarto siguiendo el rico aroma a café y hot cakes que provenía de la cocina y sonreí al ver a Justin utilizando la pala como micrófono y lanzando gritos al ritmo de la canción que estaba escuchando

–Baby, baby baby ohh– cantaba y bailaba y yo reía a carcajadas, sobre todo cuando la canción termino y él hizo reverencias

–Buenos días JT– dije y él sonrió

–Buenos días Meg, siéntate ahorita llevo el desayuno

–Lleva tú los Hot cakes, yo llevo el café– ambos nos pusimos a trabajar y en unos minutos, nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar

–Bien, creo que ahora puedes explicarme ¿Qué pensabas cuando aceptaste salir con Landon Collins ayer?– preguntó Justin

–La verdad es que sólo acepté para quitármelo de encima, tenía mmm otras cosa que hacer– contesté omitiendo algunos detalles –pero la verdad es que ayer me divertí

–Sí y yo soy campanita– contestó y sólo atine a rodar los ojos

–Bueno, por lo menos no termine perdida en alcohol como el viernes– al ver la cara de Justin al instante supe que lo había dicho en voz alta y no sólo lo pensé

– ¿Qué dijiste? – podía ver el enojo y la preocupación en la cara de Justin

–Bueno es que el viernes algunos chicos del hospital me invitaron a un bar y acepté, todo estuvo genial hasta que se me pasaron las copas y terminé ebria, al final un amigo me trajo de vuelta a casa– dije omitiendo que Edward era ese amigo, no quería que Justin pensara mal de él

–Deberías haberme avisado, hubiera ido contigo y no habrías terminado ebria

–Lo sé, es sólo que quería distraerme de todo y no quería cargarte con más de mis problemas

–Megan, sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, eres mi familia y recuerda lo que dice el abuelo

–La familia se apoya– respondí recordando a mi abuelo –pero afortunadamente no pasó nada– dije tratando de terminar con el tema, porque todavía mis temores estaba ahí y la incertidumbre sobre lo que pasó o no con Steve me carcomía, incluso aunque Edward me hubiera dicho que nada pasó

–Me alegró que quisieras salir, pero ¿no podrías haber elegido a alguien más? ¿Por qué Landon soy el dios del universo Collins? – Justin estaba irritado

–Justin solamente acepte una cita con él, no una propuesta de matrimonio– él volvió a refunfuñar pero noté que sus ojos brillaban de forma especial y entonces recordé la cara de tonto que traía ayer, así que le pregunté –bueno ahora es mi turno ¿Qué te paso ayer que estabas tan contento?

–El amor Megan, eso es lo que me pasó– nuevamente la cara de tonto se instaló en él

– ¿Podrías ser más especifico?

–oh Meg, encontré al amor de mi vida– sus ojos brillaron aún más y lo animé a continuar –Se llama Leah y es hermosa, inteligente y un poco salvaje y exótica, realmente me encanta

–Vaya, nunca te había visto ni actuar ni hablar así de alguna chica

–Y es que todo de ella es diferente, la primera vez que la vi me ignoró completamente cuando traté de acercarme y me impactó tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la segunda vez me gruñó un poco, pero sólo fue porque quería disimular la sonrisa que le provoqué y bueno ayer pude hablar con ella, aunque creo que fue más un monologo pero al final logré que me dijera su nombre antes de que me mandara al diablo

–Es una chica con carácter, creo que me agrada– dije con sinceridad

–Y aunque tenga que mover cielo, mar y tierra la encontraré– comentó seguro –de todos modos siento que el destino nos quiere juntos, así que sé que pronto la veré de nuevo–

–Suerte con eso– respondí –sólo espero que esta chica en verdad sea la indicada y no resulte una interesada como Nicole o una indecisa como Claudia

–No Megan, sé que Leah no es así, lo veo en sus hermosos ojos negros, ella es única y sé que será para mí– nuevamente una sonrisa brilló en el rostro de Justin y fue como ver al sol salir

–Bueno ahora vámonos a arreglar porque tu mamá quería vernos temprano– dije mientras me levantaba y me iba a mi habitación.

… …

Manejaba con cuidado por las calles de Seattle debido al tráfico característico del lunes y el pavimento mojado, ayer había caído un diluvio en Seattle. Eso no mejoraba mi humor, sentía mis sentidos un poco embotados por no dormir bien.

Toda la noche, el mismo sueño del sábado, que ahora consideraba pesadilla, había estado torturándome. Pero lo que más me molestaba, era no saber realmente si todo era cierto o mi cerebro se había creado una macabra historia gracias al alcohol, la desesperación y la tristeza de ese día.

Detuve mi camioneta y la estacioné, bajé y caminé directo al hospital rogando, no porque no me encontrara con Carlisle, trabajando en el mismo hospital y la misma área sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría que ver, sino porque este encuentro tardara lo más posible en ocurrir.

Entré a recepción y me encontré a un par de policías de pie, hablando con Penélope Lee, la recepcionista. Seguí mi camino hasta la salita de los practicantes y residentes, donde dejé mis cosas y me puse la bata.

Salí de ahí y me encaminé a urgencias, donde Caroline y Sam estaban junto a Mandy, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, y me sorprendí al ver a los dos policías que había visto hablando con Adam.

Bonnie llegó hasta donde yo estaba y le pregunté

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están interrogando a Adam?

–Al parecer, encontraron el cuerpo de Steve en un callejón cercano al bar donde fuimos, Peter me lo acaba de decir– podía ver la consternación en el rostro de Bonnie –fue asesinado

– ¿Cómo?

–Eso fue lo mismo que le dije a Peter y todavía no lo puedo creer– en ese instante Peter se acercó a nosotras y dijo

–Quieren hablar con todos los que estuvimos con él ese día, así que no se sorprendan si las llaman– asentimos y cada quien se fue por su lado, y a la mitad del mío, me encontré de frente con Carlisle

–Ya supe lo que paso con Rogers, ¿estás bien?

–No lo puedo creer– dije con unas enormes ganas de acercarme y abrazarlo –él muerto

–Todos sabemos que no era buena persona, así que me parece que sea lo que sea que le pasó, se lo tenía merecido– pude notar el rencor en su voz y me estremecí

–No digas eso, nadie se merece morir así– de repente, una voz se coló por mi mente y nuevamente sentí horror _"eres deliciosa Megan" "veras que lo que tengo preparado para ti te va a gustar"_

– ¿Estás bien Megan? – preguntó Carlisle y bajé mi mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas, rápidamente aparte las mías

–Sí, yo sólo tengo que ir por café– me di la vuelta y caminé hasta el baño, me encerré y moje mi cara con agua fría, esa odiosa voz que reconocí como la de Steve se fue disolviendo poco a poco.

Pero pronto otra voz que reconocí como mía fue gritando en mi mente una sola pregunta

¿Qué diantres había pasado ese día entre Steve y yo?

* * *

_**Holas chicas!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en depresión pre y pos Potter y no tenía cabeza para escribir, además mi prima vino y pasé mi tiempo con ella disfrutando de las vacaciones, pero ahora ya voy a volver a la acción, mis dedos están ansiosos por continuar jaja**_

_**Oh si, les aseguro que la cabeza de Megan es un caos, ella no entiende mucho sus sentimientos pero poco a poco se dará cuenta de lo que pasa con ella.**_

_**Y Justin está enamorado! ¿Qué consecuencias traerá a su vida y a la de Megan este amor por Leah? ¿Cuál Leah? **_

_**Y la aparición del cuerpo de Steve? ¿Habrá tenido Carlisle algo que ver con eso? Opinen y si aciertan, les mando un adelanto del próximo capítulo!**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Eso me hace muy feliz! Y pronto podrán ver la portada de este fic, al igual que el de los demás… si tienen cuenta en Facebook agréguenme y ahí los subiré! Búsquenme como Luna S Purple, igual pueden hacerlo en el Twitter! **_

_**Las quiere horrores =)!**_

_**L'S P**_


	12. Chapter 12 Graduación y un Te amo

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capitulo 12 Graduación y un Te amo**

**Megan POV**

Las averiguaciones duraron una semana.

Tiempo en el que mis uñas desaparecieron por mi manía de morderlas por nervios, tiempo en el que mis ojeras aumentaron por no dormir por las noches a causa de las pesadillas y tiempo en el que ignoré a Carlisle.

Durante mi interrogatorio, tuve que valerme de los dotes de actriz que no sabía que tenía para acallar en mis mente los gritos de Steve cuando los policías me miraban fijamente, para no soltarme a llorar en cuanto salía y sobre todo, en no mencionar a Edward y rogar porque mis amigos tampoco lo hicieran.

Porque ¿cómo iba a poder justificar la presencia de un menor de edad en un bar?

Por suerte, ni Bonnie ni Peter lo mencionaron, así que eso me tranquilizó… excepto por las horribles pesadillas que tenía por las noches en donde Steve me tocaba y besaba y una sombra negra era lo que lo quitaba de encima de mí.

No volví a soñar con Carlisle.

Al final, los policías no encontraron nada importante durante los interrogatorios y declararon homicidio por robo al caso de Steve. Aunque lo raro de todo es que su cuerpo fue encontrado sin una gota de sangre y con el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito intactas.

Algo que parecía a una película de terror.

… …

Con la graduación a la vuelta de la esquina, los practicantes dejamos de ir al hospital, algo que me puso un poco triste, pero también lo agradecí.

Mi último recorrido por el hospital fue lleno de nostalgia, era increíble que en escasos tres meses hubiera salido de mi caparazón protector y hubiera retomado mi vida normal, había hecho nuevos amigos y recuperado los antiguos.

Además no me despedí del todo del hospital, cuando al fin me graduara tenía la opción de volver a trabajar aquí, algo que me encantaría, aun así la tristeza me invadía cada vez que recordaba que por el momento dejaría una relación inconclusa de amistad y el miedo me hacía temblar cada vez que el misterio latente sobre lo que pasó a Steve regresaba a mi mente.

Los siguientes días, me vi sumida entre el papeleo en la universidad y anduve de un lado para otro para solucionar las cosas necesarias para graduarme. Mantenerme ocupada fue algo que agradecí, ya que al no ver a Carlisle no sentía pinchazos a la altura de mi pecho, y por las noches estaba tan cansada que en cuanto me acostaba en la cama, ya no despertaba hasta la salida del sol.

Pero aunque no recordaba nada, por la mañana encontraba rastros de lágrimas en mi rostro.

… …

Terminé de colocarme los pendientes de oro y un diminuto diamante que el abuelo me regaló en la fiesta de compromiso y me miré al espejo.

En un nuevo impulso me puse estos pendientes, como un pequeño homenaje silencioso hacia Derek, ya que sin su ayuda yo no hubiera terminado la carrera, además quería sentir algo de él junto a mí.

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron saltar un poco, después de haberme quedado perdida en mis pensamientos. Caminé hacia allí y la abrí para darles paso a los seres que más quería en la vida, Mi abuelo, Elinor y Justin, mi familia.

–Wow Meg, estás hermosa – exclamó Justin en cuanto me vio

–Es cierto hija, estás preciosa– afirmó Elinor

–Sólo es el encanto de la familia– dijo un poco serio mi abuelo, pero en cuanto ellos se distrajeron un poco, se acercó a mí y me susurró –es cierto, eres tan hermosa como tu madre– pude sentir mis mejillas calentarse y mi corazón expandirse por el cariño que me profesaba mi familia, hoy me sentía feliz.

–Vámonos ya Benjamín, se hace tarde– propuso Elinor comenzando a jalar al abuelo hacia la puerta, mientras Justin me esperaba a mi. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a reírme al ver al abuelo refunfuñar contra ella por jalarlo, y ella discutiendo con él

–Parecen un viejo matrimonio ¿verdad? – preguntó Justin mirando en la misma dirección que yo

–Han vivido durante tanto tiempo juntos que para mi no es raro que se comporten así– respondí

–Creo que tienen una relación oculta– yo lo miré rápidamente y le pregunté

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque el otro día los vi muy juntitos pero en cuanto me aparecí por la puerta, se separaron y actuaron normal

–No le veo nada de malo que estén juntos–dije y él asintió

–Pienso lo mismo, pero ellos lo creen mejor así, entonces no nos queda más que hacernos los tontos e ignorantes

–De acuerdo– reí mientras salíamos de mi departamento y entrabamos al ascensor junto a ellos.

… …

El camino a la universidad fue algo rápido, pero mis nervios se incrementaban y también la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, algo muy importante.

Llegamos y ambos viejitos se bajaron primero con la excusa de ir a buscar asientos adecuados. Justin me acompaño más tiempo ayudándome con la toga y el birrete color rojo.

– ¿invitaste a alguien más? – preguntó sutilmente, aunque sabiendo a quien se refería no era tan sutil

–Si te refieres a Landon, no– tomé el birrete y cerré la puerta después de salir –hoy sólo quiero pasarlo con mi familia, a él lo podré ver después

–No sólo me refería al ególatra de Collins– añadió Justin mirando hacia todos lados –has estado muy callada estos días y has omitido un nombre deliberadamente

–No sé de qué me hablas– contesté con la esperanza de que dejara el tema por la paz

–Vamos Megan, te conozco desde bebes y puedo reconocer el anhelo en esos ojos tuyos, además no has mencionado a Carlisle desde hace semanas ¿Qué pasó con él?

–No pasó nada– conteste cortante

–De acuerdo, cuando estés lista para decirlo sabes que estoy disponible

–Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no hay nada que contar– dije –mejor dime tú ¿qué ha pasado con Leah? ¿la volviste a ver?

–Pues, a decir verdad no– Justin bajo un poco la cabeza –no la he visto desde hace días y me preocupa un poco, pero trato de no pensar en ella, así no me vuelvo loco

–Eso es imposible, ya estás loco– logré que Justin sonriera un poco, y es que en verdad su rostro mostró lo triste que se sentía por no ver a Leah, incluso parecía un poco desesperado.

Llegamos a donde sería la ceremonia y Justin fue a reunirse con Elinor y el abuelo, mientras yo me dirigí hacia donde los graduados teníamos que estar.

La ceremonia comenzó a las 9 en punto y afortunadamente el sol quedó oculto por unas nubes tan blancas como el algodón, de otro modo nos hubiéramos bronceado con el sol ya que la ceremonia era al aire libre.

Los discursos fueron pronunciados y poco a poco los graduados fuimos subiendo al recinto por nuestro diploma. Yo fui una de las primeras en acudir ya que íbamos en orden alfabético y en cuanto me nombraron, escuche los gritos y aplausos de mi familia, pero me sorprendió escuchar tanto alboroto como si tuviera mucha más familia localizada aquí, algo totalmente imposible.

Sin embargo, bajé sintiéndome completamente realizada y feliz al haber terminado mi carrera y poder dedicarme a la medicina. Caminé hasta mi asiento y entre toda la multitud me pareció ver una cabellera cobriza y una castaña entre la gente… creo que la adrenalina del momento me estaba creando alucinaciones.

Cuando terminaron de entregar los diplomas, mi compañero Mathew Peet subió a dar el discurso final de los alumnos, algo que fue emotivo y creativo, nada comparado con los usuales discursos aburridos.

Al terminar, todos lanzamos los birretes entre gritos de júbilo y con una sonrisa en mi rostro abracé a mis compañeras y compañeros, aquellos que a pesar de mi aislamiento, estuvieron junto a mí en el camino hacia mi titulación.

Después del derroche de compañerismo, alegría y felicitaciones, caminé directamente hacia mi familia

Mi abuelo se acercó lentamente a mí para abrazarme, detrás de él, Elinor esperaba junto a Justin.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Megan– me dijo el abuelo al oído mientras me abrazaba con fuerza –eres mi mayor logro en la vida, después de que tu madre se fuera– lentamente volví a abrazar a mi abuelo y le dije

–Sé que mamá está orgullosa de ser tu hija y te amaba con todo su corazón y papá también

–A pesar del dolor que me causo perderlos, Dios me dio la posibilidad de reparar mis errores contigo y por eso estoy muy agradecido, eres mi mayor tesoro Megan Carter Forest, te amo

–Y yo a ti abuelo– le dije y varias lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas

Elinor se acercó a abrazarme y me dijo

–No puedo creer que ya seas toda una doctora– se secó las lágrimas y continuó –si apenas parece que fue ayer cuando tú y mi Justin jugaban bajo la lluvia

–Te quiero mucho Elinor– le contesté tomándole las manos –y por favor, cuida mucho a mi abuelo– esto último se lo dije en el oído y cuando la mire a la cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

–Así lo hare– contestó antes de que Justin se acercara a mí y me apretara contra su pecho con fuerza

–Doctora Megan Carter ¡qué bien se escucha eso! – ambos sonreímos –espero que no tenga que defenderte cuando mates a un paciente ¡ouch!

–No digas tonterías Justin, además en dado caso que mate a alguien ese serás tú, por decir tantas tonterías

–Aun así me amas– contestó

–No puedo rebatir eso– contesté y comenzamos a reír. Al poco rato nos reunimos con mi abuelo y Elinor que se habían acercado al profesor Palmer para saludarlo.

Miré a cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia convivir y reír orgullosos por mí, pero a pesar de eso, sentía un pequeño vacío en mi pecho.

Con Justin abrazándome, un escalofrío tan conocido para mí me recorrió para después dar paso a la calidez. Cuando noté que todos estaban platicando y nadie me ponía atención, recorrí todo el campo buscándolo, hasta que lo encontré mirándome fijamente escondido entre los árboles.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón se saltó dos latidos para después hacerlo precipitadamente… y de un momento a otro todo quedó perfectamente claro para mí.

La tranquilidad que me transmitía, lo bien que me sentía mientras estaba entre sus brazos, el dolor manifiesto cuando algo nos separaba, la vergüenza que sentía al visitar el cementerio pensando en otra persona… todas esas emociones se debían a una simple y sencilla razón: me había enamorado como una tonta de Carlisle Cullen.

Miré de nuevo hacia mi familia y Justin me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero en cuanto siguió mi mirada, su expresión cambió a una de comprensión y gesticulando con sus labios me dijo

–Ve con él – asentí nerviosa mientras él se llevaba a los demás hacia la salida.

Caminé lentamente hacia él mirándolo de vez en cuando, aunque él no apartaba sus ojos de mí, creo que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

En cuanto llegué frente a él, me quede muda. Estaba muy nerviosa y el extenso escrutinio al que me estaba sometiendo no ayudaba en nada

–Hola– dije y un instante después él sonrió

–Hola– contesto y se acercó más – ¡Muchas felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías

–Gracias por venir, no te hubieras molestado

–Tenía que hacerlo, no podía perdérmelo– contestó mirando mi rostro como si buscara algo –además tengo que hablar contigo

–No te preocupes Carlisle, yo me comporte como una tonta, tú no tienes la culpa de mis neurosis– dije precipitadamente porque no quería escucharlo decir cosas que me lastimarían

–Déjame hablar Megan por favor– adopté una expresión seria esperando que cualquier cosa que me dijera, mi rostro no delatara mi sentimientos –Quiero decirte que he sido el mayor imbécil de todos los tiempos– bien eso no me lo esperaba

– ¿po… por qué lo dices? – pregunté extrañada

–Porque pensé que alejarme de ti era lo mejor que podía hacer, así tal vez podía evitar que descubrieras lo que siento, pero ya no puedo más

–No entiendo nada Carlisle, ¿puedes ser más claro?

–Tenía miedo de que descubrieras que te amo y te alejaras de mí, pero no puedo soportar pasar más tiempo lejos de ti–

–… … … … –

–Megan, por dios dime algo– antes de que pudiera evitarlo, mi mano se fue directa a su mejilla, pero fue como si golpeara un muro o un bloque de hielo porque Carlisle tenía su mejilla muy fría. Encogí la mano por el dolor que me provoco mi bofetada ¡por Dios! ea a él a quien tenía que dolerle. Rápidamente él tomo mi mano adolorida y la envolvió entre las suyas, eso pareció anestesiar el dolor en mi mano, pero no disminuyó mi furia – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me reprochó

–Efectivamente eres un imbécil– contesté entre dientes – ¡me has mantenido alejada de ti, has dicho cosas estúpidas y a mi me han pasado cosas horribles en tu ausencia sólo porque no te atrevías a decirme que me amas¡

–Perdóname por favor, en el momento pensé que era lo mejor para ti, además no era lo correcto

– ¿Lo correcto? – grité –lo correcto para mi es que estuvieras a mi lado cuando más te necesitaba – lo miré desafiante y seguí destilando mi rabia –creí morirme al pensar que me aborrecías, lloré mucho y todo porque no te has dado cuenta de nada ¿acaso no importa lo que yo siento?

–Por supuesto que importa, es por eso que me aleje de ti– Carlisle tomó mi mano con más fuerza –y ahora voy a hacer todo lo posible porque me aceptes de nuevo en tu vida y me quieras aunque sea un poco

–Eso no es necesario– dije y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos dorados

–Megan por fa...– pero lo silencié colocando un dedo sobre sus fríos labios… ¿acaso todo en Carlisle era frío?

–no es necesario porque eres tan ciego que no te has dado cuenta de que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti– cuando terminé de decirlo, Carlisle se quedó muy quieto, creo que ni siquiera respiraba

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Que te amo– moví mis manos y ahora fui yo quien tomó las suyas –no sé desde que momento comenzó, sólo sé que en este momento mi corazón no ha dejado de saltar dentro de mi pecho y el vacío que sentía desapareció en cuanto te vi

–Puedo sentirlo– susurró y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios chocaron, comenzando a moverse a un ritmo lento pero delicioso, y creo que pueden adivinarlo, los labios de Carlisle estaban fríos… ¡basta Megan, no pienses y déjate llevar! Y sí, obedecí a mi mente y abrí los labios cuando sentí la lengua de Carlisle rozar mi labio inferior.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, pero tuvimos que separarnos porque mis pulmones parecían a punto de explotar. Carlisle estaba tan perfecto como siempre.

Después de recuperar el aliento, me atrajo hacia él y volvimos a besarnos pero de una manera dulce y de repente, mi móvil sonó

–Te estamos esperando afuera Meg, creo que ya fue tiempo suficiente así que daté prisa– dijo Justin del otro lado del teléfono en cuanto contesté

–Ahora voy, no tardo– respondí con un poco de dificultad ya que Carlisle seguía besando mi mejilla y mi cuello y colgué –Odio esto pero tengo que irme, mi familia me espera

–Lo sé– Carlisle me separó un poco de él pero sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura –Por cierto Alice quiere festejar tu graduación y además me dijo que te recordara que tienen una comida pendiente

–Es cierto– de repente me asusté –¿tus hijos saben que estas aquí?

–Por supuesto, veras que en mi familia no hay secretos– respondió él sonriendo

–Y no están molestos, digo yo soy apenas un poco mayor que ellos y que empiece una relación con su padre, bueno tu me entiendes

–Ellos están felices contigo y fueron más felices cuando les dije a lo que venía, así que mañana iras a mi casa y celebraremos su éxito doctora Carter– y me dio un pequeño beso

–Creo que no puedo negarme ¿cierto doctor Cullen? – pregunté

–No creo que quieras conocer a Alice enojada ni desilusionar a los demás

–Está bien, mañana pasa por mi a mi departamento por favor

– ¿Como a las 11 de la mañana está bien?

–Perfecto– respondí y volví a besarlo, no lo podía evitar –pero ahora quiero saber ¿qué somos? – pregunté

–Creí que era obvio, pero si quieres una confirmación– Carlisle se puso serio de repente y me miró con intensidad – ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

–Por (beso) supuesto (beso) que (beso) si– dije y lo miré –Te amo Carlisle Cullen

–No tanto como yo te amo a ti Megan Carter– y sí, nos besamos otra vez –Entonces hasta mañana

–Hasta mañana – le sonreí y caminé a la salida de la facultad.

… …

Todo el día me la pasé en las nubes y con una enorme sonrisa que parecía estar tatuada en mi rostro. Por supuesto que todo el mundo lo notó, pero mi abuelo y Elinor lo atribuyeron a la felicidad por haber concluido mi carrera.

Al que no pude engañar fue a Justin, pero no me preguntó nada, de alguna manera él también era feliz. Pero sus ojos no parecían brillar tanto como antes, y supe que la razón era Leah.

Acudimos a un restaurante para comer y después nos dirigimos a bailar un rato, hasta que fue hora de despedirnos y fui directamente a mi departamento, completamente agotada.

Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca y todo porque volví a soñar con Carlisle, pero mi mente trabajo muy bien porque sentí de verdad los labios de Carlisle en mis mejillas, mi cuello y mis labios, además su voz sonó demasiado clara cuando me decía que me amaba.

Cuando desperté, un nuevo día me recibió con un poco de sol, pero las nubes amenazaban con ocultarlo muy pronto.

Me levante y un quejido salió de mis labios cuando moví mi mano para tomar mi móvil. La miré y noté que estaba ligeramente hinchada y roja, después recordé que había golpeado a Carlisle por tonto y miré de nuevo mi mano.

Su mejilla recibió mi golpe como si hubiera golpeado un muro de concreto, algo realmente duro. Además, siempre parecía tener muchos grados centígrados por debajo de lo de una persona normal, ya que siempre estaba frío.

Además estaban sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados que me encantaban, pero aun así tenían un color un tanto extraño. Al ver la hora en mi reloj me apresuré a bañarme y vestirme y dejé mis pensamientos a un lado, pero estos sólo se guardarían para poder analizarlos después.

Cuando ya estuve lista, Carlisle llegó puntual a las 11 y después de darnos pequeños besos, salimos de ahí rumbo a su casa.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, pero Carlisle mantenía mi mano entre la suya mientras manejaba y eso me daba cierta tranquilidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos estacionándonos frente a su casa y mis nervios parecieron aumentar. Él, como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudó a salir.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, un par de brazos se colgaron de mi cuello abrazándome efusivamente, reconocí quien era en cuanto vi el cabello

–Hola Alice– dije devolviéndole el abrazo después de la sorpresa

–Me alegro que estés aquí– dijo y tomándome de la mano, me llevó con ella hasta la sala donde seis personas me miraban atentamente. Dos de ellas ya las conocía, las otras cuatro no, aunque me daba una idea de quienes eran. Aun así, la mirada de la chica rubia que estaba junto a un chico grandote me intimidó un poco.

–Hola chicos– saludé a Bella y Edward

–Hola Megan– saludaron ambos y me miraron sonrientes, el chico rubio, Jasper, se acercó a mi

–Megan, él es – pero la interrumpí

–Jasper, lo sé, su papá me ha hablado mucho de ustedes– Alice sonrió más y después vi a la chica y a los otros chicos –Tu debes de ser Rosalie, tu papá se quedó cortó con tu descripción, eres muy hermosa– ella asintió muy leve y su mirada de fastidio no cambió –tu debes ser Emmett, mucho gusto– le ofrecí mi mano y el la tomó con cuidado, como si me fuera a romper

–Eres muy cálida– me sorprendió su comentario pero le sonreí por su amabilidad

–Gracias, tu eres muy guapo y fuerte– al momento me sentí estúpida, le estaba hablando a Emmett como si fuera un pequeño niño de cinco años, pero creo que él no se molestó porque seguía sonriéndome. Edward soltó una sonrisita pero lo ignoré –En cambió no sé quién eres tú, ¿Jacob o Seth? – le pregunté al chico moreno que estaba junto a Emmett

–No por favor, no me compares con Jacob– dijo y se acercó para estrechar mi mano, me preocupó el hecho de que su piel estaba muy caliente, pero tal vez era el cambio, ya que Emmett estaba tan frío como Carlisle, ¿será algo de familia? –soy Seth Clearwater, amigo de la familia–

–Mucho gusto Seth– dije y miré a todos lados –Y ¿Dónde está Nessie? – pregunté porque hasta ahorita no había conocido a la pequeña de Bella y Edward

–Jacob la llevó a comprar unas cosas– contestó Bella y tomó la mano de su marido

–Bueno, la conoceré la próxima vez– me acerqué a Alice y le dije –ahora señorita ¿Qué tiene preparado para mí el día de hoy? – ella sonrió y me llevó al comedor donde llamó a todos a sentarse.

–Vamos a comer y después veremos que hacemos– yo asentí y todos se sentaron comer.

Carlisle ocupó el asiento principal como buen jefe de familia, Alice me obligó a sentarme junto a él y ella junto a mí, Jasper se sentó inmediatamente después de Alice y después Seth. Edward estaba frente a mi y Bella junto a él, Emmett junto a Bella y Rosalie junto a Emmett… hasta entonces me percaté que el comedor era enorme porque a pesar de ser tantos en la mesa, todavía sobraban tres asientos.

Alice y Bella trajeron la comida y la colocaron sobre la mesa, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que teniendo una casa tan grande, cualquiera pensaría que tuvieran servidumbre.

– ¿No tienen ayuda domestica? – pregunté y ellas negaron

–Preferimos hacernos cargo nosotros, todos ayudamos y no es nada complicado– respondió Alice

–Eso fue algo que nuestra madre nos enseñó– respondió desde el otro lado de la mesa Rosalie, su comentario me hizo sentir incomoda pero como no podía negar que había existido una señora Cullen antes, le contesté

–Creo que es una buena forma de economizar y de convivir en familia, Elinor también prefiere no tener ayuda domestica porque nos tenía a Justin y a mí, así que creo que está bien– dije y comencé a comer, no quise ver la expresión de nadie por mi comentario, aunque tuve que mirar a Carlisle cuando sentí su mano tomar la mía y darle un apretón.

Él me miraba feliz y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

Después todos nos dedicamos a comer y después vi que casi todos los chicos comían solo ensalada, así que les pasé la fuente que contenía los filetes

– ¿No gustan de esto? – les dije mientras se las ofrecía

–Gracias Megan pero veras, nosotros– dijo Carlisle y mirando a todos terminó su frase –nosotros somos vegetarianos

– ¿Entonces por qué cocinaron carne? – pregunté avergonzada por tantas molestias que se estaban tomando

–Porque sabíamos que a ti te agrada– respondió Bella

–Además nosotros si comemos carne– respondió Seth con la boca llena

– ¿Nosotros? – pregunté a Seth y él, después e tragar me respondió

–Sí, Jacob, mi hermana Leah y yo– y de nuevo se metió comida a la boca

– ¿Leah? – dije bajito y de inmediato recordé a Justin y su chica misteriosa llamada Leah, pero era imposible que fuera la misma. Nuevamente miré a mi alrededor y Edward me observaba atentamente –La verdad me maravilla su fuerza de voluntad– dije y todas las miradas se posaron en mi así que aclaré mi punto –una vez traté de volverme vegetariana, pero a los cuatro días casi vomito al ver la lechuga y me di por vencida, después claro de haberme devorado 2 hamburguesas– Emmett, Alice, Bella y Seth comenzaron a reír con fuerza, pero los demás sólo me miraban raro.

Después de mis comentarios sobre la nutrición, ya no dije nada y me dediqué a comer.

N cuanto terminamos, ayudé a las chicas a recoger la mesa y escombrar la cocina, ellas eran muy agradables y me divertí. Después fuimos a la sala donde vimos una película, aunque la verdad, no le puse mucha atención, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que Carlisle estaba a un lado de mi y discretamente me abrazó por la cintura y hacia círculos en ella con su pulgar. Después de un rato me quedé dormida.

* * *

_**Hola hola!**_

_**Por fin se declararon su amor, que tiernos son ¿verdad? Pero falta un poco más de drama jeje así que sigan leyendo.**_

_**Estoy un poco triste porque no he recibido sus comentarios, pero seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda por todas aquellas chicas que se toman la molestia de dejar review, a todas ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Y bueno, la próxima semana entro a la escuela y mi tiempo se verá reducido, pero trataré de actualizar pronto, tal vez dos historias cada semana ah y si quieren ver la portada de este fic o de algún otro mío, agréguenme a su Facebook y ahí podrán verlas.**_

_**Las quiero**_

_**L'S P**_


	13. Chapter 13 Entre el amor y el miedo

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capítulo 13 Entre el amor y el miedo**

**Carlisle POV**

Miraba por la ventana lo que quedaba de la noche en Seattle, pronto amanecería. Me sentía deprimido, cansado y molesto, algo que debería ser imposible para un vampiro, pero todo eso me provocaba el estar lejos de ella.

Y no sabía cómo remediarlo, ella había dejado de ir al hospital por motivo de su graduación y yo no me podía acercar así como así a su casa. Pero eso no impedía que en ocaciones rondara su departamento por las noches y la vigilara por las mañanas. Todavía un vampiro la rondaba y no sabía porque razón.

Regresé a mi escritorio y me senté, pero sólo algunos segundos después regresé a mi lugar en la ventana, a observar los rayos de color entre rojo y amarillo característicos del amanecer, imaginándola dormida, con las sabanas revueltas, su cabello extendido entre las almohadas pero echa un ovillo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el sonido de su corazón palpitando como una dulce melodía.

No lo pude soportar más

–Alice– la llamé con una calma que me sorprendió, ya que no la sentía. Alice acudió a mi llamado a pesar de que en estos momentos no era su persona favorita… y no la podía culpar, ya que tanto ella como Bella y Edward me reprochaban haberla abandonado.

En cuanto Alice entro por la puerta le pregunté sin rodeos

– ¿Cómo está? – Alice soltó un bufido exasperada, pero aún así me respondió

–Volvió a dormir mal, tuvo pesadillas de nuevo pero no recordará nada, estaba agotada– solté el aire que estaba reteniendo y agradecí mentalmente. Pero esta información sólo me ofrecía una calma momentánea, ya que sabía que había recordado parte del ataque de Steve y eso la estaba atormentando al igual que a mí, porque no estaba con ella.

–Gracias Alice– dije sin apartarme de la ventana y sin dejar de mirar por ella

– ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a ir con ella? – me reprochó Alice –Sabes que está mal y aún así no te le has acercado, además tu también estás mal

–Entiende Alice, es lo mejor para ella

– ¡Y un cuerno! – gritó –¿Qué pasa con los vampiros de esta familia con sus delirios de súper héroe? Por si no recuerdas, esa fue la misma patética escusa que nos dio Edward para irnos y dejar a Bella y ve lo que paso, con ella en estado catatónico y él marchándose a Italia para morir

–Megan y yo no somos Edward y Bella, Alice– gruñí –Ellos dos tenían la certeza de que se amaban, en mi caso sólo sé lo que siento yo

–Porque eres un necio y estúpido que no ve más allá de su nariz– Alice estaba en verdad enfadada

–Ella perdió a alguien importante y creo que no lo ha superado, además puedo darte mi palabra de que lo que menos haré será ir con los Vulturis, no los quiero cerca de ella

–Claro que no, Megan es capaz de atraer su propio vampiro ¿o no recuerdas que uno la ha estado persiguiendo?

–Basta Alice– Edward entró por la puerta silenciando a su hermana –Te aseguro que Carlisle sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo ¿no es así? – podría interpretar sus palabras como apoyo hacia mí pero por su expresión sabía que él me estaba reclamando a su manera

–Como sea– siguió Alice –sólo te recuerdo que hoy es su graduación y estoy segura que ella desea verte– de repente se quedo quieta mirando a la nada y después sonrió, pero en cuanto enfocó su mirada en mi, se puso seria de nuevo y frunció el ceño –Además estás poniendo deprimido y triste a mi Jazzy, así que ya haz algo

–Lo intentaré, es lo único que te prometo– contesté apartando mi mirada de la ventana por fin

–Y créeme que lo disfrutaras– Alice sonrió al decir lo último y salió de mi despacho

–A veces no entiendo a esa niña– dije sentándome con pesadez en el cómodo asiento

–Bienvenido al club, somos muchos los que no la entendemos, creo que el único que lo hace es Jasper– bromeó Edward y de repente volvió a su semblante serio –No te voy a decir nada que no haya dicho ya, pero sabes que ella tiene razón

–Lo sé, pero eso no ayuda a que sea más fácil de llevar a cabo– me quedé mirando a mi hijo, mi primer hijo y sonreí pensando _cuando fue que cambiamos los papeles ¿eh Edward? Antes eras tú quien me pedía consejo a mí_, Edward sonrió también y negó con la cabeza

–No tengo idea papá– En ese momento, Bella entró y se sentó en las piernas de Edward, después me miró y en tono mandón me dijo

–Creo que debes prepararte para mañana– ambos sorprendidos, miramos a Bella quien se veía desafiante –no me miren así, mañana es la graduación de Megan y tienes que ir– dijo mirándome a mí –estoy cansada de la actitud sobre protectora de ustedes dos y de su estúpida idea de que hacen todo por el bienestar de nosotras, así que no voy a permitir que Megan sufra– le dio un beso fugaz a Edward y se levantó –Así que arréglate

–Creo que el mundo está de cabeza– dije tratando de bromear –en verdad, sólo porque no duermo y estoy al pendiente sino diría que este es un universo paralelo

–Muy gracioso Carlisle, vamos haz lo que te pedí– y tras decir eso, Bella salió

–Ya escuchaste a mi mujer Carlisle y si no quieres a dos vampiras enojadas detrás de tu cabeza, obedece– no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, pero Edward tenía razón así que fui a mi habitación a cambiarme.

… …

Miré al cielo y agradecí que algunas nubes cubrieran el sol. Iba en camino a la graduación de Megan y eso de llegar reflejando la luz del sol con mi cuerpo no era una buena idea.

Me estacioné algo alejado del campus, no quería que alguno de los compañeros de Megan me reconociera y tampoco tenía una buena explicación para estar aquí si alguien de su familia me veía.

Caminé despacio hacia donde iba a realizarse la ceremonia y me detuve detrás de algunos árboles, podía ver todo perfectamente desde aquí. Y entonces la ví.

Mi Megan se veía hermosa con su toga de color rojo, además todo el tiempo sonreía, lo que la hacía brillar aún más ante mis ojos. Y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se instaló en mi rostro cuando me regaño hace unas semanas por haber permitido que Edward fuera al bar.

Bella y Alice estuvieron burlándose de nosotros dos por la regañiza de Megan, para después mostrarse tiernas por la preocupación maternal de ella para con Edward y todo el tiempo insistieron en que ella se comportó como si fuera mi esposa… algo que me encantaría fuera realidad.

Pero antes de pensar en matrimonio, tenía que ser totalmente sincero con ella acerca de lo que soy… y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante eso.

Finalmente la ceremonia termino y todo el mundo se levantó para felicitar a los graduados. Megan, después de abrazar a sus compañeros, fue directamente con su familia. Ella sonreía y agradecía a todos, pero después unas pequeñas lágrimas mojaron sus hermosas mejillas.

Después de ser felicitada por todos y aún entre los brazos de Justin algo en ella cambio. Primero miró en dirección a su familia y después pasó su mirada por toda la extensión del campo, hasta que me descubrió. Su mirada sorprendida se clavó en mí, pero la desvió para mirar a Justin y después de eso, comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba.

Yo simplemente no podía dejar de verla.

Mientras caminaba se veía sorprendida pero decidida, aunque esa decisión se fue evaporando a cada paso que daba. Y finalmente, cuando estuvo frente a mí, se veía bastante nerviosa

–Hola– aún con sus muy visibles nervios, su dulce voz sonó y pareció retumbar por todo el lugar, yo volví a sonreír

–Hola– contesté y caminé unos pasos para acercarme más a ella – ¡Muchas felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías– apreté mis manos porque lo único que estas querían era tocarla

–Gracias por venir, no te hubieras molestado

–Tenía que hacerlo, no podía perdérmelo– contesté mirándola fijamente esperando encontrar algo en su expresión que me diera respuestas de sus sentimientos –además tengo que hablar contigo

–No te preocupes Carlisle, yo me comporte como una tonta, tú no tienes la culpa de mis neurosis– soltó abruptamente antes de que pudiera decir algo más y eso me hizo sentirme mal

–Déjame hablar Megan por favor– su cuerpo se tensó aunque su rostro no mostraba nada, así que decidí hablar –Quiero decirte que he sido el mayor imbécil de todos los tiempos–

– ¿po… por qué lo dices? – su voz sonó desconcertada

–Porque pensé que alejarme de ti era lo mejor que podía hacer, así tal vez podía evitar que descubrieras lo que siento, pero ya no puedo más – en esta ocasión sería totalmente sincero

–No entiendo nada Carlisle, ¿puedes ser más claro?

–Tenía miedo de que descubrieras que te amo y te alejaras de mí, pero no puedo soportar pasar más tiempo lejos de ti– listo lo dije y me sentí mejor por eso

–… … … … – al ver que ella no decía nada la ansiedad estaba creciendo en mi

–Megan, por dios dime algo– sin poder predecirlo, su mano voló directa a mi mejilla y me abofeteó. Rápidamente tomé su mano esperando que no se la hubiera lastimado, pero la expresión sorprendida y dolorosa de su rostro me dio a entender que así había sido, y en ese momento odie mi piel fría y dura como el granito – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reproché más preocupado por su dolor que por el impacto

–Efectivamente eres un imbécil– contestó entre dientes – ¡me has mantenido alejada de ti, has dicho cosas estúpidas y a mí me han pasado cosas horribles en tu ausencia sólo porque no te atrevías a decirme que me amas¡– mi corazón se encogió ante sus palabras porque me estaba confirmando que si recordaba lo que paso ese día con Steve

–Perdóname por favor, en el momento pensé que era lo mejor para ti, además no era lo correcto– en ese momento me di cuenta de lo ridícula que había sido mi decisión

– ¿Lo correcto? – gritó alterada –lo correcto para mi es que estuvieras a mi lado cuando más te necesitaba – su voz rabiosa me estrujaba el estomago –creí morirme al pensar que me aborrecías, lloré mucho y todo porque no te has dado cuenta de nada ¿acaso no importa lo que yo siento?

–Por supuesto que importa, es por eso que me aleje de ti–no pasé por alto sus palabras pero no quería tener esperanzas en vano, sin embargo tomé su mano una vez más –y ahora voy a hacer todo lo posible porque me aceptes de nuevo en tu vida y me quieras aunque sea un poco

–Eso no es necesario– contestó y claramente sentí mi corazón romperse

–Megan por fa– intenté decirle, estaba dispuesto a rogarle pero ella colocó su dedo en mis labios y me calló

–no es necesario porque eres tan ciego que no te has dado cuenta de que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti–

– ¿Qué dijiste? – a pesar de que lo dijo, no lo podía creer

–Que te amo– sus manos tomaron las mías con fuerza –no sé desde que momento comenzó, sólo sé que en este momento mi corazón no ha dejado de saltar dentro de mi pecho y el vacío que sentía desapareció en cuanto te vi

–Puedo sentirlo– susurré aunque más bien era que lo podía escuchar, pero eso se lo explicaría después, ahora tenía otra cosa en mente. Poco a poco fuimos eliminando la distancia entre nuestros rostros hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Sus labios cálidos y dulces comenzaron a moverse lenta y deliciosamente y el contraste entre su calidez y mi gélida temperatura electrizo mis sentidos. Ella abrió sus labios para mí y yo feliz introduje mi lengua en su boca.

La velocidad de nuestro beso fue aumentando, así como la intensidad del mismo, pero en cuanto recordé que ella necesitaba respirar la aparte algunos centímetros de mí. Ella jadeaba un poco lo que me estaba excitando hasta límites insospechados.

Cuando ella se recuperó, volví a acercarla a mí y seguimos besándonos dulcemente, pero su móvil sonó y ella tuvo que contestar, claramente escuché la voz de Justin desde el otro lado diciéndole que ya la estaba esperando

–Ahora voy, no tardo– Megan respondió como pudo, mientras yo estaba entretenido en sus mejillas y su cuello –Odio esto pero tengo que irme, mi familia me espera

–Lo sé– nos separamos un poco pero no la solté del todo –Por cierto Alice quiere festejar tu graduación y además me dijo que te recordara que tienen una comida pendiente– dije recordando las palabras que mi hija me gritó antes de salir de la casa, algo innecesario debo agregar siendo yo un vampiro

–Es cierto– contestó ella tranquilamente, pero de repente se tensó – ¿tus hijos saben que estas aquí?

–Por supuesto, veras que en mi familia no hay secretos– contesté sonriendo y es que era cierto, era difícil mentir con un telepata, un empático y una vidente, además Rosalie y Emmett no eran nada silenciosos

–Y no están molestos, digo yo soy apenas un poco mayor que ellos y que empiece una relación con su padre, bueno tu me entiendes– sonreí un poco más al ver que Megan tomaba en cuenta a mis hijos

–Ellos están felices contigo y fueron más felices cuando les dije a lo que venía, así que mañana iras a mi casa y celebraremos su éxito doctora Carter– y la volví a besar, era algo que no podía evitar

–Creo que no puedo negarme ¿cierto doctor Cullen? – preguntó y negué divertido

–No creo que quieras conocer a Alice enojada ni desilusionar a los demás

–Está bien, mañana pasa por mí a mi departamento por favor

– ¿Como a las 11 de la mañana está bien? – pregunté

–Perfecto. Pero ahora quiero saber ¿qué somos? – demandó

–Creí que era obvio, pero si quieres una confirmación– tomé la postura requerida para la ocasión y le pregunté – ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

–Por supuesto que si– contesto besándome entre cada pausa –Te amo Carlisle Cullen

–No tanto como yo te amo a ti Megan Carter– dije con la felicidad desbordando mi corazón y volvimos a unir nuestros labios –Entonces hasta mañana

–Hasta mañana – ella sonrió y para mí fue como ver al dulce sol salir.

… …

Decir que mi familia estuvo tranquila en cuanto regresé sería una mentira. Alice y Bella saltaban como dos niñas pequeñas por mi decisión, mientras mi pequeña Nessie sólo las veía confundida de ver a su tía y a su mamá así. Edward me palmeó la espalda y Jasper sólo sonrió, creo que si estaba volviendo loco a mi pobre hijo.

Rosalie estuvo seria todo el tiempo aunque después sabía que Emmett haría que se le pasara. En cuanto a nuestros amigos lobos, Jacob soltó un _por fin_, Seth sonrió y levantó los pulgares en señal de apoyo y Leah… bueno ella pareció intentar sonreír, pero había algo en su mirada, parecía triste.

… …

Al día siguiente salí de la casa más contento de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. Llegué al departamento de Megan a las 11 en punto, e inmediatamente llegó a mí la misma maldita esencia de vampiro… tendría que haber estado rodando hasta hace poco, ya que había pasado toda la noche aquí y no me había ido sino hasta el amanecer.

Subí para ir por ella y después de besarnos, fuimos hacia el coche. Megan estaba nerviosa y yo también, pero traté de calmarla sujetando su mano durante todo el camino.

En cuanto llegamos, la ayude a salir del auto y apenas traspasamos el umbral de la puerta Alice, como siempre de hiperactiva, llegó disparada hacia ella y la abrazó

–Hola Alice– saludó Megan

–Me alegro que estés aquí– contestó Alice y la llevó hasta la sala donde se encontraban los demás, bueno casi todos

–Hola chicos– saludó a Bella y Edward

–Hola Megan– ambos correspondieron sonrientes al saludo

–Megan, él es – pero Megan dijo

–Jasper, lo sé, su papá me ha hablado mucho de ustedes– _esto es genial_, susurró Alice y sonrió. Después Megan se dirigió a Rosalie y le dijo –Tu debes de ser Rosalie, tu papá se quedó cortó con tu descripción, eres muy hermosa– ella asintió pero no cambio su actitud –tú debes ser Emmett, mucho gusto–

–Eres muy cálida– Emmett se veía gracioso al tratar de ser delicado con ella, Megan sonrió

–Gracias, tu eres muy guapo y fuerte– ella puso una cara de espanto ante lo que había dicho y Edward pareció escuchar sus pensamientos porque soltó una sonrisita, después en un susurró dijo _después te digo_ –En cambió no sé quién eres tú, ¿Jacob o Seth? –

–No por favor, no me compares con Jacob– contestó Seth y se acercó a saludarla. Por un instante vi que Edward fruncía el ceño y miraba un poco preocupado a Megan, pero después se relajo, aunque la preocupación no desapareció del todo –soy Seth Clearwater, amigo de la familia–

–Mucho gusto Seth– después empezó a buscar a los demás –Y ¿Dónde está Nessie? –

–Jacob la llevó a comprar unas cosas– contestó Bella y se acercó más a Edward

–Bueno, la conoceré la próxima vez– eso me alegro mucho porque eso quería decir que habría una próxima vez –ahora señorita ¿Qué tiene preparado para mí el día de hoy? – Megan se dirigió a Alice quien, entusiasmada la llevo al comedor. Todos los demás las seguimos

–Vamos a almorzar y después veremos que hacemos– Alice la sentó justo al lado donde yo lo haría y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, me guiñó un ojo

Todos se sentaron en la mesa como Alice les había indicado y una vez todos listos, ella y Bella trajeron la comida y la fueron colocando sobre la mesa. De repente, Megan preguntó

– ¿No tienen ayuda domestica? –

–Preferimos hacernos cargo nosotros, todos ayudamos y no es nada complicado– le respondió Alice

–Eso fue algo que nuestra madre nos enseñó– respondió Rosalie mirando directamente a Megan y después a mí, haciéndome recordar a Esme. Si bien era cierto que ella les había enseñado tanto a Alice como a Rosalie como llevar una casa, también les había enseñado que se debía respetar la mesa y sobre todo, ser gentiles.

Megan no se inmutó, como pensé que lo haría, y le contestó a nadie en especial

–Creo que es una buena forma de economizar y de convivir en familia, Elinor también prefiere no tener ayuda domestica porque nos tenía a Justin y a mí, así que creo que está bien– después de hablar comenzó a comer sin mirar a nadie, pero no pude evitarlo, tomé su mano y le di un apretón. Después de mirarme, ella me sonrió.

Rosalie tuvo que callar ante la mirada que le di. Muy a su pesar los chicos empezaron a comer también, pero la mayoría de los chicos sólo comían la ensalada. Megan pareció notarlo ya que preguntó

– ¿No gustan de esto? – al mismo tiempo nos ofrecía el platón que contenía la carne

–Gracias Megan pero veras, nosotros– me apresuré a decir antes de que Rosalie dijera algo "ingenioso" –nosotros somos vegetarianos– vi a todos mis hijos y ellos asintieron ante mi idea, ya que en verdad lo éramos, pero de una clase totalmente diferente

– ¿Entonces por qué cocinaron carne? – Megan se notaba avergonzada

–Porque sabíamos que a ti te agrada– le respondió Bella con una sonrisa

–Además nosotros si comemos carne– mencionó Seth con la boca llena de comida

– ¿Nosotros? – preguntó a Seth y él le respondió

–Sí, Jacob, mi hermana Leah y yo–

– ¿Leah? – susurró y se quedó pensativa un rato. Miré inmediatamente a Edward para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente pero con un gesto me dio a entender que después me lo diría –La verdad me maravilla su fuerza de voluntad– ante lo dicho por Megan todos la miramos –una vez traté de volverme vegetariana, pero a los cuatro días casi vomito al ver la lechuga y me di por vencida, después claro de haberme devorado 2 hamburguesas– Emmett, Alice, Bella y Seth comenzaron a reír estruendosamente, pero yo sólo pude mirarla maravillado…

Ella era tan tierna, inocente para algunas cosas, salvaje para otras, testaruda, ingeniosa, amable, orgullosa y otras tantas cosas que pasaban por mi mente y lo mejor de todo es que era MÍA. Y lo que más deseaba es que fuera MÍA en todos los sentidos.

En cuanto terminamos de "comer", Megan y las chicas recogieron todo, y aunque yo quería ayudar, Alice me previno que quería ese tiempo a solas con ella. Después propuso que viéramos una película y la mayoría aceptó, sólo Rosalie salió refunfuñando por lo bajo que no pasaría más tiempo con _esa_ _humana_ y como siempre, Emmett tuvo que ir con ella para tranquilizarla.

Más tarde me encargaría de hablar con Rosalie.

Nos acomodamos en los sillones y sólo Bella, Edward y Seth se quedaron en el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces abracé por la cintura a Megan y la atraje hacia mí y al contacto de mi mano con la suave piel de esa zona, mis dedos comenzaron a hacer círculos.

Un momento más tarde, Megan se durmió.

–Creo que deberías llevarla a su casa Carlisle– Bella miró a Megan

–No, yo quiero que se quede– rogó Alice pero Jasper se acercó a ella y le dijo

–No creo que sea buena idea mi amor– suspiró y miró hacia arriba –No si Rosalie está de ese humor

–Jasper tiene razón– concordó Edward ya que Alice iba a protestar –además ella debe descansar

–Y Nessie y Jake están a punto de llegar y todos aquí sabemos las protestas que hace Nessie cuando no se quiere dormir– ante esto todos asentimos y entonces me levanté con ella en brazos

–Entonces me voy– caminé rumbo a la salida y después me detuve –Edward ¿podrías llevarme?

–Claro– Edward se apresuró a salir detrás de mí y después de subirnos en su Volvo, salimos del patio.

–Creo que ahora si puedes decirme que pensó Megan durante la cena ¿verdad? – pregunté

–Pues ella pensaba en Leah

– ¿en Leah? – eso era algo nuevo

–Sí, bueno no específicamente en Leah Clearwater, pero sí en la Leah que Justin conoció y de la cual se enamoró

– ¿Crees que sea la misma?

–Es probable– después nos quedamos en silencio, aunque no duró mucho porque Edward volvió a hablar –eso de la comida vegetariana fue algo muy gracioso

–Lo sé –

–Y créeme que ella está más cerca cada día de descubrirnos–

– ¿Cómo? – pregunté alterado

–Ella estaba pensando en lo frío de nuestro cuerpo, pensó que era de familia y después se preocupó por el extremo calor en Seth– Edward se quedó callado por un momento y dijo –Creo que entre más rápido se lo cuentes, mejor

–No lo sé Edward, tengo miedo de su reacción

–Pues creo que es lo mejor– en ese momento llegamos al departamento de Megan y me baje, todavía con ella en brazos

–Gracias por traernos, no me esperen– y sin más, cerré la puerta y me adentré en el edificio.

En cuanto entramos a la casa, llevé a Megan a la cama y la acosté, haciendo lo mismo junto a ella. Sin soportar más, me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla, lenta y dulcemente, pero aún cuando traté de ser delicado para no despertarla, no lo logré.

Ella se movió inquieta y después gritó, abrió los ojos y me miró

–Carlisle ¿eres tú? – dijo y yo asentí

–Si mi amor, soy yo

–Por favor abrázame– la obedecí y la abracé –quédate conmigo esta noche ¿sí?

–Por todo el tiempo que quieras– le dije y la besé.

**Megan POV**

_Veras que lo que tengo preparado para ti te va a gustar…_

_Por fin Megan, te tengo donde quería…_

_Regresé por ti cariño, ahora si estaremos juntos para siempre, sólo tú y yo…_

La bruma invadía mi sueño, aún así las voces eran claras para mí. Steve hablaba por medio de susurros roncos, pero al final esa voz se convertía en un murmullo aterciopelado que nunca había escuchado y al mismo tiempo se me hacía extrañamente conocido.

Pero la posesividad y determinación de su frase fue la que desencadenó mi miedo.

Comencé a moverme queriendo salir de aquí, sentía pánico. Después grité al ver una sombra acercarse a mi y sobre todo, unos intensos ojos rojos que me miraban fijamente.

Afortunadamente me desperté. Pero no me encontraba en la sala de Carlisle, sino en mi propia cama.

–Carlisle ¿eres tú? – pregunté con temor al ver una sombra delante de mi

–Si mi amor, soy yo– me sentí aliviada al instante

–Por favor abrázame– le pedí –quédate conmigo esta noche ¿sí? – el miedo todavía me recorría y no quería dormir sola

–Por todo el tiempo que quieras– contestó él acercándose a mí y comenzando a besarme.

Yo le correspondí gustosa el beso y después de un momento de esa manera, lo acerqué más a mí. Abrí mi boca para darle acceso a su lengua y en cuanto tocó la mía, ambas comenzaron con una danza que provocó miles de descargas en mí cuerpo.

Cuando necesité aire, él no dejo de besarme y lo continuo en mis mejillas y cuello, tal como ayer. Pero yo quería más.

Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad y sentí como Carlisle se posicionaba encima de mi, pero sin aplastarme. Mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y comencé a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras él levantaba mi blusa. Cuando mis manos tocaron su fría piel y las suyas tocaron la mía, despertó una sensación en mi que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir.

Cuando tuve un poco más de conciencia, noté que me encontraba en ropa interior, al igual que él.

Pero no me importó, mi cuerpo necesitaba algo y sabía que sólo él podía dármelo.

Entre besos y caricias terminamos de desnudarnos y de repente sentí como Carlisle se tensó.

– ¿Qué pasa amor? – pregunté intrigada y nerviosa de que él se hubiera arrepentido

– ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo Megan? – había duda y miedo en sus ojos, y me asusté un poco al notar sus pupilas dilatadas, ya que sus ojos estaban completamente negros, pero las sensaciones que él había despertado no me permitirían parar

–Sí – contesté segura –Te amo

–y yo más mi amor– nuevamente me beso y acarició, desde el cabello, pasando por mi rostro, el cuello, mi pecho, mi estomago y de ahí hasta la punta de mis pies. Y cuando comprobó que estaba lo suficientemente excitada para recibirlo, él entró en mi. No podría describir el maremoto de sensaciones que me invadió, mientras mi cuerpo y el de Carlisle se convertían en uno sólo, moviéndose en una sensual danza que poco a poco me hizo elevarme hasta que la burbuja que se fue creando en mi vientre reventó, dejándome la sensación de haber tocado el cielo con las manos.

Minutos después de que llegara al climax, Carlisle lo hizo también, y contrario a lo que recordaba, lo sentí liberarse dentro de mí con una ráfaga fría, contrario al calor que me invadía.

Permanecimos en la misma posición durante un tiempo, sin decir nada, sólo sintiendo y yo con la respiración entrecortada. Pero de repente, Carlisle se apartó bruscamente de mí y en un parpadeo se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté tapándome con la sabana y sintiéndome sola de repente

–Sólo…– él no dijo nada, simplemente respiraba profundamente. Después se acercó a poco a poco a mí hasta llegar a la cama y acostarse de nuevo –lo siento, no sé que me pasó– su tono era cauteloso y por un momento sentí que no era del todo sincero

– ¿Pero ahora estas bien? – pregunté tomándolo de la mano

–Sí mi amor, perdóname si te asusté– de repente endureció su mandíbula y preguntó – ¿te lastime?

–No amor, sólo me asustaste– y no pude evitar bostezar

–Creo que deberíamos descansar– dijo y no pude contradecirlo, ya que todo lo que habíamos pasado desde ayer, más lo acumulado hoy y mis horribles pesadillas, me habían agotado

–aja– él se acostó y yo me acurruqué junto a él, mientras el sueño me iba venciendo. Pero de repente sentí un poco de frío y me acurruqué un poco más y le dije –amor, puedes cerrar la ventana, tengo frío– y ya no supe que contesto, porque me hundí en la inconsciencia.

… …

A la mañana siguiente, las caricias en mi espalda me despertaron. Sonreí al recordar quien se encontraba conmigo y me sonrojé al pensar en lo que habíamos hecho, sobre todo por la rapidez, ya que apenas hace dos días que éramos novios.

Sin embargo no pudimos decirnos nada ya que el móvil de Carlisle sonó y tuvo que contestar. Deseé que no lo hubiera hecho.

Alice me invitó a una salida de chicas y no pude negarme, aún cuando lo único que quería era quedarme con Carlisle todo el día.

Y así, tuve que levantarme de la cama y enredándome en la sabana, salí rumbo al baño para tomar una ducha.

Al mirarme al espejo, noté unos pequeños moretones en mi hombro derecho, algunos otros en mi estomago y en mi seno izquierdo y una más grande en mi pierna. Además me dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubiera estado en un maratón… desde cuando hacer el amor era tan doloroso.

Me bañé rápido y después lo hizo Carlisle, y aunque le ofrecí la ropa que había olvidado Justin la última vez que estuvo aquí, se negó diciendo que iría a su casa a cambiarse. Además analizándolo bien, Justin y él no tenían la misma talla. Oh, por supuesto que no.

Apenas si tuve tiempo de comer un poco de fruta y jugo cuando Alice llegó por mí. Venía acompañada de Bella y en cuanto me subí, fuimos directamente al centro comercial.

A decir verdad, fue divertido compartir tiempo de chicas con Bella y Alice, aún cuando al pasar por la tienda de Victoria's Secret Alice me obligó a entrar para comprar ropa interior sexy. Cuando le dije que no necesitaba, ella muy cómodamente me respondió

–No era para ti, sino para mi papá– y siguió mirando sus uñas como si hubiera hablado del clima. Yo por supuesto quería esconderme debajo de la tierra como una avestruz ¿tanto se me notaba lo que hice con Carlisle?

Después de horas y horas de compras, se dignaron a llevarme a comer algo, me sentía famélica. Y no pude evitar notar que ellas, una vez más, comían muy poco, casi nada. ¿estarían en algún régimen alimenticio?... Después le preguntaría a Carlisle.

Al final del día, nos dirigimos a mi departamento, ya que allí me encontraría con Carlisle. Ambas me acompañaron hasta la puerta, llevando las bolsas de todas las cosas que Alice compró como si no pesaran nada.

Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta, me congelé, por la simple razón de que todo mi departamento estaba destrozado.

Literalmente destrozado.

Los cuadros hechos añicos en el suelo, los sillones de cabeza, la mesita del centro irreconocible. Pasé mi mirada por todo el lugar y la cocina estaba igual, los trastes esparcidos por el suelo, la comida por todas partes, era horrible.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Alice me detuvo

–Será mejor que Bella entré a revisar– yo asentí, pero de todos modos pude ver todo: mi cama de cabeza, mis fotos, perfumes, cremas y demás en el suelo y en pedazos, girones de mi ropa por todos lados… nada se había salvado.

Y entonces comencé a llorar y a llamar a Carlisle como una lunática, porque lo necesitaba a mi lado. Y aunque intenté evitarlo, poco a poco todo a mi alrededor se fue volviendo borroso hasta que el negro lo cubrió todo… ¿Quién había hecho todo esto?

* * *

_**Ehh Booo? Sí estoy viva todavía, perdón por tardarme tanto.**_

_**Dejo un mensaje cortito porque mi tiempo es limitado, pero saben que les agradezco mucho por todo, en verdad con sus comentarios me alegran el día! ¿Les gusto la escena de "amor" entre estos tortolitos? Bien, cualquier cosa, púchenle al globito amarillo!**_

_**Las quiero mcuho**_

_**L'S P**_


	14. Chapter 14 Locuras por amor 1a parte

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capítulo 14 Locuras por amor 1ª Parte**

**Carlisle POV**

–Amor, puedes cerrar la ventana, tengo frío– susurró Megan más dormida que despierta

–Sólo duerme mi amor– contesté débilmente sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Cuando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron, señales inequívocas de que estaba profundamente dormida, no pude evitar mirar la ventana.

Una ventana que estaba perfectamente cerrada.

Fue ahí cuando realmente caí en la cuenta de lo que había pasado… y las posibles consecuencias que esto traería.

Decir que hacer el amor con Megan fue un error, sería una completa estupidez de mi parte, además que algo tan increíble como fue estar así con ella era algo que no podía negar, me moría por hacer. Después de 10 años de abstinencia ¿Qué otra cosa se le podía pedir a un vampiro?

Pero el hecho de que hubiera lastimado a Megan, y sobre todo, que pasará algo como lo pasado con Edward y Bella me aterrorizaba. Varias veces había pensado en ella convertida en vampira y vaya, sólo Dios sabe cuánto anhelo que ella sea mi mujer para toda la eternidad, pero ya le había arrebatado la vida a una mujer anteriormente y al final no resulto que fuéramos el uno para el otro, como bien Esme me dijo antes de que se fuera.

Además, debía tomar en cuenta otros factores importantes.

Primero, Megan no estaba sola, ella tenía a su abuelo, a Elinor y a Justin, su pequeña pero al fin y al cabo, su familia. Habíamos aprendido con Bella que era muy difícil cortar con los lazos familiares y aunque Charlie lo acepto aún sin tener la certeza de lo que nosotros éramos, sabía que su relación ya no sería la misma.

Segundo, Megan no estaba a punto de morir. Esa siempre había sido mi política con respecto a convertir a alguien, y así lo había llevado a cabo con mis hijos y Esme, así que convertir a Megan cuando estaba perfectamente sana era algo que nunca haría.

Tercero, y tal vez lo más importante, ella no sabía nada acerca de mi mundo, ni de mi condición y no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría si algún día lo supiera, eso si decidía decírselo. El hecho de que Bella lo había aceptado perfectamente no me garantizaba que Megan lo hiciera también, todo mundo consideraba a Bella como alguien especial y que debido a eso había sido capaz de asimilar perfectamente la naturaleza de Edward y era tan grande su amor por él que había aceptado compartir la eternidad. Sin embargo Megan, aunque también era muy especial, podría no tomarlo de la misma manera.

Mi nombre susurrado en sueños por ella me sacó de todos los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente. Y aunque ya varias veces la había visto dormir, noté que su piel resplandecía un poco más que de costumbre, sus labios estaban hinchados por mis besos y su aroma me enloquecía completamente.

La abracé más a mí y dejé mi mano en su vientre, su temperatura corporal era plácidamente cálida para mí. Hacer el amor con ella había más fácil de lo que creí, y creo que fue debido a que su sangre no me tentaba como les sucedió a mis hijos. Aunque al pensar en mi nieta, me sobresalté. No había utilizado protección ya que nunca lo había necesitado, pero Megan era humana y además, fértil. Debía utilizar un preservativo la próxima vez.

Cuando me di cuenta, la oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo y poco a poco el cielo fue adquiriendo un tono gris… una vez más, estaría nublado.

Me levanté al escuchar unos ruidos extraños en la calle, así que en menos de un parpadeo ya me encontraba en la ventana escudriñando hasta el mínimo detalle allá afuera. Pero no parecía haber nada extraño.

Cuando regrese mi vista a Megan, ella se había movido y había jalado un poco las sabanas que la cubrían, así que su espalda y parte de su trasero desnudo estaban a la vista. No puede ser, ya me estaba excitando de nuevo.

Me acerqué a ella y comencé a acariciar desde su nuca hasta la curva de su trasero. Su respiración cambió y noté que se estaba despertando. De un momento a otro sonrió y no sé que habrá pensado que sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso tono rosado.

Mi mente ya estaba planificando algunas cosas que podríamos hacer cuando el sonido de mi móvil me interrumpió. Contesté sin mirar quien llamaba, no era necesario, aunque después me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

… …

–Jasper ¿no te dijo Alice cuanto iban a tardar? – pregunté refunfuñado

–Ciertamente no, pero ya conoces a Alice– contestó poniendo mala cara – ¿quieres calmarte? Sólo fueron de compras, no la van a secuestrar por días– yo por supuesto, volví a bufar, algo que le hizo gracia a Edward

–Si te sigues riendo, no respondo– dije malhumorado

–Es que es gracioso ver al ser que consideras como tu padre, al cual siempre has visto en perfecto control, comportarse como un adolescente enamorado– y siguió riendo

– ¡Alice me arrebato a mi novia! – dije

–Además Edward, te recuerdo que hasta hace muy poco tú te ponías igual o peor que Carlisle, así que no lo molestes– exclamó sabiamente Jasper nuevamente con el rostro tenso, y como no quería seguir molestándolo con mi humor, salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi despacho, tal vez concentrándome en el trabajo me concentraría lo suficiente y dejaría a un lado la ansiedad que súbitamente me inundó.

Pasaron las horas y ninguna de las chicas llamaba. Y lo peor es que mi ansiedad crecía.

Comencé a prepararme para ir al departamento de Megan, ya que ahí nos encontraríamos, cuando el teléfono sonó y de inmediato, contesté

–Ya era hora Alice ¿quieres decirme po…– pero la voz angustiada de Bella me interrumpió

–Es urgente que vengas, alguien entró a la casa de Megan y destruyó todo– se detuvo y con indecisión añadió –ella está inconsciente– no fue necesario que dijera más, colgué el teléfono y como un rayo salí del despacho, llamando a Jasper y a Edward a gritos. Cuando aparecieron, les dije

–Síganme, algo pasó en casa de Megan– su rostro mostró preocupación, algo que era obvio ya que sus esposas se encontraban con ella, así que me siguieron sin dudar.

Salimos de la casa y después de meternos en el Mercedes, manejé como loco por las calles de Seattle preguntándome si hubiera sido mejor ir corriendo, tal vez hubiera llegado más rápido. Pero entonces recordé que ante todo, teníamos que mantener la fachada de humanos así que me resigné y seguí manejando.

La ansiedad que me había estado dominando, poco a poco fue en aumento, y por un momento creí que la velocidad empleada para llegar hasta mi mujer no era suficiente. Jasper trató de tranquilizarme mediante su don y de hecho ayudo, pero en cuanto llegamos a casa de Megan y percibimos el olor dulzón de un vampiro, su empatía no fue suficiente para los tres y subimos lo rápido que nos permitía la apariencia humana.

A cada paso, el aroma se intensificaba y si existía alguna duda acerca de quien se había metido a casa de Megan, ésta se disolvió en cuanto entramos.

Los muebles, adornos, cuadros, artículos de la cocina, absolutamente todo estaba destrozado. No me detuve más de diez segundos ahí, fui directamente a buscar a Megan en su habitación y el impacto fue mayor, ya que ni siquiera su ropa se había salvado, todo era un caos.

Caminé hasta donde estaban Bella y Alice, y ahí, tendida en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de la pequeña, se encontraba mi amor, con expresión de miedo pero al mismo tiempo, inconsciente. Sin decir nada, me incliné lo suficiente para pasar mis brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y su espalda y la cargué, mientras las chicas empezaban su relato

–Llegamos hace cerca de media hora al departamento y todo ya se encontraba así, obviamente percibimos el aroma a vampiro pero Megan reaccionó antes y avanzó hacia su habitación– dijo Bella

–Yo la seguí y logré evitar que entrara, porque definitivamente el olor se concentraba aquí así que Bella se encargó de entrar para protegernos con su escudo– añadió Alice –pero eso no evitó que Megan viera el estado de su habitación y por eso– dijo y asentí, la impresión había sido fuerte para mi pequeña, por eso se desmayó

–El vampiro estuvo rondando el edificio, pero el rastro se pierde a una calle de aquí– dijo Edward abrazando a Bella, no había notado cuando salió

–Posiblemente se haya ido en un auto– sugirió Jasper calmándonos a todos

–Bien, entonces debemos llevar a Megan a un lugar seguro, más tarde vendré a revisar que es lo que se pudo salvar– declaré

–Pero Carlisle ¿A dónde irá? – preguntó Bella –el vampiro seguirá acechando y no podemos poner en peligro a su familia

–Bella tiene razón– dijo Alice para después mantener la mirada fija en la nada y sonreír –Bien, creo que debemos llevarla a casa

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo

–Oh vamos, en ningún lugar estará tan segura como con nosotros, de verdad todo saldrá bien, lo he visto

–De acuerdo– dije y los chicos me miraron con sorpresa y las chicas con aprobación –No me miren así, Alice tiene razón– contesté a los chicos –de acuerdo, vámonos ya

–Espera Carlisle– demandó Edward –será mejor pedirle ayuda a los lobos para que nuestro olor se confunda, si no lo hacemos y el vampiro regresa, lo guiaremos directamente a ella

–Es cierto– acordaron todos, así que pedí

– ¿Pueden llamarle a Jacob por favor? – Bella rápidamente saco su teléfono y marcó al joven alfa. Mientras Bella llamaba a Jacob y los demás, Alice, Jasper y Edward comenzaron a revisar el departamento, tratando de hallar algo que nos permitiera dar con la identidad del vampiro que estaba detrás de todo este horror, pero todo estaba destruido, o bueno casi todo.

– ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Alice sosteniendo una fotografía

–Es Derek, el ex prometido de Megan– contesté cuando me acerqué a ver lo que señalaba. Alice siguió mirando interesada la fotografía y eso despertó mi curiosidad por lo que le pregunté

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? – ella frunció el ceño y negó con un movimiento de cabeza

–Nada, es que me pareció conocido pero bueno es imposible

–Claro que sí, él murió hace poco más de un año– dije aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a no ignorar los presentimientos de Alice… Megan se movió un poco entre mis brazos y no pude dejar de admirar su piel, su rostro (que seguía un poco tenso) y sobre todo sus labios, así que los acaricié con los míos y eso ayudó a que la tensión de su rostro disminuyera –No te preocupes mi amor, ahora yo estoy aquí para protegerte– le susurré al oído, aunque por la emoción que mostraban los ojos de mis hijas y la sonrisita de mis hijos supe que obviamente me habían oído, pero la llegada de Jacob y Leah no les permitió decir nada

–Listo, estamos aquí ¿cuál es la… ¡vaya! ¿qué pasó aquí? – dijo Jacob cuando atravesó la puerta

–Es lo que queremos averiguar– le respondió Bella

– ¿Ella es Megan? – preguntó Leah sin apartar los ojos de mi mujer

–Así es– contesté

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó con evidente interés, algo que nos pareció extraño a todos, ya que Leah solía evitar estar cerca de nosotros y no se interesaba por otra cosa fuera de ellos tres

–Sí, sólo está indispuesta, fue una gran impresión encontrar su departamento así– ella asintió y su rostro mostró alivio, lo que una vez más fue una sorpresa para todos

–Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Jacob

–Lo mismo que hiciste con Bella cuando Victoria la buscaba– declaró Edward –disfrazar su olor y de paso el de nosotros

– ¿un vampiro la sigue? – preguntó Leah un poco agitada –¿por qué? ¿su familia está bien?

– ¿te sientes bien Leah? – la cuestionó Jacob aunque en un momento fue como si tuvieran una plática silenciosa porque él pareció entender algo fuera de nuestro alcance y le dijo –Te puedo asegurar que ellos están bien ¿cierto doc?

–Si te refieres a su familia, estoy seguro que sí, pero no sé el por qué este vampiro la persigue, es lo que necesitamos saber para planear lo que vamos a hacer

–Entonces hagámoslo– Jacob se acercó a mi y con renuencia tuve que entregarle el cuerpo inconsciente de mi mujer –Nos iremos en mi auto, llegando a la casa les hablo

–De acuerdo, Alice, Jasper y yo buscaremos más aquí y Edward y Bella irán a la casa de Benjamin

–OK–y sin más, salieron por la puerta, aunque Leah le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Edward y me di cuenta que él asentía muy débilmente.

… …

Después de una búsqueda inútil en casa de Megan, sólo pudimos rescatar dos fotografías: una de ellas estaba doblada y era de Megan y toda su familia, la otra, estaba extrañamente en perfectas condiciones y era la que Alice había encontrado, la de Megan y Derek.

Bella y Edward se habían ido a vigilar la casa de Benjamin, y al pensar en ellos dos suspiré. Es verdad que hasta hace unos momentos a Edward le había parecido graciosa mi actitud, pero ahora era mi turno de entenderlo a él, ya que el hecho de que la persona que amas fuera tan vulnerable como lo es un humano, y para colmo que estuviera siendo perseguida por un asesino y no cualquier asesino, era entendible que lo obsesivo que se convirtió.

Esperaba que yo no me pusiera igual.

Acosté a mi mujer en mi cuarto, ya que era lo más lógico, y ella pasó del shock a caer en un profundo sueño. Después de dejarla un poco más tranquila, bajé hasta la sala donde Edward y Bella habían llegado y todos estaban reunidos, incluso los licántropos.

– ¿Qué pasó Edward? ¿Benjamín y los demás están bien? – pregunté

–Afortunadamente sí, y al parecer no tienen ni idea de lo que pasó en la casa de Megan, por lo que preferimos no decirles nada hasta que ella decida si lo quiere hacer o no

–Pues entonces ¿Por qué no la mandamos allá? Total, ellos son su familia y ella no es nada de nosotros– reclamó Rosalie, cuyo descontento era evidente, aunque ya sabía que algo así pasaría

–Megan se va a quedar aquí Rosalie, es mi novia y no pienso dejarla sola– ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos

–Pues no es justo que tengamos que aparentar humanidad por alguien como ella, sabes que odio hacerlo y sobre todo para cuidar a una pobre mosquita muerta humana

–Creo que debes moderar tus palabras Rosalie, estás hablando de mi mujer

–Tú tienes una mujer y se llama Esme, no vengas ahora a imponer a una humana patética

–Oh vamos Rosalie, deberías tener un poco más de compasión por ella, está en peligro– dijo Alice –además, Esme fue la que decidió irse, eso todos lo sabemos

–Pero puede que regrese– declaró –y ¿Por qué tendría yo que tenerle compasión?

–Porque estuvo a punto de vivir lo mismo que te hicieron a ti– dijo Edward duramente –así que deja en paz a Megan y si no vas a ayudar a cuidarla, por lo menos no nos estorbes– Rosalie se quedó callada, y totalmente furiosa, salió de la sala. Pero un extraño ruido proveniente de las escaleras nos hizo voltear y la presencia de mi hermosa Megan nos sorprendió, pero lo más importante era que venía acompañada de Renesmée.

Megan miró a todos con sorpresa y me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

* * *

_**Bien, esto quedó demasiado corto, lo sé, pero no he estado muy concentrada, por eso decidí subir el capitulo así, si espero hasta que todo lo que pensaba escribir estuviera listo, tal vez lo publicaría hasta después y ya las he hecho esperar demasiado. Esto pueden tomarlo como un pequeño adelanto**_

_**En fin, dentro de dos días tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones y prometo ponerme a escribir todo lo que pueda para actualizar todas mis historias, además de que subiré la segunda parte de este cap. Muchas gracias por leer, por los alertas, favoritos, reviews, a las lectoras fantasma y si quieren conocer a Megan, en mi Facebook tengo la portada de este y cada uno de mis fics y pronto subiré la foto de Derek y Megan, el link está en mi perfil!**_

_**Nos leemos prontito**_

_**L'S P**_


	15. Chapter 15 Locuras por amor 2a parte

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capítulo 15 Locuras por amor 2ª Parte**

**Megan POV**

_Abrí los ojos._

_Una especie de niebla cubría el lugar donde me encontraba, dificultándome el poder ver qué tipo de lugar era. Poco a poco la niebla comenzó a disiparse, y pude reconocer el oscuro callejón que se encontraba detrás del bar al que acudimos los chicos y yo._

_Al instante recordé qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí, y por más que quise correr y alejarme, unos brazos me tomaron con fuerza y me lo impidieron. Y la pesadilla empezó de nuevo._

_La voz ronca de Steve era lo único que entendía de entre todos los sonidos que me rodeaban y en el instante en que sentí como sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo, las nauseas aparecieron seguidas de mis gritos. La oscuridad lo cubría todo y, a pesar de que los murmullos indicaban la presencia de gente, no sabía si alguien podría escucharme… Hasta que sentí una ráfaga de viento recorrer mi cuerpo y la presencia de Steve se desvanecía._

_El alivio fue momentáneo, ya que un nuevo escalofrío hizo temblar mi cuerpo cuando mi salvador habló_

–_Regresé por ti cariño, ahora si estaremos juntos para siempre, sólo tú y yo, como debió de haber sido…_

_El melodioso susurro me atraía, pero algo dentro de mi mente me gritaba que acercarme a él sería mortal y debía escapar inmediatamente. Pero antes de alejarme lo suficiente, de entre la oscuridad surgía un par de ojos rojos, que me miraban sin parpadear y me atemorizaban, dejándome paralizada. Sin embargo, había algo en esos ojos que me hipnotizaban como la luz a los mosquitos._

_La presencia de ese extraño ser me mantenía cautiva aun sin tocarme y era tanto mi terror por la posesividad encerrada en sus palabras y su mirada, que el llanto no se hizo esperar… _

–_Tuve que irme Megan, si no ella iba a matarme y matarte a ti– la voz provenía de mi lado derecho y por un momento sentí el suave roce de unos gélidos labios –Pero ahora yo la mataré y no podrá hacernos nada– _

–_Carlisle ayúdame– susurré y el golpe seco de un contenedor de basura al estrellarse contra la pared incremento mi terror _

– _¿Por qué pides ayuda si estoy aquí para salvarte? – con la velocidad de un parpadeo, frente a mi tuve el rostro pálido de Derek, mirándome furioso – ¿acaso no estás feliz de que haya regresado? _

–_Tú estás muerto, no eres real– pronuncié temblando y cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando que la retorcida imagen de Derek desapareciera _

–_Ya te lo dije, fue culpa de ella– él se acercó de nievo a mí y su nariz recorrió toda la extensión de mi cuello y por un instante me pareció sentir algo filoso rozar cerca de donde mis palpitaciones eran claras_

–_Aléjate de mí, por favor– rogué y eso pareció enfurecerlo más, aunque en ese instante su cuerpo entero se tenso y comenzó a sisear maldiciones_

–_Al parecer no soy el único que ha estado jugando con vampiros ¿verdad mi amor? – se alejó pero se detuvo un instante y dijo –No te preocupes cariño, estaré al pendiente de ti y pronto nos volveremos a ver– sin fuerzas suficientes para evitarlo, el espectro de Derek se acercó velozmente a mí y rozó sus labios con los míos, colmando mi cuerpo de histeria por todo lo sucedido está noche y sabiendo que nadie vendría en mi ayuda, me desplome en el suelo rogando porque Carlisle apareciera…_

_Sin embargo, un toque sumamente cálido comenzó a recorrer mi mejilla logrando que reaccionara, mientras la brumosa oscuridad, acompañada de aquella voz y aquellos ojos, iba cediendo ante las seguras palabras de la dulce voz de una niña_

–_No tengas miedo, mi papi te puede ayudar, él es muy fuerte _

_De repente, el escenario comenzó a cambiar. La oscuridad de aquel callejón era remplazada por un frondoso bosque donde todo era verde, el cielo surgió acompañado de diversas nubes entre azules y grises y un pequeño sol que iluminaba todo el lugar. La niña no aparecía, pero su voz seguía ahí _

–_Mira ahí está mi papi– seguí la voz de la pequeña y ante mí, aparecieron las siluetas de varias personas, increíblemente hermosas y elegantes, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que su piel, al contacto con los rayos del sol, brillaba como si estuvieran revestidos de diamantes, diminutos diamantes. Era tanto su brillo, que no era capaz de distinguir bien sus rostros._

_Ellos nos rodearon con facilidad, y aunque no pude evitar compararlos con la bizarra imagen de Derek por la velocidad que emplearon al correr, la voz de la pequeña me daba seguridad, además de que tenía curiosidad por descubrir quienes eran las personas que nos rodeaban._

–_Mira, ahí viene mi Jake–la pequeña volvió a hablar con una alegría particular en su voz ,una alegría que a decir verdad era contagiosa, mientras tres enormes lobos se acercaban a nosotras porque de repente la imagen de la niña se había materializado y ahora era visible para mí. Ella era una pequeña belleza de rizos cobrizos como de tres años que sin temor alguno, se acercó a uno de los lobos y comenzó a jugar con él como si de su mascota se tratara y aunque sentí temor de que el lobo le hiciera algo, pronto esa sensación se disipó al verlos sonreír. La actitud del animal hacia ella era increíblemente protectora, mientras los otros dos lobos sólo los observaban y a pesar de la apariencia salvaje que poseían, sus ojos mostraban la sabiduría y suspicacia de un humano._

_Al mirar detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes, pude ver que todos veían a la niña y al lobo jugar y reír como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y a pesar de lo loco que se había vuelto mi sueño con la presencia de personas brillantes y enormes lobos, me sentí en familia y poco a poco también sonreí igual que ellos…_

Abrí los ojos todavía con la tranquilidad que ese sueño provocó recorriendo mi sistema para toparme con la curiosa mirada de unos ojos chocolate que se encontraban fijos en mí. La sorpresa me invadió cuando vi que la dueña de esos ojos chocolate no era otra que la pequeña niña de mi sueño

–Hola– dije y tuve que carraspear un poco por lo ronca que sonó mi voz. La pequeña hizo una mueca graciosa y respondió a mi saludo

–Hola– se acercó un poco más a mí, sosteniendo con fuerza un oso de peluche – ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con voz dulce aunque cautelosa

–Me llamo Megan, soy ummm amiga de tu abuelo –dudé por un segundo porque no sabía si decir novia era lo correcto, aunque ella sonrió como si ya me conociera – tú debes de ser Renesmee ¿cierto?– dije al ver el parecido que tenía con Edward y Bella. Lo que no espere fue que su sonrisa desapareciera y su rostro se contrajera en una nueva mueca lo cual me causo mucha gracia, porque a pesar de ser tan pequeña, sus expresiones parecían las de un adulto

–Me gusta más Nessie, así me dice mi Jake– al mencionar a "Jake", los ojos de la pequeña brillaron

–Muy bien, Nessie – recalqué recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de mi pequeña interlocutora – ¿dónde puedo encontrar a tu abuelo?

–Está allá abajo– dijo poniéndose pensativa de repente –Está con mis papis y mis tíos hablando muuuy fuerte– por sus palabras deduje que estaban discutiendo y por su expresión, supe que eso no le gustaba a ella

– ¿Puedes llevarme? – le pedí –Esta casa es tan grande que siento que puedo perderme– ella rió y fue como si muchas campanillas comenzaran a sonar

–Mi Jake dice lo mismo, pero nunca se ha perdido– rápidamente me tomó de la mano, y la alta temperatura que mostraba su piel me preocupo, pero lo deje pasar porque mis manos estaban muy frías, así que en comparación la temperatura de Nessie podría parecerme elevada.

Mientras recorríamos los diferentes pasillos de la casa, Nessie me contaba acerca del oso de peluche que su tío Emmett y su tía Rose le habían regalado, de los cuentos que sus papis le leían cada noche y de los divertidos juegos que jugaba con su Jake… Nessie podría ser pequeña pero me sorprendía la posesividad con la que hablaba del tal Jake, porque fuera lo que fuera, parecía como si fuera parte de ella misma y eso era realmente fascinante.

La pequeña niña me llevo por algunos pasillos más hasta que nos topamos con las escaleras, y solamente porque estaba segura que yo se lo había pedido, si no podría ser el vivo retrato de una muñeca de trapo por como Nessie me llevaba de un lugar a otro. En verdad para ser tan pequeña, tenía demasiada energía y era demasiado inteligente.

Aunque antes de seguir, escuché claramente algunos gritos provenientes de la sala, que si no me equivocaba, se trataba de Rosalie, Carlisle y Edward y obviamente, de la persona que hablaban era yo. No me pareció prudente bajar acompañada de Nessie mientras los demás estuvieran discutiendo aspectos que no muy adecuados para una niña, así que me desvié un poco y Nessie y yo nos adentramos a una habitación muy parecida a la oficina de Carlisle en el hospital, sin duda era su despacho.

Este lugar, al igual que la oficina del hospital, contaba con cientos de libros así como diversos cuadros un tanto pintorescos y lo más imponente era una cruz enorme de madera; no tenía idea de que mi novio fuera tan religioso.

Con curiosidad miré cada uno de los cuadros hasta que me tope con uno que llamaba mi atención en especial. En él, se hallaban cuatro hombres, dos rubios y dos con cabellos negros, de pie ante una multitud de gente donde parecía reinar el caos. Tres de ellos miraban y sonreían hacia la multitud de forma arrogante, era visible que se sentían superiores a todos ellos. Pero el cuarto hombre, un poco más alejado, miraba con cierta fascinación a aquellos hombres aunque su expresión también mostraba cautela. Observe atentamente el cuadro y noté las semejanzas entre todos: altos, pálidos, elegantes y sumamente atractivos, y lo más atrayente eran sus ojos rojos… con excepción de uno de los rubios.

Al fijarme bien en aquel hombre que inmediatamente llamó mi atención, pude sentir como el aire se atoraba en mis pulmones… a pesar de las ropas antiguas y el cabello de diferente forma, ese hombre era exactamente igual a Carlisle Cullen, _mi_ Carlisle.

–Ellos me dan miedo– exclamó Nessie mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi mano y yo recordaba que ella estaba aquí; por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia

– ¿Por qué les tienes miedo? – pregunté y le di un apretón a su manita

–Porque son malos y no quieren a mis papis– fue su sencilla respuesta y aunque quise preguntarle por ellos, Nessie decidió salir del despacho de su abuelo, así que la seguí.

Mi mente rápidamente volvió al cuadro y el temor de no saber qué era lo que sucedía comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Era obvio que la persona en el cuadro era Carlisle, aunque no podía ser verdad porque la ropa señalaba que ese cuadro había sido creado hace siglos. Y luego estaba Nessie, que hablaba de esos hombres como si en verdad los conociera… todo esto tenía que ser una broma o algo por el estilo.

Alcancé a Nessie y volví a tomarla de la mano, y nuevamente su temperatura corporal me preocupó, ya que ahora mis manos no estaban frías y ella seguía mostrando mucho calor.

Al acercarnos a la sala, todavía seguían discutiendo, ahora Alice, Edward y Rosalie, pero necesitaba explicaciones sobre lo que acababa de ver y no me importó seguir hacia ellos.

–Tú tienes una mujer y se llama Esme, no vengas ahora a imponer a una humana patética– ante las palabras de Rosalie, me detuvé… ¿a qué rayos se refería con humana? ¿acaso ella no lo era?

–Oh vamos Rosalie, deberías tener un poco más de compasión por ella, está en peligro; además, Esme fue la que decidió irse, eso todos lo sabemos– habló Alice

–Pero puede que regrese– gritó Rosalie y esa posibilidad me hizo sentir débil –y ¿Por qué tendría yo que tenerle compasión?

–Porque estuvo a punto de vivir lo mismo que te hicieron a ti– la voz de Edward sonó dura y contundente –así que deja en paz a Megan y si no vas a ayudar a cuidarla, por lo menos no nos estorbes– todo quedó sumido en un silencio incomodo y para mí fue incluso peor, al confirmar que ellos sabían lo que Steve estuvo a punto de hacerme y sobre todo, al saber que Rosalie había pasado por lo mismo. Pero caí en la cuenta de las palabras de Edward y Alice y me pregunté ¿Por qué tenían que cuidarme? Entonces recordé lo acontecido en mi departamento y nuevamente quise llorar, pero ahora tenía cosas más urgentes que resolver.

Y, como por arte de magia, en mi mente una imagen de Rosalie y Edward discutiendo apareció, con la voz de Nessie de fondo diciendo

–No me gusta que tía Rose y mi papi se peleen– podría ser que Nessie lo hubiera dicho, pero puedo jurar que todo eso no lo escuche, sino lo pensé. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la sala donde todos nos miraban, a excepción de Rosalie y Emmett porque la primera había salido de ahí y el segundo la había seguido.

La expresión de asombro en todos los rostros de los Cullen me hizo pensar en mi propia expresión, que tal vez era la misma.

Carlisle se acercó a mí al instante y comenzó a preguntar

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿No te duele la cabeza? – pasé por alto sus preguntas porque antes, ellos tenían que responderme algunas a mí

–Estoy un poco cansada pero no lo suficiente para dejar pasar ciertas cosas por alto– dije mirándolo fijamente

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó y me pareció ver un atisbo de temor en sus ojos dorados

– ¿Por qué me ocultaron que sabían lo que Steve trató de hacer conmigo? – pregunté de vuelta lo primero que pensé sin poder contenerme, aunque el suave toqué en mi mano me recordó que Nessie se encontraba presente y discutir un intento de violación frente a una niña no era lo correcto –Nessie ¿puedes ir con Seth y Jacob a jugar al jardín por favor? – ella asintió al instante con el brillo característico en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su Jake y corrió con mucha elegancia hasta donde Seth y otro chico muy parecido a él, que deduje era Jacob, la tomaron de la mano y salieron por la puerta, y al regresar mi vista, esta quedó fija en la chica alta y morena que también me miraba atentamente.

Algo en su mirada me hizo recordar todos los acontecimientos transcurridos en las últimas 24 horas, y al volver a mirar a Carlisle, sólo pude formular una pregunta

– ¿Qué demonios son ustedes?

La sala se sumió en un nuevo silencio, apenas rotó por mi respiración agitada porque parecía que ellos no lo hacían. Ninguno parecía querer decir nada, pero no estaba dispuesta a irme de aquí sin obtener respuestas, aunque todavía no sabía cuáles eran las preguntas correctas que tenía que decir.

Pero toda respuesta se vio interrumpida cuando mi móvil sonó de manera estridente, más por el increíble silencio en el que estábamos que por el volumen del sonido en sí. Bella me pasó el aparato (no me había dado cuenta que yo no lo tenía) y con voz irritada por la interrupción contesté

– ¿hola? – del otro lado, una voz masculina me respondió

– ¿La señorita Megan Carter?

–Soy yo– contesté extrañada

–Buenas noches, soy el oficial Epps– me sorprendí porque tampoco había notado el paso del tiempo –lamento informarle que su abuelo sufrió un accidente automovilístico

– ¿Qué? – chillé sin comprender del todo lo que el hombre me decía

–El señor Benjamin Forest sufrió un accidente en su auto hace alrededor de una hora

– ¿Cómo pasó? ¿En dónde está él? – pregunté rápidamente

–Al parecer, un animal se cruzó en su camino– fue su sencilla explicación –su abuelo y el joven que lo acompañaba se encuentran graves

– ¿Puede darme el nombre de quien lo acompañaba? – pedí y pude escuchar el movimiento de papeles antes de que el señor dijera

–Su nombre es Justin Harper ¿lo conoce?

–Sí– susurré – ¿puede decirme en que hospital están?

–En el hospital comunitario de Seattle

–Muchas gracias por la información, buenas noches– moví el aparato lentamente sin saber qué hacer, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía en estos momentos.

Carlisle se acercó a mí, al igual que Alice, pero antes de que pudieran tocarme, me encogí en un movimiento involuntario y ellos se detuvieron. Miré a Carlisle a los ojos disculpándome por mi comportamiento pero algo dentro de mí me decía que me mantuviera alejada de él, de todos ellos. Él me sonrió comprendiendo pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos dorados ahora no brillaban y aunque mi cabeza se negara a dejarlo acercarse a mí, mi corazón exigía y deseaba que me abrazara y me besara.

Pero sabía que si no hablábamos primero, no iba a poder sentirme bien junto a él, primero me tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

–Vamos Megan, yo te llevo– la chica morena habló acercándose a mí y sacándome de mi estupefacción y por alguna razón me sentía cómoda junto a ella. Yo asentí y caminé sin apartar mis ojos de la mirada de Carlisle, incluso cuando salimos de la casa y subimos a un auto él nos siguió, mirándome sin parpadear.

Y justo en ese momento entendí cuanto lo amaba y el dolor por no tener la certeza de qué iba a pasar con mi familia, con mi relación con él y con todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, me impidió respirar por un momento

–Por cierto, soy Leah– dijo la chica y eso me hizo reaccionar al mismo tiempo que nos alejábamos de la casa de mi amor.

* * *

_**¡Por fin nuevo capítulo!**_

_**¡Mil disculpas multiplicadas por un millón! Pensé que terminar las clases y salir de vacaciones me permitiría actualizar todas mis historias pero creo que eso mismo me lo ha impedido. **_

_**Este cap me costó hacerlo y de hecho lo hice por partes pero no me gusto y lo modifiqué… bffff está semana ha sido un lio.**_

_**Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir con la historia, por comentar y por el apoyo, las quiero mucho!**_

_**La próxima actualización será Mitologías!**_

_**L'S P**_


	16. Chapter 16 El inicio del desastre

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capitulo 16 El inicio del desastre**

**Megan POV**

Leah y yo nos dirigimos a mi camioneta y, de manera autómata, le di las llaves y me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto. No tenía cabeza para conducir y Leah pareció entenderlo perfectamente, aunque, mientras avanzábamos por la carretera, noté de refilón que sus manos temblaban un poco.

Ninguna dijo nada durante todo el camino, y al final no supe si eso fue bueno o malo porque todo lo acontecido hoy me daba vueltas en la cabeza y estaba segura que de comenzar a hablar, le relataría todos mis miedos y sospechas a esta chica que resultaba desconocida y misteriosa para mí, pero al mismo tiempo me daba confianza.

Al llegar al hospital, fui directamente a la recepción con Leah siguiéndome y en cuanto encontré a la enfermera encargada, pregunté por ambos

–Disculpe, ¿la habitación de Benjamin Forest y Justin Harper?

– ¿Quién es usted? – sabía que era requisito ser familiar directo para que dieran información, aún así la pregunta de la enfermera me irritó. Creo que en el tiempo que había pasado fuera del hospital, habían cambiado al personal porque esta enfermera no me era conocida

–Soy Megan Carter, nieta del señor Forest

–El señor Forest se encuentra en la habitación 134, en un momento llamaré al doctor que lo atendió para que le informe de su estado– asentí y volví a preguntar

– Y ¿Cuál es la situación de Justin Harper?

– ¿Es usted familiar del señor Harper? – respondió la enfermera y mi humor empeoró

–Soy su amiga, casi su hermana– contesté entre dientes

–Disculpe, pero a menos que sea familiar no puedo proporcionarle esa información– la enfermera hablaba con voz mecánica, como si fuera una maquina que tuviera que repetir eso miles de veces al día, y eso me enfureció

–Podría decírmelo a mí, soy su novia– la voz decidida de Leah me sobresaltó y cortó los pensamientos homicidas que tenía hacía la enfermera, pero fue más mi sorpresa por lo que dijo y más aún, con la seguridad con que lo decía.

– ¿Su nombre, por favor? – preguntó la mujer ignorándome a mí y mi rostro enfurecido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo

–Leah Clearwater– respondió mirando a la mujer delante de nosotros sin parpadear

–Bien señorita Clearwater, el señor Harper se encuentra en la habitación contigua al señor Forest, y en cuanto llegué el Doctor Harris, podrá hablar con ustedes.

Así que ambos tenían el mismo doctor y sus habitaciones estaban juntas ¿acaso era demasiado pedir que me lo dijera?

Antes de que pudiera sacudir a la enfermera como era mi propósito para ver si cambiaba su expresión aburrida, Leah me tomó del brazo y me dirigió hacia unas sillas que componían la sala de espera. Estas sillas a parte de feas, eran muy incomodas… Debería hablar con Carlisle y el doctor Phillips para ver si podemos cambiarlas, era un acto inhumano que cuando una persona está en plena preocupación por su familiar enfermo, todavía tuviera que soportar mucho tiempo en estas cosas.

¡Basta Megan, deja de pensar en nimiedades y en Carlisle!

– ¿Conoces al doctor Harris? – preguntó Leah volviéndome a sacar de mi mente

–Su nombre no me suena– respondí mirándome las manos –tal vez sea nuevo o simplemente nunca coincidimos– me quedé callada pero una nueva duda me asaltó – ¿Cómo sabes que yo trabaje aquí?

–Pues como eres novia del chup…– de repente se calló y la miré –del doctor supuse que tú eras la chica del hospital de la que ellos hablan todo el tiempo

–Más bien dirás, por la que discuten todo el tiempo

–No tanto como crees pero sí– ella me miró y sonrió un poco –después descubrirás que en esa casa es _casi_ imposible guardar un secreto– terminó de hablar y siguió mirando el pasillo, en espera del doctor. Su comentario me intrigó, ya que Carlisle me había comentado lo mismo, aunque la manera irónica en que dijo el casi, fue lo que más me llamó la atención.

Un hombre joven de cabello negro se acercó a nosotros y por su ropa, era obvio que se trataba del doctor Harris.

–Buenas noches señoritas, soy el doctor Nick Harris– nos tendió la mano y nosotras le correspondimos – tengo entendido que son familiares de los dos heridos del accidente–

–Sí, soy Megan Carter, nieta de Benjamin Forest y ella es Leah Clearwater, novia de Justin Harper– a pesar de la enorme mentira que estábamos diciendo, sonaba muy natural nombrar a Leah y a Justin en la misma oración

–Muy bien, pues puedo decirles que ambos están estables, aunque el señor Forest se encuentra sedado debido al inicio de paro cardiaco que le dio, además de la muñeca derecha fracturada y dos costillas fisuradas– yo asentí sintiendo de repente un enorme nudo en el estomago

– ¿Y Justin? – preguntó Leah con temor en su voz, de verdad ella se metía en su papel

–El señor Harper tiene una contusión en la cabeza, unos cuantos cortes en la mejilla y brazo izquierdos, por causa de los vidrios rotos, y tiene una pierna fracturada– el nudo en el estomago creció con cada palabra del doctor

– ¿Puedo verlos? – susurré mientras miraba de nuevo al doctor

–Creo que su abuelo señorita Carter estará dormido todavía un momento, pero el señor Harper está consciente, así que pueden pasar unos momentos, pero no lo fatiguen mucho– asentí de nuevo sin mucho ánimo por hablar, pero recordé a Elinor y pregunté al doctor

–Disculpe doctor ¿ya le avisaron a la madre de Justin? – el doctor regresó los pocos pasos que había dado y contestó

–Hemos intentado comunicarnos al número que el señor Harper logró darnos pero nadie responde, no creo que esté en casa– y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Me quedé un momento sin hacer movimiento alguno y Leah se acercó a mí, tal vez con la intención de hacerme reaccionar.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Megan? – preguntó

–Es muy raro que Elinor no responda, ella debería estar en casa, sólo sale cuando Justin va con ella–

–Tal vez esté haciendo algo y no pudo atender el teléfono– mencionó para tranquilizarme

–Si, tal vez sea eso– respondí pero no podía deshacerme del nudo intenso en el estomago, además de una sensación de ansiedad creciente.

–Vamos Megan, vayamos con Justin– asentí, que parecía ser que era lo único que podía hacer y caminamos juntas hasta la habitación donde la enfermera nos había dicho.

… …

Giré la perilla y abrí la puerta.

Entré allí y el blanco impecable e impersonal del cuarto me dio la bienvenida. Nunca detesté más ese color como en este momento… una ironía demasiado estúpida si tomamos en cuenta que era una doctora.

En la cama se encontraba Justin con los ojos cerrados, aunque su respiración indicaba que no estaba dormido. En cuanto escuché que Leah cerró la puerta, Justin abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, como si algo vital se le escapara de las manos.

–Hola– susurré sin querer romper con la quietud que allí reinaba

–Hola, Meg– contestó con dificultad

–No te esfuerces– le pedí acercándome más a él y tomando su mano

–Lo siento, fue mi culpa– habló de nuevo contra mis órdenes –no lo vi y al frenar el auto patinó

–Justin, te dije que no te esforzaras– hablé de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza –además no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente

– ¿Cómo está él? – no era necesario preguntar a quién se refería

–Tuvo un intento de paro cardiaco pero está estable, por el momento se encuentra sedado

–Meg, yo– Justin es demasiado testarudo

–Dije Basta, Justin, en lo único que debes preocuparte es en recuperarte, el abuelo va a estar bien– de repente, un movimiento capto mi atención y recordé que Leah estaba aquí también –Ahora, Justin déjame presentarte a Leah Clearwater, una amiga de Carlisle que amablemente me acompañó– giré mi cabeza para ver a Leah y ella se encontraba como en trance, no despegaba su mirada de Justin y un tono ligeramente rosado teñía la piel morena de sus mejillas.

Al volver mí vista a Justin pude ver que él tenía la misma expresión que ella, ambos parecían dos ciegos viendo por primera vez el sol.

– ¿Ahora no huyes? – su voz sonaba ronca pero con un deje divertido –Si hubiera sabido que esta era la manera para atraer tu atención, lo habría hecho– Leah bufó y se acercó a él. Yo estaba en medio de ellos pero ninguno parecía reparar en mi presencia.

–Eres aún más idiota de lo que pensé al decir eso– exclamó ella

–Pero ha dado resultado ¿cierto? – él intentó sonreír aunque con los raspones en su cara sólo resulto en una mueca.

–Sólo vine como apoyo a Megan, tu no me importas– aunque su voz sonó firmé, incluso yo supe que no era del todo cierto.

–Y vuelves a negarlo– la postura de Leah me indicó que iba a replicar así que decidí recordarles que seguía aquí.

–Oigan, para su información, sigo aquí y no entiendo nada– ambos se giraron a mirarme y vi que Leah tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Justin se ponía todo rojo hasta la punta del pelo

–Cariño, lo siento, no es cierto lo que dije– Justin se removió incomodo en su cama, aunque el movimiento sólo le provocó más dolor – ¡ah!– exclamó enojado –en verdad soy un imbécil–

–Te lo dije– dijo Leah con una sonrisa

–Ok chico listo te creo– le dije para calmarlo –sé que cuando en verdad una mujer te interesa te vuelves un completo idiota– él hizo una mueca –ahora mmm supongo que tu eres la Leah que él conoció hace tiempo ¿cierto? – ella asintió –mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Megan, la casi hermana de este tonto– bueno tal vez era una tontería pero sentía que debía presentarme, ni siquiera en la casa de Carlisle lo había hecho debidamente.

–Leah Clearwater, la chica acosada por él– ambas sonreímos y Justin carraspeó

–Sigo aquí ¿saben? – ambas nos acercamos a él y él desprendió un momento sus ojos de Leah para mirarme –Meg, ¿no sabes si han llamado a casa? No quiero que mi mamá se preocupe

–Le pregunté al doctor y me dijo que nadie contestaba ¿no sabes si Elinor salió? – por los gestos de Justin, supe que no

–No lo creo, Ben y yo regresamos a casa cuando sucedió el accidente– en ese momento la curiosidad me dominó y al recordar lo que había dicho cuando entré, le pregunté

– ¿Qué pasó exactamente? – él volvió a acomodarse, como si le incomodara hablar. Le tomé la mano e hice que me mirara, sutilmente, vi que Leah hacía lo mismo.

–Fuimos al doctor para el chequeo mensual de Benjamin y cuando salimos de ahí, estaba una ligera llovizna. Cuando llegamos al camino de árboles, pasó un auto a gran velocidad y nos lanzó agua así que puse en funcionamiento los limpiadores pero de repente apareció un tipo a mitad de la carretera e inmediatamente pisé el freno, pero el auto patinó gracias al pavimento mojado. Cuando recobré el sentido, busqué a ese chico pero no se encontraba por ningún lado– se calló de repente y por su rostro cruzó una expresión de desconcierto y horror –Megan, parecerá una locura pero puedo jurar que por un momento, me pareció que Derek era la persona en medio de la carretera.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza en cuanto escuché a Justin. Y como una ola implacable los recuerdos de aquella noche en que Steve murió me golpearon sin piedad incrementando la ansiedad que me carcomía por dentro.

Entonces no estaba tan loca, después de todo. ¿Sera que el fantasma de Derek rondaba por el mundo? Pero ¿por qué ahora? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta.

–Disculpen señoritas, pero es hora de que el paciente descanse– ambas asentimos

–Vendré más tarde Justin, ahora descansa– dije y después deposité un beso en su frente

– ¿Tú también regresarás? – preguntó Justin a Leah

–Si no tengo más remedio… tendré que continuar con mi obra de caridad de la semana– ella sonrió y él pareció hacer lo mismo. Ambas salimos de la habitación y nos quedamos en el pasillo. Una vez ahí, Leah me detuvo y me preguntó

–Megan ¿quién es Derek? – yo me tensé y aparté la mirada de ella

–Derek era mi prometido– el silencio dominó por algunos minutos, pero después ella lo rompió

– ¿Un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes?– su perfecta descripción de Derek me hizo mirarla

–Sí, es él– susurré –¿cóm… cómo lo sabes? – pregunté tartamudeando un poco

–Lo que pasó ayer… bueno los Cullen nos pidieron ayuda a Jake, a mi hermano y a mí, así que fuimos a tu casa y ahí vi una fotografía tuya con aquel chico. De hecho fue casi lo único que se salvó–

–Entiendo– dije volviendo a apartar la mirada. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días y hoy me tenían al límite de mi paciencia.

– ¿Señorita Carter? – nuevamente, el doctor Harris se acercó a nosotros

–Sí– dije dándome cuenta que tenía las mejillas mojadas

–Su abuelo despertó– asentí y miré a Leah

– ¿Me acompañas por favor?– le pedí y ella asintió. Caminamos hasta la habitación 134 que era donde se encontraba mi abuelo. Entramos haciendo el menor ruido posible y la habitación del abuelo era igual a la de Justin, sólo que aquí parecía haber más aparatos.

–Abuelo– susurré y el volteó a mirarme y al ver la calidez de sus ojos y al imaginarme que tal vez ya nunca los hubiera visto de nuevo, corrí hacia él con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

–Vamos nena, no llores– dijo el abuelo mientras lo abrazaba –no tienes que temer, tu abuelo seguirá aquí por un tiempo– él siempre bromeaba con eso

–No bromees, tuve mucho miedo– le reclamé separándome un poco de él

–Pues ya no más, ahora hay que pensar en lo que le vamos a decir a Elinor, no quiero que ande detrás de mí cuidándome como si fuera un bebé– ante eso, yo comencé a reír

–Como si a ti no te gustara cuando lo hace– dije pícaramente y mi abuelo bufó. Pero en ese momento, notó la presencia de Leah en la habitación y me dijo –Megan Carter Forest, ¿Qué educación te he dado que no presentas a tan linda señorita? – seguí riendo por el buen humor de mi abuelo

–Ella es Leah Clearwater, abuelo, es amiga del doctor Cullen y de Justin también– Leah se acercó a él y le dijo

–Mucho gusto Señor Forest, un placer conocerlo– mi abuelo sonrió con coquetería

–Un encanto como tú puede llamarme Benjamin– Leah y yo soltamos una carcajada mientras mi abuelo suspiraba

–Meg, cariño, ¿puedes comunicarte con Elinor? No quiero que su enojo aumente porque no le avisamos inmediatamente– miré a mi abuelo con duda

–Pero

–Vamos nena, sólo hazlo– asentí todavía un poco reticente

–De acuerdo, pero no trates de seducir a Leah, ella ya se dejó seducir por alguien más– dije sonriendo y salí de la habitación con el móvil en la mano.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a las mismas sillas de la sala de espera. Me senté y marqué el número, pero nadie me contestó. Intenté lo mismo dos veces y obtuve el mismo resultado. De repente, la ansiedad me golpeó y la sensación de frío liquido me recorrió entera.

– ¿Megan? – volteé instintivamente al escuchar esa voz, su voz, llamarme. Cuando lo vi, se encontraba mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba, aún así mi cuerpo parecía reconocerlo

–Carlisle, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y que tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero no puedo dejar que MI novia pasé por esto sola– nunca me sentí más protegida y segura que hasta este momento

–Lo sé– dije débilmente

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme

–En este momento– susurré –abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes ¿por favor? – mi voz sonó casi como ruego. Y él lo hizo.

Nos quedamos abrazados lo que me pareció sólo unos cuantos miserables segundos mientras sentía que no lo había visto desde hace una eternidad. Cuando Carlisle me soltó, acercó su rostro al mío y sus fríos labios, a los cuales ya me había acostumbrado, hicieron contacto con los míos. Fue un beso breve y delicado, pero para mí significo un poco de aire fresco en el inmenso hospital que parecía ahogarme.

Sin embargo, esto no duró mucho, ya que mi móvil volvió a sonar, interrumpiéndonos. Con desgana, contesté

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Señorita Megan?– la voz me pareció conocida, pero no de quién

–Sí, ella habla

–Disculpe que la moleste a esta hora, pero es una emergencia– se detuvo y después de un suspiró continuó –Soy Laura, la esposa de Timothy, el capataz del rancho de su abuelo– en ese momento la reconocí. Y me preocupé.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–Su casa, digo la casa de su abuelo, se está quemando

– ¿Cómo?

–Eso, hay mucho fuego saliendo de las ventanas

–Pero… ¿ya le habló a los bomberos? – exclamé con histeria –¡Hable Laura! – grité

–Si señorita, pero… bueno será mejor que venga, porque no encontramos al señor ni a nadie de la casa–

–No se preocupe Laura, en un momento estoy allá– dije y colgué.

– ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – preguntó Carlisle acercándose

–Casa… fuego… – dije sin saber bien que decía. Y de repente, algo se coló por mi mente y todas las alarmas se encendieron en mí – ¡Elinor!

**Leah POV**

Megan salió de la habitación, para hablarle a la mamá de Justin. Mi Justin.

Al instante, una parte de mi quiso golpearme por decir algo tan cursi, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo era regalo de la estúpida imprimación.

Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando vi a Justin por primera vez y ocurrió todo lo que pensé nunca me pasaría. Porque ¿Quién lo diría? La perra desquiciada e insensible de Leah Clearwater se había imprimado.

Y como un bonus del caprichoso destino, casi me vuelvo loca cuando supe que él había tenido un accidente. Porque vamos, ¿acaso no hay suficiente drama en mi vida? ¿en verdad el destino quiere joderme todavía más?

Si, esta parecía ser la constante en mi vida, unos cuantos momentos de felicidad, por toda una vida de tristeza. Tal vez a algún ser superior le divirtiera con eso, conocer a mi alma gemela para después quitármela.

Pero afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto, y me sentí aliviada en cuanto lo vi sonreír… ahora entendía las cursilerías que Jacob pensaba cuando veía a la enana esa de los chupasangre. Y entonces lo vi como una oportunidad de dejar de ser tan perra y regresar aunque sea un poco a la Leah que era antes.

–Eres una Quileute ¿verdad? – la pregunta del señor Forest me sacó de mis pensamientos

– ¿Disculpe?

–Eres una Quileute– esta vez no preguntó, sino afirmó

–Así es– en ese momento, Benjamin Forest sonrió

–Me alegra mucho conocerte Leah, tenemos un asunto del que hablar.

* * *

_**Chicas, por fin actualizo y no saben lo apenada que estoy! Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero estos meses han sido un caos y hasta ahora puedo tener el tiempo y la creatividad necesaria para escribir, espero me comprendan.**_

_**Sé que tienen muchas interrogantes y más por lo que pasa en este capítulo pero sólo puedo adelantarles que el abuelo no es tan ignorante en algunas cosas.**_

_**Ahora sólo me resta decirles ¡MuchaS GraCiaS X lEEr!**_

_**L'S P**_


	17. Chapter 17 La elegida de la muerte

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capitulo 17 La elegida de la muerte**

**Megan POV**

Cruzamos la ciudad en unos pocos minutos, incluso creo que Carlisle se saltó una luz roja, pero poco me importó. Lo que más quería era llegar a casa del abuelo y ver que Elinor estuviera bien, Laura no me supo decir donde se encontraba ella y tenía mucho miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado. Y la ansiedad que me atenazaba el corazón desde que me dio la noticia no desaparecía.

Pronto, reconocí los árboles que iniciaban el camino rumbo a casa de mi abuelo y me sorprendí de que Carlisle supiera exactamente donde se encontraba, yo no recordaba haberle dicho nunca la dirección, ni siquiera cuando tuve el accidente cerca del lago. Miré hacia mi lado izquierdo, hacia el perfil del hombre del cual me había enamorado.

Todas las cosas que había dejado del lado por concentrarme en el abuelo y Justin regresaron.

Recordé como habían discutido los chicos por mi y las palabras de Rosalie acerca de mi "humanidad", recordé el pacifico sueño en que se convirtió mi pesadilla cotidiana y el cómo me hicieron sentir aquellas personas que brillaban con los rayos del sol, sobre todo por la presencia de Renesmee cuando yo todavía no la conocía; y al pensar en Renesmee, también acudió a mi mente el pensamiento de ella que no supe cómo llegó hasta mí.

Volví a mirar a Carlisle y su tacto frío me recorrió de nuevo aunque no me estaba tocando, pero lo tenía tan presente que por un momento el deseo volvió a mí al recordar la manera en que habíamos hecho el amor. Eran tantas cosas, tantos "misterios" alrededor de mi novio que me llegué a preguntar si en verdad lo conocía tan bien como pensaba…

El no poder responder esa pregunta me hizo sentirme triste porque si yo no sabía esa información de Carlisle, significaba que posiblemente sólo estaba enamorada de una ilusión creada por mí, tal vez con la intención de dejar ir a Derek y todo lo que representó en mi vida.

Carlisle pareció notar mi estado de ánimo porque posó su mano sobre la mía y al mirarlo a la cara, me sonrió. Él me estaba demostrando su apoyo de esta manera, con su firme agarre me decía que estaba aquí, conmigo, que no estaba sola ni nunca más lo estaría.

Mi corazón pareció cobrar vida al palpitar con más ahínco que nunca y saber que él me amaba me hacía sentir fuerte, pero sobre todo, feliz. Y era por eso que me daría a la tarea de conocer todos los aspectos de su vida, de su familia, incluso quería saber acerca de Esme, su ex esposa. Quería saberlo todo para que así pudiera demostrarme que yo amaba tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes y no nada más de lo que yo pensaba que él era.

Sin embargo, todo lo relacionado a Carlisle y a lo que sentía o no por él se borró de mi mente en cuanto nos acercamos a la casa del abuelo y un denso humo negro nos dio la bienvenida. Las luces que emitían los bomberos, ambulancias y la policía del distrito me recordaban a algunas películas de terror que vi de pequeña, ayudadas sin duda por el manto azulado que iba cubriendo el cielo poco a poco, o simplemente era un recuerdo reprimido de la noche en que mis padres murieron.

Carlisle estacionó la camioneta y yo bajé con rapidez para saber si Elinor había salido y de no ser así, exigirles que la buscaran, yo misma entraría de ser necesario. Me acerqué a unos hombres cuyo traje evidenciaba que eran bomberos y sin más les pregunté

– ¿Hay algún herido? – ellos me miraron con expresión sombría pero no dijeron nada, lo que me puso de los nervios

–Lo sentimos señorita, pero no podernos dar ninguna información– dijo uno apiadándose de mi, tal vez por mi expresión miedosa

–Soy la nieta del sueño de esta casa, necesito saber si hay algún herido– exigí esta vez con más desesperación. Ellos me dieron una mirada pesarosa y el mismo que me había respondido hace un momento se acercó

–Creo que es mejor que hable con el oficial Epps– me aconsejó –él y el chico de la ambulancia le explicarán la situación– mientras decía esto me condujo hacía un hombre de color, cuyo rostro se veía un poco demacrado. Junto a él, un chico como de treinta años, rubio y con la ropa de paramédico, hacía ademanes explicándole la situación. Noté a una tercera persona con ellos pero no lo reconocí.

Cuando me fui acercando a ellos, me pregunté la razón por la que el oficial Epps, quien era el mismo que me había avisado del accidente de mi abuelo, estuviera aquí, si me parecía que solamente cuando había victimas, se llamaba a la policía.

En ese instante el miedo me dominó y busque por todas partes a Carlisle, necesitándolo con urgencia. Apenas segundos después, lo sentí ponerse junto a mí y tomarme de la mano, acompañándome hasta donde el policía y el paramédico hablaban.

Al estar más cerca, vi que la persona que estaba con ellos era Timothy Smith, él capataz del rancho. Un poco más allá se encontraba su mujer, Laura, llorando a mares. En cuanto Timothy me vio, se acercó corriendo a mí y exclamó

–Lo siento mucho Señorita Megan– lo miré diciéndome que lo decía por el incendio, nada grave había pasado

–Es usted la dueña de la casa– preguntó el oficial Epps

–Es la nieta del patrón– respondió Timothy por mí y después me dijo –el oficial nos dijo que su abuelo tuvo un accidente ¿es cierto señorita

–Desafortunadamente sí señor Timothy– respondí un poco alterada pero en este momento quería saber donde estaba Elinor –Ahora exijo que me digan ¿dónde está Elinor? – los tres hombres me miraron lo que me pareció una eternidad sin decir nada y fue hasta que sentí el brazo de Carlisle rodearme no entendí su silencio – ¡No puede ser! – grité –¡No! ¡No!

–Lo lamento mucho señorita, pero dentro de la propiedad fue encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer de aproximadamente 65 años cerca de la zona del siniestro– me aferré al cuerpo de Carlisle mientras el oficial continuaba –el cuerpo tiene una quemadura de tercer grado en el brazo derecho pero el resto del cuerpo está intacto, por lo que suponemos que la causa de la muerte fue la inhalación del humo provocado por el fuego, de cualquier manera, eso lo sabremos después de que se haga la autopsia correspondiente. Pero si debo pedirle que acuda a la morgue para reconocer el cuerpo– no lo miré ni hice ni dije nada, simplemente me quede refugiada entre los brazos y el pecho de mi novio, deseando que esto sólo fuera una pesadilla.

Y a partir de ese momento, todo fue una sucesión de imágenes indefinidas de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Por un momento escuché que Carlisle llamó por teléfono a alguien, creo que vi a Alice, Jasper y Edward encargarse de todas las personas que habían acudido a ayudar, me imagino que Bella le informó a Leah de lo sucedido. Lo único que sé, con toda seguridad, es que en ningún momento Carlisle dejó de abrazarme y de susurrarme palabras de aliento para después rozar mis labios con los suyos dándome el aliento que mis pulmones parecían no recibir por cuenta propia.

No lloré. Todavía no aceptaba que algo tan estúpido como un incendio se hubiera llevado a la que desde hace mucho tiempo consideraba mi madre.

Cuando Carlisle me dijo que me llevaría a casa, me negué. Quería entrar a la casa, ver por mi misma como había quedado, tal vez con la esperanza de saber qué es lo que había sucedido. Mi novio, por supuesto, me acompañó. La sala, el despacho y toda la planta baja parecían intactos, lo único que parecía haber ahí era el horrible olor a humo, aunque era muy pronto decirlo porque desde hace rato el sol se había ocultado y el servicio de energía eléctrica se había suspendido. Mientras entrabamos con sumo cuidado a la cocina ayudados con una linterna, lugar donde el incendio se había originado y donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Elinor, sentí el cuerpo de Carlisle tensarse. Yo lo atribuí al hecho de que mi respiración se fue agitando al imaginarme a Elinor en el suelo, inmóvil, pálida, sin vida.

–Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos mi amor– sugirió Carlisle y asentí, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándome más en su pecho.

No sentí el movimiento que hicimos al caminar, por lo que cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya nos encontrábamos en mi camioneta, sólo que íbamos en el asiento trasero y alguien más conducía. Por la cabellera rubia, adiviné que era Jasper. Y a su lado, creí ver a Edward

– ¿Quieres ir al hospital o prefieres ir a casa? – me preguntó Carlisle

–Vamos al hospital– pregunté con una voz que no parecía mía. No tenía caso descansar cuando sabía que era lo que menos iba a hacer, además por el momento no sabía si podría ignorar el mal humor de Rosalie al tenerme en su casa, porque recordé que mi departamento estaba hecho un desastre.

Llegamos al hospital y Carlisle me cargó hasta la entrada, pero en cuanto estuvimos de pie en el piso donde Justin y el abuelo estaban, le pedí que me dejara en el suelo y caminé rumbo a la habitación del abuelo de la mano de Carlisle. Antes siquiera de llegar al pasillo de acceso, Seth nos detuvo.

–Tu abuelo se quedó dormido hace una hora– me comunicó mirándome preocupado –me quedé con él porque no paraba de preguntar por ti, pero el doctor Morris o como se llamé le dio una medicina y se quedó dormido. Dijo que despertaría hasta mañana– asentí y seguí mi camino, más decidida que preparada para comunicarle a Justin lo que había pasado.

– ¿Justin está despierto? – pregunté a Seth sin querer conocer la respuesta

–Sí y mi hermana está con él– respondió –ella le dijo que tuviste algo que arreglar en la casa de tu abuelo cuando preguntó por qué no regresaste–

En cuanto entré en su habitación, vi que Justin estaba platicando tranquilamente con Leah. Él giró su cabeza hacia nosotros por el sonido de la puerta y ver que estaba sonriendo me partió el corazón, porque sabía que después de hablar con él, esa sonrisa desaparecería. Y así fue, en cuanto me vio más detenidamente, su sonrisa se esfumó, aunque ese brillo en sus ojos permaneció con él.

– ¿Qué pasó Meg? ¿por qué no regresaste?– preguntó. Yo me acerqué a él y me extrañó la dura mirada que Leah me daba así como la tensión de su cuerpo al irme acercando a Justin. Por un instante me pareció que estaba dispuesta a abalanzarse contra mí para que no le dijera nada a él.

También sentí la tensión en el cuerpo de Carlisle, así como escuché un débil siseo de su parte.

–Megan, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Justin más firme y yo me encogí involuntariamente–¿Qué hiciste? ¿le dijiste a mi mamá? – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Justin mencionó a Elinor, pero respiré profundo y las reprimí

–Hace unas horas, Laura Smith me llamó diciendo que tenía que ir al rancho de inmediato– lo miré fijamente y seguí– al parecer, había un incendio en la casa y necesitaban ayuda. Cuando llegamos, ya habían apagado el incendio, pero– mi voz se cortó y de repente me quede sin aire

– ¿Qué estás tratando de decir Megan? – el tono de voz de Justin era preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo

–Cuando hablé a la casa para avisarle a Elinor del accidente por orden de mi abuelo nadie me contestó y cuando Laura habló, me dijo que todos los trabajadores estaban afuera menos los habitantes de la casa, ellos no sabían que ustedes habían tenido un accidente– me volví a quedar callada y de repente Justin gritó

– ¡Es mentira! – sus puños se apretaron y siguió viéndome ahora furioso –Sí ésta es su brillante idea de una broma es de mal gusto Megan, así que te exijo que te retractes– ahora sí no pude retener más mis lágrimas y estas comenzaron a caer

–Encontraron a Elinor en la cocina, tenía quemaduras en el brazo pero todo lo demás estaba bien– en ese momento ya no supe que estaba diciendo, sólo repetí lo que me habían dicho –el policía y el paramédico suponen– Justin comenzó a agitarse y me interrumpió

– ¡Basta! ¡cállate! – sin embargo no pude detenerme

– Suponen que la causa de la muerte fue la inhalación de humo. En cuanto amanezca tengo que ir a reconocer el cuerpo– Justin gritó y yo sollocé

– ¡Cierra la maldita boca Megan! – tras mis lágrimas, vi que él también comenzó a llorar –Eres una mentirosa, me oyes, eres una jodida mentirosa– me solté del agarre de Carlisle y abracé con fuerza a Justin que no paraba de gritar que era una mentirosa, que eso no era cierto, y otras cosas igual de dolorosas.

Por un momento creí que Leah me apartaría de Justin, pero vi a Carlisle moverse y ambos se quedaron junto a cada uno de nosotros. Justin y yo seguimos llorando hasta que él me empujó y comenzó a quitarse la intravenosa y el receptor del aparato que registraba los latidos del corazón, gritando que debía ir con Elinor, a casa, a Justin parecía no importarle su pierna enyesada. En cuanto el aparato marco una línea, una alarma se activo.

En ese momento, el doctor Harris entró a la habitación con una enfermera y nos pidió salir de la habitación, mientras ellos le inyectaban a Justin lo que supuse, era un calmante. En cuanto salimos, Carlisle volvió a abrazarme y me estremecí al ver la gélida mirada de Leah.

Carlisle me llevó a unas sillas y me sentó en su regazo, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Leah y preguntarme qué había pasado para que me mirara de esa forma, además de la respuesta hostil de mi novio.

–Vamos hermana– Seth se acercó a Leah –vamos por un café– ella se giró muy a fuerza y se perdieron por el pasillo, mientras yo me acurrucaba más en Carlisle pero sin dejar de mirar por donde ellos se habían ido.

Me sentía cansada, con la mente agotada y el cuerpo adolorido, además de que sentía frío, pero no me sentía capaz de dormir. Sin embargo, poco a poco la somnolencia me fue ganando que ya no supe que era real y que no porque por un momento quise arrullarme con el latido del corazón de Carlisle… y mi piel se estremeció cuando no escuché absolutamente nada.

–Mi amor, será mejor que vayamos a casa, debes descansar– sugirió mi novio apartándome de él. Yo lo miré, a decir verdad un poco asustada pero sobre todo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

Acepté, porque mi abuelo no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas y con el calmante que le dieron a Justin, haría exactamente lo mismo. Esta vez, Carlisle no me llevó en sus brazos, si no que me sostuvo junto a él mientras caminábamos. En cuanto salimos al estacionamiento, el viento frío me caló hasta los huesos y temblé, pero Carlisle pareció no notarlo porque no me abrazó como lo había hecho todo el tiempo. Y cuando alcé la mirada para verlo, su rostro mostraba mucho dolor.

Jasper volvió a conducir y los demás ocupamos exactamente los mismos asientos, sólo que en esta ocasión, Carlisle no me sostuvo como antes. Durante el transcurso del camino, una inusitada tranquilidad me fue sumiendo en un estado de relajación que provocó que dormitara, y de alguna manera agradecí que ambos chicos no preguntaran ni dijeran nada, todavía me quedaban cosas por hacer y tenía que mantenerme lo más entera posible.

En algún momento, sentí una ráfaga de aire frío que me recordó que mi amor se encontraba junto a mí, y aún sin estar despierta del todo, me preocupé por él, todo porque me di cuenta que durante todo este tiempo él no había mostrado ningún signo de fatiga ni nada por el estilo y aunque como doctores estábamos acostumbrados a desvelarnos gracias a las rondas y demás, el cuerpo humano también tenía un límite. Y lo que menos deseaba es que la persona que más amaba se enfermara por mi causa.

Nuevamente la sensación de relajación inundó mi cuerpo y ahora sí, no fui capaz de seguir pensando en nada más.

… …

Sentir mi cuerpo moverse fue lo que me sacó del sueño en el que me sumí. Aún en estado de estupor pude sentir un calor abrazante, claramente al contrario de cuando estaba con Carlisle. Abrí un poco los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una gran barbilla morena, además de sentir una cálida respiración en mi mejilla.

– ¿Dónde está Carlisle? – pregunté de inmediato al no reconocer a la persona que me llevaba en brazos. Me preocupé cuando no respondió de inmediato

–El doctor subió primero para preparar la cama– por la voz, reconocí a Jacob– además está cansado y me ofrecí para llevarte hasta allí–

–Pero está bien ¿cierto? – me alarmé al pensar que él se sintiera mal.

–Sí, sólo necesita dormir– eso me tranquilizó, aunque pude detectar cierta ironía en sus palabras.

Entramos a la habitación y distinguí una silueta delgada y pequeña junto a otra. Alice estaba con Carlisle.

–Acomódala en la cama por favor– pidió Alice y Jacob me colocó con delicadeza en una superficie cómoda. Sin poder evitarlo, cerré los ojos y me acurruqué en la cama pero la sentí enorme, y me sentí inquieta. Percibí como el colchón se sumía de un lado e hice un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos de nuevo. Los sentía sumamente pesados.

–Descansa Megan, te sentirás mejor por la mañana– la voz de Alice tranquilizó mi repentino agitado corazón al igual que el suave toqué en mi frente. Alice, al igual que Carlisle, estaba fría. Escuché que Jacob y Alice salían de la habitación, y sentí la presencia de Carlisle pero, de alguna manera, supe que él también se disponía a salir.

–Por favor mi amor– susurré –quédate conmigo– de nuevo sentí la vacilación de Carlisle, y poco me importó rogar, pero en verdad necesitaba su cuerpo junto al mío porque sólo de esta manera, me sentía capaz de dormir.

La cama volvió a sumirse e inmediatamente me acerqué a él, su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales tranquilizándome al instante. Yo quería, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía, así que enrosqué mis brazos en el suyo y poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo de nuevo.

… …

_La casa estaba en llamas. Alguien gritaba desde el interior rogando por ayuda. De repente un grito de terror rompía el sonido del fuego y entonces… nada. Cuando me acercaba para ayudar, sólo encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Elinor, cuya expresión rayaba en el terror. Y entonces, una ráfaga de viento movía mi cabello junto como hacía bailar las llamas y un aliento frío susurraba en mi cuello_

–_Pronto nadie impedirá que seas mía– yo quería gritar pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca –para siempre…_

Abrí los ojos y abracé con más fuerza lo que tenía entre mis brazos. Al bajar la mirada, vi que era el brazo de Carlisle lo que sujetaba con fuerza. Lo solté un poco y miré el rostro de mi novio, intentando olvidar la horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión y su respiración era pausada. Carlisle dormía profundamente. Lo que me alegró, porque quería que descansara y con el movimiento que hice gracias a mi pesadilla lo hubiera despertado.

Miré a mí alrededor y por las ventanas se alcanzaba a ver ligeros rayos de luz, signo inequívoco de que amanecería dentro de poco. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había dormido pero, a juzgar por el sentimiento de pesadez en mi cabeza, debieron ser apenas unas horas.

Decidí levantarme, de todos modos sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir.

Con mucho cuidado, me moví en la cama y me puse de pie, intentando por todos los medios no despertar a Carlisle. Él se removió un poco pero no despertó y yo aproveché para rodear la cama y darle un beso en los labios. Después recordé que no había aseado mis dientes y lo miré con vergüenza, pero Carlisle siguió durmiendo. Pasada la pena, me dirigí directamente a la ducha, había muchas cosas por hacer hoy y con mi abuelo y Justin en el hospital, obviamente la única responsable para hacerlo era yo.

No me demoré mucho en el baño, aunque por momentos me quedaba mirando simplemente los azulejos del baño como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Me perdí tanto que me lavé el cabello dos veces porque no recordé si ya lo había hecho. Salí envuelta en la toalla porque no encontré ninguna bata para abrigarme. Y aunque no hacía demasiado frío en la habitación, me estremecí un poco por el cambio de temperatura.

En un pequeño sofá junto a la ventana encontré ropa doblada para mí, sin duda puesta ahí por Alice. Me recordé darle las gracias en cuanto la viera porque lo que menos quería era volver a utilizar la ropa de ayer, además hubiera sido imposible, las prendas estaban manchadas y desprendían un nauseabundo olor a humo.

Tomé la ropa interior y me di vuelta al escuchar un suspiró proveniente de la cama. Recordé que Carlisle estaba allí durmiendo así que me quité la toalla y procedí a secarme lo más silenciosamente posible. Una onda de calor me inundó de súbito al verme desnuda en la habitación de mi novio, pero eso no fue nada a lo que sentí cuando un ligero gruñido proveniente de la cama me hizo girar y mirar a Carlisle, sentado en la cama y con sus ojos que parecían completamente negros recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo.

En menos de lo que pensé, él se levantó y se acercó a mí, posicionando sus manos en mis mejillas y besándome con pasión, una pasión que correspondí totalmente. El miedo, el dolor, la tristeza y las dudas desaparecieron de mi mente en cuanto sus manos descendieron por mis brazos hasta mis caderas y después rehicieron su camino pero ahora tocando mi piel de la cintura hasta que sus manos se detuvieron en mis pechos. La ola de deseo y placer fue tan intensa que gemí involuntariamente.

Sus labios liberaron a los míos y jadeé en busca de aliento para mis pulmones, pero Carlisle no necesitó más de dos inspiraciones cuando sus labios acariciaron ahora la piel de mi cuello.

–Cre… creí que… que estabas dormido– solté entre suspiros por lo que él me estaba haciendo, y por respuesta lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel, erizándola al contacto de su frío aliento.

–Pues ya ves que no– y siguió besándome, descendiendo poco a poco y cuando su boca iba a proclamar mis pechos, Carlisle se tensó y unos ligeros golpes resonaron en la puerta.

–Papá, el desayuno casi está listo– escuché a Alice –los esperamos abajo– mi novio gruñó por lo bajo y podría jurar que escuché a Alice reír. Ya con nuestra burbuja rota, me di cuenta que yo seguía desnuda y Carlisle sólo tenía el pantalón de la piyama, no me di cuenta en qué momento su playera había desaparecido. Me sonrojé con vergüenza cuando sentí la prueba del deseo de mi novio rozar contra mi vientre y la sangre se acumuló más cuando fui consciente de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, en su habitación sí, pero rodeada de sus hijos y nieta, cuando yo estaba de luto por lo pasado con Elinor.

Pensar en ello me hizo sentir como una mujer sin escrúpulos.

Tal vez mis pensamientos fueron claros para Carlisle porque con sumo cuidado y rapidez me colocó la ropa interior que había intentado ponerme y dijo

–Será mejor que vaya a la ducha mientras terminas de vestirte– asentí y él se fue, no sin antes besarme dulcemente.

Él se fue al baño y yo terminé de vestirme y cepillarme el pelo. Como terminé rápidamente, me debatí entre esperar a Carlisle o bajar para ayudar con el desayuno, pero con lo que había pasado hace un momento, sabía que no podría estar cerca de Alice sin avergonzarme, así que decidí esperar.

Una risa melodiosa llamó mi atención y caminé a la ventana para ver de quien se trataba. Renesmee y Jacob jugaban en el patio trasero, ella intentaba atraparlo a él. Él esquivaba todas las cosas que la pequeña hacía para atraparlo y cuando parecía que Jacob iba a ser el ganador, de repente fingía que se tropezaba y Renesmee lo atrapaba y se echaba a reír.

Un poco alejado de ellos estaba Edward, mirándolos atentamente. Y aunque su rostro era sumamente serio, pude distinguir un ligero indicio de sonrisa en sus labios. Además de que cada vez que Renesmee reía, los ojos de Edward parecían brillar. Jacob también miraba mucho a la pequeña, sólo que él la miraba con una adoración rayando en la alabanza. Me pregunté por qué sería sí, que yo supiera, Jacob sólo era amigo de la familia, no familiar de Nessie.

Ella siguió jugando y sus gestos, ademanes pero sobre todo sus sonrisas me atraían a mirarla. Ella era una pequeña belleza llena de ternura e inocencia que todo niño posee. Y viendo a Edward el amor que le profesaba a su hija, me entraron unas enormes ganas de tener un bebé en mis brazos.

Ese pensamiento me tomó tan desprevenida, que después no supe que pensar. Nunca me había planteado seriamente la idea tener un bebé, ni siquiera cuando Derek estaba vivo, aunque tenía claro que después de haber disfrutado algunos años de nuestro matrimonio, ambos deseábamos ser padres. Después Derek murió y mis posibilidades de ser madre se esfumaron, principalmente porque no sabía si amaría a otro hombre como amé a Derek para llevar a su hijo en mi vientre.

Pero ahora había encontrado a Carlisle y sabía que lo amaba, incluso más que Derek, por la simple razón de que ahora estaba segura de lo que quería y junto a Carlisle me sentía plena, segura, como toda una mujer. Sin embargo, debía recordar que él ya era padre de cinco jóvenes y aunque ellos eran adoptados, eso a él no le importaba y los amaba como si él los hubiera engendrado, así que no estaba segura de si quería tener un hijo ahora, sobre todo porque este sería más pequeño que su nieta.

Pero al recordar que todos los chicos eran adoptados, me hizo preguntarme quien había sido el del problema para concebir ¿él o Esme?

Entre tanto, yo debería ir al ginecólogo y empezar a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas de nue… Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato cuando fui consciente que la vez que hicimos el amor no habíamos utilizamos protección. Forcé a mi mente a recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido mi periodo, pero mi cabeza estaba tan recargada que me fue imposible hacerlo. No obstante, no creía que hubiera algo de qué preocuparse.

Volví mi vista al patio y Renesmee y Jacob seguían jugando. Sin embargo, Edward mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí, con el rostro bañado por una preocupación mal disimulada, como si supiera lo que yo había estado pensando.

–Estoy listo cariño– Carlisle susurró en mi oído abrazándome –bajamos ya– sugirió y finalmente pude apartar mis ojos de Edward – ¿qué es lo que ves? –

–Nada amor– dije y lo tomé de la mano para bajar.

Salimos de su habitación y bajamos al primer piso aún tomados de la mano. Cuando entramos a la cocina, Bella y Alice se encontraban ahí, preparando el desayuno. Un momento después, Edward, Jacob y Renesmee entraron por la puerta que daba al jardín y la pequeña corrió hacia nosotros

–Abuelo, Megan– gritó y nos miró con curiosidad al vernos de la mano –mamá hizo algo raro para desayunar– Nessie se veía confundida por lo que quise soltar la mano de Carlisle para no incomodar ni a sus hijos ni a su nieta, aunque también me dio curiosidad saber que era lo que Bella había preparado para que la niña dijera eso.

–Bueno, vamos a comer– dijo alegremente Jacob aunque los demás no mostraron el mismo entusiasmo, incluyendo a Carlisle.

… …

Varias horas después, estuvimos de regreso en el hospital porque necesitaba ver a mi abuelo y también verificar que Justin estuviera mejor.

Toda la mañana había estado en la morgue, identificando el cuerpo de Elinor y tramitando todos los papeles para que me lo entregaran, además de contratar una funeraria para llevar a cabo el funeral. Carlisle nunca se separó de mí y estuvo dándome todo el apoyo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo todo esto sin romperme.

Pero ahora me sentía muy cansada y sólo quería estar cerca de mi propia familia. No podía negar que la compañía de los Cullen, o por lo menos algunos de ellos porque ni a Rosalie ni a Emmett los vi durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en casa, era algo reconfortante en este momento tan doloroso, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que necesitaba estar con mi abuelo y Justin.

Llegué a la habitación de Justin donde Leah había permanecido toda la noche y el tiempo que llevaba este día. Ella alzó el rostro al escucharme entrar. Esperaba toparme con la misma mirada fría de ayer pero sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza y mucho cansancio. Pensé proponerle quedarme a cuidarlo mientras ella iba a descansar pero la forma en que miraba a Justin y le acariciaba el cabello me indicó que no aceptaría.

– ¿Cómo está? – le pregunté sentándome junto a Justin, exactamente al otro lado de donde ella estaba

–Se despertó en la mañana exigiendo ser dado de alta pero no estuvo tan agitado como anoche, por lo menos no se arrancó las intravenosas– ella hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero sólo resulto una mueca –además no hizo falta que lo sedaran de nuevo, y se quedó dormido esperándote– me alegré que estuviera más tranquilo, pero todavía faltaba la parte más dolorosa y agradecí que Leah estuviera con él.

–Lo siento, pero estuve todo el día en…–

–La morgue, lo sé– me interrumpió ella –Seth me lo dijo

–Oh– murmuré. Seguramente Carlisle o alguno de los chicos le habían informado.

–Además– ella se detuvo dudando por un momento –yo… me tomé la libertad de decírselo a tu abuelo– me quedé estática durante un momento, sin saber si sentirme aliviada o enfurecerme por hacer algo que me correspondía a mí –no quería ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde pero él preguntó por ti y por ella y creí que era lo correcto, tú ya tenías mucho que hacer como para lidiar con eso también– añadió ella –ayer no resulto muy bien con Justin y pensé que…–

–Gracias– dije interrumpiéndola ahora –yo no estoy segura si pudiera lidiar con esto otra vez– confesé sintiendo como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

–No tienes nada que agradecer– mencionó. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, simplemente mirando a Justin respirar. Me di cuenta entonces que ambas amábamos mucho al hombre en la camilla, de diferente manera claro, pero lo amábamos al fin y al cabo. Sin duda, eso era suficiente para llegar a ser amigas.

Estuve todavía una hora más junto a ellos, mientras Leah me explicaba algunas cosas sobre el tiempo que Justin estuvo despierto. Quería preguntarle su versión de cuando lo conoció pero no estaba segura que tuviéramos ese nivel de intimidad, además de que ella empezó a adormilarse y mejor la dejé descansar, de todos modos, yo tenía que ir con mi abuelo.

Salí de la habitación en silencio, dejando a ambos dormidos, algo que quería hacer también.

Con el mismo cuidado, entré a la habitación de mi abuelo, topándome con sus ojos castaños, mismos que mostraban una tristeza que sólo había visto en dos ocasiones antes y una vulnerabilidad que jamás vi. Algo había cambiado en él y me daba mucho miedo verlo así.

– ¿Ya está listo todo para su funeral?– preguntó con voz ausente

–Sí– contesté

–Que bien– murmuró mirando hacia la ventana –Ella merece todo lo bueno que podamos dar– regresó la mirada a mi –por ella y por Justin

–Lo sé– susurré mirando mis manos. No sabía que más añadir y tampoco quería cansar a mi abuelo, así que preferí guardar silencio, sabía que si había algo que él quisiera saber, me preguntaría sin rodeos, por lo que su silencio me dio a entender que sabía lo necesario.

–No has estado sola ¿verdad nena? – alcé la mirada por su pregunta, era lo último que pensé que me preguntaría

–No abuelo, el doctor Cullen y su familia me han ayudado mucho– respondí siendo sincera y me intrigó la sonrisa burlona que se instaló en el rostro de mi abuelo

– ¿Tienes algo con él? – preguntó nuevamente y sus ojos mostraron nuevamente la astucia e inteligencia que caracterizaba a Benjamin Forest, además de su curiosidad. No era posible mentirle.

–Tenemos una relación– respondí sin entrar en detalles

– ¿Piensas casarte con él? – las preguntas de mi abuelo me estaban incomodando porque sabía que ahora me vería sometida a todo un interrogatorio, algo que él no hacía desde que comencé a salir con Derek.

–Es muy pronto para saberlo

–Pero él ya no es un jovenzuelo para no saber lo que quiere y a ti te considero lo bastante inteligente como para no saberlo también– respondió alterándose un poco

–Abuelo tranquilízate– le pedí –primero, apenas llevamos pocos días juntos; segundo, él tuvo un matrimonio que no resultó así que no sé que opine del matrimonio y tercero, yo no sé si estoy lista para volver a comprometerme– expliqué. El abuelo me miró demasiado serio para mi gusto.

–Pero lo amas– afirmó no preguntó –además yo quiero tener bisnietos– ante sus palabras sonreí nerviosa

–Es muy pronto para saber muchas cosas abuelo pero de lo único que estoy segura en este momento es que lo amo más que a nada– afirmé y él sonrió de nuevo –y cuando ambos decidamos que haremos en el futuro, te aseguro que serás el primero que lo sabrá– prometí

–De acuerdo mi amor– aceptó pero sabía que no era su última palabra –sólo quiero que entiendas que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti

–Lo sé abuelo – dije

– ¿Aceptas un consejo de tu abuelo nena? – preguntó y asentí, él era mi abuelo y antes ya había ignorado sus palabras, ahora ya no volvería a cometer esa equivocación

–Claro que sí

–Si quieres ser feliz con ese doctor tuyo, tendrás que renunciar a algunas cosas, pero también él tendrá que hacerlo, pero te aseguro que serás muy feliz mi amor– sus palabras me descolocaron y no supe que decir porque tampoco supe la razón para que lo haya dicho, sin embargo, estaba segura que me sería de mucha utilidad.

–Yo… gracias abuelo– dije y tomé su mano con cariño

–Ahora niña ¿ya has comido algo? – nuevamente cambiaba la conversación de manera brusca

–La verdad es que nada desde el desayuno– confesé

–Y conociéndote, sólo has de haber tomado té y pan o algo así ¿cierto? – no contesté porque él tenía razón. Después añadió –supongo que tu doctor está allá afuera

–Sí abuelo, está esperando por mí

–Entonces dile que pase– pidió. Me levanté y fui a la puerta para llamar a Carlisle, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo. En cuanto me vio sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban extraños.

–Carlisle ¿puedes venir por favor? – pregunté y él se levantó y entró a la habitación conmigo.

–Buenas tardes Benjamin– dijo él y el abuelo le sonrió

–Buenas tardes Carlisle ¿podría pedirte dos favores? – cuestionó el abuelo y él asintió –Podrías llevar a mi nena a comer, sé que con todo lo que ha pasado no lo ha hecho bien y no queremos que se enferme ¿cierto?– le pidió

–Claro, ahora mismo la llevaré a la cafetería

–Muy bien, ahora vayan, vayan– Carlisle me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la puerta pero el abuelo volvió a llamar a Carlisle

–Y Carlisle

– ¿Sí? – escuché que él preguntaba

–Cuídala mucho y hazla muy feliz

–Con mi vida– respondió Carlisle y me quedé viendo a dos de los tres hombres más importantes de mi vida. En un impulso, regresé con mi abuelo y la di un beso en la frente y le dije

–Te quiero mucho abuelo– él sonrió y acarició mi mejilla con ternura

–Yo te quiero más Megan, nunca lo olvides– sus ojos brillaban pero en cuanto salimos de la habitación, ese brillo se fue apagando.

Carlisle y yo bajamos a la cafetería. Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada y esperé a que él trajera la comida, estaba cansada y un poco inquieta por ver a mi abuelo así. Además, mis nervios se dispararon cuando entendí que este era un buen momento para hablar con él de todas las cosas que habíamos pospuesto y sobre todo, de lo que había pensado mientras veía a su nieta jugar, principalmente porque había una posibilidad de que en este momento estuviera embarazada de él.

**Narrador POV**

Viendo a su nieta y al doctor salir de la habitación, Benjamin Forest cerró los ojos, repentinamente cansado. El dolor que había logrado controlar frente a Megan había sido un gran esfuerzo, pero ahora, completamente solo en su habitación, podía dejarlo fluir aunque fuera por unos minutos, porque intuía que esa misma soledad no duraría mucho.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando recordó que su adorada Elinor había muerto, y la tristeza se vio opacada por la rabia al saber que nada de lo que había pasado había sido un accidente, ni siquiera su choque en el auto. Y él no había podido hacer nada, y no podría hacer nada ahora para proteger a los chicos.

Pero se alegró al recordar que ni Megan ni Justin estaban solos. Ojala que las personas que los rodeaban pudieran ayudarlos.

Una ráfaga de aire movió su canoso cabello y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Benjamin Foresto sonrió con cinismo y le dijo a la terrorífica presencia frente a él.

–Te estaba esperando– su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y fría –Derek.

* * *

_**¡Oh oh!**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa porque había prometido subir el capitulo desde el lunes, pero ese día fue de descanso aquí en México y a mis papás se les ocurrió salir en familia, por lo que ya llegamos muy tarde y no lo había terminado. Y ayer, bueno no sé si supieron pero hubo un sismo en México y se sintió fuerte aquí en Puebla que es donde vivo, en fin todo fue un caos, y como mi mamá se quedó de los nervios nos fuimos a casa de mi hermana y ella no tiene internet, por lo que tampoco pude subirlo.**_

_**Ok, aclarado el punto, pues volvemos con la tragedia y lo que le espera a la pobre de Megan…**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente y ¡MuChaS gRaC!aS X lEEr!**_

_**L'S P**_


	18. Chapter 18 La muerte detrás de ti

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

**Capítulo 18 La muerte detrás de ti**

**.**

**.**

**En capítulos anteriores:**

Pero un extraño ruido proveniente de las escaleras nos hizo voltear y la presencia de mi hermosa Megan nos sorprendió, pero lo más importante era que venía acompañada de Renesmée.

Megan miró a todos con sorpresa y me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

.

.

**Carlisle POV**

Me acerqué a ella, preocupado y ansioso porque se sintiera mejor y sobre todo, por saber que tanto sabía y que era lo que pensaba en este momento.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿No te duele la cabeza? – le pregunté y su rostro, a pesar de la evidente confusión que tenía, también mostró enfado.

–Estoy un poco cansada pero no lo suficiente para dejar pasar ciertas cosas por alto– su mirada fija en mi me estremeció, tanto por temor como por deseo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – la cuestioné deseando preguntarle a Edward sobre sus pensamientos pero me miraba tan atenta que me dio temor que entendiera mi susurro.

– ¿Por qué me ocultaron que sabían lo que Steve trató de hacer conmigo? – su voz dolida hizo que mi pecho vibrara de dolor, porque no soportaba el hecho de que yo la hubiera lastimado con mi silencio, aún si quería evitarle la vergüenza de que lo sabía. Iba a empezar a explicar cuando ella bajó la cabeza y miró a mi nieta, quien sujetaba su mano como si fuera una más de la familia, aunque fuera muy difícil que ella confiara en los desconocidos después de lo pasado meses atrás con los Vulturis –Nessie ¿puedes ir con Seth y Jacob a jugar al jardín por favor? – Nessie obedeció en cuanto salieron tomé aire para hablar, pero Megan todavía no me miraba de nuevo.

Su mirada se turbó como si recordara muchas cosas a la vez, mientras mantenía su vista fija en Leah. Cuando por fin volvió sus hermosos ojos hacia mí, susurró y mi corazón se quebró.

– ¿Qué demonios son ustedes? – contuvimos el aliento ante sus palabras, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí ser de nuevo. No podía ser posible que ella descubriera nuestra naturaleza de esta manera, no quería pensar que el poco tiempo que había tenido para amarla estaba llegando a su fin.

De repente, el sonido de su móvil rompió el silencio y, aunque mi audición era superior a la de los humanos, sólo entendí algunos fragmentos de su conversación porque estaba tratando con desesperación de encontrar alguna manera para que ella no se alejara de mí.

_El señor Benjamin Forest sufrió un accidente en su auto hace alrededor de una hora._

_Al parecer, un animal se cruzó en su camino, su abuelo y el joven que lo acompañaba se encuentran graves._

_En el hospital comunitario de Seattle._

Me acerqué a ella con la intención de encerrarla en mi habitación y no dejarla ir, aunque un susurró rabioso de Alice me hizo comprender que era lo que estaba pasando. Reaccioné y la quise abrazar mientras Alice copió mis movimientos, pero nada me había preparado para el dolor desgarrador que sentí cuando ella evitó mis brazos y se encogió en sí misma.

Ella me miró a los ojos donde la disculpa se proyectaba claramente y yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla y convencerla que todo estaría bien, aunque me sentía morir por dentro. Algo debió ver en mi mirada porque de repente la suya flaqueó y se movió imperceptiblemente para ella unos centímetros en mi dirección.

–Vamos Megan, yo te llevo– la voz de Leah rompió el pequeño momento entre nosotros y Megan, recordando que era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, avanzó hacia ella y salieron de la casa, sin que en ningún momento ambos apartáramos la mirada del otro.

Leah encendió la camioneta de mi mujer y ella siguió mirándome hasta que la camioneta avanzó y desapareció por el sendero de salida. Lo último que vi de ella fue esa mirada de incertidumbre, tristeza y desesperación que era un reflejo de lo que yo sentía.

Regresé a la casa con la firme intención de destruir todo a mi paso, dejar salir algo de todo lo que sentía y superar mi frustración porque ella me necesitaba y no podía estar ahí con ella. Edward se acercó y me tomó del brazo con fuerza, recordándome que teníamos cosas que hablar para poder saber que le diríamos a ella en cuanto regresara.

Poco a poco sentí que me iba calmando y asentí en dirección a Jasper, en gesto de agradecimiento por aclararme las ideas. Es verdad de Megan sospechaba de nosotros pero ahora lo más importante era saber cómo estaban Benjamin y Justin.

–Necesito ir al hospital– declaré y me fui a mi despacho para tomar algunas cosas.

–Creo que sería mejor que la dejaras estar con su familia unas horas– dijo Bella en voz baja.

–Y tu deberías ir con Rosalie, ella te necesita ahora– Alice añadió mientras estrujaba sus manos nerviosa.

–Ella tiene a Emmett– mencioné fastidiado.

–Pero ahora necesita a su padre– apoyó Bella a Alice y yo bufé.

–No, la que me necesita ahora es mi mujer– dije entre dientes –su abuelo y su hermano están heridos y yo tengo que estar con ella– ambas parecían entender pero también se mostraban reticentes a la idea de que fuera al hospital. Edward y Jasper permanecían en silencio.

–Voy a ver a mi hija– soltó Bella y salió del despacho, mientras Edward se acercaba a la ventana y comentaba.

–Lo que yo encuentro muy curioso es que Leah, justamente Leah, se haya ofrecido para llevar a Megan al hospital– se llevó su mano a la barbilla y siguió mirando afuera –todos sabemos que Leah no es precisamente una samaritana–.

–Además, por si no se dieron cuenta, ella y Jacob se miraron significativamente cuando Megan terminó su llamada– comentó Jasper con su habitual calma.

–Eso es porque ella se imprimó del amigo de su novia, Doc– la voz gruesa de Jacob nos sobresaltó, lo que consiguió que todos volteáramos a verlo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Leah y Justin? – preguntó Bella con Renesmee en sus brazos –vaya–.

–Lo sé, mi hermana casi se vuelve loca en cuanto lo supo– dijo Seth sonriendo –aunque no dudo que ahora si se ponga como loca por lo que le pasó– Seth se sentó en el sofá que aquí se encontraba y suspiró.

– ¿Lo ves Carlisle?– soltó Alice –Megan es la indicada, pero debes darle un poco de espacio ahora, sino todo se complicará– asentí dándole la razón a mi hija, y al recordar que había otra hija mía que me necesitaba, me sentí mal por dejarla de lado.

–En un momento regreso, y en cuanto lo haga, quien quiera ir al hospital conmigo, puede hacerlo– aclaré y salí de ahí, intentando localizar a Rosalie y Emmett.

… …

… …

Ellos no se encontraban lejos de la casa, aunque Rosalie puso empeño en encontrar un lugar con difícil acceso, por la cantidad de rocas y árboles que se encuentran en el camino.

Emmett va y viene en un pequeño espacio, llevándose las manos a la cara en clara señal de frustración, y en cuanto me ve, sonríe débilmente. Sé que Emmett haría cualquier cosa por Rosalie, ella es la razón de su existencia y la ama, pero también sé que hay ocasiones como esta, en que él no sabe qué hacer para hacerla feliz, sobre todo cuando él no tiene ningún problema con las personas que a ella parecen disgustarle.

Me acerqué a él y le palmee el hombro, dándole mi apoyo y agradeciéndole al mismo tiempo, ya que mi hija cambió mucho desde que lo conoció a él. También espero que con ese gesto entienda que quiero hablar con ella y que espero que se aleje un poco, aunque de todos modos ella lo necesita cerca porque no sé qué va a resultar de esto.

Rosalie estaba sentada mirando al vacio, y por su expresión, sé que está recordando algunas cosas que le sucedieron cuando era humana. Ver sufrir a alguno de mis hijos, aunque no lo sean bilógicamente, siempre me hará sufrir a mí. En ese aspecto, entiendo muy bien a Esme, pero de igual modo no entiendo algunas de sus acciones.

–Lamento que tus hermanos hayan traído de regreso recuerdos que te lastiman tanto– dije sentándome junto a ella. Rose ríe irónica y triste a la vez.

– ¿En serio lo lamentas papi? – no pasé por alto el tono mordaz con el que me llamó, aunque creo conocerla muy bien para saber que todo es una máscara que ella trata de colocarse para no mostrar lo que de verdad está sintiendo.

–Eres mi hija Rosalie, y todo lo que les suceda a ustedes me concierne también– aclaré y me molesté porque dudara de mi cariño cuando yo permanecí junto a ellos.

–Pues no deberías molestarte, ya que ahora tienes cosas más importantes en que ocuparte– Rosalie aprieta fuertemente una piedra hasta convertirla en polvo – ¿por qué no saliste corriendo detrás de tu humana como perrito faldero? ella te necesita ¿no? – preguntó aunque por primera vez no suena sarcástica.

–Primero tenía que hablar contigo– comentó –iré al hospital en unos minutos–.

–Por mí no te detengas– responde aunque vuelve a estar enojada.

–Rosalie, sólo quiero que entiendas que yo amo a Megan y haré todo lo posible porque ella permanezca a mi lado– ella cierra sus ojos y después los abre, mirándome directamente.

– ¿Incluso convertirla? – preguntó con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo, pesar.

–No lo sé– le respondí con sinceridad –por el momento sólo quiero descubrir quién es el maldito vampiro que está detrás de ella y también quiero estar ahí para ella con esto del accidente de su abuelo y su amigo– añadí y me rasqué la barbilla pensando en todo esto y mucho más, como suelo hacer. Eso no impide que no vea cierta turbación en Rosalie, algo que me sorprende ya que ella sólo suele preocuparse por la familia, y verla así por Megan me da un poco de esperanza.

–Yo no lo sabía– susurra y parece olvidar un momento que yo también estoy aquí. De repente se levanta y con la mirada más fría que puede expresar, me mira de nuevo y dice con firmeza –será mejor que vayas con ella, sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo– hago un gesto de negación con mi cabeza y le respondo.

–Mis hijos nunca han sido ni serán pérdida de tiempo para mí y Megan lo sabe y lo entiende– me acerqué a ella y besé su frente, demostrándole el cariño que le tengo por ser la primera de mis hijas en llegar a mi vida. Rosalie se encogió un poco ante mi gesto, lo que me hace recordar la mala relación que ella tenía con su verdadero padre y eso sólo aumenta mi cariño y ternura por esta mujer que en muchos aspectos sigue siendo una niña que necesita a su padre.

Me puse de pie y mi móvil sonó de repente. Lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón y el nombre de Alice parpadea en la pantalla.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté en cuanto acepto la llamada.

–Debes irte al hospital– la voz de Alice suena un poco rara, lo que me indica que algo esconde –Megan no lo va a pasar bien y te necesita– me preocupo porque algo pueda pasarle a mi mujer y empiezo a sentirme irritado.

–Alice, ¿qué va a pasar? – pregunté sin rodeos.

–Algo pasó en la casa de su abuelo, aunque mi visión no es clara y no puedo especificarte bien qué es– mi hija parece preocupada y yo me tensé aún más, porque no es normal que pasen tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y a una sola persona.

–Voy para allá– dije y terminé la llamada. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que Rosalie estaba nuevamente junto a Emmett, algo que sé, le hace bien. Aún un poco lejos, hablé seguro de que me escucharían –voy al hospital y es seguro que sus hermanos quieran ir también, si los necesitamos le hablarán, les pido por favor que vayan– sólo Emmett asiente aunque sé que Rosalie irá también. Di media vuelta y corrí de regreso a la casa.

… …

… …

En cuanto llegué, mi auto estaba listo para salir. Miré a mis hijos, preguntándoles en silencio si alguno querría acompañarme, pero Alice negó, expresando la respuesta de todos.

–Será mejor que vayas tú solo por ahora, nosotros después te alcanzamos– asentí y volví a ver esa tensión en el rostro de Alice y Edward, y en el cuerpo de Jasper. Bella trataba de entretener a Renesmee.

–Bien, cualquier cosa les aviso– les comuniqué y entré al auto.

Salí a gran velocidad de la casa y no paré hasta que estuve en el estacionamiento del hospital. Sabía que mis hijos me ocultaban algo y no quería ponerme ansioso imaginándome los peores escenarios donde mi mujer fuera la protagonista.

Entré al hospital y no me detuve al preguntar por la habitación de Benjamin, sólo seguí el olor de Megan combinado con el de Leah, algo que no podía pasar por alto a decir verdad. Pero creo que al final, no me hizo falta seguir el rastro de Leah, ya que parecía que mi cuerpo tenía un imán para encontrar a Megan, ya que este pareció vibrar ante cada paso que daba y por fin pude ver la silueta de mi mujer, sentada en la sala de espera con el teléfono móvil en la mano.

Me sorprendí y después sonreí como idiota cuando noté como su cuerpo pareció reaccionar ante mi cercanía y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con más fuerza aún si todavía no me veía.

– ¿Megan? – susurré todavía un poco lejos de ella.

–Carlisle, ¿qué haces aquí? –.

–Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y que tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero no puedo dejar que MI novia pasé por esto sola– mi monstruo interior se encargó de enfatizar que ella era mía, y aunque siempre me pareció un poco neandertal, ahora comprendía esa necesidad de dejar en claro que ella me amaba a mí.

–Lo sé– y esa simple respuesta me hizo completamente feliz… aunque sería mejor que prometiera pasar toda la eternidad conmigo.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – pregunté siempre pendiente de sus gestos. Debía averiguar cuál era el estado de Benjamin y Justin pero no quería dejar sola a Megan, además ella no parecía muy alterada y eso me indicó que su estado no era grave.

–En este momento– susurró atrayendo mi completa atención –abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes ¿por favor? – el ruego de Megan en un lastimoso susurró sólo sirvió para que por fin comprendiera que ella era toda mi vida y que nunca podría abandonarla.

Me acerqué y la abracé, mientras en mi mente batallaba la idea de que ella no quisiera estar junto a mí en cuanto supiera qué era yo. La rodeé con mis brazos con un poco más de fuerza al pensar que ella se alejara de mí, era algo que no iba a permitir, no importa que sólo la vigilara, siempre velaría por ella y su seguridad. Ella, tal vez sintiendo mi desesperación, me rodeo con más fuerza el cuello.

Nos separamos un poco, pero no estaba dispuesto a que se alejara, así que acerqué mi rostro al de ella y la besé ligeramente, aunque tenía necesidad de más, y como siempre su calidez me invadió. Al separarnos de nuevo, noté sus mejillas de un ligero tono rosado, y me encantó porque las últimas horas había estado muy pálida.

La iba a encerrar una vez más entre mis brazos pero su móvil sonó y ella, un poco renuente, se levantó y atendió la llamada.

Una vez más, su cuerpo se fue tensando mientras hablaba con la mujer que atendía el rancho de Benjamin y me pregunté por Elinor y si ella ya sabía del accidente de su hijo y su amigo. Pero mientras iba escuchando hablar a la señora, una terrible idea se fue formando en mi cabeza, así como recordé los rostros de mis hijos y su actitud… esto no podía estar pasando, no a mi mujer.

– ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – le pregunté muy ansioso. Aunque puse mi expresión de ignorancia, en mi voz se filtró un poco de alarma anticipada, pero Megan no se dio cuenta.

–Casa… fuego… – empezó a murmurar sin sentido y comprendí que ella apenas estaba procesando la información. Yo me preparé porque sabía que ella se derrumbaría en cuanto llegara a la conclusión que yo me temía. De repente, ella se acercó más a mí y lanzó un grito ahogado – ¡Elinor! –.

… …

… …

… …

… …

Megan permaneció callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras yo libraba con el tráfico de Seattle y los semáforos. Debo confesar que me salté dos luces rojas, pero la ansiedad que transmitía mi novia me obligaba a acelerar, o tal vez era mi propio temor lo que me hacía ir más rápido.

Llegamos a un camino rodeado de árboles y distinguí vidrios rotos diseminados en el camino y algunas manchas de sangre y si no me equivocaba, era justo el lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente de Benjamin, lo que indicaba que ellos iban rumbo a su casa cuando sucedió. Agradecí que Megan estuviera tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de ello, ya era suficiente con lo que creía, íbamos a enfrentar una vez llegando a la casa de su abuelo.

Ojala estuviera equivocado.

Ella se agitó un poco más mientras nos acercábamos a la propiedad y entonces recordé que debía preguntarle donde quedaba la casa, ya que se suponía que yo no sabía donde era y no podía decirle que lo sabía gracias a que seguí su olor para protegerla.

Dejé de pensar en eso y de repente sentí la mirada de mi mujer puesta sobre mí, y su ansiedad aumentó. Y mi temor también.

Sabía que teníamos que hablar sobre lo que había escuchado y sobre lo que probablemente Nessie compartió con ella, ya que mi pequeña nieta había dicho que le agradaba Megan y por lo tanto, le había mostrado un recuerdo de nosotros mientras ella dormía.

Me enojé, es cierto, pero no podía culpar a una niña por tratar de ser amable con las personas que le agradaban y si ese era el medio en que Nessie trataba de entablar una amistad, no podíamos impedírselo aunque si tuvimos que estar más atentos a ella y no concentrados en discutir. Lo que me lleva de vuelta a cuestionarme qué tanto Megan había escuchado, aunque fácilmente podía intuir que lo suficiente como para alejarse de mí en ese momento.

"_Deja de ser tan melodramático Carlisle"_ me reproché mentalmente. Pero no podía evitar llenarme de miedo y dolor porque ella me dejara al saber lo que soy.

Además debía recordar que yo no era el único vampiro que la rondaba y el hecho de no saber quién era y por qué estaba detrás de mi mujer me ponía de los nervios.

La mirada de Megan seguía recorriéndome y quise contemplarla yo también, pero debía aparentar una vez más y fingir que estaba atento a la carretera para evitar un accidente, aunque nuestros reflejos fueran excelentes. Pero todo cambió cuando el cuerpo de Megan comenzó a vibrar ligeramente y a mi nariz llegó el mejor olor que había en esta tierra: el olor de su excitación.

No nos estábamos tocando y ni siquiera estábamos demasiado cerca como para que pudiera hacer cosas para excitarla, pero ella debió de recordar algo porque su deseo fue evidente para mí y yo tuve que concentrarme mucho más en lo que pasaría cuando llegáramos a la casa de Benjamin para evitar saltarle encima y hacerle el amor con locura allí, en su camioneta.

Seguí manejando y al poco rato el deseo se evaporo y lo dominó la melancolía, lo que no entendí. Como me hubiera gustado tener aquí a Edward y me pudiera decir qué es lo que ella pensaba en este instante. Jasper hubiera sido también una ayuda pero por alguna razón, mi cuerpo parecía captar todas las emociones que emitía el cuerpo de mi mujer, era como si ambos estuviéramos en sintonía. Y una sonrisa de idiota, nada oportuna en estos momentos, quizo aparecer en mi rostro por saberme tan conectado a Megan.

Para tratar de tranquilizarla y también para calmar mis ansias de ella, estiré mi mano y tomé la suya, dándole un apretón y después la miré y le sonreí. Y su reacción me encandiló.

Su corazón pareció cobrar vida porque sus latidos aumentaron al mirarme, además sus ojos brillaban sabiendo que yo siempre estaría con ella y demostrándome lo mucho que también me amaba y me necesitaba. En verdad sabía que nunca podría dejar ir a esta mujer de mi existencia, ya después resolvería el asunto de la conversión, primero teníamos que enfocarnos en los problemas actuales. Y en que estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella.

El camino cambió un poco y la gente comenzó a aparecer. Cruzamos una enorme reja de figuras un tanto complicadas y nos topamos con las luces rojas y azules, propias de la policía, la ambulancia y los bomberos, que se veían con mayor intensidad gracias a que el cielo se iba oscureciendo para darle la bienvenida a la noche. Humo negro salía de la casa y todavía algunos bomberos rociaban un poco de agua a un extremo de la misma.

Megan se tensó en cuanto vio la escena y rápidamente me acerqué lo más que pude a los automóviles y me estacioné. Megan se bajó de inmediato y yo tuve que hacerlo más lentamente, ya que a pesar del olor a humo, el olor a piel quemada llegó hasta mí. Vi a Megan hablando con unos bomberos pero parecía ser que no querían darle la información, hasta que se identificó y escuché a uno decirle.

–Creo que es mejor que hable con el oficial Epps, él y el chico de la ambulancia le explicarán la situación–.

Llevó a Megan hasta un hombre afroamericano cuyo rostro no presagiaba nada bueno. Por lo que recordaba, era el mismo oficial que le había comunicado a Meg del accidente de su abuelo. Junto a él un paramédico le indicaba los pormenores del cuerpo hallado dentro de la casa, también estaba una tercera persona, tal vez trabajador de aquí. Megan estaba cerca de ellos pero con todo el alboroto, no creo que escuchara lo que decía el paramédico. Aún así, su mirada cambió y con desesperación me buscó entre toda la gente.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano, para darle fuerza para lo que se venía. Una mujer, un poco alejada del trío que íbamos a entrevistar, lloraba con desesperación, lo que aumentó el miedo y la tensión en el cuerpo de mi novia.

–Lo siento mucho Señorita Megan– dijo el tercer señor en cuanto vio a Megan y acercándose.

– ¿Es usted la dueña de la casa?– preguntó el oficial, cuyo nombre en la placa que llevaba en el pecho marcaba R. Epps.

–Es la nieta del patrón– respondió el trabajador con rapidez–el oficial nos dijo que su abuelo tuvo un accidente ¿es cierto señorita? – el señor también estaba preocupado por su jefe.

–Desafortunadamente sí señor Timothy– dijo Megan con un poco de impaciencia –Ahora exijo que me digan ¿dónde está Elinor? – el paramédico sacudió la cabeza mientras los tres miraron hacia el suelo después de mirarla a ella dándole el pésame en silencio. Acerqué a Megan a mi cuerpo y eso pareció confirmarle la pésima noticia – ¡No puede ser! – gritó –¡No! ¡No! –.

–Lo lamento mucho señorita, pero dentro de la propiedad fue encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer de aproximadamente 65 años cerca de la zona del siniestro– Megan se aferró a mí y el oficial continuaba –el cuerpo tiene una quemadura de tercer grado en el brazo derecho pero el resto del cuerpo está intacto, por lo que suponemos que la causa de la muerte fue la inhalación del humo provocado por el fuego, de cualquier manera, eso lo sabremos después de que se haga la autopsia correspondiente. Pero si debo pedirle que acuda a la morgue para reconocer el cuerpo– ella pareció desconectarse, ya que enterró su rostro en mi pecho y sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza ya que su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor.

Le agradecí al oficial por su pronta acción así como a los otros hombres y el paramédico, al ver el estado de Megan, se acercó y me sugirió.

–Si lo cree necesario, podría darle un calmante– se rascó su rubio cabello y siguió mirándola –Sólo Dios sabe lo doloroso que puede ser perder a algún familiar y las consecuencias de ello para los demás– lo miré y negué.

–Ella estará bien– él quiso protestar pero agregué –soy doctor y si es necesario sedarla, yo lo haré, de todos modos muchas gracias– él asintió y me alejé de ellos con el cuerpo de Megan pegado al mío.

Me dirigí hacia la camioneta y me senté, con Megan en mi regazo completamente ida. Alcancé mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marqué el número de Edward. En cuanto tomó la llamada, le dije.

–Creo que saben dónde estoy, así que me gustaría que vinieran– Edward pareció vacilar por mi tono duro, pero estaba sumamente preocupado por mi novia y además, ellos no me habían advertido que esto pasaría.

–Lo sentimos mucho– susurró mi hijo – ¿Megan está bien? – preguntó preocupado.

–No, pero no quiero alejarme de ella y aquí hay mucho que hacer– se escucharon ruidos de puertas siendo abiertas y cerradas y escuché los murmullos de Alice y Jasper –Vamos para allá Carlisle–.

– ¿Le avisaron a Emmett y Rosalie? – pregunté ya que se suponía que ese era el plan.

–Sí, pero ellos no van a ir, cuidaran a Nessie mientras nosotros no estamos – explicó y me pregunté por Jacob y Seth, ambos estaban ahí –los lobos fueron al hospital con Leah– respondió mi pregunta silenciosa aunque se notaba que sospechaba algo –siento que ellos saben algo que nosotros no– fue su comentario y asentí, aunque este no era el momento de hablar.

–Hablaremos de ello más tarde, los estaré esperando– comenté y concluí la llamada.

… …

… …

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Benjamin y rápidamente tomaron el control de la situación. Alice y Jasper alejaron a los pocos curiosos que había, mandaron al capataz y su mujer a casa y despidieron al paramédico, mientras Edward hablaba con el policía y arreglaba los detalles de la autopsia y todo lo relacionado al cuerpo de Elinor.

Alcancé a ver su silueta envuelta en una bolsa de plástico mientras el paramédico cerraba la portezuela de la ambulancia y se iban. Sabía que Megan tendría que ir por el cuerpo, pero ella seguía en un limbo doloroso y su cuerpo seguía temblando un poco.

Vi a Bella llamar a Leah dándole la noticia y me enojé con ella por la forma en que explicó que Megan tendría que darle la noticia a Justin. Por lo que escuché, Seth y Jacob estaban con ella, tranquilizando tanto a Justin como a Benjamin por la ausencia de Megan.

Volví mi vista a ella y seguía lastimosamente callada y lejana, hecha un ovillo encima de mí.

–Todo va a estar bien mi amor– le susurré al oído –estoy aquí y prometo que todo mejorará, no te voy a dejas sola porque te amo más que a nada – repartí besos por su frente y ella susurró.

–Carlisle, te amo mi amor– la miré de nuevo y besé sus labios dulces, que en este momento no tenían su característica calidez.

Me preocupó que ella estuviera guardándose todo, porque hasta el momento no había llorado, de hecho parecía no ser consciente de nada a su alrededor. Y la sensación de tener una muñeca sin vida entre mis brazos me asustó más de lo que puedo aceptar abiertamente.

–Tranquilo Carlisle, ella es fuerte, sólo que todavía no puede aceptarlo– me comentó Jasper quedándose cerca de nosotros.

–Además te tiene a ti a su lado y eso es lo que ella necesita– añadió Alice mirando con ternura a Megan.

– ¿Qué dijeron los bomberos con respecto al incendio? – pregunté para dejar de lado mis deseos y temores.

–Al parecer el incendió se debió a una fuga de gas proveniente de la estufa– Jasper miró un momento a la mujer en mi regazo y bajó el volumen de su voz –ahí fue donde encontraron el cuerpo de la señora– asentí estrechando con más fuerza a Megan.

–Creo que sería una buena idea revisar adentro ¿no creen? – sugirió Bella de la mano de Edward.

–Ya todos se retiraron así que no creo que haya problema– apoyó Edward a su esposa y los demás asintieron, sólo que Bella se quedó viendo a Megan y añadió.

– ¿Por qué no la llevas a casa? – se acercó y le retiró un mechón de su cabello.

–Amor, vamos, te llevaré a casa– la traté de mover y ella reaccionó por fin, porque comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–No quiero irme Carlisle– dijo en voz baja pero con firmeza.

–Queremos entrar y no creo que sea conveniente que tú lo hagas– le comenté pero ella insistió.

–Quiero entrar contigo, tengo que verlo por mis propios ojos– alzó su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieron conectados y entendí que esto era necesario para ella.

–De acuerdo mi vida, iremos– ella asintió y aferró sus manos a mi playera.

–Tú vas a estar conmigo ¿verdad? – le sonreí levemente y asentí.

–Siempre– ella intentó levantarse pero la sujeté antes de que sus piernas cedieran.

–Eso puede ayudarla a aceptar la muerte de Elinor– susurró Alice sólo para nosotros –pero no te preocupes, ella estará bien– afirmó después de ver mi mueca de temor.

Entramos todo a la casa, que se encontraba sumida en un silencio un poco atemorizante. Jasper encabezó al grupo con ayuda de linternas para ver el camino, más por deferencia a Megan que porque nosotros lo necesitáramos, ya que nuestra visión era incluso mejor en la oscuridad, misma que reinaba aquí por la falta de energía eléctrica y la expansión de la noche. El humo había invadido casi todo el lugar, pero el fuego sólo había permanecido en la cocina, por lo que casi toda la planta baja estaba intacta.

Mientras recorríamos la casa, acercándonos un poco más a la cocina, el olor dulzón característico de un vampiro se fue filtrando a mi nariz, a pesar de que el olor del humo predominaba.

– ¿Huelen eso? – preguntó Alice y todos asentimos.

– ¿Es lo que creo qué es? – cuestionó Bella y volvimos a asentir.

Por fin entramos a la cocina y fue muy claro para todos que un vampiro había estado aquí, y saber eso me puso sumamente furioso.

– ¡Maldición! – susurré conteniendo mi furia, porque eso era lo que menos necesitaba Megan en estos momentos.

Inmediatamente todos nos pusimos alerta, escrutando en la oscuridad para hallar algo que nos llevara hasta ese maldito, pero allí sólo se podía apreciar el lugar exacto del incendio y la silueta de Elinor se dibujaba un poco en el suelo. Atraje la cabeza de Megan hacia mí porque veía que poco a poco iba aceptando lo sucedido y sabía que no iba a estar bien.

–Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos mi amor– le susurré y ella se acurrucó más en mí, asintiendo.

Salimos de ahí, mientras los chicos echaban un último vistazo al lugar, pero todo pareció inútil. Aunque ahora teníamos la sospecha que el vampiro había comenzado el incendio, no estaba seguro que él tuviera como objetivo matar a Elinor.

Llegamos a la camioneta y Alice se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera.

–Sube aquí Carlisle– sujeté mejor a Megan y nos acomodé en el asiento –Edward y Jasper te acompañaran, nosotras estaremos por aquí intentando encontrar algo más– rápidamente, Jasper se acomodó al volante y Edward de copiloto.

En este momento sabíamos que teníamos que monitorear a Megan para evitar que enfermara o algo peor, así que agradecí infinitamente la ayuda de mis hijos. Megan se removió un poco, como si estuviera despertando, y me di cuenta que era tarde.

– ¿Quieres ir al hospital o prefieres ir a casa? – pregunté con delicadeza.

–Vamos al hospital– respondió decidida aunque su voz sonó débil. Jasper movió ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de que la había entendido y nos dirigimos al hospital.

Llegamos y la ayudé a bajar, mientras les indiqué a los chicos que fueran con nosotros, intuía que los iba a necesitar. La sostuve hasta el piso donde estaban los demás, pero ella, mostrándome una vez más su fortaleza, me pidió dejarla en el suelo y ella continuó caminando aparentando tranquilidad, sosteniéndose firmemente de mi mano.

Íbamos rumbo a la habitación de Benjamin pero nos encontramos a Seth y nos detuvo.

–Tu abuelo se quedó dormido hace una hora, me quedé con él porque no paraba de preguntar por ti, pero el doctor Morris o como se llamé le dio una medicina y se quedó dormido. Dijo que despertaría hasta mañana– me sorprendí porque ellos rápidamente hayan logrado obtener la confianza del anciano, pero lo dejé pasar en cuando Megan avanzó hacia la habitación de Justin.

– ¿Justin está despierto? – preguntó ella a Seth un poco vacilante.

–Sí y mi hermana está con él– respondió –ella le dijo que tuviste algo que arreglar en la casa de tu abuelo cuando preguntó por qué no regresaste– me enojé un poco con Leah por forzar a Megan a decirle ella misma lo que había pasado con Elinor.

Entré a la habitación detrás de Megan porque me había soltado de la mano y ahora ella se enfrentaba a la mirada confusa y seria de Justin, quien hasta hace un momento había estado platicando y sonriendo plácidamente con Leah, sorprendiéndome ella al corresponderle.

– ¿Qué pasó Meg? ¿Por qué no regresaste?– preguntó y pareció tan inocente, que me sentí muy mal por él. Megan se acercó a él y me sorprendí todavía más cuando Leah se tensó y acomodó su cuerpo como si fuera a atacar a Megan mientras la miraba duramente.

Sin ser consciente siquiera, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante la amenaza a mi mujer y también me tensé, colocándome detrás de Megan y mirando a Leah fijamente, mientras siseaba.

–No cometas una tontería Leah, ella no quiere lastimarlo pero él tiene que saberlo– ella no se relajó ni un poco y yo insistí –además tú misma lo quisiste así y si intentas lastimarla, créeme que no me voy a quedar tan tranquilo– su tensión disminuyó un poco y ambos nos quedamos muy cerca de nuestros seres amados.

–Megan, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Justin con más fuerza y sentí el cuerpo de mi novia contraerse por lo que venía – ¿Qué hiciste? ¿le dijiste a mi mamá? – Justin insistió y me enfadó su tono de reproché.

–Hace unas horas, Laura Smith me llamó diciendo que tenía que ir al rancho de inmediato– comenzó a narrar ella mientras Justin se quedaba quieto – al parecer, había un incendio en la casa y necesitaban ayuda. Cuando llegamos, ya habían apagado el incendio, pero– ella se detuvo.

– ¿Qué estás tratando de decir Megan? – la voz de Justin sonó fría.

–Cuando hablé a la casa para avisarle a Elinor del accidente por orden de mi abuelo nadie me contestó y cuando Laura habló, me dijo que todos los trabajadores estaban afuera menos los habitantes de la casa, ellos no sabían que ustedes habían tenido un accidente– Megan no continuó y de repente él explotó.

– ¡Es mentira! – su rostro se volvió rojo de furia –Sí ésta es su brillante idea de una broma es de mal gusto Megan, así que te exijo que te retractes– Megan no soportó más y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, cursaron libremente por sus mejillas.

–Encontraron a Elinor en la cocina, tenía quemaduras en el brazo pero todo lo demás estaba bien– habló como autómata y con la mirada perdida –el policía y el paramédico suponen– Justin la interrumpió mientras se movía frenéticamente.

– ¡Basta! ¡cállate! –.

– Suponen que la causa de la muerte fue la inhalación de humo. En cuanto amanezca tengo que ir a reconocer el cuerpo–.

– ¡Cierra la maldita boca Megan! –gritó y yo lo fulminé con la mirada mientras tomé del brazo a Megan –Eres una mentirosa, me oyes, eres una jodida mentirosa– ella se soltó y se alejó de mí para acercarse hasta su amigo y abrazarlo con fuerza, compartiendo el mismo dolor de perder a una madre, algo que ni Leah ni yo podríamos entender.

Leah se acercó a ella, tal vez con la intención de alejarla y en su cara se reflejaban el enojo y los celos, por lo que yo me acerqué también y ambos nos miramos fijamente, conscientes de que defenderíamos a nuestras parejas contra la amenaza.

De repente, Justin empujó a Megan y comenzó a quitarse los cables que estaban conectados a su cuerpo para el suministro del suero y el monitoreo de los latidos del corazón, desesperado por ir con su madre, sin importarle que su pierna estuviera inmovilizada con un yeso. Iba a acercarme para controlarlo pero Leah se movió para impedirlo y me fastidió la actitud tan posesiva y celosa de esta mujer.

Pero en cuanto se dejó de registrar el pulso cardiaco, se activo la alarma y el doctor Harris, un nuevo doctor, entró aquí seguido de una enfermera que se dedicaron al paciente mientras nos pedían a todos desalojar la habitación. Así lo hicimos e inmediatamente abracé a mi novia mientras Leah nos miraba con frialdad.

Nos acerqué a unas sillas y me senté, llevando a mi agotada novia hacia mi regazo. Seth se acercó a su hermana y le dijo

–Vamos hermana, vamos por un café– ambos se fueron y yo me concentré en mirar a Megan, consciente de que pronto, ella se derrumbaría de cansancio y pena y como siempre, yo estaría con ella.

Era mejor que durmiera y para ayudarla a relajarse, empecé a hacer círculos con mi pulgar en su cadera, y sentí como su cuerpo poco a poco se volvía más pesado. Miré a mi alrededor y a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, vi a mis hijos simulando descansar en otras sillas.

Supe que Jasper estaba haciendo lo suyo y parecía que Megan estaba durmiendo, cuando de repente Edward me miró y su cara de preocupación me alertó.

– _¿Qué pasa Edward? –_ pregunté mentalmente y el susurró.

–Aléjala de ti– no entendí su petición por lo que él explicó –ella está tratando de escuchar tus latidos del corazón y ya se dio cuenta que no hay nada– su respuesta me puso tenso, y sumamente triste porque, por mucho que quisiera actuar normal para ella, siempre habría algo que me lo impediría hasta que no le dijera la verdad.

–Mi amor, será mejor que vayamos a casa, debes descansar– le sugerí mientras la apartaba de mi cuerpo. Ella estaba al borde del colapso y su mirada asustada se fijó en mí.

Asintió y nos puse de pie y aunque me dolía en el alma no llevarla en brazos a pesar de ser evidente que ya no soportaba más, tuve que guardar las distancias para evitar cualquier sospecha, más de las que seguramente tenía.

Salimos del hospital y fui consciente del cambio de temperatura porque Megan tembló, pero me contuve y seguí como si nada, aunque por dentro me sentía morir al no poder protegerla de todo como me gustaría, porque primero tendría que protegerla de mí.

La ayudé a subir al asiento trasero, mientras yo me acomodaba a su lado a una distancia prudente. Tanto Jasper como Edward me lanzaron una mirada de apoyo y se colocaron en sus lugares, para dirigirnos a casa, donde ya las chicas habían preparado mi habitación para Megan.

Ella empezó a dormitar, todo gracias a Jasper y se acurrucó un poco cerca de mí, aunque tembló ligeramente al contacto de mi piel fría. Edward siguió monitoreando sus pensamientos porque de repente dijo.

–Ella está preocupada por ti– lo miré con el dolor todavía corriendo por mi sistema –piensa que debes estar fatigado aunque no muestras signos de ello porque eres doctor y ya estás acostumbrado a ese horario– pausó y soltó una ligera sonrisa –ella no quiere que te enfermes, creo que no lo soportaría– Jasper debió notar el nuevo pesar que me atacó, porque sentí inmediatamente las ondas de tranquilidad.

–Prometo actuar como si estuviera cansado– susurré aunque no sé si para mis hijos o para mi mujer –aunque lo único que deseo es estar con ella– concluí dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad, que también afectó a Megan porque se quedó completamente dormida.

… …

… …

Llegamos a la casa y nuevamente el frío de la noche nos envolvió. Vi que Jacob ya había regresado a casa y le pedí que llevara a Megan a mi habitación, no quería que volviera a sentir frío por mi causa. Aunque en cuanto Jacob la tuvo en brazos, ella hizo un gesto que hizo reír a Edward.

–A ella no parece agradarle el calor abrazante del lobito– dijo con burla y Jacob gruñó un poco al igual que yo, aunque por dentro me sentí más tranquilo.

Ellos se adentraron en la casa mientras yo iba a buscar a las chicas. Bella estaba en la sala junto a Rosalie y Emmett, quien tenía en brazos a una dormida Nessie.

– ¿Encontraron algo más? – le pregunté.

–No, y el rastro lo perdimos a unos kilómetros de la casa– yo maldije de nuevo y miré a todos. Mi atención se centró en Rosalie quien estaba muy callada y regularmente miraba con dirección a las escaleras. Alice apareció por la puerta un segundo después.

–Megan despertó y está cuestionando a Jacob por ti, está preocupada y quiere verte– sonreí un poco y corrí hasta la habitación mientras Alice me susurraba lo que Jacob le había dicho a mi novia. No me gustó para nada que me pusiera como un debilucho fatigado, pero era necesario aparentar y lo agradecí de todos modos.

Llegamos antes de que ellos llegaran, y simulamos que todo el tiempo habíamos estado allí.

–Acomódala en la cama por favor– pidió Alice y Jacob lo hizo con cuidado. Ella se acurrucó en la cama y Alice se fue hacia ella y se recostó también. Megan tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Descansa Megan, te sentirás mejor por la mañana– tocó su frente con delicadeza y me alegré que mi familia la aceptara, aunque creo que todos la veían como si fuera su madre, no importaba que fuera demasiado joven.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas que esto no se terminara cuando supiera la verdad, no podría soportarlo. Ella se removió inquieta en la enorme cama nueva, que Alice se había encargado de comprar hace algunos días y Megan susurró.

–Por favor mi amor, quédate conmigo– vacilé porque no quería una nueva alarma, pero tampoco podía resistirme a pasar la noche con ella. Completamente sumiso a la voz, el ruego, el cuerpo y todo lo que constituía esta mujer, me acomodé junto a ella en la cama y de inmediato se acercó a mí, suspirando profundamente.

Después de envolver mi brazo entre los suyos, ella se quedó dormida mientras yo la contemplaba fascinado por su respirar.

… …

… …

Cuando el cielo comenzó a aclararse, supe que algo no andaba bien porque Megan comenzó a moverse y su respiración se fue agitando. Quise despertarla pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lanzó un pequeño grito de terror y abrió los ojos.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude porque ella seguía aferrando mi brazo, como lo hizo durante todo el tiempo que durmió, cerré los ojos y regulé mi respiración para que ella pensara que estaba durmiendo.

La sentí moverse y su mirada se poso en mí, mientras yo me preguntaba qué era lo que había soñado. Me soltó un poco al darse cuenta de la fuerza que estaba empleando, aunque no podía importarme menos ya que no me hacía daño.

Volví a sentir su movimiento y después como se levantaba de la cama, me removí un poco para que decidiera volver a acurrucarse junto a mí pero ella no lo hizo y me preocupó que hubiera dormido muy poco. Después de escucharla caminar, su aroma penetró en mi nariz y sus cálidos labios tocaron los míos.

Suspiré sin poderlo contener, pero seguí con mi farsa de sueño.

Ella se fue directamente a la ducha. Tardó un poco más de tiempo del habitual y quise entrar a checar como estaba, pero debía otorgarle ese momento de soledad para que su mente recordara los hechos y los asimilara, ya que las próximas horas no iban a ser fáciles.

Escuché que la puerta se abría y volví a hacerme el dormido, mientras ella se paseaba por la habitación, mareándome con su aroma fresco por la ducha. La escuché tomar la ropa que Alice había dejado aquí mientras ella dormía y abrí los ojos, deseando observarla de incognito.

Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una pequeña toalla, que dejaba al descubierto la cremosa piel de sus piernas y una parte de la espalda. Ella tomó la ropa interior y no pude evitar suspirar de nuevo, esa mujer era mi diosa personal.

Pero toda mi adoración y lo demás que estaba en mi mente se evaporó en cuanto se despojó de la toalla y dejo al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, un cuerpo que era absolutamente mío. Y mi deseo despertó en cuanto noté su cuerpo estremecerse y el aroma de su excitación llegó hasta mi nariz.

Un gruñido involuntario de posesión salió de mí y en ese instante, ella giró su cabeza y me miro, contemplándola y queriéndola devorar. Su deseo aumento ante mi mirada.

Me levanté de inmediato y me acerqué, tomándola de las mejillas y besándola salvajemente, con el ansia que ella provocaba en mí. Ella me correspondió y separé mis manos de su rostro para acariciar sus hombros, bajar por su cintura hasta tomarla de las caderas y acercarla a mí. Pero mis manos avariciosas no se contentaron con eso y comencé un recorrido, ahora de regreso y anclando mis manos en sus pechos redondos y llenos, con la medida perfecta para encajar en mis manos.

Los apreté un poco mientras pasaba mis pulgares por sus pezones erguidos y ella gimió, mandando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que se alojó permanentemente en mi entrepierna.

Nos separé porque ella necesitaba respirar y yo mientras me entretuve besando y lamiendo la piel de su cuello.

–Cre… creí que… que estabas dormido– preguntó entrecortadamente mientras su piel se erizaba más y más.

–Pues ya ves que no– respondí y seguí besándola. No había nada mejor que perderme en el delicioso cuerpo de mí mujer y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Mis labios fueron descendiendo por su cuello, su pecho hasta que iba a probar el dulce néctar escondido en sus pezones cuando Alice susurró.

–Papá, deja de hacer cosas con Megan porque te recuerdo que aquí todo el mundo puede escucharlos– me tensé y detuve mi exploración por los pechos de mi novia, quien respiraba con dificultad y me miraba confusa. Después Alice dio dos ligeros golpes en la puerta y habló

–Papá, el desayuno casi está listo, los esperamos abajo– gruñí por su interrupción y por la risa de Alice al irse. Megan miró su cuerpo desnudo y después notó que yo ya no poseía mi playera y se sonrojó con fuerza cuando sintió mi erección rozando su vientre. Por todos los cielos, lo único que quería era fundirme en el cuerpo de Megan y mis adorables hijos lo dificultaban, y mi frustración aumento porque era consciente que Megan deseaba lo mismo que yo… por primera vez quise vivir como soltero.

Pero la vergüenza se dibujó en el rostro de mi novia y me maldije por ser un maldito vampiro caliente que no era considerado con el pudor de su mujer.

Con rapidez pero con sumo cuidado le fui colocando la ropa interior que, aunque me sentía avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido, eso me excito todavía más. Por eso rocé su piel una vez más y le dije.

–Será mejor que vaya a la ducha mientras terminas de vestirte– besé a Megan antes de encerrarme en el baño.

Necesitaba agua congelada con urgencia, porque la fría a mi no me afectaba. Miré mi pene, que todavía no había entendido que el juego se había detenido y seguía emocionado y lo peor es que no podía hacerme cargo de ello yo mismo porque recordé que en esta casa las paredes oyen y silencioso en cuanto tenía un orgasmo, pues no lo era.

Pero en cuanto recordé todo lo sucedido y lo que tendríamos que hacer hoy, fue suficiente para que mi excitación se fuera y más tranquilo, me duché con rapidez.

Cuando salí del baño algunos minutos después, descubrí a Megan mirando por la ventana. Allí en el patio se encontraba mi nieta jugando con su inseparable lobo mientras mi hijo la miraba o más bien vigilaba a Jacob, aunque esa mirada de orgullo y adoración absoluta hacia Nessie estaba presente. Y era comprensible después de que creíamos que ningún vampiro podía concebir y más aún, cuando él había deseado terminar con el bebé para preservar la vida de Bella. Sabía que Edward, en ocasiones todavía se sentía culpable.

Me olvidé de ellos mientras notaba como Megan suspiraba atenta a la escena. De repente sus brazos se acunaron a la altura de su pecho como si llevara un bebé, y estaba seguro que ella no se había dado cuenta.

Al verla, comprendí que nunca me había planteado la idea de concebir un hijo, de todos modos cuando todavía Esme era mi pareja eso era imposible. Pero ahora, cabía la posibilidad embarazar a Megan y la idea me emocionó, pero antes de todo eso, teníamos muchos problemas que resolver.

–Estoy listo cariño– susurré en su oído y abrazándola – ¿bajamos ya?– propuse centró su atención en mí – ¿qué es lo que ves? – pregunté aunque lo sabía.

–Nada amor– respondió y tomó mi mano, guiándonos hacia la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos directamente a la cocina, Megan necesitaba comer. Bella y Alice hacían el desayuno y charlaban y en cuanto entramos, ambas lanzaron sonrisas socarronas en mi dirección. Simplemente las ignoré. Nessie corrió hacia nosotros en cuanto entró, detrás de ella venían su padre y su imprimado.

–Abuelo, Megan– gritó miró nuestras manos entrelazadas –mamá hizo algo raro para desayunar– sentí a Megan incomoda pero sostuve con su mano mientras miraba preocupado en dirección de los padres de la pequeña.

–Bueno, vamos a comer– Jacob, como siempre, feliz por comer mientras todos los demás simulábamos el asco por la comida… lo que tenía que hacer por amor.

… …

… …

Regresamos al hospital después de haber ido a identificar el cuerpo de Elinor y arreglar los papeles para la entrega del cuerpo. Pensé en proponerle a Megan que Alice se encargara del funeral.

Megan se veía evidentemente cansa da y me apresuré a llegar al hospital para que viera a su abuelo. Ella lo necesitaba.

Mientras me estacionaba, volvía preguntarme por Rose y Emmett, ya que no los había visto la casa y me preocupaba el nuevo asilamiento de Rosalie, porque intuía que algo le pasaba.

Entramos y Megan se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de Justin donde, evidentemente, se encontraba Leah. Dejé que Megan estuviera a solas con Leah para que ella se relajara, ya que sabía que mi constante presencia cerca de mi novia dificultaba que Leah le tomara confianza, y entendía que ambas necesitaban llevarse bien en el futuro por lo que implicaba la imprimación, todo por el bien de Justin.

Aproveché el tiempo lejos de Megan y fui directamente a hablar con el doctor encargado de ambos casos. Él me comunicó el estado de los dos hombres y ambos ya se encontraban estables, a pesar de la crisis de Justin de ayer y de que Benjamin resintió un poco la noticia de la muerte de Elinor.

Cuando terminé con eso, me fui a sentar cerca de la habitación de Benjamin, y así pude ver a Megan salir del cuarto de Justin y entrar al de su abuelo. Aunque quise evitarlo, me vi tentado a escuchar la charla entre ambos y me alegró que no le molestara que su nieta y yo tuviéramos una relación, aunque su insistencia por casarnos me sorprendió un poco.

Pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue lo que siguió:

– _¿Aceptas un consejo de tu abuelo nena? –._

–_Claro que sí–._

–_Si quieres ser feliz con ese doctor tuyo, tendrás que renunciar a algunas cosas y también él tendrá que hacerlo, pero te aseguro que serás muy feliz mi amor–_ Benjamin lo dijo como si supiera toda la verdad sobre mí y eso me estremeció.

Siguieron hablando, él preguntándole sobre si había comido y ella respondiendo y después pidió que yo entrara. Escuché como Megan caminaba a la puerta y asomando su cabeza, preguntó.

–Carlisle ¿puedes venir por favor? – la miré con tranquilidad y entré con ella.

–Buenas tardes Benjamin– saludé educadamente y el hombre sonrió.

–Buenas tardes Carlisle ¿podría pedirte dos favores? – cuestionó poniéndose serio y su tono me intrigó, aunque asentí –Podrías llevar a mi nena a comer, sé que con todo lo que ha pasado no lo ha hecho bien y no queremos que se enferme ¿cierto?–.

–Claro, ahora mismo la llevaré a la cafetería– respondí porque entendía su preocupación.

–Muy bien, ahora vayan, vayan– la tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, Benjamin volvió a llamarme.

–Y Carlisle–.

– ¿Sí? – pregunté aunque esta vez me preocupé.

–Cuídala mucho y hazla muy feliz– asentí seguro de que eso era lo que haría con todas mis fuerzas, pero una vez más, el tono de despedida que percibí en sus palabras me alarmó y sé que a Megan también.

–Con mi vida– respondí mirándolo fijamente, porque en su mirada distinguí que él sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba e intuí que ese mismo saber incluía mi naturaleza. Megan escuchó todo y de improvisó, corrió de nuevo hacia su abuelo y lo besó en la frente.

–Te quiero mucho abuelo– él sonrió y acarició su suave mejilla con ternura.

–Yo te quiero más Megan, nunca lo olvides– ella regresó junto a mí mientras yo seguía atento a Benjamin… y nuevamente sus palabras me sonaron a un adiós.

… …

… …

Bajamos al primer piso a la cafetería, y mientras avanzábamos hacía allá, me pareció percibir el olor de Rosalie en el ambiente. Sacudí la cabeza porque eso era imposible.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino, busqué una mesa vacía y nos sentamos ahí. Compré un sándwich, una ensalada y un refresco de cola para Megan y regresé a ella. Mi novia estaba pensativa y sutilmente noté como se llevaba la mano al vientre mientras suspiraba. Ella podría estar embarazada, eso era lo que pensaba.

Fui consciente de que este era el momento para aclarar todo lo que habíamos pospuesto y me dio un poco de miedo. Por eso primero la obligué a comer un poco porque no quería que se enfermara, y aunque casi estaba seguro que ella no tenía un bebé en su interior, saber lo que podría pasarle por eso hizo que mi miedo se convirtiera en terror.

Megan comió desanimadamente hasta que apartó todo con fuerza. Me sonrió con disculpa y dijo.

–Lo siento mi amor pero no puedo comer más– se acomodó mejor y añadió –además necesitamos hablar ¿recuerdas? –.

–Lo sé nena– respondí mirando como el sol hacía brillar su piel y su cabello oscuro. De repente ella suspiró con fuerza y confundido le pregunté – ¿Qué pasa amor? –.

–Es que tengo muchas preguntas rondándome que quiero hacerte, pero cuando me miras así, haces que me olvidé de todo– no pensé y sólo me acerqué a ella y choqué mis labios en los suyos, que pronto comenzaron a moverse en sintonía y al final, mi lengua lamió su labio inferior y Megan soltó el aire –vas a ser mi perdición Carlisle– murmuró.

–Y ten por seguro que tú eres la mía– dije y volví a hacerlo.

Cuando nos alejamos, vi como las mejillas de Megan estaban de un lindo tono rosa por el calor que le provoqué besándola de esa manera, y sonreí feliz porque en estos días había estado muy pálida. Ella volvió a mirarme y sonrió también.

–Te amo tanto que no me importa qué es lo que ocultas– declaró con firmeza, dejándome impactado –sé que a Rosalie no le agrado, que hay algo importante que no me has dicho, sé quiero saber muchas cosas sobre tu matrimonio y si eso es un inconveniente para nosotros y también sé…– de repente se quedó callada y bajó la mirada un tanto apenada –y existe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada– volvió a mirarme y yo me tensé –todavía es pronto para saberlo pero es posible–.

–Yo también lo pensé– contesté pero sin decirle que no estaba seguro de ello.

–Me preocupa que sea muy pronto Carlisle digo, apenas llevamos algunos días de relación y ahora posiblemente estemos esperando un bebé– apretó sus manos con fuerza –prometo que la siguiente vez que hagamos el amor, estaré tomando la pastilla– me emocioné en cuanto la escuché, porque eso quería decir que ella quería seguir conmigo.

–Yo también compraré preservativos, y me disculpo por no ser precavido, la verdad estoy un poco oxidado en esas cuestiones y ese día en tu apartamento lo que menos hice fue pensar en tomar precauciones– confesé con pena por comportarme como un adolescente hormonal a pesar de mis centenarios de edad.

–Y con respecto a lo que pasó en tu casa– comenzó ella de nuevo, con un tema completamente diferente –la verdad me molesté mucho que me ocultaras que eran conscientes de lo que pasó con Steve– se quedó pensando un momento y continuó –pero lo que más me preocupó fue enterarme que a Rosalie le sucedió lo mismo. Como te decía, sé que no soy de su total agrado pero es tu hija y eso no evita que le tenga aprecio y si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, lo que sea– miré fijamente a Megan, mucho más orgulloso y enamorado de lo que me he sentido a lo largo de mis más de trescientos años y totalmente incrédulo de que esta maravillosa chica estuviera enamorada de mí. Ahora era mi turno de contestar.

–Ese día, Edward te encontró afuera y te ayudo. Me llamó y en cuento llegué te chequé pero afortunadamente ese cerdo de Rogers no llego a hacerte nada más grave, sin embargo no había rastros de él alrededor– aclaré al ver la pregunta impresa en sus ojos –te llevamos a casa y te cuidamos por un momento pero decidimos irnos y fingir que no sabíamos nada porque sabíamos que te avergonzaría– ella asintió y seguí –es por eso que callamos, pero lo que menos queríamos era lastimarte más– aseguré.

–Ahora lo sé y los entiendo, pero hubiera preferido que me lo dijeran– se puso un poco nerviosa –tuve que mentirle a la policía sobre Edward porque no sabía cómo justificar que él estuviera allí teniendo 17, es por eso que me puse furiosa al percatarme de eso ¿cómo pudiste dejarlo ir? –preguntó.

–Mi amor, Edward es muy maduro para su edad y además es padre, pero créeme que no necesito decirle nada– sonreí un poco y continué –en cuanto Bella supo lo que hizo, ella se encargo de aleccionarlo– ambos sonreímos esta vez.

–Ahora Rosalie– mencionó ella –¿fue peor lo que pasó ella? –.

–Peor es poco– dije con mucha tristeza sin añadir nada más y Megan lo entendió porque no preguntó. Rosalie sería la encargada de contárselo a Megan si así lo deseaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras procesábamos lo que habíamos dicho. Megan continuamente retorcía sus dedos con nerviosismo y quise preguntarle qué es lo que la tenía sí, pero ella debía ser la primera en mencionarlo.

Debo confesar que me sentí como un cobarde por no decirle toda la verdad, pero ella había pasado por muchas cosas estos días y no estaba seguro que fuera tiempo para hacerlo. Sólo provocaría que la poca estabilidad que ella había logrado desaparecería. Pero tenía que hacerlo pronto, porque quería que en el menor tiempo posible ella portara mi anillo en su dedo y mi apellido para siempre, así como sabía que Justin se enteraría que su amor era una chica lobo.

–Quiero confesarte algo– dijo Megan de repente y se acercó más a mí –Ayer que hablé con Justin sobre el accidente, me juró que por un momento le pareció ver a mi ex de pie en la carretera– mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y fue muy evidente, ya que Megan rió un poco y añadió –lo sé, es una tontería– negué con la cabeza y la miré.

–Me gustaría que me dijeras la historia completa de lo tuyo con Derek– le dije y de súbito, unos celos enfermizos me hicieron cerrar los puños.

–Como a mí me gustaría saber sobre Esme y el tiempo que estuvieron juntos– respondió y pude notar una cierta tirantez cuando mencionó a mi ex esposa aunque ella trató de disimularlo.

–Entonces es un trato– le sonreí aunque seguía pensando en Derek y el accidente.

–Hecho– ella me correspondió y tomó mi mano para que me pusiera de pie y saliéramos de ahí.

Megan decidió regresar a ver a su abuelo y sobre todo, quería saber si Justin ya había despertado para ponerlo al tanto todos los pormenores del funeral y posterior entierro de Elinor. Mientras caminábamos de regreso tomados de la mano, la vi más tranquila que horas atrás, tal vez el hecho de que habláramos le había sentado bien. Pero todavía había más cosas de las cuales hablar. De todos modos, en cuanto estuvimos solos en el ascensor rumbo al piso donde nuestros enfermos se encontraban, no pudimos evitar besarnos con loca pasión, teníamos que aprovechar los momentos de entera soledad.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió y nos fuimos acercando a las habitaciones, un mal presentimiento me atenazó el estomago. Y al llegar, esa sensación se incrementó. Leah estaba como un general furioso fuera de la habitación de Justin mirando con preocupación hacia la de Benjamin, cuya puerta estaba abierta y había mucha agitación adentro. Megan sin dudarlo se acercó y lo que vio y escuchó hizo que se desmayara.

Corrí a ella y la tomé antes de que llegara al suelo. La cargué y después vi salir al doctor con el rostro mortalmente serio.

–Lo siento mucho doctor Cullen– dijo y miró con pena a mi novia –mi más sentido pésame para la señorita Carter– desvié mi mirada del doctor y vi el rostro pálido y muerto de Benjamin, mientras las enfermeras desconectaban el suero y demás cosas de su cuerpo.

Apenas estaba asimilando la horrible realidad cuando mi nariz captó ese repugnante olor, el mismo olor que habíamos percibido en la casa, el mismo que notamos en casa de Megan… y de repente, vi llegar a Seth con un pequeño moretón en su mentón y respirando con dificultad.

En cuanto me vio, su rostro se ensombreció y se acercó a su hermana.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella apretando los dientes de furia y Seth asintió.

–Un vampiro estuvo aquí y su hija la rubia y yo salimos detrás de él. Pero es rápido y en un movimiento suyo me derribó. La chica siguió detrás de él– Seth se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla –espero que lo atrapé y lo destrocé– añadió con rencor.

Pero ese deseo no fue concedido al ver llegar a Rosalie con la ropa un poco sucia y desgarrada. Su mirada brillaba por el odio, la frustración y la impotencia, aunque se suavizó un poco cuando vio a la mujer entre mis brazos.

–El maldito escapó– susurró fríamente.

– ¿Pudiste averiguar quién era? – pregunté controlándome.

–Se llama Derek, dijo que ella sabría quien es– señaló a Megan y mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca así como el deseo de matar recorriendo mi cuerpo –y me advirtió una cosa– volví a mirar a Megan y después regresé a Rosalie –dijo que pronto regresaría por lo que le pertenece– traté de n reaccionar a sus palabras, sobre todo porque en mis brazos estaba el amor de mi vida, pero el instinto natural del monstruo que había en mí gritaba por tomar venganza y luchar contra la amenaza a lo que era mío.

–Rosalie, comunícate con tus hermanos y diles que vengan aquí– la miré fijamente y después miré a Leah y a Seth –tenemos una cacería que iniciar–.

* * *

_**Oh sí, los Cullen y los lobitos juntos nuevamente contra el mal… mmm bueno eso sonó como a caricatura pero el objetivo es el mismo, cazar, matar y vivir felices para siempre… **_

_**Ahora tengo una pregunta que hacerles… **__**¿desean que Megan esté embarazada? **__**Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a ese asunto y todavía no me decido, así que me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esto. Y en el próximo capítulo tendremos lo que hablaron el abuelo y Leah así como lo que pasó con Derek, porque ya sé que se mueren por saber, además ¿qué rayos hacía Rosalie en el hospital?... Sí el capitulo no se extiende mucho, que no creo, también incluiré los funerales y… chan, chan, chan… alguien inesperado llegara para poner un poco de tensión en la vida de estos enamorados!**_

_**Ok, sólo resta agradecerles mUcHo, MuChO, MUCHISIMO sus comentarios y que coloquen esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos! Como bien saben, eso es una motivación enorme para nosotros!**_

_**Ah y por cierto, estoy adaptando una historia que se llama "La cita de cada mes"… es un Edward/Bella pero se me hizo interesante y muy diferente a lo que he leído, por eso decidí adaptarla. Pasen por mi perfil si gustan leerla.**_

_**Hasta la próxima chicas!**_

_**L'S P**_


	19. Chapter 19 Desolación

**Personajes pertenecientes a Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer... Megan, su familia y los demás chicos del hospital son míos al igual que la historia.**

**.**

_**~ Entre los muros del hospital ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En capítulos anteriores: **_Carlisle lleva a Megan a su casa y allí conoce a Nessie y es espectadora de una pelea entre Edward y Rosalie, enterándose de lo que le pasó a ésta última. Justo cuando le quiere pedir explicaciones a todo lo extraño que está pasando en su vida, recibe la noticia que Justin y el abuelo sufrieron un accidente. Leah se ofrece a llevar a Megan al hospital y los lobos se enteran que Leah imprimó en Justin.

Carlisle va al hospital a apoyar a Megan y tras un breve momento emotivo entre ellos, Megan es avisada del incendio en la hacienda de los Forest y viaja con Carlisle para asegurarse que Elinor está bien. Desafortunadamente Elinor muere en el incendio y los Cullen se encargan de todo, descubriendo que detrás del rastro de humo se esconde una aroma de vampiro. Cuando Megan y Carlisle regresan al hospital, ella y Justin tienen una discusión y cuando todo parece ir mal, todo empeora con la muerte del abuelo. Carlisle, Rosalie y Leah se enteran que Derek es quién está detrás de todo y quien jura, ha venido a recuperar lo que es suyo.

.

.

**Capítulo 19 Desolación**

**.**

**.**

**Narrador POV**

Viendo a su nieta y al doctor salir de la habitación, Benjamin Forest cerró los ojos, repentinamente cansado. El dolor que había logrado controlar frente a Megan había sido un gran esfuerzo, pero ahora, completamente solo en su habitación, podía dejarlo fluir aunque fuera por unos minutos, porque intuía que esa misma soledad no duraría mucho.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando recordó que su adorada Elinor había muerto, y la tristeza se vio opacada por la rabia al saber que nada de lo que había pasado había sido un accidente, ni siquiera su choque en el auto. Y él no había podido hacer nada, y no podría hacer nada ahora para proteger a los chicos.

Pero se alegró al recordar que ni Megan ni Justin estaban solos. Ojala que las personas que los rodeaban pudieran ayudarlos.

Una ráfaga de aire movió su canoso cabello y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Benjamin Foresto sonrió con cinismo y le dijo a la terrorífica presencia frente a él.

―Te estaba esperando― Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y fría ―Derek.

―Vaya Benjamin, que anciano estás― Derek sonrió socarronamente mostrando su blanca dentadura.

―Eso es lo que pasa con los vivos Derek ― Benjamin sonrió aún más ―. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

Al instante, la sonrisa socarrona de Derek desapareció y la fiereza dominó sus rasgos, fulminando con la mirada al anciano postrado en la camilla.

―Yo no elegí ser inmortal, anciano estúpido― se acercó en un parpadeo hasta estar cerca de la camilla.

―Pero si elegiste estar con aquella rubia ¿no es cierto?

―No fue lo más inteligente de mi parte acostarme con Eva pero ella me ha dado mucho más de lo que esperaba― el abuelo sonrió.

―Claro, ser como una linterna andante al sol y tener grandes colmillos como un perro, además claro de tu apariencia de maniquí andrógino es algo que cualquiera desea.

―Búrlate todo lo que quieras Benjamin, porque ser vampiro es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás ― Y ahora fue el turno de Derek de sonreír ―. Y ese mismo regalo le será dado a tu nieta ¿no te parece genial?

Benjamin suspiró.

― Derek, Derek. Ambos sabemos que Megan no te aceptará, mucho menos cuando sepa que te has convertido en un asesino.

La furia que hasta ese momento aquel vampiro había controlado, se reflejó en su violenta mirada, aunque siguió sonriendo.

―Megan volverá conmigo simplemente porque ya no tendrá a nadie más ― Derek Taylor caminó con fría tranquilidad hasta la camilla de Benjamin y en cuanto estuvo junto a él, tomó la almohada que había junto al anciano―. La vieja Elinor fue la primera, tú desaparecerás ahora y será cuestión de tiempo para que el imbécil de Justin deje de existir.

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando, con una elegancia y una rapidez antinatural, colocó la almohada sobre el rostro del anciano y presionó con fuerza. Los brazos de Benjamin comenzaron a agitarse con violencia en busca del preciado aire que no recibía, mientras Derek cerraba los ojos y olisqueaba el aire con placer.

―Mi dulce Megan ha estado aquí ¿verdad? ― Siguió inspirando profundamente, casi como si estuviera saboreando el aire, cuando hizo una mueca de asco ―Y ese maldito vampiro también.

Los brazos de Benjamin fueron disminuyendo la fuerza de sus movimientos, hasta que poco a poco fueron descendiendo y quedaron laxos junto a su cuerpo. El vampiro se enderezó y quitó con lentitud la almohada, mostrando el rostro del anciano inmóvil y pálido, con los ojos desenfocados. Los pitidos del aparato que revelaba los latidos del corazón del anciano dejaron de ser intermitentes para dar paso a uno solo que dominaba la habitación. Derek se acomodó un mechón de su cabello y sonrió socarronamente.

―Adiós Benjamin Forest, fue un placer conocerte― se alejó con paso elegante y rió ―. Bueno no, no es cierto.

En ese momento, un chico alto, de piel morena y cuerpo musculoso entró precipitadamente en la habitación, paseando su mirada agresiva del cuerpo inerte del anciano Benjamin a Derek, quién tenía la nariz fruncida al percibir el asqueroso aroma que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho.

De repente, del pecho del chico surgió un gruñido fiero que erizó los vellos del cuerpo del vampiro y borró cualquier rastro de la risa que había mostrado. Con suma agilidad el chico se lanzó contra Derek que apenas logró esquivarlo y chocó contra la pequeña mesa que ahí se encontraba haciendo bastante ruido, atrayendo la atención del personal del hospital.

Derek maldijo por lo bajo y en un rápido movimiento, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, chocando contra el cuerpo de una chica rubia sumamente hermosa. Por el olor, también era un vampiro.

— ¡Qué demonios! — maldijo la chica y miro sumamente cabreada a Derek, reconociendo por su olor y su apariencia a uno de los de su especie. Derek no se quedó a fraternizar, salió corriendo por el pasillo, pasando rozando al doctor y las enfermeras que se dirigían hacia la habitación donde el abuelo acababa de morir. Éstos, por supuesto, solo sintieron una ráfaga de aire, totalmente ajenos al asesino que había pasado junto a ellos.

En el segundo que le tomó a Rosalie ser consciente de lo que había pasado, salió detrás de aquel vampiro asesino, pisándole los talones a Seth, quien había salido primero detrás de él.

Como pequeños borrones, salieron del hospital, cruzaron el estacionamiento del mismo y fue sólo hasta el pequeño parque junto al hospital que Seth pudo abalanzarse sobre Derek y derribarlo, pero el vampiro rápidamente se zafó del chico propinándole un puñetazo en el estomago para luego dar un giro y darle una patada en el rostro.

Seth quedó momentáneamente aturdido, lo que le sirvió a Derek para escapar, pero Rosalie no tardó en derribarlo de nuevo, manteniéndolo en el suelo con las manos en la espalda.

— Seth, regresa — ordenó Rosalie entre dientes mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Derek. Seth se levantó de inmediato pero no se movió, por lo que la rubia añadió gritando— ¡Ahora!

El chico se fue y Rosalie pudo concentrarse en aquel vampiro.

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

— Si me sueltas, te perdonaré la vida —respondió en cambio Derek —. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— Eres más idiota de lo que creí al decir eso — mencionó ella ejerciendo mayor presión en sus manos e inmovilizando su cabeza.

— No dulzura, los idiotas aquí son tú y tu familia — De repente, una ráfaga de aire llegó y Rosalie sintió como la golpeaban, lanzándola lejos, logrando que su ropa se rasgara.

Ella se equilibró rápidamente y fijó la mirada en el vampiro, que ahora estaba acompañado de otra vampira pálida, alta y con cabello corto del color de la paja, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Así que estos son los guardianes de aquella humana insignificante? — dijo la rubia con voz chillante y burlona.

— Eva, ya te dije que no te metas con Megan— sentenció con voz dura el vampiro y la otra sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres de ella? ¿Quién demonios eres?—volvió a preguntar Rosalie.

— Me llamo Derek y ella sabe muy bien quien soy — se sacudió de la ropa el polvo y se irguió en toda su estatura — adviértele a ese que está con ella que he vuelto por lo que me pertenece, así que no les conviene entrometerse en mi camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Megan POV**

Las últimas 72 horas habían sido las más tristes y dolorosas de mi vida. Y, al igual que yo, el ambiente estaba sumamente deprimente.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, rebotando contra los cristales de la ventana del auto y los truenos retumbaban implacables en el cielo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encogiera un poco en el asiento. De inmediato sentí un frío apretón en mi mano izquierda de parte de Carlisle, quien manejaba con maestría entre el tráfico sabatino de Seattle.

No me giré a verlo, simplemente me limité a devolverle el gesto. Mi mirada siguió concentrada en el camino porque sabía que en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaran con los de mi novio, el poco control que había logrado reunir se vendría abajo y terminaría derrumbandome.

Ibamos rumbo al cementerio donde se encontraba el sepulcro de los Forest.

Seguimos pasando casas, coches, personas, hasta que llegamos a una zona donde abundaban los árboles. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando el color verde que dominaba el paisaje me recordó a los ojos del abuelo, unos ojos que ya nunca más volvería a ver.

¡Dios! Todavía no entendía cómo había pasado.

Me concentré en reprimir el llanto y experimente una sensación de ligereza y deseando que permaneciera en mí, ni siquiera me moví para que esa sensación no desapareciera. Y así, lo próximo que supe fue que el auto estaba detenido y Carlisle me abría la puerta tendiendome su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Me sujeté con fuerza a él mientras esperábamos por los demás. Jasper y Alice venían con nosotros en el auto de Carlisle, Bella y Edward llegaron detrás de nosotros junto con Jacob y la pequeña Nessie, y despues de ellos un enorme Jeep propiedad de Emmett arribó, donde venían Rosalie, Seth, Leah y Justin.

Una vez que todos estuvimos frente a la entrada, iniciamos el recorrido por el camino hasta donde se encontraba el lugar donde descansarían los restos de mi abuelo y Elinor.

.. …

.. …

… ..

Caminar nunca se me había hecho tan pesado y a cada paso que daba, todo se me hacía más doloroso, que de no ser porque Carlisle me sostenía, fácilmente ya hubiera caído. Mientras mas cerca nos encontrabamos de las lapidas de mi familia, noté que este lugar estaba siendo rodeado por una considerable multitud, y a cada paso iba reconociendo a cada uno.

Evité a toda costa mirar las lápidas donde estaban colocados los nombres de mis padres y de mi abuela, pero fue imposible no recordar el exacto orden en el que se encontraban, así como las personas que los rodeaban. Cerca de la lápida de mi madre, se encontraba el doctor Phillips con su esposa. Del lado contrario, los trabajadores de la casa del abuelo, encabezados por una llorosa Laura aferrada al señor Timothy.

Varios de los amigos de mi abuelo también se encontraban ahí, algunos acompañados de toda su familia o simplemente con sus esposas o algún hijo, como el caso del señor Collins y Landon, quien me sonrió en cuanto lo vi. Incluso me di cuenta que mis ex companeros del hospital aquí estaban y no pude evitar el pequeño calor que me inundó al ver la mirada de apoyo de Bonnie y Peter, aunque los ojos de Peter, al igual que los de Caroline y Adam, mostraban también un poco de sorpresa al verme de la mano de Carlisle, menos Bonnie. Creo que ella siempre lo supo.

Pero hubiera deseado que Mandy se hubiera abstenido de venir, primero por la mirada rabiosa que me dedicó, segundo por la sonrisa estúpida que soltó cuando Carlisle la saludó y tercero, porque cuando los hijos de Carlisle, así como los otros chicos y Justin pasaron frente a ellos, noté como Bonnie le daba un codazo a Mandy, tal vez a causa de algun comentario generado por su instinto de arpía resbalosa. Los ligeros gruñidos provenientes de las mujeres Cullen e incluso de Leah me dieron la razón. Ni siquiera sonreí ante la idea de que ellas gruñeran, a pesar de tener algo de gracia.

Para poder llegar hasta el lugar correspondiente para iniciar con esto, tuve que pasar por donde más gente había, así que fui recibiendo el pésame de cada uno de ellos aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía y tratando una vez más de no llorar.

Y aunque en el fondo de mi corazón estaba muy agradecida con toda esta gente por su presencia en el último adios a mi abuelo y Elinor, quería estar a solas con Carlisle, permanecer entre sus brazos y llorar hasta olvidar.

Después de que un sacerdote dirigiera unas palabras, ambos féretros fueron descendiendo mientras la opresión en mi pecho crecía y sentía claramente como mis fuerzas iban mermando. De repente, imágenes de mi vida al lado de aquellas dos personas vinieron de repente a mí y por inercia, dirigí mi mano hasta tomar la de Justin, quien estaba a mi lado en una silla de ruedas, con Leah a su lado.

Cumpleaños, sonrisas, alegría, fiestas, cariño, juegos, noches en vela, regaños, besos de aliento, clases de manejo, castigos, comidas, escapadas, pesca en el lago, las galletas de chocolate de Elinor, el llanto tras la muerte de mi abuela y del papá de Justin, la alegría cuando Justin y yo nos graduamos, Elinor sonriendo mientras contemplaba mi vestido de novia, el rostro de orgullo del abuelo mientras Justin me enseñaba a tocar la guitarra, las palabras de ambos cuando Derek murió…

Justin me dio un apretón, sacándome del caos en mi mente y eso fue el detonante para que lágrimas silenciosas comenzaran a fluir por mis mejillas. Me acerqué más a Carlisle, deseando con toda mi alma que me sacara de aquí, pero debía ser fuerte para Justin, ya que para él era aún más difícil todo aquello.

En el momento justo, me separé de Carlisle y tomando un puñado de tierra, lo deje caer sobre el ataúd de mi abuelo, para después arrojar la pequeña rosa blanca que alguien me había dado. Leah ayudó a Justin a acercar su silla e hizo lo mismo que yo, y en cuanto terminó, volvió a tomar mi mano y fue en ese momento, justo en ese momento, que comprendí realmente que ellos ya no estaban, que nunca más los vería.

Sentí mucho más lágrimas que antes y por un instante temí ahogarme porque el aire empezaba a faltarme, al intentar no soltar los sollozos que atenazaban mi garganta. Sentí la presencia de Carlisle detrás de mí, protegiéndome, pero no fue suficiente.

Cuando todo terminó, una a una, las personas se fueron alejando de este lugar, hasta que simplemente quedamos los Cullen, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Justin y yo. Era momento de despedirse.

― ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor? ― pidió Justin en voz baja y temblorosa por las lágrimas contenidas.

― Pero… ― soltó Leah pero él insistió.

― Por favor cariño, realmente necesito esto ― no sé qué reacción habrá tenido Leah porque no me giré a mirar a ninguno, pero puedo asegurar que no le gustó mucho hacerlo, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Carlisle tampoco parecía de acuerdo pero sólo me besó en la mejilla y me susurró.

― Estaremos por allá, tómense el tiempo que quieran ― asentí lentamente y ahora sí, Justin y yo nos encontramos solos, frente a la tierra removida que guardaba el cuerpo de aquellos dos seres que tanto amábamos y tanto nos habían amado.

― ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto, Justin? ― pregunté secándome las lágrimas, pero de nada sirvió porque nuevas caían.

―No lo sé ― respondió él.

― Los extraño tanto ― susurré con mi voz ronca por el llanto ― ¡Es tan injusto! ― añadí aunque Justin no me respondió, se limitó a seguir mirando hacia el suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno dijo nada, simplemente estábamos ahí, añorando tiempos en que todo era mucho más fácil, menos doloroso. Y de repente, Justin se quebró y comenzó a sollozar.

― ¿Por qué? ― gritó y ahora también yo sollocé ― ¿Por qué ahora que he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida? ― Yo me agaché hasta su altura y lo abracé ― ¿Por qué Meg? Ni siquiera conoció a Leah, ni asistirá a mi boda, ni conocerá a sus nietos y ya nunca más estarán en mi vida ― Y lloró con más fuerza.

― Ellos seguirán con nosotros ― dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma también.

― Pero no será suficiente ― susurró y yo asentí ―. Ya nunca será suficiente.

Empecé a buscar las palabras que lograran calmarlo, pero todo quedo atorado en mi garganta cuando un perfume llegó hasta mi nariz, provocándome un escalofrío y que mi cuerpo, así como el cuerpo de Justin se tensara.

Miré hacia todos lados buscando a la única persona que era dueña de ese perfume, por lo que pude ver que Carlisle y todos los demás estaban a bastante distancia de nosotros, tal vez para darnos privacidad.

Una ligera risa nos hizo voltear a ambos hacia unos árboles que rodeaban la tumba de mi padre y lo que vi, causó que me planteara sinceramente si, a raíz de tanto dolor, me estaba volviendo loca.

Escondido entre esos árboles se encontraba Derek, mirándonos con desafío al mismo tiempo que sonreía, no con la misma sonrisa que yo tanto amé, sino una sonrisa fría y petulante, además de satisfecha.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control mientras me aferraba a la silla de Justin para evitar caerme y un sudor frío cubrió mi frente, tratando que mi mente procesara el hecho de que mi ex prometido estaba a unos metros de nosotros, sin nada de la dulzura y amor que lo rodeaba cada vez que estaba con él.

— Justin, dime por favor que no es él — rogué, tal vez porque quería confirmar que no estaba loca, tal vez porque su presencia no me provocaba nada bueno como debería ser cuando veía a alguien que habías amado tanto y eso también me dolía —.Dime que sólo es mi imaginación.

— Sabía que no estaba loco —susurró Justin y así pude confirmar que él también lo veía, lo que no me tranquilizó para nada, porque recordé en qué lugar exactamente lo había visto Justin. De repente, en un simple parpadeó, Derek estuvo frente a nosotros y por la impresión, caí en mi trasero arrastrando un poco la silla de Justin conmigo.

— Hola mi amor — dijo él y el terror que el tono de su voz provocó en mi me hizo jadear.

— Tú estás muerto — susurré y lo vi sonreír un poco más.

— ¡Un milagro! — rió con burla y se acercó un poco más a nosotros —. Veras mi amor, es un proceso complicado y doloroso pero lo importante es que he regresado — Comenzó a caminar cerca de las tumbas de mi familia y dijo con asco — Ah, mortales.

Sentía la tensión emanando del cuerpo de Justin mientras mis ojos no se apartaban de aquella aparición.

—Tú fuiste el culpable —susurró Justin. Yo por fin aparté la mirada de aquella alucinación y miré a mi mejor amigo, sin entender del todo lo que había dicho. Su rostro era una máscara de rabia contención, además del dolor que ambos compartíamos. Y a pesar de que Justin había susurrado, el ser que parecía ser Derek sonrió y dijo.

— Bien hecho Sehlock — respondió aquella aparición que era espantosamente parecida a mi ex prometido—. Es una lástima que tú no hayas desaparecido como los demás.

Volví a jadear al entender lo que él quería decir. La muerte de Elinor, la de mi abuelo… no había sido un accidente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunté con voz temblorosa, no sabía si por la incredulidad, la tristeza o la rabia que me recorría. No entendía cómo Derek podía estar frente a mí, así, tan tranquilo, como si no su supuesta muerte no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Parecía igual a quien solía ser pero al mirarlo bien noté que se veía más pálido y siniestro, algo que Derek nunca había sido.

— A ti, por supuesto — sonrió ladeadamente como yo solía recordar, pero su efecto fue muy diferente al que solía provocarme. La emoción por verlo había quedado enterrada junto a su cuerpo y ahora sólo me producía pavor.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — amenazó Justin con los dientes apretados y él sonrió aún más.

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?

Escuché cómo arrojaban a Justin lejos de mí y en un parpadeo tuve a Derek frente a mí y fue tal mi impresión que el grito que había controlado todo este tiempo, salió de mi boca lleno de pánico al verlo tan cerca, además de que el rayo de sol que se había colado por entre las nubes, le daba directamente a Derek haciendo su piel resplandecer como el cristal… tal cual en mi sueño, pero ahora parecía una pesadilla.

Tenía tantas cosas rondando por mi mente, pero lo que más deseaba era que Carlisle me alejara de aquí.

En un instante, sentí unos brazos fríos rodeándome mientras un siseo letal y un gruñido amenazante resonaron en todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que ocho personas nos rodeaban.

— Vaya, vaya — Derek dijo burlón mirando alrededor para después volverme a ver directamente a los ojos —. ¿Así que este es tu ejercito salvador? Pero no creo que hagan un buen trabajo. No salvaron a tu abuelo ni a tu querida Elinor a pesar de sus… peculiaridades.

Cerré los ojos y me acerqué por inercia al cuerpo de Carlisle, quién me envolvió mucho más con sus brazos. Pero mi acción pareció despertar la furia del fantasma de Derek o lo que fuera, porque lo escuché gruñir y después fue todo un caos.

Escuché gruñidos y golpes y a Derek gritar:

— Eres mía Megan, recuérdalo, porque regresaré por ti.

Después solo sentí movimiento y el viento en mi rostro. La cara de preocupación de Jacob, quien tenía a Nessie en sus brazos, fue la última cosa que vi antes de que todo mi alrededor se volviera negro.

.. …

… ..

.. …

Sentí una fría caricia en mi mejilla…

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Aquella voz que yo había amado tanto…

_Eres tan hermosa futura señora Taylor._

De repente todo se volvía negro y sólo quedaba una luz que poco a poco se iba haciendo más intensa, hasta que Derek aparecía frente a mí, sonriendo de forma perversa. La luz que provenía de su piel me cegaba y me provocaba escalofríos en vez de la calidez que cabía esperar.

_Regresare por ti Megan. Y mataré a quien quiera que esté contigo._

— ¡No!

— Calma mi amor, tranquila.

— ¡No Carlisle, estaba allí, él estaba allí y quiere matarte! — grité mientras quitaba con desesperación las sabanas que me cubrían y me acerqué a Carlisle —. Él mató a mi abuelo y a Elinor ¡Derek los mato!

— Lo sé Megan, pero tranquilízate mi amor, por favor.

— ¡Él lo hizo Carlisle! Él, él… — La realidad cayó sobre mí como una pesada piedra dejándome sin respiración. Y toda la angustia, todo el dolor, todo el vacio que había sentido salió en un cruel sollozo que me desgarró por dentro. Comencé a llorar sin parar y de inmediato sentí los brazos de Carlisle rodearme, transmitiéndome su característico frío que ahora me resultaba tan reconfortante.

Me acurruqué más contra su cuerpo y con mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, alcé mi rostro y busqué desesperada sus labios. Él respondió dubitativo, algo que sólo me provocó llorar más y que lo besará con más fuerza.

— Megan, deberías mejor descansar — dijo con su tono de doctor, algo que me desesperó más.

— No hagas esto Carlisle, no me rechaces — y lo sentí besarme con indecisión, aunque dulcemente.

— Nunca podría rechazarte mi amor, pero…

— Hazme olvidar Carlisle, por favor— rogué interrumpiéndolo y metiendo mis manos dentro de su camiseta —. Hazme el amor.

El contacto de mis manos sobre su piel me hizo sentir aquella electricidad que siempre aparecía entre nosotros desde el primer día. Comencé a acariciarlo con ternura y sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía. Mis manos fueron rozando su piel al mismo tiempo que le subía la camiseta y mis labios seguían el camino de mis manos, hasta que le quité la camiseta y me pegué a su boca.

Él comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa y yo moví mis labios hacia su mentón, sus mejillas y después regresaba a sus labios. Mi blusa cayó al suelo y Carlisle comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi clavícula y así descender al escote que dejaba al descubierto el sujetador mientras yo suspiraba y jugaba con el cabello de su nuca.

Fue en el momento en que me quitó el sujetador y su boca se apoderó de mis pechos y me acercó a su cuerpo dejándome notar su excitación, que la dulzura se convirtió en desesperación y con prisa le quité todo el resto de su ropa. Él me desnudó igual de rápido y fue acariciando mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mis labios para besarme.

Sujetándolo de los hombros, lo recosté en la cama colocándome a horcajadas sobre su regazo e incliné mi cabeza para besarlo con la locura que parecía dominarme, para después descender besando su pecho y al llegar a sus tetillas, besarlas mientras entrelazaba mis manos con las suyas.

Carlisle gimió con fuerza y eso me excitó más, por lo que totalmente desesperada, me coloqué en posición sobre su erección y descendí, llenándome de él… gemí otra vez y me aferré a sus hombros mientras subía y bajaba sobre él y lo besaba con fuerza.

Me movía con rapidez porque al sentirlo dentro de mi olvidaba el vacío que había dejado en mí la pérdida de mis seres queridos, todos los sucesos que me atemorizaban… Carlisle abandonó mis labios para volver a besar mis pechos y después succionar primero un pezón y después el otro.

— Ah, Carlisle, por favor, por favor — dije con voz entrecortada.

—Lo sé mi vida, lo sé.

— Más… rápido — pedí y él nos giró para dejarme ahora a mí sobre la cama, mientras él se posicionaba sobre mí y volvía a penetrarme con fuerza. Ante cada envite de sus caderas, yo suspiraba y gemía y las emociones se acumulaban en mi pecho y mi orgasmo se iba formando en mi vientre.

— Te amo— susurré mientras aquella burbuja fue creciendo poco a poco mientras yo acariciaba el esculpido cuerpo de mi novio y él me besaba toda entera hasta que no pude más y todo estalló a mi alrededor y solté un sollozo entrecortado lleno de emoción mientras me aferraba al cuerpo de mi amor. Nunca podría dejarlo ir… ahora era parte de mí.

Un instante después Carlisle gimió y en mi interior un líquido frío me inundó. Yo lo abracé con más fuerza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Y entonces las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición.

— Te amo Megan — susurró y volvió a besarme con dulzura y con cuidado salía de mi interior.

Me acurruqué aún más entre sus brazos y lo besé en el pecho a la altura de su corazón –el cual no sentí - y suspiré porque hoy algo había cambiado y lo sentía a nuestro alrededor… pero principalmente lo sentía dentro de mí.

.

.

.

**Carlisle POV**

Besé oscuros cabellos de Megan una vez más, como venía haciéndolo desde que hubiéramos terminado de hacer el amor y ella se quedara dormida.

No podía sacarme de la mente su rostro triste durante el entierro, así como su mirada dolida y temerosa cuando Derek se presentó. Ese mal nacido era un asesino que amenazaba con arrebatármela y yo lo único que podía pensar era si ella querría irse con él.

Tenía mucho miedo sobre los sentimientos de Megan y es que, aunque hace algunos momentos ella me había dicho que me amaba, no podía olvidar que a Derek lo había amado lo suficiente para casarse y querer pasar con él el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo yo iba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas por ser merecedor de ella, porque simplemente ya no podía concebir mi vida sin ella.

Volví a besarla de manera fugaz procurando no despertarla. Después de todo el infierno que había tenido que pasar los últimos días y sobre todo hoy, ella no había dormido mucho y si lo hacía siempre se mostraba inquieta. Y me preocupaba que eso afectara su salud, ya que se veía pálida, triste y más delgada.

— ¿Papá, podrías venir un momento por favor? — escuché el susurró de Rosalie y como teníamos que idear un plan para proteger a Megan y Justin sin perder tiempo, me levanté con cuidado y después de vestirme, arroparla y volver a besarla, salí de la habitación.

Llegué a la sala donde los chicos estaban reunidos con la evidente ausencia de Justin y Leah, quien seguramente estaba tranquilizando al chico así como yo lo había hecho con Megan… mejor no pienso en ello.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que el viejo todavía podía satisfacer a una mujer? — Como siempre, Emmett salía con un comentario que, aunque me molestaba, relajaba un poco la tensión que en este momento sentía —. ¡Auch! Rosie sólo estoy remarcando un hecho, además ellos también lo piensan — dijo señalando a Edward y Jasper después de que Rosalie lo golpeara.

— ¿Y tú eres el tonto que lo tiene que decir? — respondió mi hija mirándolo ceñuda.

— Será mejor que no se te ocurra repetir eso frente a Megan si no quieres que este viejo te de una paliza — le advertí, imaginándome el sonrojo de Megan si lo hubiera escuchado.

— Y te recuerdo que el que lee la mente soy yo, así que no puedes saber lo que pienso — mencionó Edward.

— ¡Aggh! Todo yo — se quejó.

— Bien, vayamos a lo urgente — dijo Alice sentándose en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Lograron localizar a Derek? — pregunté ya que se había escapado mientras yo intentaba poner a salvo a Megan.

—No, es muy rápido y además tuvo ayuda — respondió Bella enojada.

— ¿El mismo vampiro que nos distrajo antes de que Megan gritara? — pregunté y asintieron.

— Pues yo creo que no es él sino ella — comentó Alice.

— No importa lo que sea, lo único que quiero es que desaparezcan de nuestras vidas.

— Vaya, ¿dónde dejaste tu yo pacífico? — me preguntó Jasper.

— Ellos están amenazando a mi mujer, así que no me importa hacer lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo, al igual que a cada uno de ustedes.

— De acuerdo papá entonces ¿cuál es el plan? — Edward me miraba expectante.

— Encontrarlos y matarlos, fácil hermano— respondió Emmett.

— Están olvidando bebé que tenemos que cuidar también a Megan y al chico — comentó Rosalie y sonreí en mi interior porque mi hija había dejado de lado su hostilidad para con Megan.

— Podrían irse con nosotros a la Push — propuso Jacob entrando a la sala y de inmediato miró a Bella y Edward —Nessie podría ir también, no me gusta nada la idea de ese vampiro rondando, además ella es muy pequeña para defenderse.

— Tienes razón — aceptó Bella y los chicos me miraron.

— ¿Qué opinas Carlisle? — Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño al pensar que tenía que separarme de ella.

— No me agrada la idea de estar lejos de ella pero sé que la manada la cuidará bien — acepté y escuché suspirar a las chicas.

— ¡Por Dios papá, que cursi eres! — dijo Emmett y yo me encogí de hombros.

—Jasper, Edward ¿podrían monitorear sus sueños por favor? Ha estado durmiendo muy poco y cuando lo logra está muy inquieta, sospecho que tiene pesadillas — pedí y ellos asintieron.

— Ahora entiendo quién te enseño a ser tan controlador — mencionó Bella desde la sala y Edward gruñó.

— Bien chicos, voy a ir afuera un rato — dije y salí al patio. Necesitaba pensar.

Había tantas cosas que necesitaba saber y sobre todo, entender.

Caminé despacio hasta detenerme en la lindera del bosque, todavía culpándome por no haber sacado a Megan del cementerio antes de que Derek apareciera. Ahora ella estaba al tanto de la condición de su ex prometido y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera mi naturaleza. También sabía que era mucho mejor que yo mismo se lo dijera, pero todavía no encontraba el valor de confesarme… ella había pasado por mucho en poco tiempo y no quería perturbarla más.

Y ahora tenía que alejarla de mí para mantenerla a salvo. Reí sin ganas ante la ironía de la semejanza de mi relación con los inicios de la de mis hijos Edward y Bella. ¿Acaso ese era el procedimiento natural de la relación entre una humana y un vampiro?

Pero aquella vez ambos habían sufrido demasiado y yo no pensaba hacer lo mismo, suficiente dolor traería ahora la presencia de Derek.

_¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Megan lo querrá aún?_

Esas eran preguntas que no dejaban de rondar mi mente. Y el temor de que ella ya no quisiera estar conmigo, la desesperación por verla tan triste y temerosa sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, me llevaron a poseerla de nuevo sin utilizar protección.

Y la sensación había sido tan diferente. Había comenzado dulce y necesitado y termino siendo pasional y frenético… algo que nunca había sentido en mis más de trescientos años. Simplemente la amaba con locura y necesidad.

Y me aterrorizaba la idea de perderla.

Podría decir que Derek y aquella vampira que lo acompañaba no tenía posibilidad alguna con mi familia y amigos, pero no quería subestimar a mi enemigo… además de que no había podido evitar la muerte de Elinor ni la de Benjamin.

Y a pesar de todo esto, pensar en Megan llevando en su vientre a un hijo mío me hacía sonreír como tonto.

Unos pocos rayos de sol descendieron y se filtraron entre las ramas, dándome directamente en el rostro. Tenía claro que debía sincerarme con Megan, pero esperaría un poco a que fuera el momento correcto.

— ¡Carlisle!

— ¡Oh!

O quizá no.

— Mi amor — En cuanto escuché el llamado de Edward, voltee para encontrarme con el rostro pálido y atemorizado de Megan mirándome fijamente mi rostro bañado por la luz del sol.

Y detrás de ella, estaba Esme.

* * *

_**¡Chicas! ¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza de siglos! ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo actualizar más seguido! **_

_**Y ahora llegó Esme… Y les apuesto que Megan vio los brillitos en la piel de su novio ósea que ¡Oh, oh! Se vienen unas pequeñas complicaciones!**_

_**¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Mil gracias por seguir la historia! Y sobre todo a Nessi Hemsworth por recordarmelo siempre!**_

_**Por cierto, en facebook tengo un grupo "El lado pixelado de Luna" donde doy adelantos y demás acerca de este fic y otros que tengo, así que únanse... búsquenme como Luna S Purple y yo la agrego! **_

_**L'S P**_


End file.
